Death Battle ideas
by thatguy25
Summary: Screwattack's Death Battle is pretty good. But there ideas I am dying to figure out. But until they do it legit I have to do it on my own. So these are my ideas or anyone else's with what I think may be the outcome. If I get something wrong or missed something please don't hate because I still have a life and important things to do. If you have ideas for fights, please share.
1. HiccupToothless VS EragonSaphira

Today's duel is a battle between two dragon riders who are the top of their league and saviors in their universe. Hiccup and Toothless, the greatest dragon riders of Berk. And Eragon and Saphira, the heroes who revived the dragon riders.

Background.

Hiccup and Toothless:

Long ago...for many centuries, the vikings did battle with the dragons. As the two combatted each other with little success there were many sacrifices and heroes. The greatest heroes were the chiefs. And Chief Stoick the Vast was one of the greatest. He popped a dragon's head off as a baby. Could smash rocks with his head. And effortlessly fight the monstrous Nightmare. So naturally when his wife was pregnant he had high expectations. Unfortunately for him he ended up with a puny little son whom he called a talking fishbone. And his son would constantly try to impress his father. But it always ended in failure. Until one day when he did the impossible. Shoot down the legendary Night Fury. But nobody believed him. So he went on his own to find the mysterious beast. And to his luck he found it. But he found himself to be unable to kill it. Not because he couldn't...but he wouldn't. There's a big difference. He soon befriended the "monster" and found a kind and loving creature inside it. And with some technical difficulties with his father he finally got his approval, and convinced everyone that dragons are not monsters. And so he made it his mission to travel the lands, find all the dragons, find ways to tame them, and defend the village from invaders. And with Toothless by his side this is easy for him.

Abilities:

Starting with Toothless he is the legendary Night Fury. Toothless is a quick footed and sneaky dragon. He has little defense and not many options for physical attacks but he makes up for with outrageous speed. After calculation from one image in the film it has been calculated to be 448 m/s. Don't know what that means. Well in the American system this would be the equivalent of 1002.15 miles per hour. But he's not just fast but he's a good shot. After flying at such a speed he never misses a shot. He has fireproof scales to protect him from fire attacks, sharp claws that can be used for close range combat, and is fast on the ground. He can disarm opponents with a drill attack. Unlike most dragons Toothless doesn't have a fire breath. Instead he has a plasma breath which can blow through buildings and wipe out dragons with a single shot. He can also charge up the attack for more devastating damage. He can also see in the dark with echo location. His black scales can allow him for greater stealth than any dragon. Even being able to hide in the daylight.

But what's a dragon without its rider? Hiccup is a smart and clever rider. He is able to come up with a quick strategy on the fly. Though he may seem weak and pathetic at first he has developed his own methods of protecting himself from attackers without Toothless. He developed a transforming shield made from gronckle iron(the strongest material ever made) making it capable of blocking hard hitting attacks. It can also transform into a crossbow for accurate shots and a grappling hook to bring items, foes, or other environmental items to him. He also developed the dragon-fly armor. It is made of some leather pieces and some traces of Gronckle iron for better mobility than that of an iron suit. This baby can carry all of his required equipment. He carries Inferno, a retractable sword that can light itself on fire with the same material that monstrous nightmares use to do the same thing. And this makes its fire strong enough to burn down trees in seconds flat. It also comes with some zippleback gas which when ignited explodes. It also comes with a carabiner which prevents Hiccup from being separated from his dragon in case he falls off Toothless in a battle. But perhaps its greatest feature in combat is the flight ability. With it he can fly long distances and stay a good distance from his foes without Toothless' assistance. But they work best as a team. Even if Hiccup somehow gets separated from toothless, he can still communicate with hand signals and copy Toothless' signals for communication.

However when things get serious and due to their great bond of friendship Toothless can tap into the alpha mode. With this mode his abilities are upgraded except stealth since he's glowing. But that doesn't matter when he is powerful enough to knock off the king dragon's horn and drive him back in the ocean.

Accomplishments:

Together Hiccup and Toothless have accomplished a lot. They defeated the red death, the screaming death, outlasted Alvin the Treacherous's forces who have years of experience beating dragons, escaped many traps, almost won the viking games(until Hiccup threw the match), Hiccup held his own against Dagger the Deranged, and together they held off the king dragon.

weaknesses:

Hiccup is a great strategist but he can be reliant on his teammates in battles. He has been captured on a few occasions and is pretty naive. He isn't physically capable at all. And while Hiccup can hold his own without Toothless, Toothless himself is pretty vulnerable. Without his rider he can't fly, has no strategy, and his tail is broken. He needs to keep his artificial half which is vulnerable to fire and can break when damaged enough. Plus remember how I said Hiccup threw the match of the finals in the dragon games? Well that's because he's very humble. There are times though where their friendship and reliance on each other have led to odd choices. Like the time when Hiccup finally made a tail Toothless could use as if it was a real tail. But he traded it back for his old one just because he was a good ally to Hiccup. Toothless also has limited breath. He also has a bad hatred of the worst enemies...eels.

But they've been through alot together. Conquering vastly superior foes and keeping the title of greatest dragonriders of Berk...possibly...the world.

Background:

Eragon and Saphira: Long ago the world was filled with heroes. To be specific dragon riders. They were respected and loved by all and fought to keep peace in the world. Until one of them betrayed his fellow dragon riders. He slaughtered them all resulting in only a few survivors. Then he easily took control of the crown. And he brought the world to its knees. No one could stand in his way. Until a young peasant boy Named Eragon was born. He grew up with his uncle and cousin Roran. He dreamed of becoming a hero, fighting for truth and justice(that sounds familiar...totally not anything like any wars of the stars)Eventually Roran came to the age of leaving to help with the military. It seemed hopeless for the young boy until he found a mysterious rock which he tried to trade. But when he said where he found it it was rejected. He was forced to keep it. But it was no rock. It was an egg, a dragon's egg. Soon hatched a dragon who after growing up started communicating with him telepathically. He soon came across a man named Brom who decided to train the young boy as he was once a dragon rider. And so began the quest for the young dragon rider and his dragon Saphira.

Abilities:

Starting with Saphira she is one of the last dragons of the world until she and Eragon brought them back. Saphira naturally being a dragon has fire breath, wings to fly, and fireproof scales. She can also telepathically upgrade Eragon's abilities, mainly his strength and magic like a battery for a lamp or something electronic. Yes...she is psychic. She is also the brains of the two. Giving him info and being his greatest supporter in a fight. They rely on each other on equal levels.

Speaking of magic Eragon is full of it. While he has standard iron armor, a sword, and bow and arrow. But with his magic he is a capable fighter. With Scrying he can see objects from far away. Can change elements with the elemental changer(although too drastic a change can result in his death). Physical transformation where he can change his appearance. Teleportation, Mental communication with his dragon, Mind Reading, and Mental Shielding. He also contains some spells for some extra combat. With these he can manipulate water with aduras, control fire with brisinger, can instantly kill a foe with Deyja, can push things around with Eitha, control light with garjzla, stop foes with letta, raise things with reisa, can create shields strong enough to block other powerful magic attacks with Skolir, Thrysta can compress things with Thrysta(once he stopped a man's heart with it), and heal himself with Waise heill. He can even make homing arrows that require a charge up time.

accomplishments:

Eragon and Saphira are an unbreakable team. Saphira can give Eragon advice while he focuses on brawn. Together they defeated anyone in their path when in the rebellion, mastered almost every available magic given to them, Eragon was chosen by Saphira after waiting over a hundred years for a capable rider, and they killed Durza...a powerful shade warrior. Together they are mostly unstoppable. Mostly…

weaknesses:

While Eragon has all these powerful spells they require lots of focus and he needs to empty his mind. If he thinks of anything else it will fail. The insta kill Deyja can be blocked by other objects. Saphira's strategies are usually the result of knowledge of the foe and prep time. Plus without Saphira Eragon is extremely brash and doesn't really think, preferring to mow down his foes rather than think. Plus if the rider dies so does the dragon.

But still Eragon and Saphira have accomplished a lot and have the strength to mow down any foe that gets in their way. Whatever you do...never underestimate the power and teamwork of Eragon and his dragon, Saphira...the greatest Dragon riders of all.

The battle.

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. The battle will take place around some random island area in the how to train your dragon universe with ZERO prep time. Let the battle begin.

Somewhere on an uncharted island Hiccup and Toothless are looking for dragons. "Alright bud," Hiccup says,"Looks like that's about everything. Nothing to see here. Let's go home." Just then though some trees start falling and Toothless shoots a plasma blast to break through them. But it goes too far. Just then Eragon and Saphira are flying by relaxing. Saphira sees the plasma blast coming and is hit by it. They crash down without a scratch. "What the heck was that?" Eragon asks. Saphira replies calmly,"No idea...there's some broken trees. Let's check that out." Eragon uses the teleport spell to get there quickly. Hiccup and Toothless are about to leave but then Eragon shows up. "Hey bud!" Eragon exclaims,"What do you think you're doing? You could've killed us."

"What?" Hiccup asks,"Oh...my apologies sir. My dragon put a tad too much power in his shot."

"A dragon?" Eragon asks. Saphira then continues with,"Perhaps he's another dragon rider." Just then Toothless comes over and Eragon and Saphira look in shock. "A black Dragon?" Eragon questions,"You must be a shade!" Hiccup and Toothless look at each other puzzled. Eragon gets ready for battle and Hiccup does the same a bit puzzled.

Eragon begins shooting arrows at Hiccup which Toothless avoids effortlessly. Toothless begins engaging in close range combat and gets Saphira down. But then she knocks Toothless down. Hiccup commands him to take the battle to the skies. Eragon and Saphira soon follow. Toothless begins out maneuvering them and taking some easy blows. Eragon then uses mind reading on Hiccup to hear his thoughts. Hiccup thinks he can outsmart Eragon but he uses teleport to get in front of of him to get a surprise attack on him. Toothless barely recovers and flies up once more. He then uses plasma blasts. Eragon creates a shield to block it. Toothless tries to use his speed to get around Eragon but he stops him with letta and pushes him back to the ground. He uses Brisingr on his arrows as fire arrows. Hiccup blocks them with his shield and Toothless avoids them. They take the fight back up to the skies. They go up into the black storm clouds where Eragon gives chase. He tries to read Hiccup's mind but he moves so fast he has no time to react. Tired of the free pot shots Hiccup got he uses garjzla to light the area but Toothless still knocks him around. When the garjzla wears off he uses teleport to escape Toothless' sights. But he uses his hearing to avoid Eragon's long range attacks. He uses the echolocation to find him and strike. The four start falling to the ground as they trade blow for blow. Saphira is knocked to the ground but Eragon heals them with Waise Heill. He has Hiccup in his sights and he tries to stop his heart but the two give him little time to focus on the upcoming attack. Saphira tells him to just worry about making the spell while she'll take care of dodging. Saphira starts flying off but Toothless quickly catches up and hits her with a fully charged plasma blast. This knocks her to the ground again. He uses garjzla again and hits Hiccup who blocks it with his shield and grabs ahold again. They come in faster than Eragon could react but He does manage to knock Hiccup down. Eragon draws his sword and Hiccup does as well. Hiccup sets his on fire and it burns through some of Eragon's armor when he makes a hit. They get at a sword clash but Hiccup knocks him off guard with the zippleback gas and he lights it. This makes an explosion that knocks both of them down. Toothless appear behind Eragon and Hiccup gives him hand signals so he pounces on him. Eragon doesn't understand how he did that since he assumed they communicated telepathically so with the mind reading spell how could Hiccup get past that. Saphira comes in and takes Toothless off. She then burns his tail and knocks him down. Hiccup tries to get away with his gliding but Eragon and Saphira knock him down. He tries to use the insta kill on him but the shield blocks it again. Before Hiccup falls he uses the grappling hook to grab onto Eragon Toothless sees Saphira about to destroy Hiccup and he enters his alpha mode. He charges up a plasma shot and blew Saphira away. Continually bombarding her with plasma shots she is soon killed. Toothless gets Hiccup back up and they beat Eragon down. He asks who are they. Hiccup replies,"I'm the son of the great Chief Stoick the Vast, born with the blood of a great warrior, my name is Hiccup, and with Toothless we're unstoppable."

"Hiccup and Toothless?" Eragon says,"Those are the dumbest names ever."

"Eh…,"Hiccup says,"Whatcha Gonna Do? LIGHT IT!" Toothless blows Eragon to pieces.

Reasoning:

WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH! Put...the pitchforks and torches down...let me explain. While Eragon and Saphira had the edge in power, Toothless' speed and Hiccups Brain Beat his brawn. And while Eragon has a variety of spells that could probably kill Hiccup he needs great focus to do so and with Toothless' speed that's not happening. While Eragon could read Hiccup's mind he still needs to react to the oncoming attack. And remember Toothless can travel over 1000 mi/hr which is a speed Eragon has never had to combat with before. Saphira may have had equal brains and strategy it was mostly due to some prep time and knowledge of the foe. Like when Eragon first fought the shade he didn't kill because neither him or saphira knew what they were dealing with. And Eragon couldn't listen to Saphira's strategy when performing attacks because he would lose focus. Plus Hiccup could think much faster than Saphira could ever. And Toothless' alpha mode was more than enough to kill saphira with one or two blows. Even if they killed Hiccup they would assume Toothless was dead so they would let their guard down resulting in toothless attacking Eragon and most likely killing him. Which would result in Saphira's death as well. The winner is Hiccup and Toothless.

Next time we'll be looking at the super powered king of beasts...King Kong VS The Indominus Rex


	2. Indominus Rex VS King Kong

Alright today we will be looking at a battle between two giant monstrous beasts. The Indominus Rex, the failed experiment of Jurassic World. And King Kong the king of Skull Island. And it's our job to look at their weapons, armor, strength, and skills to see who would win...a death battle.

Indominus Rex

Background:

Jurassic World...an amazing spectacle of all sorts of wonderful creatures that went extinct billions of years ago. But the park holds many secrets within its dark hearts of its developers. Ingen is a horrible company that cares only for money, people hunt for the park's secrets to make a successful business, and the scientists work on genetics to recreate the beasts. This may not sound so bad but there was a secret project to make a dinosaur bigger, scarier, meaner, and overall more dangerous. That's not gonna bite em in the ass. And so began the development of a new dinosaur. And it was successful. Two genetically made dinosaurs were made. And they named it...the Indominus Rex. But they were more aggressive than they anticipated. Employees nearly lost parts of their body, it went on some escape attempts, and one of the dinosaurs ate its sibling. So it was forced into captivity in a cage without any positive enforcement in its life. And so when it eventually did escape it was confused as to what was the world it was in. But then it learned where it stood on the food chain. And it then began a rampage through the park. But hey it's just another day in Jurassic Park for ya.

Abilities:

The Indominus Rex is a very impressive creature, it stands about 45 feet tall and about 50 feet long. Its has very and I mean very tough skin, insane jaw strength, really fast runner (for a big dino) and its claws are nothing to joke around. This is due to its creation, you see it's was designed from other dinosaurs. The size was from the Giganotosaurus, the cannibal behavior came from the Majungasaurus, Carnotaurus along with Rugops for its toughness, its jaw strength came from the T-rex, claws from the Therizinosaurus, but its design and intelligence came from the one and only Velociraptor...NO SHIT. It broke a glass that could stop a .50 caliber bullet. Which can strike at a force of 18,000 Newtons. And it broke it with its claws. And considering its genetic code of being part T-rex its bite force could range from 35-57,000 Newtons. That's nearly 5 tons. She can also camouflage, along with sensing heat through heat vision, and can also regulate its body temperature making it very difficult to track down when using heat vision cameras. It also has the problem solving genes of the Velociraptor. Capable of observing its opponent, find a weak spot or way to counter it, and strike. It also can remember the tiniest of details like the time it remembered where its tracking plant was specifically from the time it was born. It is very unpredictable and will attack anything in its way with no second thoughts.

Accomplishments

This dino was tough enough to take machine guns, shrug off tasers, and take an AT4 RPG which is an anti tank missile unscathed. She killed every dino in its path. Was still moving after a Mosasaur bit it. It most likely died of drowning. And bested the mother fucking T-Rex in a battle.

Weaknesses:

Though it is tough it still isn't invincible. It can still be killed by normal means of harm and it still lives on the instinct of killing everything in its path which can make it an aggressive monster with little strategy.

But still there is no Dino more dangerous than the genetically made Indominus Rex.

King Kong

Background:

Far away in the distance exists the mysterious Skull Island. Full of many dangerous monsters and creatures that can eat you full. But there lives a more dangerous threat on this island. The most dangerous and feared monster here is the almighty King Kong. A giant ape who kills whoever steps into its territory.

Abilities:King Kong stands at a height of 25 ft. and weighs 60 tons. He is a giant ape so naturally he has a lot of brute force. He is strong enough to lift and throw a V. Rex which is stronger, bigger, and faster than a T-Rex. And that's not all. He can flip them around and knock them back. He has had years of experience in fighting and can surpass anything that comes in his way. It can also grab nearby objects to use as tools like clubs and such. He can grapple, rend, and bite his opponents for extra damage. Give him the chance and he will pin his foe. Along with that he is surprisingly mobile. Capable of climbing, swinging, and chase fast objects. He is fast enough with this ability to chase down a Taxi car. He can also conduct and absorb electricity to boost his power and...what? Yes this is real.

Accomplishments:

He managed to survive an onslaught of machine guns, many monsters on his island, and tear through the city. He is fast enough to knock planes out of the air and keep three V-rexes from getting a good grip on him while juggling a person. But his greatest feat of endurance was when he fell off the empire state building. It may look like he died but really...he was in a comma. And in the 2005 film he did die but it was from a toxin that was put in his body. He also has a lot of combat experience battling giant monsters and dinosaurs on his island.

Weaknesses:

Kong may be strong but he isn't invincible. He can still be injured easily and needs to keep away from his opponent to stay alive. Enough blows can put him down for good. He's also not very bright. While he may be smart enough to use trees and stuff as clubs he still can easily be outsmarted. His aggressive nature means he has no strategy.

But still King Kong is still the true...king of beasts.

The Battle:

This battle will take place on Skull Island with ZERO prep time or knowledge of each other. With that said...it's time FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

On Skull Island the Indominus Rex wakes curious as to where it is at. However it unexpectedly walks into Kong's territory. But then a V-Rex tries to beat it. It kills it effortlessly. It roars in victory waking the giant ape up. King Kong soon walks over to see the white dino in front of it. The Indominus Rex sees it and Kong beats its chest and I-Rex roars. Kong jumps to try grabbing the dino but it beats it with its head knocking it on the ground. Kong gets its footing and charges forward. The I-Rex does so as well and they clash back and forth with teeth,claws,and punches. Kong gets on top of it and tries to snap its jaw but it snaps it shut and knocks Kong back off. After getting back up the two try to continually intimidate the other. King Kong charges again and begins to move around the I-Rex with the trees and slamming it even more. But then the I-Rex gets up again and runs into the woods. King Kong follows but finds nothing. Scratching its head in confusion it looks around. The I-Rex walks slowly towards Kong and reveals itself so it bites Kong in the shoulder and thrashes him around. The Kong barely gets the dino to let go and shows bad injuries on its shoulder. It moves forward again but grabs its head so the I-Rex slashes it with its claws. King Kong gets up with lots of bite and claw marks after another thrashing. In result Kong slams its head and tries to run away. But with its great sense of smell lets it find its location and charges forward. A chase begins in the jungle and it ends with the I-Rex bites and throws Kong off a cliff. It soon follows against its will when Kong grabs its foot. The two tumble down the cliff and then the great ape grabs the Indominus Rex and slams it into the ground. Kong gets up along with the white hybrid and before they continue their clash King Kong absorbs some electricity and powers up. They go at it again and Kong supposedly gets a good grip. He then lifts and chucks it into the trees. Burying it some rubble. Kong thinks it's over but it gets up again more pissed off than hurt and and charges once more. It slashes Kong's face making it lose some sight. Then it continually beats him until Kong is on the ground. It tries to make a bite but Kong stops it. However Kong lets go when it is slashed in the stomach and the I-Rex bites it in the head...ripping it off. It roars with its victory and prized meal.

Reasoning:

Well that went well. And remember this is my thoughts, hear me out, and if you have anything say do it nicely. I'm not a professional. Alright. While Kong provides more mobility and combat experience, the Indominus Rex outclasses it everywhere else. Its sense of smell meant no hiding, its camouflage meant it had its method of escaping attacks, and its brain meant it could think of strategies on the fly. And with these outrageous abilities it was more unpredictable than Kong's more offensive basic combat abilities. I mean come on. The Indominus is so unpredictable...not even its own creators knew what it could Indominus also had plenty of methods of physical attacks to combat Kong's offense. And while both could take on dinosaurs effortlessly, King Kong's defenses were pierced by the V-Rex. The only reason Kong won was because he could keep them in a distance. But if you watch the scene again you can see that he did struggle. And the Indominus Rex is superior when compared to the V-Rex. With It's camo abilities it could easily go around Kong with it staying still confused of what to do. And before the fanboys go on raging(say in snotty voice),"Oh, can't King Kong grab its jaw and snap it." Well, if he can catch him. The Indominus Rex was smarter, they are around the same height, and if Kong grabs him the Indominus has those long raptor arms to help hurt Kong. All it needed was one good shot at biting him.

The winner is the Indominus Rex.

Tune in next time for a battle of two sandbox games. Minecraft VS Terraria.


	3. Minecraft VS Terraria

Today's duel is a battle two rival sandbox franchises. Minecraft, the 2011 3D sandbox game released by Mojang Studios. And Terraria, the 2011 2D sandbox game released by Re-Logic games. And because these two have player customizable features I shall use them at their best. No mods or tools made from 3rd party developers will be added. It's my job to test their weapons, armor, strength and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Minecraft

Background: Imagine awakening in a strange world with nothing but your bare hands and creative mind. No contact or help. There's only one thing to do in a situation like this. Crawl into a ball and hope for the best. But not for the adventurer in Minecraft. Steve.

Abilities: So not the most menacing name in the world but Steve has it pretty easy for him. He is strong enough to break any material given to him, carry hundreds of blocks, and punch enemies to death. He can carry about 2304 sandstone blocks to make a pyramid. One sandstone block is roughly 2.5 tons which is about 2000 pounds. Given the inventory space of 4x9, about 36 blocks. And seeing how you can carry 64 blocks per square, we have the 2304 sandstone blocks. That's about 11,520,000 pounds. And he can still run at top speed. Speaking of which he can run at about 12 mph. But his bread and butter is his crafting skill. With his imagination he can create tools to help him survive the dangerous life he lives in and the crafting table makes him able to create almost anything. Some tools include the pickaxe to dig stone materials faster, the plain axe to chop down trees, and the shovel to dig dirt and sand. He has other tools like the ladder to escalate higher, the lava bucket to somehow carry lava, the water bucket to carry water to soften his fall, slime blocks to jump higher, and my personal favorite, TNT. Which when detonated along with its friends it can spread the explosions everywhere, resulting in a dangerous blast. He also has red stone which can make machines operate and set off the TNT. The bow and arrow provides good long range combat as long as he has the arrows to spare. But the best tool is the one specifically for killing. The sword. With it he can slash through pretty much anything made from flesh and bone. But the power and duration of the tool all depends on what it's made of. The best one of all of the materials is diamond. It naturally being one of the toughest materials in our real world it is very durable. Although in our real world diamond armor is a horrible idea seeing how it would be too expensive and cutting the diamond makes it weaker along with a serious lack of mobility. And when a diamond sword is crafted it makes 7.0 points of damage. But he doesn't just dish out the pain but he can take it as well. With the diamond armor he can resist most attacks. That's not all though as Steve has some experience in alchemy and magic. Splash potions are long range throwing items that can give similar but weaker effects. But they are more useful for things like the splash potion of poison to poison foes, weakness to harm them, and slowness to slow them down. But a regular potion has more variety and last longer for better use. Like the potion of night vision, water breathing, strength, swiftness, invisibility(which is useless with armor on although your clothes disappear), fire resistance, leaping, healing, and regeneration. He can enchant his weapons for bonus effects. Like greater duration, sharper, become blast proof, fire resistant, infinite arrows, fire arrows, fire touch, feather falling, and increased knockback. He can also eat food to recover his health faster and with the golden apple he increases the number of hearts he has, makes himself very durable, and has regenerative abilities.

Accomplishments:

Steve is a tough little fighter and survived on this land for a long time. He has slain zombies, giant spiders, survived point blank explosions, falling in lava. He was tough enough to survive the bottom of the ocean whose pressure should have crushed him. The outrageous heat of the underworld. And huge falls which are fatal to a normal man. But his greatest accomplishment is being able to slay the ender dragon who is capable of taking out entire armies.

Weaknesses:

While he is tough it is only because of his gear. Which can break eventually, which the only thing he can do about that is delay the inevitable with enchanting. He can easily starve without food and it does slowly kill him. The more he fights the more his food meter drains. He can be easily cornered resulting in him taking hard pot shots.

But still he is one of gaming's greatest survivalists ever made. When maxed out very few can stand in his way.

Terraria

Background: If you are in the middle of a strange land wanting to extend your property you realize you need a way to defend your area. And so you need the right tools for the job. Well in Terraria that part is already handled by the crafting skill of...some guy. No seriously he's nameless.

Abilities:

But it doesn't matter because he does seriously have some awesome equipment. While he physically isn't capable at all, he can't even punch, he has tools to make up for it. He has the pickaxe to dig through stone materials, the axe to chop down trees, and the shovel to dig dirt. And a sword to deal with incoming threats. But the power of the weapon doesn't come from its material, but the weapon's design in all. He has the night's edge which is a combination of several weapons that can cut down just about anything. The phoenix blaster is a small handgun that shoots so fast that you can't even see it. The water volt summons slow moving multi hit projectiles. The demon scythe spell summons a demonic scythe to chop foes down. He has a wrecking ball that functions like a yo yo. He also has some accessories. Like the obsidian shield that protects him from all knockback and fire. The Frostspark boots increase his running speed. The shield of cthulhu himself which grants him dashing abilities and short lived invincibility. The fashionable warm scarf to decrease damage done to him. The brain of confusion which confuses targets. The Spooky armor to increase attack power but less defense and tiki armor to do the opposite. The Terra Blade is a blade that was crafted from dark and light energy. He can throw the vampire knives swiftly for some long range attacks. Shoot homing bubbles with flairon. Summon a storm of sharp blades with the razorblade typhoon. The star wrath sword can summon stars to fall from the sky. The meowmere can shoot cat like projectiles. The Terrarian yo yo shoots green projectiles. Nebula blaze and arcanine shoot homing projectiles and mini galaxies. He has an anti gravity hook which he can combine with a second for a duel grappling hook. Some anti gravity rocket shoes. Has bombs for explosive results. And can heal himself with his potions. But his strongest weapon is the lunar hook that is so strong...it can pull the moon out of orbit. Our moon.

Achievements:

OK so the terraria dude is one powerful motherfucker. He is tough enough to survive lava, being turned to stone, point blank explosions, being impaled, and sitting on a cactus chair without being pricked. But his greatest accomplishment is his victory over the moon lord. Who could pull the moon to the earth.

Weaknesses:

While he is powerful he is absolutely a joke in physical combat. He can't even throw a punch. He is unable to swim so he can drown easily. He is also nearsighted meaning he can't see very well. And his inventory is limited.

But still these weaknesses aside he is one of the most powerful characters in all of video gaming history.

The fight:

This fight will take place in a cave with the fighters equipment nearby when they need them. And they have NO prep time or knowledge of each other. With that said...it is time FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

In a cave the terraria guy is mining some materials when he stumbles across a collection of emeralds. He sees an opportunity in making a profit off of them so he goes over and begins to collect them. However soon Steve comes by and sees his stash being taken away. He throws and egg at the guy and he drops the emeralds. "Hey! What's the big idea dude?" the terraria guy asks. Steve tells him,"Those are my emeralds you are taking, now I want them back."

"These. Well finders keepers, losers weepers!" he snaps back with a smug. This ticks off Steve and he grabs his gear and equips himself for a battle. Terraria guy sees this and gears up as well. They draw their swords and Steve says,"Fine then...if you won't give them to me I will just have to take them."

The two dash forward and begins clashing swords. Steve leads him to a dead end where he uses the ladders there to climb up. Terraria soon follows and Steve begins dropping some lit TNT which he blocks with his obsidian shield. He collapses on the ground which Steve takes advantage of and begins slashing him. Terraria gets back in the game and uses his grappling hook to get in closer to Steve. He begins to attack and Steve forces him back with a splash potion of weakness. He then poisons him with the splash potion of poisoning and knocks him to the ground. The effects wear off and Terraria uses a potion to heal himself. He summons the water volt which misses but bounces back and hits Steve. He then begins to beat the shit out of Steve and kicks off the edge. But feather falling prevents steve from dying to it. He begins to climb the ladder out of the cave. Terraria soons follows and begins to climb up with the anti gravity shoes and grappling hook. They clash some more and Steve slows him down with the splash potion of slowness. Terraria begins to shoot him with the pheonix blaster. But a missed shot hits some TNT that blows up with gravel falling down. Steve begins to dig with his pickaxe and Terraria does so as well. Steve looks upon the rubble thinking he is buried. But then Terraria silently places a bomb behind him and it blows up. They begin to have a long range battle with the bow and arrow and pheonix blaster. Steve runs out of arrows however and is shot. Steve eats an apple to heal himself. He sees an area near a lot of water. He climbs up it with Terraria trying to get a good shot. Steve gets up there and pours some water at the top to keep Terraria busy. He then breaks the dam releasing the water. It gets Terraria caught in it. He struggles to swim when Steve gets in. he takes a potion of waterbreathing and night vision to see where he was going. He then takes out his sword and again beats him down when Terraria can't see well. But then he finds a wall and digs out of it. Releasing the water and getting them out of the cave. He gains his footing once again and uses the demon scythe which Steve blocks with his sword and Terraria then uses the dash attack of the shield of Cthulhu to push him following with the razorblade typhoon. Steve tries to get up but is hit with the Terrarian yo yo and builds a wall to block the meowmere shots. Terraria gets behind the wall and attacks Steve with an onslaught of vampire knives. And hits him into the forest with the Nebula blaze and arcanine. Steve is knocked into a witches hut where begins to enchant and create potions to beef him up. Terraria finds the hut he's in and uses the star wrath sword to wipe it out. But Steve gets back up and with his upgraded gear shoots infinate arrows at lightning speed which Terraria blocks with the obsidian shield. But Steve gets up to higher ground with his improved jumping abilities. He then pours lava to drip down the hill which hits Terraria. He gets up and heals himself again. He uses the lunar hook to grab something up in the sky. He grabs Steve and activates the hook. They go into space and land on the moon. Terraria pulls out the Terra blade and begins to strike back at Steve. Steve punches him in the gut and gets an opportunity to strike. He uses it and drastically hurts his foe. But before he could finish the fight Terraria uses the brain of confusion to confuse Steve. He sits there wondering what the heck he's doing on the moon and is frightened by that fact. Terraria then moves forward and strikes Steve a lot. Steve regains his thought and tries to attack them. But the next slash resulted in a sword breaking. The two slowly land on the moon. When they turn around they raise their arms with the weapon but Steve's is broken. Terraria then grabs his lunar hook. He fires it at Steve and obliterates him. Breaking his armor and pulls his remains closer. He kicks Steve's leftovers out into space and proceeds to use the stardust dragon to get back.

Reasoning:

Steve had the upper hand in crafting capabilities and physical combat. And his potions and enchanting spells could allow him to keep up with Terraria. But that doesn't matter since Terraria destroys him in everything else. His defences have blocked more powerful foes and attacks than Steve could ever manage. Steve could break almost anything. Almost. The items that is impossible to break in Minecraft are obsidian(without tools) and bedrock. The same material one of Terraria's shields is made of. The only thing that could break it is the diamond pickaxe but what would give Steve the idea to use the pickaxe. So Steve upgrading his sharpness wasn't gonna cut it. "Uuuuh...but couldn't Terraria's weapons break eventually as well, leaving him without any gear making him useless?" That could be true...but his gear doesn't break. Unlike Steve's. And it is already bad enough that his gear destroys him in every way. How do I know. Well compare their greatest tool. The Diamond sword is powerful and durable...but Terraria has greater variety and more powerful ones to choose from. Hell...his lunar hook could obliterate him...armor and all. You see seeing how it can pull the moon which ways about 73,510,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 kg. In order to pull off such an amazing feat you would need at least 370,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 joules of energy. A feat which can be achieved with about 70,000,000,000,000 megatons of TNT. That's 10 billion times stronger than the strongest nuke on earth. A force Steve has never been hit with. So with a force like that it would break Steve into bits. So there was no doubt that Terraria could break Steve's defences.

The Winner is Terraria.

Tune in next time for when put another Marvel VS DC battle. The Lizard VS Killer Croc.


	4. Lizard VS Killer Croc

Today's duel is a battle between two reptilian villains to continue the spiderman vs batman battles. The Lizard, the failed experiment and further proof that science isn't safe. And Killer Croc, the heavy hitting monster of Batman. And it's my job to test their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Lizard

Background: Science...a great study and the gateway to the future. But if the future involve us turning into giant animals count me out. But anyways one of the greats in world was Dr. Curt Connors. In a brief accident he lost his arm and was forced to live with it. But then he came up with a brilliant idea. He would use his knowledge in genetics to fix his missing appendage. And so after many attempts at making a cure it appears he finally got one. And when he tried it on himself it appeared to work. For now. As time moved on he found himself growing scales and becoming more animal than man. And it officially turned him into the monster known as...the Lizard.

Abilities:

The Lizard gained several abilities upon completing his transformation. He can now climb on walls, has super strength, and a tail. With these abilities he is very agile and can move pretty quickly. He can hide from you with his impressive stealth skills and leap several meters off the ground. His tail is strong enough to smash concrete. And he can keep up with the likes of Spider Man, break his webs, and destroy giant robots. His hide can protect from harm and saves him from punctures and lacerations from ordinary weapons and small firearms. He can whip his tails at high speeds and a strong jaw to make some dreadful injuries. He also has gained the ability to telepathically compel humans to enter their primal minds. But his greatest ability is his regenerative ability. With this he can repair limbs and other injuries in seconds. He can take a beating and get up in seconds.

Accomplishments:

With these abilities he has survived being hit by a subway train, combatted with Spider Man, managed to turn an entire city into a zoo, and declared the king of the sewers.

Weaknesses:

However he has a bad problem with his brain. He can go from human level of intelligence to a wild animal without warning. And with him being a reptile he is cold blooded and naturally weak to the cold. And even in his human form his specialty in brains is not strategy but genetics which has little use in a fight. Also his regenerative abilities can't save him from everything. The more he fights the more animal he becomes.

But still the Lizard brings shows what could go wrong in a science experiment.

Killer Croc

Background:

Gotham is known for its great villains and people in great need of asylums. And Killer Croc is no exception. Born Waylon Jones, there was obviously something wrong with him since birth. Turns out he had a condition that was very rare and actually exists. This disease is known as Epidermolytic hyperkeratosis. In which it turns the victim into more of a reptilian like person. And in result he was treated as an outcast until he found a circus career where he wrestled and killed crocodiles for the amusement of others. Even able to combat their death roll. But he found a more rewarding career in crime. And so from that day forward he took his circus name and became Killer Croc, the reptilian crime lord of Gotham.

Abilities:

Turns out this disease did more than just change his looks. Upon changing into the monstrous beast he is he got some sweet perks. He got a huge boost in strength. He is strong enough to rip a safe door off its hinges and even rival Bane. His skin is also extremely thick and hard. To the point where he's almost invincible. He can take high level firearms easily with no recoil damage. He can somehow walk on acid and is apparently heavy enough to make a shockwave upon hitting the ground. His speed, agility, and reflexes are also greatly improved. He also has a healing factor where if his nearly impenetrable skin is somehow busted he can heal it much faster than a human. He has experience in street fighting and wrestling. Which he can use for some close quarters combat. And that's not all. He can smell you a mile away with his sense of smell. Over the years his mutation only got worse and worse. But to him it made him better and better. He has grown much stronger and tougher over the years. Even at one point looking like a dinosaur. And proof of that is in his early career he could easily be restrained. That's not the case anymore. You need a net designed to keep crocodile's snouts shut to keep him from making a nasty bite. Meaning his bite force must be over 3,000 pounds.

Accomplishments:

Killer Croc is a tough fighter to beat. He was skilled enough to fight the teen titans, fight batman on several occasions, and was so dangerous that eventually he was caught and was exiled from Earth in a boom tube and into the "Salvation" world. He fought Bane with broken ribs and took the batmobile to the face.

Weaknesses:

As tough as he is he does lack strategy preferring to beat his foes into the ground. The only reason Batman beat him every time is because he is outsmarted. He is truly more animal than man seeing how he relies on instinct.

But if he could fix that he would be unstoppable.

The Fight:  
Alright this fight will take place in the sewers with ZERO prep time and any knowledge of each other's fighting techniques. With that said...it is time FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

In the sewers in the city Connors is working privately until Killer Croc comes bursting in his door. "What is the meaning of this?" Connors asks. "Alright,"Croc says,"You must be that science guy in the sewers. I want you to make me stronger than I already am." Connor just backs away and says,"I would never. Besides, I have bigger problems right now."

"I thought you were smart," he says as he grabs and tosses Connors into a wall and buries. He grabs the whole case of serums but turns out Connors grabbed the serum before being tossed. So he turns into the Lizard. "Alright,"Croc says with excitement,"I could use a fight."

They begin to throw punches with Lizard gaining the upper hand with his speed. He whips Croc several times and then bites him. Trying to get him off Killer Croc runs through a wall and the bricks get the Lizard to let go. But before he could get away Killer Croc grabs his tail and begins throwing him around and rips the tail off which makes the Lizard go flying. He gets up again and the tails grows back in seconds. They rush forward again but the Lizard jumps over Killer Croc and into the shadows. He smells him however and begins stomping the ground to make the ceiling fall. The Lizard falls down and gets up before Croc could slam him. The Lizard then makes some good footwork with his tail and claws. He pushes Killer Croc back and jumps into the river in the sewers. Killer Croc soon follows. They begin fighting in the water which Killer Croc ends by biting the Lizard and punches him out of the water and onto a pipe. He gets out and they clash. But then the pipe the Lizard hit breaks and the water shoots them out of the sewers and into the city. Killer Croc begins to charge forward again and the Lizard avoids his attacks and grabs his neck with his tail. But then Croc grabs the tail and rips it off again. He grabs the Lizard and hurls him to a wall where he charges and breaks it. Making the building collapse. The Lizard gets up and so does Killer Croc. He tries to stop him from throwing one last punch with his telepathy. But Killer Croc just shrugs it off and picks him up and rips off his head. He tosses him to the side and begins to dig for the serums.

Reasoning:  
While the Lizard was smarter and could use the environment more with greater speed and mobility, Killer Croc could take anything the Lizard could throw. He could fight Bane for pete sakes. His endurance and healing ability prevented the Lizard from actually doing much harm to him. Plus they both have super human reflexes to counter each other. But the Lizard's stealth is useless as Killer Croc could just smell him once he did once. His strength could also break a safe door off its hinges when the Lizard shows no proof of such strength. And when the Lizard could take heavy hits and get torn apart Killer Croc could take those hits and keep going. And with his outrageous strength all he needed to do was get one good grip on the Lizard and tear him up to end. The only thing the Lizard could do was try to activate his primal brain as Killer Croc is more human than animal. But in behavior it is the other way around. Outside of not much being changed the Lizard isn't much better. If he continues the fight he become brainless and aggressive. Giving Killer Croc more opportunities to kill him. But tell me, do you really want Killer Croc to become relentless with no brain. He would just break everything and murder you in seconds. So either way it's a horrible idea.

The Winner is Killer Croc.

Tune in next time for an **cool** battle. Next time is Sub Zero VS Killer Frost.


	5. Sub Zero VS Killer Frost

Today we have a very **ice** battle between two masters of the cold element. Sub Zero, the grandmaster of the lin kuei. And Killer Frost, the cold hearted villain of DC. And it's my job to test their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Sub Zero

Background:

There was a great warrior in the Lin Kuei. A group of ninjas who were only rivaled by the Shirai Ryu. The two clans combatted each other for many years and one of the greatest warriors was a man named Bi Han. Better known as Sub Zero. However in the Mortal Kombat tournament he was killed by Scorpion. Leaving his younger brother Kuai Liang...also named Sub Zero. He ran away from the Lin Kuei to escape the cyber initiative along with a fellow ninja named Smoke. He would avenge his brother's death and bring honor to his name.

Abilities:

Naturally being from the Lin Kuei he can control and use ice in his martial arts. His basic Ice Blast move can freeze opponents instantly and leave them wide open for an attack. And somehow break physics as when the opponent is frozen in midair they stay up there. He can also make an icy floor in front of him to slide and trip foes very quickly. His ground ice freezes the floor and makes opponents slip and slide a bit before he lands a hit. He can amplify this to freeze the entire area in front of him. He can make an ice clone of himself to freeze anyone who touches it. His ice decoy can take bullets for him and emit cold air that freeze foes instantly. The ice burst can push foes back and the enhanced version launches them in the air. He can create a frost hammer to use as a melee weapon or chuck it at people knocking them off their feet. He can make a barrier in front of him to take out projectiles for him and when someone touches it...you guessed it...makes them freeze. His frozen aura creates a cold aura around that when maxed out cancels any or all damage. He can control and make ice on the ground to put them in the air or a pillar to fall on them. He can also teleport with the tombstone by falling back and reappearing behind his opponents. He can counter an attack by covering himself in ice where he then disappears in a flash and reappears with his kori blade to strike. He also has the unblockable ice nugget where it makes a piece of ice appear his opponent and drops down. He can also rip your head and spine out perfectly. And it is physically impossible to do it with one hand. Hell, not even a machine can do it flawlessly. And his ice is apparently so strong it can freeze anything instantly as I've said before. Which is also physically impossible as humans can never under any circumstances freeze instantly. His ice can also battle fire.

Accomplishments:

While he is the younger brother he has accomplished more than Bi Han. He has defeated Sektor several times, became the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, defeated his older dead brother in the form of Noob Saibot, revived the Lin Kuei to all its glory after Sektor destroyed it, and avenged his brother's death by defeating Scorpion single handedly.

Weaknesses:

Another thing is that Sub Zero have little to no weaknesses. He can fight many battles flawlessly and has fixed his past errors. But one little note is while he can control ice he isn't resistant to the stuff. And his fighting style does depend a lot on disarming foes.

But other than that Kuai Liang is the most skilled and capable Lin Kuei warrior ever.

Killer Frost

Background:

Caitlin Snow was a young and bright scientist working for S.T.A.R. Labs assigned to an underfunded S.T.A.R. Labs Outpost #72 in the Arctic Circle, where the deceased researcher Dr. Louise Lincoln had been working on a Self-Sustaining Thermodynamic Ultraconductor Engine that could subvert the second law of thermodynamics in order to create perpetual motion. Caitlin became interested in continuing Lincoln's work, in spite of her colleagues warning her against it. When Caitlin succeeded in finishing the S.T.U. engine, her colleagues turned on her and revealing themselves to be working for H.I.V.E., as they were expected to ensure that the engine was never made public in order to protect H.I.V.E.'s investments in the energy industry. Furthermore, they were also responsible for Lincoln's death, and they then proceeded in silencing Caitlin by placing her in the working S.T.U. engine. In a panic, Caitlin ripped out the wires for the engine's coolant system, consequently infusing her biological makeup with ice. As a result, she became a vampiric being who craved for heat, and killed the H.I.V.E. agents. Then she came across firestorm who could temporarily heal her condition. And so now she fights and searches for a way to cure it.

Abilities:

Her new found body is almost purely ice. Or it may seem. It is actually covered in permafrost but her body generates organic ice-like-cells which changed her appearance. She can shoot spikes and create snow storms to freeze multiple targets at once. Or she can take your heat with a kiss. Pretty much like a vampire. She was also one of the brightest scientists at S.T.A.R. labs which makes her capable of operating machinery. She can create ice shields and other projectiles. She can command cold air to blow away her competition. She can also freeze objects through physical objects. She can slide on ice surfaces she creates. She can manipulate it for large offensive structures as well.

Feats:

When fully powered she could combat with batman, superman, and other members of the justice league. Stopped an avalanche by freezing has assisted the suicide squad as well. But when she achieved her full potential, she froze the entire half of a planet.

Weaknesses:

Ironically though she is very weak to the cold. She needs heat to survive which means she must keep draining heat from foes to live. She can also be a bit over confident in her abilities resulting in her letting her guard down. As well as draining her powers if she uses them too much.

But still she is one of the deadliest foes in all of DC.

The Fight:

This fight will take place in the Lin Kuei temple with ZERO prep time or any knowledge of each other.

In the Lin Kuei temple Sub Zero is resting when he is informed by Frost that they are being attacked. "Alright Frost," Sub Zero says,"I will take care of it." He moves outside to the training area to see the Lin Kuei being decimated by Killer Frost. He looks around to see the damage once more. "I see you are good with ice," he tells the invader. Killer Frost smirks and says,"Well, not to brag but I'm good. But I've heard of great cold warriors here. But I see there's nothing here but a bunch of weaklings waiting for me to freeze them."

"Your overconfidence will be your undoing," Sub Zero informs her,"For I am the grandmaster of this temple." 

"Grandmaster huh? Well,this could be fun." she says with a smirk. "You will pay for your lack of honor,"Sub Zero says while taking his stance.

He bows down but then Killer Frost knocks him back and smacks him around a bit and ends it with her smashing him down to the ground. He gets back up along with the quote,"Cheap shot, where's your sense of honor?"

"You talk too much,"Killer Frost slides forward again but Sub Zero makes an ice clone to freeze her. He then chucks her frozen body at a rock where it smashes. She tries to shoot icicles but he blocks it with an ice barrier and then slides to trip her. He proceeds to pummel her and uses his X-Ray on her. She gets back from it and tries to blow him away with her strong winds but he makes another clone and chucks it at her. She blocks it and slides away from his next attack. He tries to freeze her but she avoids it and then moves in closer to try to suck his heat but he freezes her and throws her at a branch. She grabs a branch which freezes and uses it as a melee weapon and Sub Zero makes his ice hammer and they clash with their weapons which Killer Frost blows it away from his hands but before she could smash him he slides and trips her again. He then uses his frozen aura to protect him from her freezing attack. He breaks free and they go at it again. Killer Frost freezes him and throws him off the cliff. He breaks out of it and grabs a branch to stop the falling. She soon follows into the woods. Killer Frost chases him through the woods where he turns the tables when he runs up a tree and jumps back to perform the suplex throw on her to knock her to the ground. He then performs the Free-Fall Super move on her to take her down again. Then finishes his combo with the Force Claws move. She is sick of his crap and then blows him off course and knocks him around some more. She then makes a blizzard to try to freeze him. He lands on a log where they continue to combat. He blocks her attacks with his ice barrier and it freezes her. He kicks her back and then she breaks free. He uses the ice nugget on her to knock her to the ground. She sends a giant icicle to smash the log and gets him off guard. She smacks him around a bit and takes him to the ground. He gets back up as she then proceeds to use the freezing ability. The whole area goes white. When everything clears up she is drained. There is a giant ice block with the silhouette of Sub Zero in it. She relaxes. But then Sub Zero forms again behind her with the ice tombstone ability. She is shocked by him as he can't be in two places at once. He then shows that it was an ice clone. He freezes her and throws her off the cliff. He charges an ice ball and throws it as he says,"Farewell." It launches and upon contact it explodes. Sub Zero makes his way up to the temple.

Reasoning:  
Killer Frost may have had the edge in mobility but her abilities overall were very similar to Sub Zero. Her attacks and aggressive and cocky nature could be countered by his graceful, calm attitude. And with his ice clone and tombstone abilities he could easily fake her out and avoid attacks. Even if she did freeze him, that is the exact way Sub Zero defends himself from attacks so he could easily break out of it. Also his martial arts training skills gave him the leg up in combat variety and close range combat which he could amplify with his ice abilities. But the biggest reason is that Killer Frost is not immune to ice abilities. It can easily damage her and if she gets too cold it will kill her. So Sub Zero could simply outlast this one.

The winner is Sub Zero.

Next time we will look at two powerful users of their superhuman abilities. Cole Macgrath from Infamous VS Starkiller from the Force Unleashed.


	6. Cole Macgrath VS Starkiller

Today's duel is a battle between two people battling between the forces of good and evil. Cole Macgrath, the bringer of destruction from infamous. And Starkiller, the most powerful jedi in the galaxy. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win, a death battle.

Cole Macgrath

Background:

Cole Mcgrath was a bike messenger living an ordinary life. All things were going well until one day where he was given a job to deliver a package to someone in the historic district of Empire City. He got a call from his boss to go to the intersection between the 19th and Sloat. However he got the wrong address. He gets another call from a person named Kessler. He is told to open the package. He refuses until he offered the most powerful force of all, money. He opens it but it turns out it was a Ray Sphere which activated and made an explosion that wiped out several blocks. After that he was brought to the hospital as one of the survivors. His life was being torn apart until he discovered his new powers. He decided to use these powers to help those in need.

Abilities:

Before his accident he practiced Urban Exploration. This means he has several parkour abilities. He can walk on thin wires and climb tall buildings with ease. He's also really tough. Before the blast he survived being hit by a truck. But after the blast Cole was given a special new super power...electrokinesis. With this electrokinesis he can channel electricity throughout his body. He can combine this with his hand to hand combat to shock foes. He can make plasma blades around his arms to chop them to pieces. He can sense electrical pulses like a radar and can read the minds of deceased people. With it he can find people who were involved with that person's death by finding an "echo". He can shoot electricity out of his hands with his lightning abilities. With this he can channel them through currents and travel to other enemies. He can charge it up for the overload blast or snipe people with precision. He can create magnetic fields and charge his body with enough electricity to explode upon impact with thunder drop. He can make small balls of electricity to bounce off walls and explode after a few bounces with shock grenade. He can make an electrical rocket that can charge forward and explode upon impact with the megawatt hammer. Knock foes in the air with the TK blast. His static thruster ability can allow him to hover and grind on metal railings and wires with Induction grind. Create a shield with polarity wall. He can absorb neuroelectric energy from people to recover from damage. However his Ionic Manipulation is one of his greatest abilities. Allowing him to conjure hurricanes and lightning storms.. He can also fill himself with good or evil energy to make him more powerful. If he goes with good karma he can manipulate ice. But if he goes with evil karma he can manipulate Napalm for fire abilities. Or have unlimited power with the temporary karmic overload. He can use a form of telekinesis with metallic objects. And the Ray Sphere explosion gave him increased strength and durability.

Achievements:

He was strong enough to hold up a support beam on his own. Able to free fall without any damage, survive small explosions, and be buried alive under a tower. His healing ability prevents him from getting sick from diseases. Defeated his future self, who was Kessler. And defeated the beast single handedly.

Weaknesses:

However as tough as he is strong diseases can harm him. And while he has lots of abilities he needs to absorb electricity to keep the fight going. He cannot make it naturally. And he exerts electricity from his body which doesn't sound so bad...but it is very dangerous to himself. He is weak to water as water is a conductor and he will effectively shock himself to death if submerged in it. And if he comes near anything mechanical or gunpowder, it will explode in his face.

But still, Cole Macgrath is one of the most powerful users of electrical energy ever.

Starkiller

Background:

Several years after order 66 was put to use...the emperor had most jedis killed. Making it easy for him to take over. However there were survivors. And he sent his right hand man Darth Vader to wipe them out. And he did a pretty good job at it. But one day after tracking down a rogue jedi Vader discovered something more powerful than him. Galen Marek was forced to see Vader kill his father before his own eyes. But Vader spared him when he saw he was strong with the force. He took him in and secretly trained him to be his apprentice. And he was then code named Starkiller. His purpose was to help Vader's secret plan of overthrowing the emperor and taking it over. Until he was discovered and Vader was forced to kill him. Or so it would seem. He was brought back by vader and would continue his training with the jedi. Vader backstabbed him though and in result he retaliated with one final choice. He fought the emperor in the death star and again supposedly died. But Vader brought back him back once more. But this one fought back as well and maintained all the skills of the one from the first story.

Abilities:

Starkiller naturally being a badass in the star wars universe carries the iconic lightsaber. Which is a plasma blade that can cut through almost anything. But what's more awesome than a lightsaber? Two of them. He can wield two lightsabers at once with extreme efficiency. Cutting through foes with quick strikes. But the thing about his skill with a lightsaber is that every jedi has a style to use for his blade(s). But in the words of Rahm Kota,"… _can't identify the style, and it would help me understand you if you'd tell me who your original teacher was._ " He is familiar all 7 combat styles of saber combat. But his most used combat style is a combination of Juyo, Shien, and Soresu. This makes him aggressive, swift, focused, ready on the defense, and above all else...unpredictable. He can change his use of styles on the fly making it difficult to prevent attacks from this guy. And his training with proxy makes him familiar with such duelists like obi wan kenobi. But his real power comes from his use in the force. Unlike other jedi he combines both the light and dark side as he has training with both. The force is a mysterious thing that can be used in several ways. Like telekinesis where he can lift and throw objects of enormous size. He can use the force push to push foes back with enough force to shatter their skeletons. He can even break down metal sealed doors with the force push. He can even charge it up for a more devastating blast. The force repulse is where he charges his body with force energy to create an explosive blast to push everything back. He can use this to guide his lightsaber when he throws it. He can redirect fired missiles and ballistics. He can even use it for extreme manipulation as he is seen putting his lightsaber back together with the force. His use of the force was strong enough to change the direction of a star destroyer and bring it down to the ground. Which proves the force has no limits. He also mastered force lightning where he can shoot lightning and kill a foe with a single blast, override machines, or combat in awesome clashes. He can amplify the lightning in his lightsaber strikes to shock them even further making his strikes more dangerous. How do you shoot electricity out of your hands you may ask. Well the force lightning is really the dark side of the force creating energy and expressing itself. He doesn't just shoot it...he can deflect it with his lightsaber or his own bare hands. He can combine the force push and force lightning for the sith seeker where a ball of electricity blows through everything. He can use the mind trick on foes to disarm them, make them forget he's even there or what they were doing, or lose consciousness in battle. With this he can make entire armies lose focus and become very sloppy. The force speed can make him dart across entire areas and reach further distances. But his greatest ability is when he uses the full power of the dark side, the Force Fury. The force fury is a beserker mode pretty much where he has,"... _unlimited POWEEEEEEEEER_!" His force powers are infinite, speed upgraded, strength further improved, more aggressive, and completely binded in the force lightning. He can even summon and absorb lightning in this phase as seen in his battle with Vader. Piss him off bad enough, and it can stay as long as he needs it.

Feats:

Galen Marek has accomplished a lot in his career. As in his apprentice state he was tough enough to defeat General Kota, Kazdan Paratus, Shaak Ti, Maris Brood, PROXY(every single time), his master Vader, and even the emperor. He could defeat giant robots, rancors, and the gorog. And remember that star destroyer feat? Yeah...that's over 1,600 meters long. He is tough enough to free fall from massive heights with no damage, man enough to survive being impaled, and survive in space long enough for Vader to find and bring him back. And his use of the force is so strong that even the emperor was impressed. But his greatest feat is when he needed some extra training. So he went to the jedi temple to find the hologram room. In it he battled his future dark side self and won.

Weaknesses:

He doesn't have many weaknesses outside of some bad temper issues that make him very aggressive. He also tends to focus on one opponent and ignores everything around him leaving him open for outside attacks. He can be lost without someone to show him the way and he clearly has more experience with the dark side. He is unable some of the more subtle uses of the force. As he needs more training in order to do so.

But he is without a doubt...THE most powerful Jedi to have ever existed.

The Battle

The battle will take place in Empire City with ZERO prep time or knowledge of each other. And so...with that said, it's time FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

In Empire City there are storm troopers and star destroyers wrecking everything. A squadron of them are confronted by Cole. They try to shoot him but he takes no damage. He just absorbs their shots and blows them away. A few survive and Cole gets ready until a lightsaber chops their heads off. Cole is puzzled by it as it is redirected back to a man in the shadows. He comes out and reveals himself. "What's this?" Starkiller asks,"The empire has another sith to fight me."

"Sith?"Cole says as he's puzzled,"I don't know what a sith is. But you need to leave. I can take care of this." Starkiller is puzzled by this and threatens Cole,"Is that so? I'm more capable than you could ever be."

Cole stops in his tracks and turns around. He then asks,"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet!" Starkiller replies sharply. "Very well then,"Cole says before he fires some electricity at him. Starkiller blocks it with his lightsaber as he then dashes forward with his blade out. Cole makes his plasma blades to clash with them. Cole then knocks him up with the electric pulse. He tries to shock him again but Starkiller blocks it once more. He follows with the force push to knock him off the ground. Cole uses his parkour abilities to escalate higher up the tower with Starkiller trying to knock him down with the force. He throws some objects at Cole which he blocks with his shield. When cole gets to the top he uses the thunder drop to get Starkiller off his feet. Cole chucks some objects at Starkiller which he pushes back. This continues on until Cole pushes it away and charges forward with his plasma blades again. But this time Starkiller knocks him around a bit and slashes him with his lightsaber. But to his surprise Cole gets up unphased. In fact it healed him. Cole gets up close and takes some of Starkiller's energy but the force repulse pushes him away. Cole gets on his feet and uses the TK blast followed by the megawatt hammer. This gets Starkiller beaten up again. Cole then uses a lightning strike on him to push him away and slowly damage him. But Starkiller begins to block it with his two hands and pushes him back. When gets up Starkiller draws his second lightsaber. They go at it again but every time Starkiller struck him it never hurt him. With his static thruster he gets a good distance from him. But Starkiller grabs him with the force and knocks him to the ground again. Starkiller moves forward, impales Cole, and pushes him back with the force where he grabs him again and throws his lightsaber to impale him once more. He gets his lightsaber back and chucks Cole into the wall where it collapses. Cole gets up from the wreckage and conjures a hurricane which gets Starkiller off guard once more. While he's distracted Cole continuously shocks Starkiller and wraps it up with the megawatt hammer. This knocks Starkiller out of the window and begins free falling. Cole follows and catches up with the Induction grind. He knocks Starkiller around some more and crushes him with two metallic objects. He then uses a magnetic field to draw the lightsaber closer and impale Starkiller. Which he tops off with throwing him into a truck. Cole lands unphased. Starkiller gets up and Cole throws an electric grenade at him which blows him off the road. Cole then attempts to end it with an electric blast but he's all out. Starkiller dashes again and impales him twice. He then uses his quick strikes to strike him down. Which he tops off with the sith seeker. Cole however refuels from this and gets back in the game. He uses the firebird with the ionic manipulation but Starkiller disarms it with the force. Cole enters his Karmic Overload and Starkiller enters the Force Fury. They come at each other with quick electric strikes but when Starkiller gives a blow Cole absorbs it. Cole tries to wrap it up with the lightning storm but Starkiller takes it to charge him up and they begin a clash of electric energy. It goes on for a while and ends with an explosion which takes Starkiller down. He gets up with his lightsabers being taken by Cole. Cole goes to end this by chopping Starkiller's head off. But then Starkiller uses the mind trick on Cole. There is a moment of silence. And it ends with Cole asking,"What the hell am I doing here? And...what are these blades?" Starkiller takes the opportunity and pummels him to the ground. And then he uses the force to crush him in an instant. Ending the battle. Starkiller lies down to recover from his injuries while Cole's remains burn in the fire.

Reasoning:  
This was an extremely close battle. As they counter each other pretty well. Starkiller is more powerful, but Cole has more abilities. Starkiller could beat him down over and over, but Cole could heal himself. Starkiller has better weapons, but Cole can use the environment more. And since the lightsabers are made of plasma, the same matter lightning is made of, Cole could always sense where Starkiller was. But Starkiller could do the same with his force. And the lightsaber could not kill Cole as it would just power him up more since it's made of plasma. But Starkiller could reflect anything Cole could throw at him. And they match each other in durability, speed, strength, stamina, you name it. And the force lightning would just keep Cole going. Making him strong enough to outlast the Force Fury. So it sounds like Cole should win this. But Starkiller's training and unpredictability lead him to gain an edge in combat. And his use of the force could counter any projectiles or damage Cole could've done. But the most important factor is the mind trick. Which can be used to make you forget what you were just doing. And Cole may be a non conduit human which makes him resistant, he's not immune. And the mind trick's limitation is the will of enemies. So Starkiller could make him forget what he was doing and finish him there. Or he could crush Cole with the force. This is a very shocking conclusion I know.

The Winner is Starkiller.

Next time it's Mario VS Sonic once again, Rosalina VS Silver.


	7. Rosalina VS Silver

Today's battle is a fight between the powers of space and time. Rosalina, the mysterious protector of the Lumas. And Silver the Hedgehog, the psychic hero from the future. Another thing to note is that I will be using these two characters with their raw power. No powers ups or outside help. So no lumas, super forms, anything. With that said, it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strength, and skills to see who would win, a death battle.

Rosalina

Background:

Rosalina's story begins when she meets a young Luma in a rusted spaceship, where they rebuild spaceship to go search for the Luma's mother. They traverse through the space, encountering comets, asteroids, and Star Bits. Rosalina then starts to miss her mother, but the two begin to build a new home that would eventually become the Comet Observatory. As she and the Luma build the home, Rosalina takes more Lumas under her wing. After they see their 100th comet, Rosalina looks back at her home planet, which then causes her to feel greatly upset and homesick, and then comes to terms with the fact that her own mother is dead. The young Luma who traversed with Rosalina tells her that her mother is always part of her, and then transforms into a comet that can traverse to Rosalina's home planet. Rosalina then declares that she and the Lumas are her family now, and goes back to her home planet every once in one hundred years.

Abilities:

And to protect the Luma's from harm she is given the power of the cosmos thanks to her wand. With this wand she can use magic to do interesting thing. Her wand gives her some form of telekinesis, allowing her to move objects without physically touching them. She can create shooting stars to shower her opponents and do some nasty damage. Which is completely bullshit since stars are nonphysical objects but whatever, video game logic. She can manipulate gravity to change the battle field and control it. Her speed is lacking but she can hover to get across holes and move faster. If she needs to go somewhere she can create a launch star to travel at light speed. Capable of going to planets in seconds. Though she cannot influence direction when activate. But with her wand she can use some martial arts for physical attacks. She can whack you with magic and is fast enough to block star bits. With the wand she can perform the famous spin attack which works for offense, defense, and another jump. She can also speak telepathically to people. She can teleport things short distances and create holograms of herself to communicate with others even more. But her best factor is not offense, but her defense. If you want to hurt her you need to get past her lightning fast reaction speed with her wand, or her shields. Her shields can range from being small enough to keep her safe, to as big as the comet observatory. And these shields are strong enough to keep a black hole from tearing it apart. Think about that. A black hole is a condensed piece of energy that sucks and tears everything apart, even light.

Feats:

She is skilled enough with her magic to reset the timeline, best bowser, survive spin off games like mario party, and has kept the galaxy in check for quite a while.

Weaknesses:

However she has little to no combat experience. She is more of a pacifist, preferring to let someone else do her work while she stays behind to read bedtime stories. And if she gets hit it will hurt badly because she is still a mortal human being.

But with abilities like these it is highly unlikely that she can be hit.

Silver

Background:

In the far future the world is doused in flames. There is no hope, happiness, or any source of help. The world is doomed. And the few survivors there are, if you actually bother asking them they will just point to the flames. So no one could answer why this happened or how to stop it. Until one super powered hedgehog actually had the power and guts to combat the flames. Are hedgehogs just the gods of this universe, I mean come on? And his name was Silver the Hedgehog. And with his new found ability to travel through time he uses it to find the bringer of destruction and end this.

Abilities:

And with his combat experience Silver has things easy. On his own he is about as vulnerable as a mortal human. But he has ways to fix that. He has the almighty powers of psychokinesis. With this psychokinesis he gives himself increased durability, high acrobatic skills, and even the ability to grind on rails. But he is super slow on his feet. But he can use his psychic powers on himself to give him the ability of unlimited flight. In which he can fly at hypersonic speeds making him capable of beating sonic and shadow in races or matching up to their speeds. He can move objects at will without hindrance and use them for shields, making platforms, or chuck them at extreme speeds. His psychic power can break physics making it capable of stopping bullets, rockets, supersonic hedgehogs, or a giant rock the size of the top of a building. And psychic power works like this. When the user activates it they use their mind to manipulate the energy around objects, hence the aura. Which allows them to do interesting things to people and stop supposedly unstoppable things. This allows him to short circuit electronics and protect him from harm. He can stun foes anywhere, even if they're hovering off the ground. And while he is yet to learn how to mind read and mind control, he can give people headaches and a feeling of vertigo. He can build the energy around him to make hadoukens or long lines of energy to slice foes. He is capable of teleporting to keep up with foes or avoiding attacks. And with a time stone he developed kronos control which allows him to travel to any time he wants. But his true power comes from his great focus. He can manipulate large objects and hold them together or in place while performing other actions at the same time.

Feats:

Despite being one of the most hated characters he is actually more powerful than you may think. He was skilled enough to defeat Sonic in combat, tough enough to take hits from Shadow, could react faster than Metal Sonic could move, fight several robot masters at once, stop an entire fight, and defeat Iblis at his max power.

Weaknesses:

However despite his power he is still learning all the things he can do with it, He is extremely naive and easy to trick, and is extremely rash. But he's also an idiot. In Sonic Generations his reason to fight was(and I shit you not)he thought it was a fake Sonic sent to get the emeralds. Without someone to help guide him he can be lost and fall for the dumbest things.

But still, Silver is easily one of THE most powerful characters in the Sonic universe.

The Battle:

Alright, now that that's out of the way. This fight will take place on the comet observatory where Silver is chaos controlled by Shadow over there in a fight. There is ZERO prep times or any knowledge of each other. With that said, it's time FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

On the comet observatory Roslina is resting with the Lumas as they hear a bedtime story. Just then a beam of light appears and it causes some damage to the Lumas and their home. Silver then appears from the light and crashes. He gets up and is then hears Rosalina appear behind him. He turns around to see her as she says,"Fool, do you have any idea what you've done?"

"What do you mean?" Silver asks. Rosalina points all over the damage he accidently caused. Silver then in a panic says,"Hey, I swear I didn't do this on purpose."

"You're a horrible liar,"Rosalina says,"But if you won't admit it I will have to teach you some manners."

Rosalina begins by throwing some stars at Silver which he blocks and throws back at her. She blocks it with her shield and then throws a comet at him. They start to throw some stuff at each other to block the other's as they move around. Silver gets around Roslina and begins firing some psychic pulses at her but she reflects it with her wand. Silver disperses it and charges forward once more. Roslina teleports around Silver and throws some shooting stars at him. They land in contact with him and she follows with hitting him with her wand and pushes him back with her magic. Silver recovers and grinds on the railings to avoid some star attacks and jumps over to her and stuns her. He grabs her and whacks her around and then pushes her to the edge of the platform where teleports to avoid Silver's attack and gets the upper hand once more. Silver recovers quickly and gets ready for another attack but then Rosalina changes the gravity leaving Silver in the air. She then proceeds to knock him around some more. But Silver uses his flying ability to gain good footing. He grabs some meteors to blocks her stars and then teleports to get in closer and lands some punches. He grabs two huge meteors and buries her in them. But her shields protect her and she break them but Silver uses the remains of the meteors to bury her once more. Rinse and repeat until Roslina teleports out of there and gets some close range combat on him. He teleports away from Rosalina and grabs some more space junk and makes a large pole like object which he thrusts at her. But she blocks it again. He throws more meteors which she blocks with her wand. She escapes into the meteor herd where Silver follows. He sees a silhouette of her and crushes it in an instant. But it was a hologram and she reappears physically to push SIlver away. Silver, having enough of this grabs every meteor and makes one the size of the meteor smash attack in Generations. Rosalina blocks it with her shield once more. Silver throws some hadoukens at her but once more she blocks them. Silver then charges forward but Rosalina grabs him and uses a launch star to send him away. But Silver uses his psychokinesis to stop him from flying away and darts back. He launches Rosalina into space and then tries to finish it by grabbing the observatory and chucking it back at her. She uses a shield around it to stop it from making an impact and stops it in its tracks. Silver teleports to the meteors again and makes an even bigger rock and throws it at Rosalina. She makes another shield but then Silver gets behind her and uses his psychokinesis to give her a headache. This makes her lose her shield and then Silver follows by making her blood stop. Her corpse is then whacked by the space rock and it launches somewhere out in space. Silver then finds a chaos emerald and uses it to get back home as the Lumas find Rosalina's star wand and mourns her death.

Reasoning:

Oh no...what have I done? Now the Mario fans are gonna rage. NO! NOT THE MEAN COMMENTS! IT HURTS ME SO...no it doesn't. Just hear me out ok. Rosalina is tough but Silver is just more powerful. Rosalina's telekinesis is a small part of what Silver's psychokinesis can do. And he could just block or disperse everything Rosalina could throw at him. Rosalina is also purely human, making her vulnerable to damage when Silver can take hits from Shadow. Silver also is faster with him being able to keep up with Sonic and Shadow. His ability of flight made Rosalina's ability to change gravity useless and giving him more control over the battlefield. His teleporting ability could allow him to get away from attacks. And his combat experience and legitimate training makes him more skilled and know how to use is abilities. The only thing Silver could have some trouble is Rosalina's shields. They could block every form of physical or special attacks. But psychokinesis is a completely different story. If you were paying attention you may remember I said psychokinesis is performed when the user activates the energy around an object. So he could just use the energy already inside the shield. "Eeeeehh, but doesn't Rosalina have the power to destroy and create galaxies?" Actually...no. That is only hinted, and hinted is a long way from truth. And from it appears it is the Lumas who have this power since thy can create stop black holes and such. And since Lumas count as outside assistance I wouldn't allow them. So if the Lumas were here it would be a stomp for Rosalina. But in a one on one, Silver would win this. So...I'm sorry Mario fans, but in this fight Rosalina is forced to have the silver medal.

The Winner is Silver the Hedgehog.

Tune in next time for a battle between the great monk fighters of their fight games, Jago VS Liu Kang.


	8. Jago VS Liu Kang

search?q=jago+vs+liu+kang&espv=2&rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiDt_iqwOLOAhUB5iYKHY7mBMcQ_AUICCgB&biw=1366&bih=655&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=A_U59DlKbeJvqM%3A

Today's duel is a fight between two monk martial artists in their respective games. Jago, the mysterious warrior from Killer Instinct. And Liu Kang, champion of Mortal Kombat. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win...a death battle.

Jago

Background:  
Found abandoned as a baby at a Himalayan monastery and taken in by the Monks of the Tiger, Jago showed great promise from the start and, under the tutelage of the ancient Abbott, has swiftly become one of the Order's star pupils. During meditation he is visited by the very Tiger spirit his Order serves, which grants him great powers and Chooses him to battle the sinister evil of Ultratech. At first the power threatens to overwhelm Jago's sanity, but he soon masters it and becomes the finest warrior the Order has yet fathered. The ever-present uncertainty as to his origins, however, still troubles him.

Abilities:

Jago has plenty of moves to help him in combat. The endokuken and yellow endokuken are projectiles he can fire for long range combat. He can use the wind kick for a powerful kick that can jump over small projectiles. His Tiger Fury is a powerful uppercut that grants him invincibility upon activation and knock foes out of the air. He also has a laser sword to slash foes at close range. But when he taps into the true power of the tiger spirit, he becomes shadow jago. Shadow Jago is a corrupted version of him and grants him special moves like the shadow wind kick. He can enhance his abilities with shadow surge and deal massive damage with his around the underworld. He can teleport with dark impulse, knock foes back with gatekeeper, and whack em on the head with dark reckoning. His shendokuken is a faster and more reliable version of his endokuken which can be fired in the air and use five at the same time. And he can then attach a dark tether to decrease the energy it takes to perform his moves and takes half of his foes enemies.

Feats:  
Jago was skilled enough to fight ultratech, defeated Fulgore, and his half sister Orchid. He was also tough enough to take on Eyedol, a feat which entire armies of the past couldn't do.

Weaknesses:

However he does have a bad problem with his past. He is a lost soul and needs to have answers. In one ending he remained lost and turned into a raging warrior of destruction. And he has no control over shadow Jago.

But still, if you defeated Fulgore and Orchid...you have my respect.

Liu Kang

Background:

And on the right corner it's reigning martial artist champion, based on bruce lee himself, it's Liu Kang. Not much is known about this great warrior. But he is said to be one of the last great descendants of Kung Lao. It is possible that him and Kung Lao are cousins.

Abilities:

Liu Kang is a mighty warrior and master martial artist. As his train with Bo Rai Cho has taught such great moves like the flying kick. Where he lunges forward to kick you with enough force to send you back. He is extremely agile with acrobatic skills to help keep racking up the combos. He also possesses some pyrokinesis which allows him to shoot fire. With this he can set hands and feet on fire to increase the damage done to his opponents. Or he can use it to teleport by engulfing himself in flames and reappearing behind. He contains some control over the Ying Yang with his light and dark metamorphis. As he can fire and control energy to singe foes and have healing properties for himself. While his control of Yang greatly increases his power. He has the famous bicycle kick where he lunges forward and hits you with a barrage of kicks. He can even somehow make a MK arcade machine drop on his opponents to crush them instantly. He is strong enough to punch your head off and then kick it to the body, resulting in it exploding. Not tough enough...well he can also punch right through your torso like it was a sword. But his greatest ability is his shapeshifting. He can turn into a dragon to finish the fight.

Feats:  
Liu Kang has held his own in Mortal Kombat against people like Goro, Shang Tsung, and eventually Shao Kahn. He is considered one of the greatest warriors of Earthrealm. He has held his title as Mortal Kombat champion for his entire life. As short as it is.

Weaknesses:

Liu Kang can be overpowered by more than one opponent resulting in him being cheated out of victory. He has been killed in both timelines meaning he is not on the level of being god. He's been defeated by Raiden twice at this point. And...he's...a bit of a hothead when things get desperate.

However he is still the grand champion of Mortal Kombat.

The fight:

This fight will take place at another tournament where Jago must face Liu Kang. And there is ZERO prep time or knowledge of each other. And with that said...it's time for A DEATH BATTLE!

At a tournament a fight is taking place between Fulgore and Sektor. It is wrapped up with Fulgore using the devastation beam. Then the announcer shouts,"ALRIGHT! What a spectacular battle. So Fulgore moves on to the semi finals. And now hang onto your butts as our next battle will be between Jago…" Jago walks onto the battlefield ready for the fight. And then the announcer continues,"...and reigning champion of Mortal Kombat, whatever that means, Liu Kang!" Liu Kang then walks up. "Show me what you can do," Liu Kang tells him. Jago then says,"I'm sorry that I'm gonna teint your perfect record."

"We'll see about that,"Liu Kang says as they bow to give respect. The announcer then shouts,"FIGHT!" Jago throw and endokuken which Liu Kang counters with his fireball. This makes an explosion where we see them clashing fists. Liu Kang gets the upper hand and does a cartwheel followed with an uppercut. He tries to follow with a flying kick but Jago counters it and knocks Liu Kang to the ground. Jago takes the opportunity and uses the ninja slide to get in close and then begins to use his laser sword which Liu Kang avoids. Liu Kang jumps back and uses a fireball which the wind kick gets Jago over. He then darts to Liu Kang and begins to slash Liu Kang with his sword. Liu Kang pushes him back with the flying kick. Jago gets up but Liu Kang follows with the bicycle kick. Jago blocks Liu Kang's attack and launches him in the air which he follows with the endokuken. Liu Kang then proceeds with the flaming fists ability. Jago is shocked by this but he tries to hit Liu Kang with his laser blade but Liu Kang counters it and then begins to hit him with an onslaught of kicks, punches, cartwheels, fireballs, and more. He launches Jago in the air which he follows with the the flying/bicycle kick combo. This gets Jago on the ground and the announcer is about to say it's over. Jago then gets furious at such a loss that he uses the tiger fury to get the jump on Liu Kang and ends up knocking him to the ground. He's about to kill Liu Kang but he uses the power of the dark metamorphosis to get the upper hand once more. Jago is once again knocked back. Now enraged he loses control and turns into Shadow Jago. Shadow Kago begins with the shendokuken and teleports behind Liu Kang. Liu Kang puts his focus on Shadow Jago but is hit with the shendokuken. This gives Shadow Jago the opportunity to begin hitting him once more. He puts a dark tether to start taking some of Liu Kang's energy to fuel himself. He uses Shadow Surge to put more damage on Liu Kang. When it appears to be over Liu Kang wakes up and uses the Light Metamorphosis to recover some health and fire some bigger, stronger fireballs. Shadow Jago teleports to avoid them But Liu Kang avoids Jago's attack and uses the flying kick to gain the upper hand once more. Then he grabs Jago's blade and impales him with it. This returns him to normal where Liu Kang then turns into a dragon and eats the upper half of Jago's body. Liu Kang goes back to normal and then drops an arcade machine on Jago's remains.

Reasoning:

While Jago is a skilled warrior, he can't compare to someone like Liu Kang. Liu Kang has more combat experience and has taken down foes tougher and stronger than Fulgore. Like Goro and Shao Kahn. Jago is also more aggressive giving Liu Kang's superior mobility an edge. The Tiger fury is tough but Liu Kang can amplify his power with the flaming fists to even the odds. The only real worry was Shadow Jago. But Liu Kang's ability to heal himself with the Light metamorphosis could give him the energy he needs back. And there was no doubt Liu kang could overpower him. And while Jago's feat of defeating eyedol is impressive, it was the result of Ultratech weakening him. Jago was doing fine...until he half-assed the fight.

The winner is Liu Kang.

Tune in next time for a battle between two beings powerful enough to destroy entire worlds. Frieza VS Nazo.


	9. Nathan Drake VS Lara Croft

search?espv=2&rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&biw=1366&bih=655&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=nathan+drake+vs+lara+croft+death+battle&oq=nathan+drake+vs+la&gs_l=img.1.1.0j0i24k1l7.173736.177610.0.179..1489.5j9.14.0...0...1c.1. ..1.19.1522... 1rSZxY&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=WxR8XP2cmMdDEM%3A

The world holds many secrets and interesting things to find. Especially relics of the past. And these two are as good as you can get when it comes to hunting for these things. Nathan Drake, the great thief from Uncharted. And Lara Croft, the female version of Indiana Jones. And It's my job to test their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who might win, a death battle.

Nathan Drake

Background:

Born Nathan Morgan around 1975 is the brave and wise adventurer Nathan Drake. He grew up with his brother Samuel. But his childhood wasn't all happy. His mother committed suicide when he was only 5 years old. And their father put them in the St. Francis Boys home, where they were raised by nuns who taught them Latin. And he grew up a badass. Constantly getting into fist fights with the other boys in the orphanage but resided due to the insults of him and his family. His brother was soon kicked out though. Fast forward some time later and he runs away after a fight with a fellow orphan because his brother got a lead of whom were their mother's affects sold to. They found, infiltrated, and got the journal from a large manor. However they were caught by the owner who recognized them as the sons of her old worker. She gave them the journal and asked them to finish what their mother started. A search for a person named Francis Drake's heirs. Now fugitives for breaking and entering they began their search for these living heirs. But before continuing they honored their mother's belief that Francis Drake had heirs by changing their surname to Drake. Nathan however was to finish the journey alone as they split up, and eventually was put in jail. Just for a new friend to help break him out. This was Sullivan, who saw great potential in Drake. Together they found treasures and many lost items. And while Nathan has some good help, he can do a pretty good job on his own.

Powers and abilities:  
Nathan is a great explorer as he has a great climbing ability. Capable of scaling enormous hills and cliffs. Without any aids or safety equipment. He is an expert marksman as he can operate a large amount of weaponry like standard pistols, snipers, and and rpg 7. But don't let him get in close because he prefers a straight on beatdown with his own two hands. This is from his experience in hand to hand combat as a child and on his adventures. He can combat with pirates and other thugs.

Accomplishments:

Nathan Drake is an incredibly skilled thief. He managed to climb an entire mountain, successfully complete several thieving missions, escape prison, and even being able to combat with Sly Cooper. Who is the descendant thief of the great Cooper line who are THE greatest thieves and are extremely skilled in combat.

Weaknesses:

However despite this he has no special training. And his combat style is considered fallible, relying on his wits and lots of luck.

But that doesn't seem to stop Nathan from his expeditions and how well they go.

Lara Croft

Background:

Lara Croft is the daughter of a rich English family. And one of their favorite things to do was go on expeditions with her parents. However one of these expeditions led to her mother going missing. And soon her father took his own life. Leaving their daughter in the hands of Conrad Roth. And she grew up as a genius in school. She applied for Cambridge easily and studied at the University College London. She traveled all over London, all the museums and other universities. And she loved it. And even traveled the world with her long friend Sam. However one expedition led to her being stranded in a strange land, full of supernatural dangers. After surviving on her own, her taste for adventure grew and began her exploring career.

Powers and abilities:

Lara is a regular human, but she is at top condition. Making her more capable than an olympic champion. She is extremely skilled with many firearms, which gives her the ability to win most gun fights. However her prefered guns are her trademark twin pistols. These beautiful guns have been upgraded to hold about 10 magazines per gun. Which is more than any regular pistol can hold. They provide great firing rate with little recoil and are available on a seconds notice. She is skilled with hand to hand combat and piloting vehicles. But her reason for escaping trouble is not how effective is her abilities are, but how she uses them. She is really smart and cunning, meaning she plays her opponents to her advantage.

Accomplishments:

Lara Croft is one tough cookie. She managed to survive in dangerous environments on her own with dinosaurs and such. Explored all kinds of places on Earth. Escape tombs and their traps. Survive a plane crash in her first backstory at the age of 21. And in her second backstory it was at age 9. She even survived and defeated a mafia gang who were breaking into her house.

Weaknesses:

Lara Croft is tough but she isn't much of a people person. She also appears to have a slight fear of scorpions. But that's nothing compared to her fear of her aunt's dog, all because it bit her. Which is a corgi by the way. And while she is tough a bullet can put her down easily as she is human.

But still, if those are her only limitations, she can explore any temple and has guaranteed success.

The Battle:

This fight will take place at a temple with ZERO prep time or knowledge of each other. Now with that said, it's time for A DEATH BATTLE!

In a random temple somewhere in the jungle, Nathan is climbing up it to find an artifact. He gets up it and goes over to his target. But then when he is about to grab it Lara Croft shows up and shoots a bullet at him but misses. She reloads as Nathan looks over in curiosity. "Hey, what's the big idea?" he asks. "That was just a warning shot. Hand over the artifact or the next one goes right in your head." she commands. But then Nathan clears his throat and then says,"Well, sorry. Finders keepers after all."

"And losers weepers." Lara Croft replies. "Loser weepers?" Nathan says before Lara smacks him in the face. He loses the artifact and she grabs it, which Lara follows with,"Thank you for your contributions to history."

"Hey!," Nathan shouts,"That's mine."

"Too bad," she says. Nathan gets his gun out and points it at her and says,"Give it to me or else." Lara stops and says,"Always gotta be the hard way," as she then gets her twin pistols out.

Nathan fires as Lara goes into a dive roll to get out of the way. They begin exchanging shots. As Nathan goes behind a wall to exchange his pistol for a rifle. Lara Croft begins to peak out to see what is going on out. But then she barely avoids the rifle shot. Nathan begins moving over to get a better shot. But when he gets over there Lara isn't there. He finds a ladder to an upper floor. She then breaks the ladder but Nathan begins to climb up the wall. Lara starts shooting down but Nathan gets out of range. He gets up there eventually, but when he gets up there Lara was waiting for him to show himself. He grabs his pistol again and begins firing once more making her stay in cover as she reloads. He gets up there completely and gets in close for close range combat. They throw some punches get locked as they try to shoot the other. Nathan gains the upper hand and pushes her back. Lara is cornered at a window as Nathan has one bullet left. "Alright, just gimme the artifact, and you'll live. Or you stay there, and fall to your death," he says as a threat. Lara looks down and smiles. Then she says,"I choose, option C." She jumps off and Nathan panics as he looks down. She grabbed a vine and begins to escape. He reloads and soon follows. Lara reloads her guns as she runs off. Nathan finds her and begins to start shooting. The trees make it hard to hit the other so they hit the trees a lot. Lara then grabs a vine to climb up and hide. Nathan loses her and begins slowly looking. Lara jumps down on top of him and begins to pummel him. Nathan gets her hand and punches her face and kicks her off. They begin a fire fight again. But then Lara runs out of ammo out of one gun as Nathan runs out for his pistol. She puts up the other but then Nathan smashes it away as well as the artifact. He goes for the artifact as Lara goes for the gun. Nathan grabs it but then Lara shoots him. Nathan falls over dead with Lara grabbing the artifact. She then says,"Don't worry, I'll help you get your own tomb. You should be honored." She puts him back in the sarcophagus and drives away.

Reasoning:

A great man has fallen, but an equally great woman lives on. These two combatants were even in just about everything. They both were experts in all sorts of weapons, hand to hand combat, and exploration. But the winning factor for this was Lara's greater focus on brains. She could use her environment more and find ways to get around Nathan's attacks. And his aggressive, flawed fighting style made it even easier to manipulate him. Her survivor skills were more impressive as she can survive on her own in an environment full of greater threats than that of our everyday jungle. How ironic though...Nathan had victory in his grasp, until Lara stole it from him.

The winner is Lara Croft.

Next time is a battle between two rival franchises. Bringing great fear into the hearts of people...until one movie maker destroyed them. Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees.


	10. Freddy Krueger VS Jason Voorhess

search?q=freddy+vs+jason+death+battle&espv=2&rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjv8tjWgP7OAhVDQyYKHVaoC_UQ_AUICSgC&biw=1366&bih=655&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=qS55YOvbDIc2EM%3A

Every movie has an antagonist to cause destruction. But horror movies have some of the most iconic. And you can't get more iconic than these two rivals. Freddy Krueger, the living nightmare. And Jason Voorhees, the murderer of Crystal Lake. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who might win...a death battle.

Freddy Krueger:

Background:

A little while back, on elm street, Springfield, Ohio, there was a series of murders of children. And the parents finally found who caused them. A man named Freddy Krueger, but it turned out he was innocent. And they burned him for no reason…..NOPE! That is the backstory in that shitty remake. Here's the real story. Born to a worker in an insane asylum, Freddy Krueger had a rough life. He was abused by his uncle, teased by the kids, and was pushed around. And when he got older, he took all that rage he built up over his life, built himself a badass glove with knives, and began a killing spree with kids as the victims. However the parents got up to his lies and had him arrested. But his lawyer won the debate and Krueger was free. They were pissed off and decided to take matters in their own hands. They found his hideout and burned him alive. But before he could die he made a deal with flying demons that look like sperms, and they made him immortal. So the nightmare was only temporarily over. They ended up making things worse though. Because when he returned, he became Freddy Krueger, the nightmare on elm street.

Powers and abilities:

Don't ever fall asleep when he has his sights on you. Because if you do he puts you in his area, the dream realm. While in this realm he has complete control of the playing field. He can move objects in a similar manner to telekinesis, shape shift, regenerate, teleport, change the area, and summon objects out of nowhere. And while in it his power constantly raises. He is pretty much invincible here. And he loves to mess, torture, and manipulate people in his realm. Playing them by his rules. However he prefers to kill his foes with his famous weapon, his glove. Each finger has a knife that can slice through victims easily. However, he can also enter the real world and has reality warping abilities. Like making such famous ways of killing like the "Tell em Freddy sent ya". Or he can summons a furnace to burn his foes to death with "Welcome to my nightmare". In the real world he also has his abilities from the dream realm, just weaker. He can put you to sleep to bring you into the dream realm and mess with your head via possession. And he's also a master of puns.

Feats:

Freddy is tough, he can survive being impaled, slashed, or further burned. He is strong enough to break a locked door, survive a fall down the stairs, getting whacked with a hammer, and defeated most of the dream warriors. He even managed to beat Shao Kahn in MK 2011.

Weaknesses:

As tough as he is, he can still be killed. Should he enter the real world he is supposedly as vulnerable as a regular human. He is extremely overconfident in his abilities, and if his opponent doesn't fear him his power is greatly weakened. Should most people not believe in him he is powerless. He can even be pulled out of the dream realm against his will if the victim wakes up while holding him.

But still, he is the living definition of a nightmare. Just pray you don't find him in your sleep, or it'll be sweet dreams for you. If there were any.

Jason

Background:

Not too long ago there lived two parents names Elias and Pamela Voorhees. They had a child who suffered from a disease that deformed his face and his mental features. And because of this Pamela hid him from the outside world, to keep him safe. However one year she couldn't find a babysitter so she had to take Jason to summer camp. And during it the bullies caught up to him and pushed him into the water. Unable to swim Jason was on the verge of drowning. The counselors were supposed to keep an eye on them, but were instead making out in the woods. Filled with grief, Pamela decided to get revenge by killing the counselors. However this was her undoing as one survivor beheaded her. Her head fell in the lake, and it was supposedly over. Until Jason, her deformed son, woke up and arose from the dead as a zombie like being. And then he would haunt the grounds of Crystal Lake, wanting revenge for his mother's death.

Powers and abilities:

And he does a pretty good job too. Jason is slow but he makes up for it with raw power. He is strong enough to punch your head off, crush a head to the size of a walnut, smash your bones while in a sleeping bag, break down locked doors, walls, and his personal favorite, chucking the corpses of his victims into windows so hard that it smashes the window. In MK X he is so strong he can break copper, platinum, solid gold, and even titanium. Yes indeed he has a lot of brute force. But yeah, he is slow but he makes up for it with durability. He can be stabbed anywhere, smashed around, crushed, and even point blank explosions. But one of his greatest feats of durability was when he managed to survive a 3 story fall with hanging followed. Nothing, even shocking him, doesn't work. While he still feels pain it won't kill him. And he's gotten hurt so many times that he's gotten used to slashes. He has a healing factor and if he somehow is put down lightning or any other supernatural beings can bring him back, but no outside assistance. He is a quick learner and adapts to his new environments really well. Plus while he is dumb enough to be tricked into people being his mother even though they have nothing in common, he is pretty strategic in his approach. He's also pretty fast when he wants to be. Combine that with his light footed nature and he can get in your face easily. Even capable of swimming against the current of water. He is also very crafty as he can pick up anything and make a weapon out of it. But his most iconic one is his machete. Which he can slice people in two with it. Though he isn't fond of firearms, preferring a more direct approach. Which speaking of which, if he gets mad enough he will throw everything down and begin slamming you with a barrage of fists.

Accomplishments:

Jason is a great serial killer. As he has haunted the grounds of Crystal Lake for a while, non stop. Survive a barrage of bullets from soldiers and even combat with some of the toughest fighters in Mortal Kombat like Shinnok, after his transformation to his corrupted form. Even some others like Predator and Leatherface. He even holds record for most kills for horror movie antagonists. He has about 158 under his belt.

Weaknesses:

However like most overpowered killers, he's not perfect. While his strategies are intelligent he can still be manipulated easily. And for being "immortal" he has been sent to hell before. And he has a fear of water somehow. But his greatest is that he will never hurt his mother. And if someone looks like her, he will be kind.

However if he made it this far I'm sure he's not stopping anytime soon. This guy will make you rethink your camping trip.

The Fight:

This fight will take place in the dream realm after Jason is put to sleep by Krueger. And they will have only the knowledge of each other from the film, but nothing else. And there is ZERO prep time. With that said...it's time for A DEATH BATTLE!

Jason is on the hunt for some more campers as they run in fear. Jason eventually catches up and gets them cornered. He murders one of them just for Freddy to put him to sleep. Jason falls over giving the campers a chance to escape. Jason wakes up in the dream realm and hears a screeching sound. He looks over to find Krueger at the top of a container. He then laughs and asks,"Ready for a rematch?"

Jason pulls up his machete and begins to walk over. But then Krueger throws some stuff at him which knocks him off guard. Jason throws it off just for Krueger to impale him and then knocks him back. Jason gets up again and cracks his neck. Krueger appears behind him just for Jason to slash him with the machete and knock him back. Jason goes up to grab him, smash him into a wall, and then tosses into a boiler. Jason charges which Krueger avoids. This gets the machete caught in the boiler. Krueger then tosses a metal container at Jason, which impales him with his own machete. Jason takes it out and throws it at Krueger which he blocks. Jason then vanishes which gets Krueger on a hunt for him. Jason grabs a pipe and whack Krueger in the noggin, followed by impaling. Then he pulls it out and impales his head. Krueger pulls it out and laughs as he regenerates. Jason then goes over and begins to pummel Krueger with his fists. He even impales him with it. Then he launches him up and slams him into onto a bridge. Jason goes after him which Krueger then follows with trying to hit him with his glove. Jason takes it and grabs Krueger's neck. They are caught at a clash which is broken when Krueger breaks the bridge and the two fall into the boiling water. Freddy is launched out and Jason follows. Krueger then summons a furnace which he grabs Jason and launches him in it. He slams the door and thinks he won. But then Jason breaks down the door which makes Krueger crush him with a giant bucket. Jason gets up and tosses it at him. Freddy gets out of the way and gets the jump on Jason. But Jason grabs him and then they are brought into the real world. The campers dragged Jason into a burning building. They go at it again and gets the jump again. He begins to smash Krueger into the fire and punches him through his gut. Krueger begins coughing out blood and then stabs Jason's neck. They go back and Krueger barely gets back up. Jason then grabs an axe and tosses it his foe. It lands on Krueger's shoulders. He then gets a harpoon and impales Krueger, making him pinned to the wall. There is gasoline there and it explodes. The whole house is burned down as it falls to pieces. Jason arises from the ashes to find Krueger in pieces. He grabs the knife glove and walks away, leaving Krueger's remains to burn.

Reasoning:

Oh god, finally. Krueger goes to hell. Let's hope the fanbase doesn't save him this time. Anyways Krueger is more powerful than Jason, but pure power isn't enough to bring him down. Jason could survive everything Krueger could throw at him, and his crafty skills, professionalism with weapons, super strength, regeneration, and super durability hold out when exiting the dream realm, when Krueger is weakened. And since Jason isn't afraid of Krueger, there was no fear to feed off of. Plus as they were both from mortal kombat at one point they both defeated the bosses of those games. And defeating Shao Kahn is impressive, but Jason defeated Corrupted Shinnok. Who has the powers of a god. And no matter what you say, Shao Kahn never was at the level of a god. I guess Freddy wasn't ready for this fight.

The winner is Jason Voorhees.

Next time I'll looking at the great boxing champs of the world. Little Mac VS Makunouchi Ippo.


	11. Little Mac VS Makunouchi Ippo

search?q=little+mac+vs+makunouchi+ippo+death+battle&espv=2&rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjV_-2Kgf7OAhUBUCYKHWa_AsUQ_AUICSgC&biw=1366&bih=655&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=Yx1aS6_sz2ZY3M%3A

Boxing...one of the most loved sports that perfect the art of punching. But what if you put super powered boxers were put in the ring? You would get these two. Little Mac, Nintendo's prized champion boxer from Bronx. And Makunouchi Ippo, the featherweight champion from Japan. And it's my job to test their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who might win, a death battle.

Little Mac

Background:

Boxing, one of the most beloved sports is also pretty dangerous. Most people are extremely tough plus strong to even think about lasting in the ring. Especially when Mike Tyson was around. So who had the guts to fight these super powered fighters? Why the Bronx Bruiser himself, Little Mac. Standing 5' 7"(4' 8" in the NES game) and weighing only 107 lb, Little Mac is pretty small, especially when compared to his competition. He dreamed of becoming a part of the World Video Boxing Association, which had a long history of letting rookies join in. But he needed the skills to do so, so he searched for a trainer to give him the ropes. And in New York he meet Doc. Louis, a former heavyweight champion, to help him out. Now he has everything he needs to reach the top.

Powers and abilities:

Little Mac may be small, but he's a small package with a lot of delivery. He is one of the fastest fighters, capable of dodging lightning fast attacks from foes like the Great Tiger, who uses magic to trick his opponents with quick movements. He can move very quick for a mortal man, as he can keep up with a bike when jogging. And as seen when Doc. Louis trained him in the SSB4 trailer, his feat can move at incredible speeds when jump roping. He's also, really strong. He can launch a sandbag incredibly high and launch larger opponents at incredible speeds. And he can throw punches so hard that his own body is launched forward. Meaning he can't take the force he's giving out. But he would be nothing without his special training from Doc. Louis. With his training he has a fighting style consisting of several boxing moves. Like a left/right hook, jabs, uppercut, and a counter. He can also nearly one shot you with the K.O. punch. Which isn't a one shot as people can get up from it, but you would have to be at top condition to do so. His Star Punches deal extremely power blows that deal extreme damage. But he can also upgrade his power with Giga Mac. Giga Mac increases his power tremendously, refill energy by taunting, take more punishment, use the overhead punch, charging jab, and an advance version of the overhead punch known as the charging overhead.

Feats.

Little mac has accomplished a lot. He's defeated superhuman boxers like King Hippo, Bear Hugger, Dragon Chan, Soda Popinski, Macho Man, Don Flamenco, Mr. Dream, Piston Hondo, ad Von Kaiser. At age 17. And after some prep time with knowledge of Mac, they came back for round two. And you can imagine how well that went. He's held his title as championship for quite a while. He even defeated Mike Tyson, on his first try. Who's aggression and willpower lead him to biting a man's ear off as well as pummel them to the ground. So yeah, defeating Mike Tyson is no easy feat to pull off. Not good enough for you? Well, how about the leader of the DK crew himself. Donkey Kong. Little Mac beat him down to the point of never getting up. And this is something that not even previous death battle combatant, Knuckles, could do. Who could make volcanoes erupt by punching the ground.

Weaknesses:

However he still is flawed as a fighter. He can only endure beatings for so long and keeping a fight going long enough can make him exhausted. He has officially lost a fight to King Hippo, losing him his title as champion.

But he came back from the bottom 15 years later, ready for another round. Little Mac is the official proof that if you put your mind to something, almost anything is possible.

Makunouchi Ippo

Background:

Standing 5' 5", known as "the wind god", is Makunouchi Ippo. But what did happen to make him a fast boxer? Well, not much is known about this guy. But his father did die in a boating accident at one point. But he waited for his father to return, as he was told that he will never leave him or his mother again. Though he never returned, his son found his father's hat and kept it. He grew up with no social life. And his calm attitude made him an easy target for bullies. So when he got home once he was being beaten to the point of unconsciousness. He was saved however by Takamura Mamoru, who was in the middle of road work. He is a novice boxer who intimidates and drives the bullies away. Then Ippo is taken to the Kamogawa Boxing Gym where he is nursed back health. And he is given the opportunity to release his anger on a heavyweight sandbag. Which he launches to the ceiling. He was sent home and given a tape compilation Mike Tyson's knockouts. Inspired by these events, he wants Takamura to train him to be a pro. He passed a test and they became teacher and student.

Powers and abilities:

Makunouchi is a powerful fighter, well over the average man. He can throw punches so hard it badly harms his hand when unprotected, and can break ribs. And his incredible skill as a fighter comes from his fighting style, which is modeled after Mike Tyson and Hamada Tsuyoshi. He can keep up with a scooter and has an impressive K.O. rate of 92%. Which is larger than Riddick Bowe, Mike Tyson, and John L. Sullivan. Who have a K.O. rate of(in order of boxers) 73%, 75%, and 78%. His endurance, power, and fighting spirit is unmatched. His punching power is comparable to World Champion Ricardo Martinez. He can use such moves like peek-a-boo style, one-step straight punch, weaving, turtle strategy, counter, liver blow, one centimeter punch, head slip, tekken, tornado jolt, heart break shot, shoulder/cross arm the gazelle punch. However,his sunday punch, a special move in boxing, is the dempsey roll. This dempsey roll is when he sways his body in a figure eight formation to land a fury of blows on his opponents. Which as you can see there are after images, showing that it may be possible that he is moving at light speed. His movements are incredibly hard to track. And this move has landed the K.O. just about every time when it lands the hit. It has earned him the title of "the wind god". Which is even better when he puts on the free form dempsey roll. He is the number one IN-fighter in Japan.

Feats.

Makunouchi Ippo is no one to joke about. He can carry 10 coolers on his back when they're filled with ice and NO supports. Can catch 10 leaves with jabs, dodge the swing of two bullies, smash a standing sign, smashed the glass in a vending machine by punching the side of it, and beats Kimura and Aoki at arm wrestling, and holds off Takamaka temporarily before the desk they arm wrestling on breaks.

Weaknesses:

However he is incredibly simple minded. And as unpredictable as he is it is easy for him to be caught off guard when an opponent does something he did not prepare for. But even saying he's unpredictable is putting it to an extent. He has suffered two losses in his career. But his greatest advantage, the dempsey roll, is also his greatest weakness as it is especially weak to counters.

But still, he has trained hard his entire life to get to the point he was at. Don't underestimate this small fighter, it'll be the last thing you do.

The Fight:

This will take place at a boxing ring with ZERO prep time or knowledge of each other. With that said, it's time FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

The stage is lighted, the crowds cheer, and the tension builds as Makunouchi walks onto the ring. "Alright," Takamura tells him,"This fight won't be easy, you're facing a champion."

"Don't worry coach," he replies," I won't screw this up."

"Let's hope not," Takamura says as Makunouchi moves to his corner.

"AND NOW!" the announcer exclaims,"Makunouchi, the wind god, will face the Bronx Bruiser himself, LITTLE MAC!" Little Mac then walks up to the ring and throws off his coat. They warm up as the round is about to begin.

3…

They get their fighting posture ready…

2…

Get ready to charge…

1…

Tighten their fist…

FIGHT!

They go forward and begin exchanging some punches. Makunouchi gets countered though giving Little Mac the opportunity to land a charge punch on him. Then he gets him with some jabs followed by an uppercut that launches Makunouchi to the air. But then Ippo gets on his feet and then moves forward again to land a liver blow...followed with a cross armed guard to block Little Mac's attempted attack. Little Mac is knocked back and tangled in the ropes. Makunouchi then moves forward and uppercuts Mac, making him get untangled and land on the ring. Little Mac is tired which gives Makunouchi the chance to strike, but then Little Mac dodges them long enough to gain his energy again. He then lands a star punch on Ippo followed by another charge hit. Mac goes up and uses some left and right hooks with an uppercut to finish it. Then he counters Makunouchi's one step straight punch so he can land another star punch on him. Ippo gets him but then Little Mac uses his uppercut to launch him and Ippo high. Ippo gets up again with Mac tired once more. But then Ippo goes and lands some more hits on Mac. And being the glass cannon he is gets knocked back. But before Makunouchi could throw the last punch, the bell rings. They go back to their corners to rest a bit.

ROUND 1:WINNER...Makunouchi Ippo

ROUND 2

The bell rings once again but then Little Mac avoids Makunouchi's attacks once more and counters him. The two clash fists together several times before being launched back by a force of their two fists clashing. Little Mac throws a jab that launches him forward but Makunouchi dodges it and makes some more hits. He then uses the tekken, followed by the centimeter punch to get Little Mac off guard. But when he gets the chance Mac counters Makunouchi, leaving him dazed. Taking the chance, He throws a 3 star punch to wipe him out.

ROUND 2: WINNER...Little Mac

The score's all tied up, and it's time to end this debate once and for all.

ROUND 3

The two's willpower is at their max. Makunouchi goes forward along with Little Mac, they clash and smash each other a lot. Little Mac gains an upper hand and uses an uppercut. Makunouchi is knocked down and is about to fall. But then he uses the free form dempsey roll to smash Little Mac around. Mac is getting beaten down, cramps, blood, and smashed bones in him. He barely gets up and enters Giga Mac. Makunouchi is caught off guard and Little Mac charges forward begins to unleash a fury of strikes that get him down. Barely standing up, Giga Mac finishes the fight with a K.O. punch.

It is over. Little Mac reigns supreme as Makunouchi is sent to the hospital.

Reasoning:

He didn't die though? Ah well, it's still a K.O. technically. While Makunouchi is tough and can hold his own, he just can't beat Little Mac. For starters he may be faster and tougher, but Little Mac is stronger and had the proper means of winning the fight. He is stronger as he damaged DK, who can survive point blank explosions that can launch him to the moon. Little Mac has a counter which could be used to prevent just about any of Makunouchi's attacks. And while Ippo has that as well, Little Mac has something Ippo doesn't. Knowledge of the other. And before you go,"WHAT?! You said they had no knowledge of each other." I don't mean he know Ippo, but he know Mike Tyson. And Ippo did base part of his fighting style on Mike Tyson, so he knew more and has the skill to best him. But the biggest reason is that Little Mac fights superhuman boxers every time he enters the ring. So Makunouchi is nothing new to the Bronx Bruiser. If this boxing fight continued, Makunouchi would be sent home in a box.

The winner is Little Mac.

Tune in next time for the battle of the "spiritual successors". Lilac VS Beck


	12. Lilac VS Beck

search?espv=2&rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&biw=1366&bih=655&tbm=isch&q=cynder+and+luna+death+battle&spell=1&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjwmIHQgf7OAhXJSyYKHbK1B-AQBQgbKAA&dpr=1&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=CQKLyp6SkpOPyM%3A

Darkness, a type of energy that can destroy the wills of the strongest of heroes. Or make them evil. And these two are no exceptions. Cynder, the terror of the skies. And Luna, the Mare in the moon.

Cynder:

Background:

Long ago, there was a prophecy of a dragon that would bring peace into the world. It was a purple dragon. And one day a purple dragon was born, and he was….not Spyro. Instead it was Malefor. Who may have started off like Spyro. But the praise he most likely got made him believe he was invincible. So he decided to destroy the world and reform it in his own info. However he was stopped and banished before he could do anything. Fast forward some time later and Malefor's forces broke into the palace full of eggs and stole one of them. And she was raised by them, along with being trained. And she did a pretty good job. But she was manipulated by them, and Malefor added the finishing touches by using his magic to force her to grow up and become vicious. This was the terror of the skies. But after Spyro came in, he undid the dark master's handy work. Returning her to normal. He took her back and after some bull shit story arcs Cynder finally got her turn to help out.

Powers and Abilities:

While Cynder lost most of her abilities when Spyro cured her, she got some pretty sweet perks from the dark elements. She has elements created by magic which are uncommon for a dragon to possess. And these elements are poison, fear, wind, and shadow. With poison she can fire poisonous green blobs, sting people like a scorpion, or strike with toxic melee attacks. Fear is a powerful blast of energy that is incredibly powerful, along with the ability to stun enemies with fear. With wind she can cause enemies to levitate off the ground, create tornados, or push them around. The shadow element allows her to turn into a shadow to avoid attacks, surprise them, breathe a dark shadow to suffocate foes, or mind control them. And with some experience with the undead element she can put ghosts behind her trail to cause extra damage. She has some control of electricity, capable of summoning huge blasts from the sky. She has great melee skills. Preferring speed, agility, and evasiveness over power. She has wings, and knows how to use them. She is not only more likely to have superior speed when compared to Spyro, but also a superior use of magic for her breaths. But her ultimate ability is her Aether. A type a magic that combines everything she's got. Better known as, the convexity breath. And there are two versions of this technique. The dark and light. It is highly likely that she possesses the dark element, due to her being infused with Malefor's dark convexity to turn her into the terror of the skies.

Feats:

Cynder is a skilled combatant. She can hold her own in arena battles, battle spyro, defeat some skylanders, and help out on several occasions.

Weaknesses:

However she is a smart ilac, always finding something to complain about during a fight. She isn't much of a people person either. If you remind her of her past she will backlash in anger or be tortured by it. Along with her usually needing outside help in fights. But the real downside is her limited use of breaths. Once she runs out of magic, she can only use the dark lightning or shadow sneak. And she can only refill with green crystals, if there are any to begin with. However that's not her worst weakness. As her greatest one is she is especially vulnerable to corruption, manipulation, mind control, or brainwashing.

But still, while not as powerful as she once was, Cynder is still a force to be reckoned with.

Luna

Background:

Long ago, approximately 1000 years(give or take), there were two ponies. Princess Luna and princess Celestia. Celestia ruled the day when her younger sister was given the night. But she wasn't too happy as no one was around during the night, making her grow jealous over time. And this built up to turn her into the corrupted being known as Nightmare Moon. She attempted to cover the whole world in an eternal night, SUCK IT SPYRO!(BTW IDC what you say. Eternal Night ripped it off.) But was stopped by Celestia, and banished her to the moon. However that works. And after coming back, along with being purified, she returned to normal. And she made some amends with her sister. But she does some back every now and then.

Powers and abilities:

She is a powerful pony...if you've seen the show you should be all like, no shit. She has the power of flight, capable of attack speeds of mach 37,654. Along with some really good magic. She can control the moon at will. She even has some weather manipulation to attack with electricity. Along with the ability to manipulate dreams. She even has some telekinesis, enforced magic powers, and bring inanimate objects to life. But she's even more powerful as Nightmare Moon. With this form she gains abilities like transform into mist or shadow volts, manipulate the battlefield to gain an upper hand, and a great range of thousands of kilometers. But she has superhuman strength and a city level durability. She is a pretty wise as well. She can even manipulate creatures in the environment, along with being immune to mind attacks.

Feats:

Nightmare Moon could wipe out Celestia and her guards effortlessly, smash rocks by stomping her hooves, and even banish Celestia to the moon in an alternate world.

Weaknesses:

However she isn't much of a people person. Along with occasionally having a short fuse. She is especially weak to the power of…..uuuugh….friendship…..that is soooooo lame. She isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, having little knowledge of things like dragons for instance. Along with having little to no combat experience.

But who needs experience when you got power….right?

The Battle:

This fight will take place in Equestria with ZERO prep time or knowledge of each other. And with that said...it's time FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

In a valley Cynder takes out some trolls and apes. But the resulting damage is devastating. Cynder shrugs it off and is about to fly away until Luna comes in and stops her. Cynder is surprised by her and asks,"What do you want?"

"I hope you're ready to explain yourself fiend," Luna tells her. Cynder doesn't take it too lightly and snaps back saying,"FIEND?! I just took care of your problem, so you're welcome."

"Took care of it?," Luna says,"Just look around you. Now come quietly or I'll make you."

Cynder is puzzled by this threat, coming from a pony to a dragon. "You?" she says,"Oh whatcha gonna do, destroy me with your cuteness?" Luna doesn't take it too kindly and then gets ready,"Well well well, I guess I need to fix you first."

Luna fires a beam at Cynder which she avoids easily. Cynder then uses shadow to to sneak past her after she attempts to blast her again. Cynder jumps out and continues to beat her with some short range combat. She then begins to fly and summon lightning from the sky to shock Luna. Luna gets up and begins manipulating the weather to try to hit Cynder in the sky. Cynder uses fear to blast Luna. After getting up from more physical attacks she takes flight after Cynder. The two begin clashing sometimes but Cynder uses her shadow to fire shadow fire which Luna counters with her weather manipulation. Cynder uses the wind element to make a tornado which gets Luna inside and knocks her around. When Luna gets on the ground she uses telekinesis to throw some rocks at Cynder. Cynder uses fear to smash them. When Cynder gets in close Luna uses her magic beam to blast her. Cynder gets some good footing again, but then Luna throws some more boulders at Cynder and flies up to smash her. They get in more combat which changes to a clash between Luna's magic and Cynder's shadow fire. CYnder starts to lose it but changes tactics to shadow to avoid the attack. And then the ghost trail gets Luna off guard and leads to her being knocked down to the ground. Cynder flies down and says,"Not as tough as you were leading me to believe. Too bad, I thought you would put up a fight. But I never should get my hopes up with a cute pony." These insults makes Luna go into Nightmare Moon. Cynder turns around confused. She sees that Luna underwent a transformation, she smiles and decides to stick around. Cynder charges forward with the poison in her tail, but Nightmare Moon uses her mist transformation to make Cynder go through the attack. Cynder doesn't understand how this happened. She decides to go and fight again but Nightmare Moon avoids the attack, followed by the ground manipulation to catch Cynder and tosses her to the sky. Then by using the weather manipulation she shocks Cynder. Luna gets up to Cynder, who then uses her Aether to battle Nightmare Moon. But Nightmare Moon uses her energy beam to battle it. The two beams clash, going into a long battle of two powerful forces. However Cynder's Aether runs out, leaving her open. "Uh...oh…," she says. Nightmare Moon then knocks her with her Energy beam, sending Cynder down to the ground. But before Cynder could land the ground is turned into an array of spikes. Cynder is impaled upon impact, killing her. Nightmare Moon revives her and makes her one of her guards.

Reasoning:

That can't be good… well before the Spyro fans come at my door, let me explain. While Cynder has more combat experience and their speed is around the same, that's about the only edge she had… Luna outclassed her everywhere else. Luna's magic was way more powerful and plentiful than Cynder's temporary elements. However Cynder's shadow element can allow her to avoid attacks with good evasiveness, it could only delay the inevitable. And Cynder's attitude would piss Luna off bad enough to enter the Nightmare Moon. Who could defeat her sister and smash rocks by stomping her hooves. So Luna is more powerful in both forms, but what really won out was the ability of weather/area manipulation. And Cynder couldn't avoid all attacks coming at her from all angles. Well, this fate from Nightmare Moon is better I guess. She could've been turned to cinders and ashes.(That was a horrible pun)

The winner is Luna.

Next time it'll be a battle between two shapeshifting monsters. Who will literally tear the other up, Alex Mercer VS Carnage.


	13. Alex Mercer VS Carnage

search?espv=2&rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&biw=1366&bih=655&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=alex+mercer+vs+carnage+death+battle&oq=alex+mercer+vs+carnage+death+battle&gs_l=img.3...16507.19142.0.19..618.6j1.7.0...0...1c.1. ..1.2.189... 0rjmxU&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=lJ_nB0ybxy_5LM%3A

Every once in awhile you have villains that are very demonic, insane, and even contagious. Alex Mercer, the prototype. And Carnage, the insane symbiote user. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Alex Mercer

Background:

Born Alexander J. Mercer, Alex Mercer had a rough life due to poverty. He spent the first nine years of his life under the care of a foster home. And when he was ten he was returned to his mother, who was in jail those first nine he only had one good parental figure. His sister Dana. They had fun together growing up. But his love for science got him out of his miserable life. And one day he was hired to be the head of the blacklight project. Their goal was to make weaponized viruses. And his work was years ahead of his competition. However, he soon found out that the Gentek company shot all blacklight workers to cover up the project to avoid leaks. And when they attempted to kill all scientist in the building with a purge, he fled for his life, while bringing a sample virus with him just in case. But the Gentek agents cornered him at Penn station. In frustration and rage he smashed the vial onto the floor. While he was soon shot. But it was pointless as the virus spread to everyone in the station, killing them. Even his body was infected. And he was taken by Gentek and then proceeded to be taken back in a body bag. But this virus actually slowly built him back up, cell by cell. But when he woke up he had amnesia. And so he now ventures to get his memory back.

Powers and Abilities:

Alex Mercer is a living virus. Not just infecting people by touching them, no. His body is entirely a viral biomass, even his clothes. He can absorb the organic matter naturally, making more biomass to increase his power or heal himself. This applies to anything living and has any organic matter at all. He can even consume individuals, gaining their knowledge, skills, and physical form, which can be called upon by will. But he also has the ability to shape his form to make weapons, defenses, or the appearance of other people. Some include razor sharp claws, whipfists to grab or smash people in long ranges, and hammer fists for area or hard hitting attacks. He also has superhuman strength, speed, agility, senses, and durability. He can make armor or shields around him or disguise himself as others for stealth. He even has a healing factor, which repairs any damage he may have taken. Even if that blow is a nuclear explosion. He has thermal and infected vision, which allows him to find heat sources or viruses nearby. Or he can tap into the hive mind itself. He is faster than most vehicles, even helicopters. His strength allows him to punch through a two foot steel door.

Feats:

Alex Mercer is pretty impressive. He has managed to stop a nuclear threat, kill most warlords, survive onslaughts of military attacks, and keep up Heller.

Weaknesses:

However as tough as he is he can lose power over time along with his body having limits to how much punishment it can take. And his absorption has limits. Which include may be limited to how much one can absorb, may have limited range, including touch only, may have unwanted side-effects, may be limited on how much or how long the ability will last, may need to literally absorb the target, or at sizable least part of them, may need object/technique to control their abilities, and may not be able to reverse the process. But his absorption is also usually a last resort.

But still, if you can see your opponent's moves through their knowledge before they happen by touching them, it's pretty easy to win with all these abilities.

Carnage

Background:

Cletus Kasady had a troubled childhood. Putting it nicely. He not only killed his grandmother, but tortured their dog, and let his father go to jail after he supposedly killed his mother. So he was sent to an orphanage. Where his insanity had only just begun. He was abused, pushed around, and laughed at by the other boys. He got his revenge by pushing a girl who refused to date him into the bus(while moving) and burned that sum bitch orphanage to the ground. But that girl survived and joined the army later. He was eventually sentenced to 11 years in prison when a new opportunity showed up when Eddie Brock became his cell mate. Eventually Brock's symbiote did come to break him out. But the symbiote known as Venom actually was "pregnant" and gave out another symbiote, which clinged onto Kasady. And this began a killing spree of the new villain...Carnage.

Powers and Abilities:

It is already bad enough Venom attached itself to Eddie Brock who hates Spiderman with all his heart, now this homicidal maniac who enjoys murder has a suit that is superior to Venom and Spiderman in every way. For starters he can apparently see from all sides of his suit. Meaning he can see you no matter how quiet you are when sneaking up, he will see you. He is strong enough to lift 80 tons without breaking a sweat. But this is only a fraction of his power as it is constantly is growing. He can even throw helicopters and tanks. His superhuman speed makes him faster than the average man, has incredible agility, and has great reflexes. And his suit generates less fatigue toxins when performing actions, meaning he can fight for 24 hours straight. He is incredibly durable, capable of taking high caliber bullets, energy blasts, and massive falls without taking a scratch. But he can still be injured, but he has a healing factor to back him up. This healing factor can recover from severed limbs or missing organs. Making it tougher than the Lizard's. One time he was beheaded, but a new body was regenerated from just the head, and regrow his head after getting it blown off. He's immune to diseases and other viruses, not resistant, IMMUNE. He can wall crawl and shoot out webbing that very few can break. He can camouflage into any surface. But his ultimate ability is his suit itself. It allows him to shoot out tentacles which can restrain or attack people. He can morph his hands into bladed weaponry like spikes, blades, or axes. He can even detach them to throw. Though they disintegrate after around 30 seconds. Or he can get all defensive and make shields to help block attacks. He can make copies of himself, spread to others like a disease, or his scariest fact...suck the life out of you.

Feats:

Carnage is incredibly skilled. He fought Spiderman and Venom at the same time, along with Iron Man, the Fantastic 4, Deadpool, and the Wizard. I could only find ONE time that Spider Man defeated him on his own. But that was when he was just getting started. After he learned his tricks Spider Man could NEVER defeat on his own. Even with prep time. His symbiote is also so tough it can take over and defeat the likes of silver surfer.

Weaknesses:

However he has also never defeated Toxin(the technical son of Carnage). He is also weak to fire, but not sound. And like most people who are incredibly powerful, he is a cocky dick. He is always underestimating his opponents, but then again I guess it doesn't matter as most of them are lessers. But his ultimate weakness is his own insanity. He could potentially endanger not only others, but also himself. Like that time he put a bomb onto the top of a building and when he was caught he was just laughing it up. Even though it was gonna blow him and everyone else up.

But I can't think of a villain in Spider Man more dangerous than the insane homicidal, shapeshifting, light footed, tough, and life sucking symbiote...Carnage.

The Battle:

This fight will take place in Manhattan with ZERO prep time or knowledge of each other. And with that said...it's time for A DEATH BATTLE!

In Manhattan, there is a war zone between the people infected with blacklight and symbiotes. Alex is on top of one of the buildings beating every symbiote down. "Where the hell are these things coming from?" he wonders as he is he hears a piece of webbing behind him. He looks in confusion as Carnage then comes up and slams his face into the ground. After Carnage backs up a bit Alex gets up and looks at this odd foe. Carnage laughs and says,"You're a funny looking guy. I guess you started this whole infection."

"That's right," Alex said,"And you are?"

"Carnage, and now I'm gonna have to put this pointless fight to an end," Carnage says as he gets ready to battle. Alex turns his hands into the whipfists.

FIGHT!

Alex begins swinging his whipfists at Carnage which he avoids. Carnage then follows with shooting webbing and pulls Alex in closer, followed by using his axe hands to slice him. But when Carnage turns around Alex gets up and uses the hammerfists to slam the ground, knocking Carnage back. Alex jumps forward and grabs Carnage, the two start falling off the building. They trade blow after blow, but it ends with Alex getting the upper hand and slamming him to the ground. Carnage lands on a bus but gets up. When Alex lands Carnage picks up the bus and tosses it at Alex. It lands on him, but his healing factor prevents him from dying to it. Alex smashes it and continues to charge at Carnage. He grabs Carnage and absorbs a part of his symbiote. This gives him some of Carnage's thoughts and learns his moves. "Copy cat," he thinks as he begins to go forward again. When he turns his hands into claws as Carnage transforms his hands into blades. They have a fight between their blades and soon clash. Carnage exerts spikes out of his suit and it impales Alex. This gets him off guard, giving Carnage the chance to push him back. Alex uses the whipfists to get Carnage and smash him around. Carnage breaks free and makes clones of himself. They mix up and make it hard to find the real one. Alex uses the hammerfists to smash every one to pieces. But the real Carnage wasn't in there. He turns around and uses heat vision to see him. Naturally Alex reacts and takes him to the ground. Having enough of this he escapes into the shadows and begins to sneak around Carnage. Though when he reveals himself Carnage sees him from behind and does a backflip over him to get the upper hand. The two begin to clash some more but Alex blocks Carnage's attempt of webbing with his shield. But when he attacks Carnage blocks it as well with his shield. Carnage gets a good distance and a chase throughout the city begins. They start going from car to car, rooftop to rooftop, and wall to wall. Eventually they go into a subway where Carnage ambushes and pushes Alex onto the tracks. Then he restrains him with his webbing and waves good-bye to him. Alex is smashed by a subway train. Though he gets up from it and then jumps up and grabs Carnage. Carnage grabs him as well. Ale then attempts to absorb his matter, though Carnage drains his life making him let go. He slams Alex down and drains what's left.

K.O.!

He laughs as Alex dissipates into a fluid.

Reasoning:

That insane maniac wins again. Now before you go questioning my result, let me explain. This is a pretty close fight as they have similar abilities and such. So I began by comparing their physical things first. They are around even in durability and how effective their healing factor is. But Carnage is more mobile, stronger, and and agility. Alex may be faster on his feet but that isn't really useful against someone like Carnage. And while Alex could learn Carnage's lineup of moves by absorbing a piece of him, they're pretty similar to his abilities. And it's also not about whether you know it's coming, but how you react to it. For instance, I could know what the boss is going to do next, but I still need to avoid it. Even he learned Carnage's weakness is fire, he would need fire on standby and that is an environmental advantage. NOT a natural one. But in reality, none of that even matters. What ultimately matters in the end is their finisher moves. Alex can absorb Carnage but Carnage could absorb his life. Which is more effective, absorbing matter or absorbing life. And I dunno about you, but taking life is far more useful. To absorb matter in the first place Alex would need to get up close and personal and touch him. Exactly how Carnage absorbs life. So by touching him Carnage could do so also and give them both the opportunity. But since the symbiote can repair itself it gives Carnage more matter to take. And while it gives Alex power Carnage would also be taking his life. Now before some science nerd out there says viruses, the stuff Alex uses, is not alive unless there's a source so therefore there is no life to take in the first place. Let me ask you this. If he wasn't alive, then how is he moving? It's like a zombie. It shouldn't be alive but it's still moving and can still be killed. Alex is moving with thoughts and functioning so therefore he is 100% alive. And by the time he even thinks about absorbing Carnage, Carnage is in way better condition for the final draw. And I apologize for a bit of a rushed out fight, I know it probably sucked the life out of you.

The winner is Carnage.

Tune in next time for a battle between the evil alter egos of speedsters. Scourge the Hedgehog VS Johnny Quick.


	14. Scourge VS Johnny Quick

search?espv=2&rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&biw=1366&bih=655&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=scourge+vs+johnny+quick+death+battle&oq=scourge+vs+johnny+quick+death+battle&gs_l=img.3...66230.73623.0.73..2855.30j4.34.0...0...1c.1. ..3.13.929... 31MMe-8&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=R94o_yzauT4dM%3A

The universe holds many unexpected surprises. Alternate dimensions are the most interesting. As those heroes you love so much are suddenly...evil. Like Scourge, the anti Sonic. And Johnny Quick, the crime lord and NOT the one from earth 2. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win...a death battle.

Scourge

Background:

Ah yes, Mobius. The future Earth holds many surprises. Like animals that learned to talk, super powered gems, and lots of other stuff I could be talking about all day. There are few super villains that threaten the world, but many heroes to keep the balance. However in the alternate world, Moebius, things aren't so jolly. There are more villains than heroes, and the heroes have trouble putting a stop to them. The most well known in this world were the anti freedom fighters. They consisted of some of the same people as before. Anti Sally, Rotor, Antoine, Tails, and even Sonic the hedgehog. They made lots of trouble in this universe, until the good Sonic crossed over. They traded places until everything was put back. Now aware of this universe the anti Sonic crossed over, and after befriending Rouge the Bat attempted to gain more power via Master Emerald. They had a few rough times with Knuckles' uncle, Locke, until Scourge finally got it. He was given blue eyes, a sweet green color, and sharper teeth. And he went to the anti freedom fighters. Then to separate them from the good guys, they gave themselves new names. Sally to Abby, Antoine to Patch, Rotor to Boomer, Miles stayed the same, and most well known...Scourge the Hedgehog.

Powers and Abilities:

Scourge being the alternate Sonic, they share similar abilities. Scourge can use his speed, agility, and acrobatics to perform moves like the spin dash, homing attack, spin attack, and so on and so forth. He can use the figure eight technique to gain top speed instantly. And in this universe, Sonic could not only move faster than the eye can see, but also warp reality, shoot himself across the galaxy, and defeat foes who make game Sonic look like a chump. But hey, game Sonic was durable enough to survive a black hole in Sonic Colors. Not an explosion, black hole. As you can clearly see it is absorbing everything around it. If it was an explosion, shouldn't debris be all over the place. And in SA2 Sonic managed to see Shadow moving past him, with Chaos Control. His eyes can track instant teleportation in other words. He's even resistant to slow motion effects. He can also control time and space with chaos control, though needs an emerald to do so. And warp rings allow him to travel dimensions. However Scourge got more than a new look with that Master Emerald. He is faster, stronger, more durable, more agile, and just more powerful than his alternate version. He even got a girlfriend, something Sonic's been struggling to do and keep in the comics. But his ultimate power is when he acquires the anarchy barrel. With which he can enter the ultimate power of Super Scourge. Not only does this transformation make him look more badass, but he's also capable of faster speed, can fly, is stronger, and invincible to all damage. Even Silver's psychokinesis which alters space and time to stop foes in their tracks completely. Meaning this form is resistant to everything, though a blow from a dimension destroying monster could make him flinch. And this even lasts longer than the regular super form.

Feats:

Even without this super form Scourge could take out Sonic and Shadow at the same time. Could effortlessly defeat Sonic, hold his own when like 6 or so people decided to fight him, and escape from prison. And judging that he's based on Sonic, he could survive a universal explosion point blank. And any flaws he has he fixed.

Weaknesses:

But one thing he hasn't fixed is that his own cockiness has lead him to being manipulated. And his super form drains him by the way. But he's not that stupid to leave it anymore now that he knows it.

Scourge is still out of prison now and who knows what he could be planning.

Johnny Quick

Background:

In an alternate universe of our Earth, there are a group of supervillains. Ones that are the opposite of the good Justice league, known as the crime syndicate of America. And this group of criminals remained undefeated by the sole hero of this universe, Alexander Luthor. And eventually they set their sights on our Earth. But were defeated by the JLA. And quick by Batman they were again defeated by the JSA and imprisoned. Then broken out by the time travelling villain Per Degaton. But after he was stopped they were erased from the timeline. Just for Johnny Quick to come back as a counterpart of the Wally West Flash. Instead of the real Flash, he was given speed juice to give him the super speed he needed. And so Johnny Quick would help bring havoc on this world.

Powers and Abilities:

Johnny Quick is a speedster character, no shit. Preferring speed above all else. Though he's still pretty tough. Because the version I'm using is similar to the Wally West Flash I will be using him as the basis. This Flash, though said to be possibly not as fast as the Barry Allen, is still really fucking fast. He can casually go past the speed of light and beyond. Johnny Quick also has great stamina, agility, and reflexes. His brain can allow him to think faster than a computer could ever do. He can create vortexes with a certain speed or even make them with his arms. However he has a helmet to help him increase his speed. Though he's still fast, he needs that helmet to put him at the level of time travelling and such. He can steal the kinetic energy of his opponents and has a healing factor to help save him from wounds. Has electrokinesis where he can shoot electricity out of his hands. He can phase through objects as well by vibrating fast enough. And he can access the speed force to help him go as fast as he can. But since he's based off the Wally West Flash, it is possible that he may also have the infinite mass punch. Where he builds up enough enough energy to hit harder than a white dwarf star.

Feats:

This guy is pretty tough as he is based off Wally West so he could have the speed of Superman, has the hand to hand combat that Batman credits Wally for, can outrun instant transmission, and the speed to carry every citizen in a city to escape a nuke.

Weaknesses:

However his body can't handle all the speed he could want. As enough of it can tire him out as seen from the original Johnny Quick. And his original counterpart was pretty gullible to fall for that trick from the Barry Allen Flash. And again, if that helmet goes away, he loses some of his speed.

Though if you're based on the fastest thing alive with an infinite mass punch, then it's pretty hard to lose.

The Battle:

This battle will take place on Earth 1 with the only prep time being to gather their arsenals. With that said, it's time FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

In Metropolis, Johnny Quick is standing on top of a skyscraper as a warp ring appears behind him. He is puzzled by it as Scourge jumps out of the portal. But then he looks around to see he's in the wrong dimension. "Ah shit...oh well…" he says as he is then stopped by Johnny Quick. Scourge questions why he did that as Johnny just says,"Who are you? Are you working with the Justice League?" Scourge, naturally, has no idea what he's talking about so he tries to leave. But Johnny stops him every time. Scourge, seeing how he's not getting out of this one, decides to take action. Johnny sees his willingness to fight.

FIGHT!

Scourge makes the first move but Johnny effortlessly avoids it, then makes a counter attack. Scourge gets up and uses the spin attack, followed by the homing attack. But Johnny pushes him back. Scourge then uses his figure eight to get up closer and begins using hand to hand combat. They seem evenly matched but Johnny uses a whirlwind to get him off guard and launch him. This knocks Scourge off the building but he begins to run down it. Johnny gets to him very quickly and launches lightning at him. Scourge is knocked down the building as he lands on a bus. Johnny gets down and turns his back. Scourge shrugs it off and charges again with the sonic boost. But this time it lands a hit and they begin throwing some punches. He throws another whirlwind to launch Scourge up and launch him into the park. Scourge then uses the trees to avoid Johnny's next attack and follow it with his spin attack. When Johnny launches him again Scourge is tired of this and pulls out an emerald. Johnny stops to see what he'll do. But then decides to attack anyways. Scourge pulls off chaos control to freeze time and space entirely. This gives him the chance to counterattack. He knocks Johnny back, then releases the move. This gets Johnny flying into Scourge's spin attack and he follows with some a flying kick, taking Johnny into a tree. Johnny then uses his light speed to get around Scourge and knock him down again. He begins to play a game of pong with him. Scourge uses chaos control again to get out of it and gain the upper hand. Johnny then charges forward and grabs Scourge. He begins to run around the world and this leads to them travelling to Moebius. He takes Scourge to his throne room. Johnny Quick, wanting to end the match takes Scourge's speed as he attempts to run him down again, followed by the infinite mass punch. This sends Scourge flying through the wall. Johnny looks down at him and laughs, thinking it's over. Scourge then makes a mad dash to the throne and uses the anarchy barrel to activate Super Scourge. Super Scourge goes forward but then Johnny steals his speed and takes him to the speed force. When he does so he tries to harm Scourge, but he's invincible so he takes everything like no big deal. Then, using chaos control, freezes everything in place. He uses this to grab Johnny, and the two go flying into the sky. Scourge then launches him to the ground. Which he then kicks him, snapping his head off.

K.O.!

Scourge then recovers from the drained energy he has as Johnny lays there.

Reasoning:

Now before I explain myself, let me say that I may of gotten facts wrong. But whaddaya expect when more than one character is named Johnny Quick in the same universe? Anyways, in base forms Johnny is physically superior. As he's faster, stronger, smarter, pretty much everything. And his outrageous speed could avoid anything Scourge tries. But Scourge could survive as regular Sonic survived a universal explosion point blank. And since he's more powerful it is safe to assume he can survive worse. And Chaos Control is more than a teleporting move. It can slow time down or freeze it altogether. Giving Scourge a trump card. And Super Scourge not only lasts longer, is pretty similar in power to plain super sonic. Who could defeat gods like Enerjak, who's a hyper knuckles with god armor. And not only that, but game super sonic has ⅓ universal power. Giving Super Scourge more than enough power to win. And Johnny's speed force abilities are either A. not gonna work as Super Scourge is invincible, or B. delay the inevitable. And I could be wrong I know, but DC fans, don't lose your head.

The winner is Scourge.

Tune in next time for a battle of anime rivals. Ichigo VS Naruto.


	15. Red Hood VS The Winter Soldier

search?q=red+hood+vs+winter+soldier+death+battle&espv=2&rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjKhLrz2IDPAhVL2SYKHdlMCk4Q_AUICCgB&biw=1366&bih=655&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=10MROrmn8c6PEM%3A

No one said war didn't have casualties. Or crime fighting for that matter. And many good friends have been separated through death. Or did they? Jason Todd, the Red Hood. And James Barnes, AKA Bucky, the Winter Soldier. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win… a death battle.

The Red Hood

Background:

We meet again Batman. As Batman is personally my favorite superhero I will try to not be biased. Anyways, Batman is a master detective, martial artist, escapist, and stealth combat. He is so stealthy though he can sneak around Superman's hearing. So with all this you would think he would have no problem defending Gotham city. But all heroes need help so Batman hires a teenager from the circus after his parents died. This was Dick Grayson, but he went off to become the nightwing. And initially Jason Todd was an acrobatic, whose family was killed by Killer Croc. And so Bruce Wayne let him in. Well that's stupid and lazy, so I'm going with the next backstory. He was an orphan in a school for troubled youths. And after stupidly trying to steal the wheels off the batmobile, he encountered Batman. Who let him in after he helped him apprehend some thieves. But one thing's for sure, his father was a petty crook who was put in jail. And his harsh life gave him a great rage within. His darkness was a pretty big deal, as Batgirl even warned Bruce about it. And Batman even worried he might become a criminal himself. However he eventually found that his drug addicted mother was NOT his biological mother. And so he searched for his real mother. And he found her, but turns out she was working with the Joker all along. And so she turned him in. He was brutally beaten by the Joker with a crowbar, followed by him and his mother being left behind with time bombs. Batman tried to help but it was too late. Jason was dead. Or was he? After Superboy-Prime reset the timeline Jason broke out of his grave and found his death not avenged. He then took on a new suit and donned the name, the Red Hood.

Powers and Abilities:

As Robin, he was not as acrobatic as Dick Grayson, but he makes up for with rage and anger, giving him strength. And as he was trained by Batman he is a master martial artist. But since his resurrection he was given further training and is far more skilled than before. He is in peak physical condition and a skilled swordsman. He is a great bomb defuser and maker. He can disarm anything from as small as a grenade to a nuke. He is a great vehicle driver as he can pilot most vehicles with extreme efficiency. Batman also trained him as a master detective, along with being multi-lingual. But since he was also trained by Batman he has some gear to help him in a fight. Unlike old bats who prefers to not use a gun or kill, Red Hood has no problem with it. He has batarangs, a knife, electric wings to fly, tasers, automatic handguns, and twin blade kitanas. With which he can slaughter people if he chooses to. Unlike Batman who prefers stealth and brains over everything else, he uses a more direct method of attacking. He also never ages and has regeneration.

Feats:

This guy is extremely tough and skilled. He managed to hold his own against Batman and Nightwing at the same time, defeated Tim Drake at Titan power, and held his own against Green Arrow in a sword duel. He leads the outlaws, showing he is capable of working with others. One time he even portrayed As batman. As well as beating the Joker. Whome he at first wanted dead so he began with a crowbar as well. And he survived falling off a speeding train.

Weaknesses:

However he prefers a more aggressive nature as I've stated before. And while that works fine for him, it makes him a bit lacking in strategy. His temperament can be a problem and he has suffered losses from Green Arrow, Nightwing, and such.

But I guess that's what limits him from being a perfect super soldier. And his temperament seems to work most of the time.

The Winter Soldier

Background:

Born in 1914, as the eldest of four children, James Barnes grew up as a successful athlete. Along with excelling in his classroom. And he saved Steve Rogers from some bullies who were picking on him. The two became best friends quickly. And even after Barnes' mother's death in 1936, they would stick together til the very end. One year later America joined WW2. And Barnes, being a 3 time YMCA welterweight boxing champion, joined the fight. But eventually he was captured and put into an experiment from Hydra. However Rogers became Captain America, and he freed him along with the other prisoners. They became partners in war. And everything was fine, until Barnes fell into an icy river and everyone thought he died. However those experiments Hydra did on him lead him to surviving the fall. He was found by Hydra and the only casualty was his arm. So they gave him a new mechanical arm, and with it he became a great killer as his mind was wiped every time a mission was completed. And this would go on for 50 years, as he assassinated target after target. He had other achievements like leading/training other winter soldiers. And after after 70 years he found Captain America. He kept his ways but he slowly started changing as Cap told him something that was said at his mother's funeral. And eventually realized Captain America was his long lost friend. And so he saved his life, followed by going on the run.

Powers and Abilities:

And if he is discovered he has plenty of abilities to help him out. He has enhanced physiology as he was given a mechanical arm along with a super soldier serum. He has strength equal to that of Captain America and shoot out an EMP which neutralizes all mechanical devices. He also managed to fight Spiderman and Black Panther with ease. But that Mechanical arm is greater than any man, even Captain America. He could rip a Shield SUV with his bare hands. He can get ahead of Captain America, who can run at 30 mph with ease. He has super durability, stamina, reflexes, and even a healing factor. He is also a master in martial arts. He is profound in Kali knife fighting, boxing, Taekwondo, and Krav Maga. He is an expert marksman and master assassin. He is also a great master acrobatic and can fly a quinjet after killing its pilot. As the winter soldier he always carries a Gerber Mark II Combat Knife, which is his prefered close quarters combat weapon. But he also has guns, lots and lots of guns. He has Sig Sauer P220ST, which is a pistol that is used by many armed forces and police. He can also duel wield a Glock 19 with a Sig Sauer P226R. A COP .357 Derringer, Intratec-38, A Vz.61 Skorpion machine gun, Colt M4A1 grenade launcher, Barrett M82A1M heavy rifle, Milkor MGL revolver grenade launcher, and a RGN Hand Grenade. Holy shit this guy comes prepared. His suit saves him from small firearms and provides extreme flexibility.

Feats:

This guy is tough enough to survive a fall off a train and into ice(before the winter soldier transformation), fight to Black Widow and Black Panther in close quarters combat, give Captain America a run for his money, shoot a guy by shooting Black Widow's stomach to get through to him, shoot Nick Fury through a wall while on another building, catch Captain America's shield without flinching, precise enough to catch a grenade and throw it back, and got out of the way from Falcon's twin pistols, which are even better with his precise scanning.

Weaknesses:

However sometimes an good electromagnetic pulse could make his bionic arm useless. And again his suit only lightly protects him from weapons.

But if you can fight most of the avengers with ease, and keep a 70 year streak of successful missions, it's kinda hard to lose.

The Fight:

All right, this fight will take place at a Hydra base where Red Hood is looking for Bucky. The only prep time is them gathering their entire gear. But they have ZERO knowledge of each other's fighting style, arsenal, weaknesses, anything like that. Names not prohibited.. And with that said...it's time for A DEATH BATTLE!

Some scientists are running away as the alarm blares out. And Soon one of them is caught by the Red Hood. He then gets him with a knife to his neck. "Alright, where is this winter soldier everyone talks about."

"He doesn't work for us anymore...I don't know where he is now…" the worker says with a bit of fear. "Is that so, I'll get an answer out of one of you." Red Hood says before snapping behind to see a wall blown up. Then the Winter Soldier comes in and sees the Red Hood. Red Hood slashes the scientist's neck and throws him to the ground. "You look interesting. Name please?" he asks. The Winter Soldier replies,"Bucky, and you must be the Red Hood. You've caused some trouble I can see."

"That arm, it's mechanical. You're the Winter Soldier, the famous assassin," Red Hood replies. "Correction...I was," Bucky says as he pulls out his twin pistols. Red Hood pulls out his two pistols as well.

FIGHT!

They begin firing their bullets at each other while the other is avoiding them. And when they run out of ammo, Red Hood begins charging forward and they begin using their martial arts to counter the other. When Red Hood pulls his knife out he begins trying to stab Bucky, but Bucky grabs it and headbutts him to knock him back. Red Hood gets up and throws some batarangs at Bucky, but when they hit his arm they bounce off. Red Hood then goes to him, but is knocked back as Bucky uses his knife to stab him. But the healing factor protects him from dying, even when the Winter Soldier follows with firing bullets in his legs and kicks him back. Red Hood gets up and begins taking cover behind a wall. Bucky then uses his rifle to fire through it and hit Red Hood once again. Bucky moves forward to check on him, but sees he's not there. After turning to a hallway he sees the Red Hood getting into a hangar. When Bucky goes over he is then attacked by the Red Hood piloting a jet. When Bucky gets on his feet he jumps onto the jet, breaks the glass, and pulls Red Hood out. They begin falling back into the base. They smash through the roof and onto the hard, metal floor. Red Hood gets up and pulls out his kitanas. Bucky pulls out his knife and slides to get past the swords, and stabs Red Hood's leg and steals one kitana. They begin a sword fight, which Red Hood wins and begins using the electric wings to fly him up. Now on top of the building he begins trying find a way to get in and get Bucky from behind, but then he's dragged back down. Red Hood uses his knife to attempt to stab the Winter Soldier, but his mechanical arm blocks it and pushes him back. Red Hood is cornered into a contained room. He throws a grenade at bucky, but he catches it and throws it back. It blows up and knocks him back. Then with the Milkor MGL revolver grenade launcher, he fires all six shots into the room. This makes it explode. But Red Hood gets out slowly and pulls out his tasers to stun Bucky and get a good hit on him. Bucky pulls out his machine gun and begins pumping Red Hood full of lead. Bucky then tosses Red Hood into a wall, followed by a knife slash and a punch. Bucky withdraws and when Red Hood gets up, Bucky waves goodbye. When Red Hood looks down he sees there is a grenade in his wound. But before he could get it, it blows him to pieces.

K.O.

The Winter Soldier takes the Red Hood's mask and leaves the remains behind.

Reasoning:

Red Hood may have superior armor and possibly have more martial arts, he falls flat everywhere else. Now before you go saying that Red Hood was trained by Batman and Bucky is similar to Captain America, you have to consider a better reason. Why? Well, Red Hood focused more on brawn vs Batman who focused more on brains. And shear force cannot take the Winter Soldier down. His mechanical arm also gave him even more strength so he could stop all of Red Hood's direct attacks. Bucky also has a greater arsenal in comparison to the Red Hood's, and even if he got a vehicle Bucky can take him out of it with ease as he took out a quinjet. His superhuman abilities surpassed all of Red Hood's as he is just the peak of human level. But the biggest reason why Bucky takes this is that he's had over 50 YEARS OF COMBAT EXPERIENCE. And the one thing Bucky never lost in his brainwashing is his training and knowledge of his gear. This has pretty much prepared him for anything. Without the brains of Batman there really wasn't much the Red Hood could do. His mask isn't the only thing red now.

The winner is the Winter Soldier.

Tune in next time for a battle of the blind warriors, Daredevil VS Kenshi.


	16. Daredevil VS Kenshi

search?q=daredevil+vs+kenshi+death+battle&espv=2&rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiFn5j-tpLPAhVW5WMKHUkIBhEQ_AUICSgC&biw=1366&bih=655&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=jkwjfSinfPD4ZM%3A

A good fighter is one who can react quickly and deal the punishment. So normally a blind person would be a terrible fighter. But these two combatants show that you should never underestimate an opponent, based on looks. Daredevil, the blind hero in marvel who has a great sense of JUSTICE(remember that in the movie?). And Kenshi, the blind psychic sword wielder of Mortal Kombat. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who might win, a death battle.

Daredevil

Background:

Matthew "Matt" Murdock was born around the 1980s with a father who was a washed up boxer. His father constantly urged his son to work hard and make something of his life, to avoid a fate like his old man. And one day Matt saved an elderly man from getting hit by a truck. But this truck spilled its cargo which was a hazardous chemical. This chemical blinded the kid completely. At first he didn't take it too well, until he found that it gave him a new sense to replace it. He kept it a secret from everyone, and he promised his father he would never become a boxer. One day his father came home and his son overheard a conversation where he was offered money to lose a match to Carl Creel. But he overcame the odds and won that match. But his father never came home. And after going to see what happened he found his father dead. His mother failed to take care of him, so he was put in an orphanage, where he meet Stick. Stick taught him how to control this new sense. And so, he would take this skill and become...a lawyer. But after a few years he became a vigilante, bought a suit, and became...Daredevil.

Powers and Abilities:

While he lacks sight, his remaining four senses were greatly improved. His hearing is so good he can hear anything from conversations to a heartbeat. He can tell when someone is lying and enhanced echolocation, which can use to locate objects. He could find a guy who had cancer by smelling him, or what you had two days ago based on breath. His sense of smell allows him to taste every little ingredient, as well as copper in the air from blood. He can feel the air being cut, giving him perfect sight of attacks. And even find people through walls by feeling vibrations in the ground. Every heat signature he can sense. He can make his body numb to damage, allowing him to take hits from knives, followed by Kingpin beating him down. Now he isn't resistant to pain, he just can't feel it. Very useful to continue fights as if unscathed, and to help him get to medical attention quickly. He can even find electrical currents. With these senses he can make an "impressionistic painting" of the world. But still I guess you can make a good lawyer with these abilities. His enhanced balance makes him very agile, with great skill in acrobatics and gymnastics. He can avoid sharp objects at close quarters combat by hearing their approach or as previously mentioned, feeling the air being cut. He is an expert martial artist. His approach contains Boxing, Muay Thai, grounding-and-pounding, Kung Fu, Judo, Aikido, Capoeira, Taekwondo, Eskrima, tricking, and Pro-Wrestling. He is extremely acrobatic and an expert marksman. He started with a black suit until he upgraded to a red and black suit. And this new suit is what gave him the name Daredevil. It is an incredibly durable suit, allowing him to take heavy hits unphased. And he upgraded his helmet to a new, more durable one after it was cracked by a close range bullet from Punisher. But his ultimate weapon is his staff named Billy Club. Billy Club is a staff that can be used for swift attacks. But it can be split in two while being connected by a high tensile wire that can be used for grappling. Or it can split it in two completely for two close range staffs.

Feats:

Daredevil is a skilled combatant. He can fight even when handcuffed, take down several ninjas, win against eight Russian soldiers despite having serious injuries, defeat Punisher, match up to Nobu Yoshioka, and defeat the ever so powerful Kingpin.

Weaknesses:

However he isn't invincible. He isn't known for going against the odds as superior opponents can overpower him. And as I said before he can still be killed, it's just that injuries don't bother him.

But still, it's hard to beat someone who can hear your feet moving and heart beating.

Kenshi

Background:

Kenshi was once a traveler in Japan, who came across a man being attacked by bandits. He saved the man and was offered the blade of Sento. And when he learned the story of this blade was real, he went to get it. He found rotten bodies and skeletons everywhere. When he got to the top of the mountain he found the blade in the wall. But he was confronted by Ermac, the guardian of it. The cave then exploded and Kenshi wandered out with the mystical blade, though he lost his sight.

Powers and Abilities:

But he may be blind but he makes up for it with his psychic power. I've already explained what Psychokinesis is so if you don't know go back to Rosalina VS Silver to find out. But with it he can use telekinesis to push, throw, or slam opponents. He can teleport, reflect projectiles, control a demon, or free the minds of others. Or he can use it as a means of self defense. But his favorite ability is to control his sword(made by Shao Kahn) for long range slashes, spinning attacks, or to pull them closer into the blade. It is also possible that he can shut people's minds down with enough time though. He is incredibly skilled with this sword, having swift strikes to help take care of opponents.

Feats:

Kenshi was skilled enough to beat Ermac without the blade of Sentos, killed three bandits with one strike, and assisted Earthrealm in its fight against Outworld.

Weaknesses:

However he has suffered losses from people like his own son, Takeda. And he isn't Earth Realm's mightiest hero at all.

But still, Kenshi is one of the most skilled combatants in Mortal Kombat.

The Battle:

This fight will take place in a city that is being attacked by the outworlders. There is ZERO prep time or knowledge of each other. And with that said...it's time FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

The city is being destroyed. Helicopters, special forces, monsters, and everything else turns this area into a warzone. A helicopter lands and drops off Sonya, Johnny, Jax, and Kenshi. They split up and go into the battle, taking care of all monsters in his way. But before he could take out a mega one, Daredevil destroys it effortlessly. Kenshi then asks,"Who are you?" Daredevil then feels Kenshi's presence and senses Senso. "That is a blade from these invaders. So I guess this means you're next."

Kenshi then draws Senso out and says,"Are you sure? I can only sense a cane, against Senso is a terrible idea."

"I'm full of surprises demon," Daredevil says as he gets Billy Club ready

FIGHT!

Kenshi goes forward, followed by Daredevil. But then Daredevil is pushed back by Kenshi's psychic power and slammed on the ground. Kenshi then attempts to stab him, but Daredevil uses echolocation to see the attack and counters it. When he gets up he gets Billy Club in his two hands and begins dueling with Kenshi. But Daredevil uses the high tensile wire grab it and kick Kenshi back. He tosses Senso down to the ground and begins to walk towards Kenshi. Kenshi uses his telekinesis to move Senso in the air. Daredevil feels the air being cut and avoids the attack, but Kenshi gets ahold of Senso once again and summons the demon to grab Daredevil. But do to his body being numb he sits still and when Kenshi goes forward to behead him he escapes and slams Kenshi in the head. They go at it again but Daredevil splits Billy Club in two and begins pummeling Kenshi. Daredevil senses a bus coming and tosses Kenshi to it. This slams Kenshi and the bus flips over. The demon knocks the bus off. Kenshi grabs Daredevil with his telekinesis and pulls him forward. He then slashes him a few times, but Daredevil takes it and pushes Kenshi back. Kenshi uses a psychic clone of him but Daredevil dodges it and kicks him down. He then uses Billy Club to smash him around. But then Kenshi uses his telekinesis to take Billy Club away. But unfortunately Daredevil uses his martial arts to get around Kenshi's attacks. He then "sees" Billy Club, and grabs it. When Kenshi gets up he spins the blade around again and tosses it at Daredevil. Daredevil then uses the high tensile wire to keep it from hitting him. He follows by putting the sword in the ground. Kenshi knocks Daredevil down and holds him there. Kenshi grabs Senso, impales Daredevil, and turns his back. But then Daredevil gets up and gets the wire around Kenshi's neck. He then chokes Kenshi to death, followed by taking Billy Club and leaving.

K.O.

Daredevil goes off into the night while Kenshi becomes a revenant.

Reasoning:

Kenshi may be tough to get around with his psychic power, but not impossible. Kenshi has still suffered losses despite this insane power. And Daredevil has withstood plenty of far stronger and skilled opponents. Even if he didn't win all of them, it shows his endurance. Along with his suit providing great coverage on blocking attacks. And when Daredevil loses, he always comes back better than last time. So not all losses count anymore. And yes, Billy Club has the speed and his skill with it makes a good match for Senso. And his ability to make his body numb can further push him to winning. But what counts most is that Daredevil can hear the air being cut. So he can always know when Senso is coming. Along with hearing Kenshi's footsteps, there were no surprise attacks coming at him. So to me, you would have to be pretty blind to see this outcome.

The winner is Daredevil.

Tune in next time for a battle between highly skilled skeletal beings, Sans VS Sir Daniel Fortesque.


	17. Cynder VS Luna REUPLODED

. /deathbattlefanon/images/1/10/Cynder_VS_ /revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/375?cb=20160716134531

Darkness, a type of energy that can destroy the wills of the strongest of heroes. Or make them evil. And these two are no exceptions. Cynder, the terror of the skies. And Luna, the Mare in the moon.

Cynder:

Background:

Long ago, there was a prophecy of a dragon that would bring peace into the world. It was a purple dragon. And one day a purple dragon was born, and he was….not Spyro. Instead it was Malefor. Who may have started off like Spyro. But the praise he most likely got made him believe he was invincible. So he decided to destroy the world and reform it in his own info. However he was stopped and banished before he could do anything. Fast forward some time later and Malefor's forces broke into the palace full of eggs and stole one of them. And she was raised by them, along with being trained. And she did a pretty good job. But she was manipulated by them, and Malefor added the finishing touches by using his magic to force her to grow up and become vicious. This was the terror of the skies. But after Spyro came in, he undid the dark master's handy work. Returning her to normal. He took her back and after some bull shit story arcs Cynder finally got her turn to help out.

Powers and Abilities:

While Cynder lost most of her abilities when Spyro cured her, she got some pretty sweet perks from the dark elements. She has elements created by magic which are uncommon for a dragon to possess. And these elements are poison, fear, wind, and shadow. With poison she can fire poisonous green blobs, sting people like a scorpion, or strike with toxic melee attacks. Fear is a powerful blast of energy that is incredibly powerful, along with the ability to stun enemies with fear. With wind she can cause enemies to levitate off the ground, create tornados, or push them around. The shadow element allows her to turn into a shadow to avoid attacks, surprise them, breathe a dark shadow to suffocate foes, or mind control them. And with some experience with the undead element she can put ghosts behind her trail to cause extra damage. She has some control of electricity, capable of summoning huge blasts from the sky. She has great melee skills. Preferring speed, agility, and evasiveness over power. She has wings, and knows how to use them. She is not only more likely to have superior speed when compared to Spyro, but also a superior use of magic for her breaths. But her ultimate ability is her Aether. A type a magic that combines everything she's got. Better known as, the convexity breath. And there are two versions of this technique. The dark and light. It is highly likely that she possesses the dark element, due to her being infused with Malefor's dark convexity to turn her into the terror of the skies.

Feats:

Cynder is a skilled combatant. She can hold her own in arena battles, battle spyro, defeat some skylanders, and help out on several occasions.

Weaknesses:

However she is a smart ilac, always finding something to complain about during a fight. She isn't much of a people person either. If you remind her of her past she will backlash in anger or be tortured by it. Along with her usually needing outside help in fights. But the real downside is her limited use of breaths. Once she runs out of magic, she can only use the dark lightning or shadow sneak. And she can only refill with green crystals, if there are any to begin with. However that's not her worst weakness. As her greatest one is she is especially vulnerable to corruption, manipulation, mind control, or brainwashing.

But still, while not as powerful as she once was, Cynder is still a force to be reckoned with.

Luna

Background:

Long ago, approximately 1000 years(give or take), there were two ponies. Princess Luna and princess Celestia. Celestia ruled the day when her younger sister was given the night. But she wasn't too happy as no one was around during the night, making her grow jealous over time. And this built up to turn her into the corrupted being known as Nightmare Moon. She attempted to cover the whole world in an eternal night, SUCK IT SPYRO!(BTW IDC what you say. Eternal Night ripped it off.) But was stopped by Celestia, and banished her to the moon. However that works. And after coming back, along with being purified, she returned to normal. And she made some amends with her sister. But she does some back every now and then.

Powers and abilities:

She is a powerful pony...if you've seen the show you should be all like, no shit. She has the power of flight, capable of attack speeds of mach 37,654. Along with some really good magic. She can control the moon at will. She even has some weather manipulation to attack with electricity. Along with the ability to manipulate dreams. She even has some telekinesis, enforced magic powers, and bring inanimate objects to life. But she's even more powerful as Nightmare Moon. With this form she gains abilities like transform into mist or shadow volts, manipulate the battlefield to gain an upper hand, and a great range of thousands of kilometers. But she has superhuman strength and a city level durability. She is a pretty wise as well. She can even manipulate creatures in the environment, along with being immune to mind attacks.

Feats:

Nightmare Moon could wipe out Celestia and her guards effortlessly, smash rocks by stomping her hooves, and even banish Celestia to the moon in an alternate world.

Weaknesses:

However she isn't much of a people person. Along with occasionally having a short fuse. She is especially weak to the power of…..uuuugh….friendship…..that is soooooo lame. She isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, having little knowledge of things like dragons for instance. Along with having little to no combat experience.

But who needs experience when you got power….right?

The Battle:

This fight will take place in Equestria with ZERO prep time or knowledge of each other. And with that said...it's time FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

In a valley Cynder takes out some trolls and apes. But the resulting damage is devastating. Cynder shrugs it off and is about to fly away until Luna comes in and stops her. Cynder is surprised by her and asks,"What do you want?"

"I hope you're ready to explain yourself fiend," Luna tells her. Cynder doesn't take it too lightly and snaps back saying,"FIEND?! I just took care of your problem, so you're welcome."

"Took care of it?," Luna says,"Just look around you. Now come quietly or I'll make you."

Cynder is puzzled by this threat, coming from a pony to a dragon. "You?" she says,"Oh whatcha gonna do, destroy me with your cuteness?" Luna doesn't take it too kindly and then gets ready,"Well well well, I guess I need to fix you first."

Luna fires a beam at Cynder which she avoids easily. Cynder then uses shadow to to sneak past her after she attempts to blast her again. Cynder jumps out and continues to beat her with some short range combat. She then begins to fly and summon lightning from the sky to shock Luna. Luna gets up and begins manipulating the weather to try to hit Cynder in the sky. Cynder uses fear to blast Luna. After getting up from more physical attacks she takes flight after Cynder. The two begin clashing sometimes but Cynder uses her shadow to fire shadow fire which Luna counters with her weather manipulation. Cynder uses the wind element to make a tornado which gets Luna inside and knocks her around. When Luna gets on the ground she uses telekinesis to throw some rocks at Cynder. Cynder uses fear to smash them. When Cynder gets in close Luna uses her magic beam to blast her. Cynder gets some good footing again, but then Luna throws some more boulders at Cynder and flies up to smash her. They get in more combat which changes to a clash between Luna's magic and Cynder's shadow fire. CYnder starts to lose it but changes tactics to shadow to avoid the attack. And then the ghost trail gets Luna off guard and leads to her being knocked down to the ground. Cynder flies down and says,"Not as tough as you were leading me to believe. Too bad, I thought you would put up a fight. But I never should get my hopes up with a cute pony." These insults makes Luna go into Nightmare Moon. Cynder turns around confused. She sees that Luna underwent a transformation, she smiles and decides to stick around. Cynder charges forward with the poison in her tail, but Nightmare Moon uses her mist transformation to make Cynder go through the attack. Cynder doesn't understand how this happened. She decides to go and fight again but Nightmare Moon avoids the attack, followed by the ground manipulation to catch Cynder and tosses her to the sky. Then by using the weather manipulation she shocks Cynder. Luna gets up to Cynder, who then uses her Aether to battle Nightmare Moon. But Nightmare Moon uses her energy beam to battle it. The two beams clash, going into a long battle of two powerful forces. However Cynder's Aether runs out, leaving her open. "Uh...oh…," she says. Nightmare Moon then knocks her with her Energy beam, sending Cynder down to the ground. But before Cynder could land the ground is turned into an array of spikes. Cynder is impaled upon impact, killing her. Nightmare Moon revives her and makes her one of her guards.

Reasoning:

That can't be good… well before the Spyro fans come at my door, let me explain. While Cynder has more combat experience and their speed is around the same, that's about the only edge she had… Luna outclassed her everywhere else. Luna's magic was way more powerful and plentiful than Cynder's temporary elements. However Cynder's shadow element can allow her to avoid attacks with good evasiveness, it could only delay the inevitable. And Cynder's attitude would piss Luna off bad enough to enter the Nightmare Moon. Who could defeat her sister and smash rocks by stomping her hooves. So Luna is more powerful in both forms, but what really won out was the ability of weather/area manipulation. And Cynder couldn't avoid all attacks coming at her from all angles. Well, this fate from Nightmare Moon is better I guess. She could've been turned to cinders and ashes.

The winner is Luna.

Next time it'll be a battle between two shapeshifting monsters. Who will literally tear the other up, Alex Mercer VS Carnage.


	18. Catwoman VS Black Cat

There are many highly skilled and sneaky thieves. And these two are not only female and in that category, they have a cat motif going for them. Sooooo...cat fight pretty much. Even manipulating the heroes. Catwoman, the jewel thief/anti sorta, kind of hero...I dunno. And Black Cat, the feline criminal mastermind of Spiderman. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who might win...a death battle.

Catwoman

Background:

Living without parents, Selina Kyle's early life is brutal. As her mother committed suicide and her violent father got himself drunk to the point of death. And so she was separated from her younger sister Maggie, remaining in an abusive orphanage. She escaped it one day and tried pickpocketing crowds in a carnival outside of gotham city. But she was caught by the man who ran the place. But instead of being punished she was given the chance to join the carnival. She agreed, and with her time there she learned the art of contortionism, gymnastics, and magic and trickery. When the owner died she took her new skills to try the whole pickpocketing thing another go. She also then became a prostitute in one origins story. And after seeing Batman in action, she was inspired to help out as well. But she did it in a way where she breaks the law. But regardless, she took her skills and donned the name Catwoman.

Powers and Abilities:

Catwoman is more than a basic cat burglar. She possesses incredible acrobatics, to the point where it's even considered superhuman. She has mastered several forms of martial arts, which include Boxing, Capoeira, Hapkido, Jujitsu, Dragon Style Kung Fu, and Karate. To top it off, her catlike balance and resourcefulness makes her a precise and quick fighter. Top it off with some impressive stealth, thievery, and disguise skills, she's a sneaky thief. She managed to fake being an old lady to steal a gem. She also loves cats in case you can't tell. She is also strong enough to press up 270 lb...twice her own weight. The Catwoman suit makes her fire, cold, and water proof, along with spring action in the boots. It fits her flexible style and comes equipped with sharp retractable claws. These claws can cut through aluminum and bullet proof vests. But to help her deal with foes, she has a whip which is made of leather and is around 12 ft. long. She is extremely proficient with it and can be a good light surprise attack. She even has the ability to control cats, or they just like her so much that they come to her aid.

Feats:

Catwoman has pulled off impressive thefts, combat with Batman, avoid detection, bailed Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy out of a close call, acquired a sidekick named Cat Girl, and give other super villains the slip. But seems to treasure her responsibility as a mother above all else.

Weaknesses:

Though she is slippery, that comes at a cost of being pretty simple to get past the suit, as piercing objects can do so effortlessly. She's also vulnerable to magic and her aging body has made her lose a bit of her touch.

But there are few who have managed to catch one of the thieves in all of Batman. And that is saying a lot.

Black Cat

Background:

Growing up with her father, Felicia Hardy was the daughter of world renowned crook, Walter Hardy. He told her that she should never settle for second best. Like if she loved basketball, then she should become the best player and not a cheerleader. Well, until he got arrested. So one day in College, she went to a party and was almost raped by a drunk student. Until she was saved by a kid named Ryan. They became close friends, until he said that maybe their relationship should become physical. She didn't take that too well. She set aside her studies and began training in martial arts. Soon Ryan was killed not by her, but in a drunk accident. Hating the fact that someone else took the life of a man who took hers, she took her father's career and became Black Cat.

Powers and Abilities:

Black Cat possesses several useful abilities for a criminal. She is an olympic athlete pretty much and master acrobatic. If that's not good enough she has several equipment from a tinkerer which increases her strength and agility. Her eyes have night vision and combine them with the contact lenses and she can see infrared and ultraviolet rays. Her suit has micro servos which boosts her strength to above the average person. Her retractable claws can come at a moment's notice and can cut through most surfaces. Along with giving her the ability to climb walls. She has a grappling hook hidden in her gloves, which she can use to swing by the city like her strangest ability her "bad luck". With this she can give, well, bad luck upon anyone she sees as a threat. Causing tripping, explosions, gun fire, and other things to happen.

Feats:

Black Cat can go toe to toe with other superhumans, survive being thrown out a window, and even beat sabretooth in hand to hand combat.

Weaknesses:

Though her suit doesn't protect her from gun fire and her feelings could potentially get the best of her.

But if those are her only setbacks then I'd say you're a pretty perfect thief.

The Battle:

This fight will take place on the rooftops with zero prep time or knowledge of each other. With that said...it's time FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

In a museum Catwoman is sneaking by and manages to shut off all of the security. She then silently goes to an exhibit with a priceless gem in it. But when she gets there she sees that there is only a holographic image and a card. She is surprised and then sees a person running across the window on the top of the exhibit. She chases after it. The camera goes down and it shows the Cooper sign, along with the real thief going through a vent(This'll be important for a later battle). Back to Catwoman, she goes after the target and catches up. Grabbing who she thinks is the thief, and knocking her down. Black Cat gets up and avoids Catwoman's next attack. Catwoman demands that she should be given the gem with Black Cat not knowing what she's talking about.

FIGHT!

Catwoman makes the first move and gets an upper hand. They get caught in a lock by when Black Cat jumps back she is pulled by the whip, followed by some slashing. Black Cat grabs her arm and begins knocking her back. Catwoman begins escalating up the wall of another building with Black Cat climbing up it. When she gets up there Catwoman is revealed by her nightvision. Black Cat then sneaks into the shadows. Catwoman is sneaking around, just to get a surprise from behind and start hurling back. You can't see anything but hearing is a different story. Black Cat is then knocked out and dragged in again by the whip. But this time Black Cat slashes Catwoman and pushes her out of the shadows. When Black Cat jumps out at her, Catwoman gains the upper hand by kicking her back. They begin clawing at each other and getting caught in another lock. When Catwoman thinks she has the edge, Black Cat uses the grappling hook to get out of her range, then come swinging back and knocking Catwoman in the face. This gets Catwoman down. And to give her a greater chance at winning, she uses her bad luck ability. When Catwoman gets up she begins charging at Black Cat, who just stands there. But she misses easily. She attempts to whip her but the whip gets caught on a pipe. When she attempts to slash her again, she trips over a stack of bricks. Black Cat grabs her, slashes her a bit, and knocks her off the building. Catwoman lands on another roof, slides off onto a trash can, rolls into the road, and gets run over.

K.O.

Black Cat swings away as Catwoman is then smashed by a truck's load.

Reasoning:

While Catwoman provides plenty of experience in her thieving skills, that doesn't help much in a head on fight. Black Cat outclassed her in everything else. Black Cat could take down Sabretooth with ease, a superhuman power house who doesn't hold back. Her arsenal was more varied and her abilities helped counter any stealth tactics. Even if I didn't let her have these, her bad luck ability would automatically decrease Catwoman's already slim chances of winning. Looks like curiosity killed the Catwoman.

The winner is Black Cat.

Tune in next time for the battle of playstation rivals before they got games on separate consoles. Crash Bandicoot VS Spyro the Dragon.


	19. Crash VS Spyro

search?rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&biw=1366&bih=630&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=death+battle+crash+vs+spyro&oq=death+battle+crash+vs+spyro&gs_l=img.3..0i24k1.83821.86894.0.87..1421.7j7.14.0...0...1.1. ..0.14.1412...0j0i30k1.e6ctb3hCYFA&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=B-4UaOAlVWinyM:

Story time...Naughty Dog and Insomniac were two of the most most well known game makers on the playstation. But before there were Ratchet and Clank and Jak and Daxter, there were two icons. The faces of the original PS1, until they lost their titles as playstation all stars due to having games on other systems. Crash Bandicoot, the crazy Bandicoot and pro racer. And Spyro, the purple dragon. But another thing to know is for the sake of this being a raw/fair battle, I won't allow any assistance from Aku Aku or Sparx. And NO legend of spyro, only classic and skylanders Spyro. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who might win...a death battle.

Crash Bandicoot

Background:

On a random island in the ocean, there lives a mad, evil scientist named Cortex. In his laboratories he performed experiments on animals. All was going well, until one of them escaped. He jumped out the window and escaped. But unfortunately he left his girlfriend behind. After meeting with a Tiki mask named Aku Aku, he began a trip back to the lab to stop Cortex. After he did so, it wasn't enough for Cortex. So he made another plan, and another, and another, but Crash would always be on the job.

Powers and Abilities:

Crash bandicoot uses his enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and contortionist(meaning limber). He can use a belly flop which is strong enough to smash metal, the kick to knock foes back, and his trademark spin, which is like the tasmanian devil's. Not...not the animal...the character. It can strike multiple times and pulled off on the fly. He's also an expert wall crawler, master in hand to hand combat, dig, mind control immunity, and pull off other moves. Like the double jump, super slide, rocket jump, glide with his spin, and even a fruit bazooka. But he can't move while using it, leaving him a bit vulnerable. He can enhance his belly flop to create a shockwave, but it takes a bit more time to pull off. With this skill he is an extremely dangerous opponent. Especially at close range combat.

Feats:  
He is skilled enough to beat Cortex, topple titans, survive party games, go through time, and defeat a clone of himself known as fake crash. As well as surviving a fall off a cliff and into water.

Weaknesses:

However Crash is unable to swim without scuba gear. Along with being somewhat gullible. And some of his other feats or abilities are only possible if outside assistance is around. Plus he's illiterate.

But still, his battle with evil has taken him across the world, through time, and even dimensions. This bandicoot will face danger with a smile on his face and kick in his spirit.

Spyro

Background:

The great dragon realm is a place where the dragons live in peace. Their knowledge and wisdom has lead to a great, peaceful life. That is until one day during an interview, one of them made fun of a great warrior named Nasty Norc. Somehow, he heard the insults and placed a curse on all of the dragons. Turning them into crystals. All but one. This was Spyro, and his friend Sparx the dragonfly. After restoring a dragon back, he learned that he needs to free all the other dragons and stop Nasty Norc in the process. After doing so his career as a warrior began.

Powers and Abilities:

As a young dragon he possesses several breaths. Giving him a good edge in versatility. Starting with his trademark fire breath. He can shoot multiple fireballs at once, ranging in different shapes and sizes. It is quick and can give him a good edge in range. On top of that, he has an ice breath to freeze opponents in their tracks. An electrical breath that can stun enemies and recharge mechanical items. The water breath doesn't do well in the damage department, but it does make good for environmental/puzzle uses. As well as slow enemies down. The bubble breath is only good for capturing enemies or smashing jars. The wind breath can create winds powerful enough to push him back or create tornadoes. On top of that he's incredibly fast. Which he can combine with his hard as hell skull to perform the charge attack. The charge attack is powerful enough to smash metal, and with his wings he can fly. Which he can then slam down to make a crater. And he does all this without flinching or stopping. He's also capable of some magic. Which is how he got his breath attacks in the first place. But it also grants him mind control immunity, the ability to cancel out magic, or create an after image of his head once he finishes his charge.

Feats:

Spyro has toppled generals, wizards, machines, armies, and more with his abilities. He even survived being crushed by a woolly mammoth. And was skilled enough to get chosen to be a skylander.

Weaknesses:

Unfortunately he is pretty cocky. Which is how he was captured by Kaos, crushed by the woolly mammoth, and get some other embarrassing moments.

But with that being his one limit, it's pretty hard to lose.

The Battle:

This battle will take place at Crash's home with Spyro unknowingly invades. There is no prep time and the characters will be limited to their own skills with no outside help. And now...it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

On the island in the ocean, a boat is incoming and ends up crashing on shore. It goes flying in the air and we then cut to Crash sleeping in his bed. He then hears screaming and walks out. Just then the craft crashes into his house. Spyro and Sparx get out dizzy. But while Spyro gets over it, Sparx falls over and is knocked out cold. He just shrugs and begins a search for raft materials. But then Crash gets his attention and scolds him...I think. Spyro shrugs it off and walks away. But Crash catches up and makes it clear Spyro wasn't leaving without a fight.

FIGHT!

Spyro charges forward and begins trying to get Crash with his close range combat, but is overwhelmed. He then charges, but Crash jumps over him and grabs his horns. Making him ride Spyro like an out of control bull or horse. Forcing him to run into a tree, which snaps in two and smashes Crash. Spyro gets up and breathes fire, forcing Crash to begin escaping his range. Crash begins hiding behind some bushes, but Spyro burns each one away. And when Crash did it again, he uses multiple fire balls at once to burn them all away. Which reveals Crash. Spyro charges again, but Crash climbs up a tree and uses the bellyflop to get another upper hand and toss him off a cliff. But too bad Spyro can fly. Spyro goes up so high Crash can't see him and begins hurling down. When he collides he creates a crater which knocks Crash in the air, leaving him open for an uppercut and slam on the ground. Spyro then begins laughing in his face, he then walks forward slowly. Very chill, until Crash pulls out his bazooka. Spyro stops and begins avoiding each blast. To get Crash to stop firing he shoots water to knock him back. And then wind to pull him back and get the horns. With the after image Crash is hit with an explosion and knocked back. Crash gets up and uses his dash, followed by a slide to get in closer. With his spin attack he lands some quick combos on Spyro and shreds some trees in the process. Spyro uses his wind breath to create a tornado, allowing him to recover. Crash makes his enhanced belly flop to destroy some of the area and take Spyro down. He grabs the dragon and lifts him up. In retaliation Spyro uses his electrical breath to paralyze Crash for a bit before his could snap him in half. Spyro slams Crash and takes him to the air where he lands some more combos. Which ends with slamming him to the ground. Crash gets up and charges forward, but Spyro breathes fire to blast him back. The area is covered in smoke as Crash looks up. But when it clears Spyro walks forward. He begins to run away, but his ice breath freezes Crash in his tracks. Spyro then charges forward with his horns out. He then collides with the frozen bandicoot, and moves forward. After around 10 seconds he collides with a tree. The ice shatters and debris flies everywhere. As it starts to clear up we see Crash rising from the debris. But when it clears we see he's impaled by Spyro's horns. Spyro shakes him off then is disgusted by the mess on his horns.

K.O.

Spyro and Sparx finish a raft and begin sailing home. As Crash's corpse lies vulnerable to the nearby carnivores.

Reasoning:  
Crash may have been the better physical fighter, but Spyro's superior versatility, power, and experience trumped him in the end. As Spyro's breaths were more varied and could trip up Crash. Like paralyzing, freezing, and decreasing speed. Making Crash's flexibility useless as being slowed down doesn't help. Plus while Crash may be able to topple titans, that absolutely pales in comparison to Spyro's victories. Like the dragon queen, ripto, nasty norc, and red...who used to be a dragon elder. And Crash really didn't have any means of killing Spyro. His close range combat is outclassed by Spyro's breaths, his strength wasn't much help when Spyro is tough enough to take everything he could give, and it's really hard to hit someone with your hands when they can fly, charge at incredible speeds, and push you around. Crash's closest answer is the bazooka but even that is useless when compared to Spyro. Crash's most powerful attack is the belly flop. Which is strong enough to bust metal. But so is Spyro's charge. And even then Spyro was tough enough to survive being completely crushed by a woolly mammoth. A woolly mammoth is relatively similar to the african elephant. Which is strong enough to crush cars. But there are Woolly Mammoths that are bigger and probably stronger than the african elephants. And yet Spyro came out unscathed. And the enhanced belly flop takes a bit more time to use, making it even harder to hit. Looks like Spyro Crashed this party.

The winner is spyro the dragon.


	20. Danny Phantom VS Jake Long

search?rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&biw=1366&bih=630&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=death+battle+danny+phantom+vs+jake+long&oq=death+battle+danny+&gs_l=img.1.1.0j0i24k1.207414.208852.0.209..683.3j3.6.0...0...1.1. ..1.6.678... 9E0s&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=6Xmv5giR1ZyakM:

Quick question, why is always irresponsible teenagers that get the cool shit? Like these two combatants that can also transform into mythical/supernatural beings. Danny Phantom, the half ghost and half boy warrior. And Jake Long, the American Dragon. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win, a death battle.

Danny Phantom

Background:

Fenton was your average loser kid who was of the lower class. Until he had an accident in his parent's new ghost portal. This gave him new ghost powers. He had some trouble at first, but eventually he gained control over them, and dedicated his life to fighting ghosts. And with his new name, Danny Phanto... god! How has no one put 2 and 2 together to figure out he's freaking Danny Phantom? For fuck sakes.

Powers and Abilities:

Danny Phantom has gained several abilities in his ghost form. He can fly, turn intangible, and invisible. Giving him the ability to hide and give the surprise attack on his opponents. He can even turn other people or objects intangible. He can even enter people's bodies to overtake them. His ghost ray allows him to fire lasers out of his hands. His new ghost form also gives him extra strength, durability, and speed. He can manipulate his body to help him avoid attacks. He even has a healing factor which allows him to survive impressive blows, even in human form. He's even resistant to paranormal attacks. He can also travel into people's dreams. He can even create discs powerful enough to slice metal. But if he's feeling he can't avoid attacks or survive them, he can also create a shield to deflect attacks. Or he could just teleport. He can also create vortexes to throw his opponents does have some experience with the power of duplication, though still a wee flawed. He's even got the ability to freeze opponents with ice balls or by just touching them. Even make weapons out of ice. This also is where his ghost sense comes from. But his most powerful attack is the ghost wail. A scream that can knock any foes back with a destructive force. This move is so powerful that it takes ghosts many years of experience to perform. As such very few have actually performed it.

feats:

Danny is an extremely skilled opponent, he's an experienced tactician, flew faster than a rocket ship, defeated many ghosts in his career, a quick learner, defeated the ghost king, survived atmospheric reentry, bounty hunters, giant pissed off dragons, freeze a plant monster that covered a city, and even his own more powerful and experienced future self.

Weaknesses:

However his ghost powers make him especially weak to weapons specifically designed for ghosts, like ghost catching gear or the dangerous ecto-ranium. There is also the blood blossoms which not only render him powerless, but also suffer in agony until they're removed. He's also attempting at being quick witted at times, giving an open window at times. And if he suffers too much damage he reverts back his more vulnerable human state. And he can't change back without some wait time.

But this half human and half ghost still has it made for his life. Ghosts should fear the name Danny Phantom.

Jake Long

Background:

In the city of manhattan is pretty lucky. It has many heroes in it. One of which was a boy named Jake Long. No, nonononononononono...not the football player. Jake Long was your typical kid. Who lived with parents and younger sister. Until he turned 13 when his family power was fully revealed. He could turn into a dragon. You see, long ago, mythical creatures and humanity lived in peace. Until humanity grew in power and overcame the "monsters". And the magical realm still felt the need to help protect the world. That's why they chose dragons as their favorite warriors, for obvious reasons. But most uniquely they could shapeshift into human and dragon forms at will. And that takes us to today. At first he thought it was cool, until he started using them for the responsibility of protecting the city. And that's where the fun begins.

Powers and Abilities:

As a dragon he can shoot fire in many different shapes and sizes. Allow him to make whatever he wants out of objects. Even making a specific design out of a snowman. Who should melt the second it collides with the fire. He possesses superhuman strength, giving him the ability to lift giant monsters with ease, and tearing through metal. He can see long distances and hear through sound blockage material and solid metal. His tails also makes for a good surprise attack against enemies. As it also possesses good strength. His claws are capable of tearing some of the hardest forms of matter with ease. And pick locks. He is very swift in combat, and has been trained in martial arts. Allowing his abilities to be used to the best of their abilities. Along with incredible endurance and durability, he can fight for several hours without getting tired. Along with being nearly fireproof. His infrared sight can also see invisible objects. And if he's feeling like he's not good enough, he can rip off Naruto and make clones of himself. Though like Naruto, this ability is limited by the fact that clones are kept around by some energy. So he needs to split it in order for it to work. He can even damage ghosts who would normally be immune to human attacks.

Feats:

Jake can wrestle a giant, fly at 175 MPH, fought Stitch to a draw(yes...that stitch, from Lilo and Stitch),defeated the huntsclan, and even the most powerful dragon, the dark dragon.

Weaknesses:

He has all this power, but he's still a bit of a cocky asshole. He's usually getting distracted in combat leading to some losses. He's also stubborn, attempts taunts before strategy, and looks for the easy way out. Plus he is said to have a soft underbelly and if you slice his left ear, he's as good as dead. I'm not making this up.

But regardless, you would have to be a moron to try to put up a fight against Jake Long, the American Dragon. Now if he could only get good grades.

The Battle:

This battle will take place in the city with no prep time or knowledge of each other. And with that said, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

In the city at night, Danny is running home from another ghost adventure and it's almost 10:00(the time he **has** to get back in the show). "Oh crap I'm going to be late" he thinks to himself.

"Wait, why am I walking home? I'm a ghost too. GOING GHOST"

He starts flying high above the city and getting home. But far away Jake can see him with his enhanced vision and says,"Alright, time for some fun." Danny is almost home, but he then knocked back by a tail. Just then Jake confronts him and gets ready for battle. Danny is confused and then makes the mistake that Jake is another hunter hired by Vlad.

FIGHT!

Jake breathes fire, which Danny avoids with his body manipulation. He then fires the ghost which Jake counters with his fire. He then dashes forward and grabs Danny, continuing to pummel him to the ground. But before Jake could slam him again Danny turns intangible and slip away. Jake looks around and sees him about to throw another punch. Jake retaliates and takes him back. Jake then begins trying to break the ghost shield Danny made. Danny makes a repulse attack and begins slamming him into the walls. In an attempt to slice him, Danny fires a disc which Jake avoids and the wall collapses. They begin holding each other and make a pile driver attack. They clash some more with Danny coming on top and slams Jake down, when Jake comes around Danny freezes him and takes him to the ground. Jake melts the ice with his fire and throws some more fire in Danny's way. Danny then turns invisible, but Jake sees him again and knows exactly when to counter. Jake creates clones to outnumber him. Danny then tries to counter with his own doppelganger ability, but all he gets is a second head. Jake laughs at his failure at cloning. This gives Danny an open chance to strike him with his ghost ray. Jake recovers and gets all the clones to attack. They get him down, but with a vortex he takes them all down. Jake gets the chance to smash him through the buildings and toss a statue at Danny. Danny avoids it with his intangible ability and starts flying forward. Jake gets an early start in the following chase throughout the city. But unexpectedly Danny gets ahead and punches him down to the ground. Jake gets up and slashes Danny with his claws to get him to stand still for a second. Danny then creates another shield to protect him from Jake's attack. But eventually it breaks and Jake grabs him by the neck. But before Jake could lay another slash, Danny smiles and enters Jake's body. He uses Jake's strength to punch himself while saying,"Why're you hitting yourself?" After a strike on the underbelly Danny leaves with Jake a bit hurt, but undeterred. He then begins powering through all of Danny's attacks. They are taken out of the city, and Danny then creates a vortex which gets them both caught in. Jake is knocked around by debris and the same to Danny. Danny soon gets his footing, but so did Jake. When the vortex clears, everything falls over. When Danny gets up, Jake has lots of clones ready with debris to toss at him. But before they toss them, Danny activated his ghostly wail. This not only knocks the debris back, but also destroy most of the clones. The debris gets rid of around half of the remaining ones. When Jake gets up, Danny grabs him and knocks him around. When he's done he fires another ghost ray to finish Jake. Then his ghost appears and Danny uses the fenton thermos to catch him. Danny then looks at his watch and sees it's 10:01.

K.O.

Danny comes home to mad parents but Jake is sent to the ghost dimension.

Reasoning:

This was an extremely close match, as their powers could counter each other and match each other in strength, durability, and skill. But Danny has slightly more experience as a fighter than Jake, and his superior variety gave him the leg up whenever Jake did get the upper hand. And his speed trumps Jake. While Jake can fly around at about 175 MPH, Danny could fly faster than a rocket ship. Which would make him traveling greater than 17,000 MPH. And their combat speed match each other pretty well. And only Danny has the ability to naturally increase his own physical capabilities. But there is the easy argument that Jake has been fully capable of beating ghosts and physically superior opponents before, so how hard could this be? Well Danny is not like the typical ghosts Jake fights. And the ability to harm ghosts is something limited to his own world. Even if this isn't so, Jake's victories against ghosts were usually due to some plot specific device or other means of plot convenience. Jake didn't stand a ghost, of a chance.

The Winner is Danny Phantom.


	21. Demoman VS Junkrat

search?rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&biw=1366&bih=630&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=death+battle+demoman+vs+junkrat&oq=death+battle+demoman+vs+junkrat&gs_l=img.3...64925.72589.0.72..2122.0j8j2j1.11.0...0...1.1. ..8.4.602...0j0i67k1j0i8i30k1j0i24k1.i91pr0FkIAA&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=rhZ9Mw0Hnt5B_M:

Every team needs a well balanced amount of players to gain success. And of course, what's more fun than making explosives. These two definitely understand this. The Demoman, TF2's black scottish cyclops. And Junkrat, Overwatch's mutant australian bomber. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle. And for this fight I will be using the demoknight as well, as they're basically the same character, just with a different play style.

Demoman

Background:

With a fierce temper, a love of explosives, and bad habits, the one eyed Scottish man known as Demoman was abandoned by his original parents after a bad plan to kill the loch ness monster. At the age of 6. But hey, on the bright side, while at the Grammar School for orphans near his hometown, Ullapool, he learned how to make his one true love. Explosives. His skills at this was very impressive for someone of his age. However it was inevitable that one of these would cost him an eye. His skills though were well known throughout the world. Being the finest in the field. And soon his real parents came back to explain all demomen are abandoned at birth until their explosive skills are developed. Which is a cruel, and awful tradition of the highland demo-men. Though while his unhappy childhood ended, his skills and training had just begun. And he eventually was recruited among 8 other mercenaries to continue two brother's war over their father's land. Them being the Scout, Sniper, Heavy, Medic, Soldier, Pyro, Engineer, and Spy. While the Soldier wields a rocket launcher as his primary weapon, Demoman is more of the explosive expert.

Powers and abilities:

And as the explosive expert, his weapon of choice is the grenade launcher. A beautiful gun which fires cylinder explosives, which while the shape may mess up accuracy and difficult to ricochet off walls, they still make for some explosive fun. Direct hits do massive damage of around 100, when crits of this circumstance do a whopping 300. Though they do weaken after bouncing. And if that's not fun enough, he can shoot a sticky bomb launcher, which lets sticky bombs stick onto surfaces. A group of them have enough force to launch him several feet up in the air and even more length. And for melee combat, he wields a bottle. Yes, a bottle. He is kind of a crack head ya know. But the best part about him is the number of weapons he can wield. Adding a little variety in his approach. The Loch N' Loaded fires faster and does more damage, with a smaller blast radius and clip size. The loose cannon fires cannonballs which have faster projectile speed, push opponents back, though can't explode on impact. The base jumper gives the Demoman a parachute to slow his falls, and the iron bomber can fire with little bouncing or rolling, explode faster, though have a smaller blast radius. The Scottish Resistance has a faster firing speed, more sticky bombs, ammo carried, can destroy other sticky bombs, though take 0.8 seconds longer to prime. The sticky jumper gives him no blast damage at all to explosives, more ammo, though can't carry the intelligence at all and has weaker damage. The Quickiebomb launcher has a 75% faster charge time, 35% more damage depending on charge, although loses half its clip size and 15% damage penalty. And as for melee weapons, he can carry a frying pan, hammer, and is a master swordsman as well. But if he needs to get serious in direct combat, his most well known secondary playstyles is the demoknight. This combination gives him access to Ali Baba's Wee Booties, the Splendid Screen Shield, Persian Persuader(purely cosmetic item), and Sultan's Ceremonial. The boots give him more health, greater turning speed when charging forwards, greater movement speed, and melee kills refill 25% of his charge meter. The Splendid Screen Shield gives him more resistance to blast damage, firing damage, impact damage, and faster recharge rate. The Persian Persuader grants him greater melee range than usual. Though is terrible with a gun equipped. But believe me, this is only one of the possible loadouts for Demoknight. But this research has gone on long enough.

Feats:

He has peak physical human strength, superhuman reactions, can take hits from Robots, can survive his own explosives, is more durable than Scout who could take hits from Saxton Hale and Heavy, can move faster than the Scout with his boosts/shields, battles tanks, and can one shot robots with his.

Weaknesses:

Although while he is tough, he does suffer a lack of depth perception(due to one eye). And he is constantly drunk. So his stamina and intelligence can be lowered if he drinks too much.

But the Demoman is still the definition of a true Demolition Man.

Junkrat

Background:

In the far future,robots were improved for the better of mankind. However in Australia, there was an attack on one of their facilities. And this made the fusion core detonate. This turned the land into a wasteland, with nothing but debris and fragments of what used to be the facility. This seems unlivable. But those who did were known as the scavenged the husk of the omnium and created a lawless, cutthroat society. This was the home of the famed criminal, Junkrat. He was hit was radiation, like others in this desolate land. And this, in turn, made him into a wild man, with it turning him to a crazed love(or obsession) with explosions. And when he found extremely valuable secrets in the bones of the omnium, he was constantly tracked and hunted by many bounty hunters, gangs, and opportunists. So he made a deal with former junker Roadhog to be his personal bodyguard for a 50/50 deal. They then left the outback and went on the road, causing chaos everywhere they went. And they made a 25 million dollar bounty on their heads. I'd say a good success for criminals.

Powers and abilities:

And to pull off such legendary heists, he carries a pack of explosive weapons. His main weapon of choice is the frag launcher. This grenade launcher carries around 5 explosives at a time. And they move in an arc pattern. They can explode either with direct hits or after 3 bounces. They can bounce off walls to pull off tricky shots, though can hurt him if he hits himself. But he's also got a concussion mine, which is a remote controlled bomb, that can send enemies flying, do damage, or launch himself in the air. It can be stuck to the floor, walls, or ceilings. Making it a good surprise attack. And he's got a steel trap, which can be placed on the floor, and when stepped on it leaves the enemy stuck, unable to use abilities, and inflicts damage. But they can still fight back, but it does give him the ability to find flankers with ease. But if spotted, they can be broken. Without the need to step on it. He also carries explosives with him in case he requires to. He can juggle them or drop them when he drops dead or possibly fall if we're going by real life reasoning. But his most powerful weapon is his ultimate. That tire on his back is useful for more than just to show or aesthetics. It's a full on explosive. He can rev it up to launch forward, and with a self detonation, it has a blast radius of 10 meters. It can wipe out most heroes in a single shot. And for flare, it can climb on walls. But there are two problems with this tire. Junkrat himself is vulnerable while launching it forward. So someone could get behind him and blast him away. Though the tire can still continue to roll on. And the tire can be shot down, effectively wasting the attack. But in a 1v1 that's hard to miss or take advantage of.

Feats:

He's tough enough to tank his own explosions, demolished a skyscraper once, can ride and survive explosions that desolate buildings, can fight alongside Roadhog against a bunch of omnics, can lift large bombs, can keep up with Soldier 76(who has escaped an explosion once), and can play tricks on enemies with his great knowledge of how to be a demoman.

Weaknesses:

However he's not the brightest tool in the shed, He is quite reckless, and suffers from poor memory. And his insanity makes him lack any true strategy. But the real downside is that most of his weapons can be taken down if misused, as explained before.

But Junkrat is still one criminal you don't want to mess with. He's more dangerous than he looks, or acts.

The Fight:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle.

At route 66, the drunken pipe bomb himself walks into the bar and sets down his grenade launcher while ordering a drink to drown his worries out. He then tells the bartender a bit about himself and how he's looking for work. Junkrat then comes in and overhears this story. He then walks up and talks to him sympathetically and gives him a bit more spirit. Along with a bottle of beer he has in his vest. Then walks out with a fuse. Demoman then is given medicine to cure his drunken state, and when he sees a poster with Junkrat's face on it, he realizes that he could get some money now. He then begins asking others if they saw where he went. But unbeknownst to him, Junkrat is outside the bar and lights the fuse he carried out. We follow the lit fuse as it travels back inside. Demoman then smells something burning, then lifts the bottle he was given, to see a fuse going inside it. Then going back to Junkrat's point of view, we see a bright flash of light, with a bang, and screaming. With this, he just laughs it off. The door is then kicked down, with the Demoman walking out with his grenade launcher. He then gives Junkrat the chance to surrender now and leave together, or in pieces. Junkrat laughs off this threat and tosses another molotov cocktail at the cyclops. And with a dodge, Demoman then points his gun out at him, "Never mess...with a demoman."

FIGHT!

He begins firing at the insane singed man, who avoids them with a laugh and smile on his face. Then with a taunt preceding his attack, he grabs some explosives and tosses them at the Demoman, who takes cover to reload. Once done he sees Junkrat once more, who pulls out the frag launcher and begins firing at the tunnels where the Scottish man is. When he walks by, the Demoman leaps out and knocks him to the ground, with Junkrat kicking him out of the way. They begin trading some punches, and attempting to whip the other with their weapon. And in the clash, they fire explosives out randomly, making a mess of the area. Junkrat dashes for a tunnel area, where the Demoman launches an explosive, whose explosion knocks down the peg legged man. When Demoman walks forward to see, Junkrat is down begging for mercy. Demoman laughs this off and says,"Your time was up a while ago." But after one more step, the steel trap laid there goes off and makes the Demoman jump around, screaming in pain. This gives Junkrat the opportunity to blast him back, and then follows with a slam to the ground. Demoman uses his sticky grenades to blast them both away, into the air. Junkrat lands face first and begins frantically looking around for his enemy. Demoman is actually in the air with a parachute, slowly going to the high ground. He trades his regular grenade launcher with his Lock N' Loaded one. He then blasts the rocks above Junkrat away, although he dodges them with ease, as Demoman is forced to reload, Junkrat uses his landmine to get up there quickly. He then confronts the Demoman in close combat, where Demoman pulls out his bottle and begins slamming Junkrat with it. Eventually breaking it, and impaling his shoulder with it. Junkrat pulls it out and uses a wood slab smash him back. After a continuous beatdown, the Demoman lands on top of an old shed, where Junkrat uses the concussion mine to blow him inside. He then begins laughing at his supposed victory. But before any more celebration could be made, the Demoman walks out with his Demoknight gear. He then charges forward with his shield first, which blocks the grenades launched at him by Junkrat's frag launches, giving him the opportunity to conk him on the head, and slash his face. Junkrat, now with a scar, uses the concussion mine to launch him back up, and use his steel trap to make the shield stuck to the ground. Demoman attempts to pull it out, but hears an engine starting up. When he looks over he sees Junkrat launching the RIP tire. He then makes a run for it to the remains of the old shed. Junkrat also makes the rocky area begin to collapse in on them. Junkrat them attempts to run the Demoman over with his explosive tire. But a rock falls on top of his legs, making him stuck. And some grenades fall out of his vest. And then the Demoman comes back, riding the tire back over, he makes it climb up the canyon, and Junkrat sees it have sticky bombs on it. It rides up, and then wears out. The Sticky bombs still attached, it falls all the way down, landing on the grenades that were dropped. A massive explosive is seen, and Demoman walks out into the desolated area, and laughs at the remains of Junkrat.

K.O.

Demoman makes a big profit and Junkrat posters are being removed off walls.

Reasoning:  
This was a close match. As Demoman and Junkrat could both survive the explosions from their explosive arsenal. Making Demoman's superior variety less useful. And Junkrat could trap or manipulate his opponent, especially with his lack of depth perception. But in the end, Demoman had the experience advantage. As while Junkrat has used his weapons for great potential, Demoman has been practicing with his since he was a kid. And the Demoknight could block the explosions, granted him the speed advantage, and could easily fight up close as an offensive fighter. And if there's one type of fighter Junkrat does poorly against, it's offensive fighters. With intelligence, sure Demoman is drunk, but Junkrat isn't known for any form of strategy(outside of blow it up). And there's one more thing, Junkrat's better accomplishments were either in game by players(which can't be taken 100% seriously)or with Roadhog by his side. When Demoman can do fine on his own. With good durability, a wider arsenal, greater knowledge, experience, and skill, Demoman had this fight down. I guess the name fits now, as Junkrat is nothing more than just that. Scrap.

The winner is the Demoman.

Demoman:Winner

+Greater arsenal

+More experience

+Demoknight could counter Junkrat's arsenal

+Better brains

+More notable feats

+Could survive long enough

=even durability

=explosive potential

-inferior technology

-weak stamina

-could have trouble with steel trap and possibly RIP tire

Junkrat:Loser

+more manipulative arsenal

+technology advantage

+greater stamina

=even durability

=explosive potential

-weaker brains

-inferior experience

-could not keep up with Demoknight

-less notable feats


	22. Rouge VS Sly

search?rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&biw=1366&bih=630&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=death+battle+rouge+vs+sly&oq=death+battle+rouge+vs+sly&gs_l=img.3...64685.67543.0.67..1576.2j11.13.0...0...1.1. ..1.4.587... 194RXq6s&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=QL3UJWPxO1PNOM:

The world of criminals holds many sneaky, sly, and devious crooks. But these two prove that they're not always bad. Rouge the Bat, once jewel thief turned to secret agent. And Sly Cooper, the last living heir to the cooper clan. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Rouge the Bat

Background:

On the mysterious Angel Island, there lives the Master Emerald and its mighty guardian, Knuckles the Echidna. Who is strong enough to make volcanoes erupt by punching the ground. Who would be dumb or brave enough to try and take that? Well a few people actually. One of which is Rouge the Bat. This strange jewel thief loves any jewels and will do anything for them. But this ended up getting her caught by G.U.N., a top military corporation. And to avoid being arrested and sentenced to jail for her crimes, she would work for them to pay off her debt. And this job let her to work with other powerful agents. Like Shadow the Hedgehog. The ultimate lifeform, and E-123 Omega, a robot containing every possible firearm. While earning some jewels along the way.

Power and Abilities:

Rouge possesses impressive strength that lets her battle with the likes of Knuckles the Echidna. Now just to get something clear, she's not as strong, but still able to battle him. However where Knuckles' strength lies in his upper body, Rouge has all her strength in the lower body. Mostly the legs and feet. She can split enemies in half completely, shatter boulders, cause small quakes, or even leave dents in steel walls. With her wings, she can fly or glide long distances. Combine that with her quickness on her feet, she's an incredibly slippery. She developed training while in the service of GUN and can use moves like a screw kick, drill dive, and the hip drop to make small quakes. The drill dive can burrow under the ground. Though there are limits. As she can't dig through metal. And her nails are sharp enough to grant her climbing abilities with ease. On top of that, as a bat she has super senses like hearing and stealth. Even a shriek ability. Where she can send out sound waves as an attack. Her gadgets consist of one thing. Bombs, bombs, and more bombs. Which she pulls out of...uhhh...these bombs can be stuck to surfaces, launched, or act as a land mine. She's even a manipulator. Altering her opponents to her advantage.

Feats:

Rouge is skilled enough to battle Knuckles to stalemate, find Espio when invisible with her hearing(and keep in mind Espio is trained as a ninja), trick Shadow and Eggman into working with them, and infiltrate some of the most highly advanced security areas.

Weaknesses:

However, while having no physical weaknesses, Rouge is not perfect. She was discovered by flying dog when infiltrating Prison Island and also discovered when taking the scepter of darkness. A stubborn attitude that has put her into more danger than needed. And while having a good history with manipulating people, she too has been manipulated by others.

But with the ability to rival Knuckles the Echidna, this can't be too bad.

Sly Cooper

Background:

Throughout history, there is no band of thieves quite as skilled and slick as the Cooper Clan. This band of thieves have existed since the ice age. One of their heirs was the young Sly Cooper, and his father, Conner Cooper. He learned about their great history and thieving skills. Life was good for this kid. Well, until the Fiendish Five broke in and murdered his father. Without any parents to take care of him, Sly found himself at an orphanage. Where he meet his two best friends. A strong hippo named Murray, and a genius turtle named Bentley. Together they raided the cookie jar, and like that their thieving days began. And then they found themselves in Paris, where they earned a target on their head.

Powers and Abilities:

Sly Cooper is very agile, and a master of stealth. But when that's not an option, he's more than prepared for combat. Especially with his cane. The cooper cane provides him with parkour abilities with a hook that can drag money or other items out without anyone noticing. It also makes for a good melee weapon. He can perform a drill dive, slide down poles, walks on wires, grind on rails, and a spire jump. He can also perceive time at a superhuman level. Allowing him to react faster than any normal person. All of this is thanks to his adrenaline. Or he can do the opposite and perceive time faster. But what really counts is the gadgets he possesses. Like an electric field that activates when rolling, an invisibility technique, an anti-gravity device to launch him out of pits, an explosive hat, replicas to duke enemies, and even the ability to freeze time. That's right. While this move takes a few seconds to use, its usefulness is incredible. Sly releases a flash of light that freezes everything around him, giving him the ability to recover from attacks or being overwhelmed. Though that charge-up time can be a problem. He's also a master manipulator. Especially on the ladies.

Feats:  
Sly has pulled off impressive heists, defeated Clockwerk(the leader of the fiendish five) twice(with outside assistance of course), survived traveling through time, endured a fall from an aircraft after it traveled through time, escaped custody on numerous occasions, is strong enough to use a stone ball as a weapon, learned to slide on lasers, and defeated one of Connor's original members, Dr. M...kinda.

Weakness:

Although as impressive as Sly is, he has been captured before. His major victories often involved others to help him out. On top of that, he doesn't do so well in water. Without the appropriate gear, he's as good as gone.

But as the last heir to the Cooper Clan, there's a lot to love up to. And he sure did just that.

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle.

In the starlit night of Paris, we see a banner with a chaos emerald being shown off at a museum. When we cut to the museum, we see Sly making his way through the guards. After taking them out effortlessly, he makes his way to the exhibit, where he then butts heads with Rouge. They quickly draw back and get ready for combat.

FIGHT!

They immediately rush for the gem and begin a constant clash for it. When Rouge tosses Sly over to a suit of armor she turns her back and immediately begins running. But Sly is one step ahead of her and uses the cane to snatch it away. When she makes it out, she then notices its disappearance. Then with a whistle grabbing her attention, Sly rests on top of the building with the jewel and runs off onto the rooftops of Paris. Rouge makes chase, as they cross from roof to roof, sliding poles, rails, cars, and street lights. They then begin sliding down a wall where Sly knocks Rouge down. She then begins climbing to get the emerald away. Sly places it in his hat and jumps away, where Rouge begins gliding to take it back. After getting a good grip, she takes the hat away. But instead of a gem, she instead finds a note. Which informs her of how she was duked. Sly rushes off as it explodes. Rouge, tired of this cat and mouse game, kicks the ground and makes the building start to collapse. Sly gets to safety where Rouge takes a bomb and throws it. But before it could land a hit on him, his adrenaline kicks in and gives him plenty of time to react. Knocking it out of the park. He slips into the shadows with his invisibility trick, but Rouge manages to locate him with her hearing and strikes him in the stomach. Landing some more devastating hits, she pushes him off the edge. Then proceeds to jump off after him. With a drill dive she begins falling swiftly. In an attempt to end this. But before anything else could happen, Sly freezes time. This allows him to slow his fall and recover fully. He begins climbing up and slams Rouge, with a note in her hand. He gets up fully as time is restored. Rouge is jerked down, lands on a balcony, onto a dumpster, and then on the ground. She looks at the note to see a message saying,"tick tick boom". She sees Sly wave good-bye, and then notices the bomb she threw earlier right next to her. And with all of a sudden, a huge explosion happens.

K.O.

Rouge's body parts are everywhere and the alleyway is a mess. While Sly regroups with his gang and makes the getaway.

Reasoning:

While Rouge had the edge in strength, speed, and formal training, Sly's slower methodical approach and superior arsenal bested her in the end. When it comes to brains, both could manipulate others to do their bidding. But Rouge's victims aren't that impressive. Shadow has a history of being manipulated, Eggman can just be given what he wants, and Knuckles is gullible to begin with. Along with that, Rouge has been manipulated herself. And with Sly's smooth moves, he could easily get ways around her. As Sly has been able to manipulate and escape smarter and better trained people before. With his adrenaline allowing him to perceive time slower, he could appropriately react to the given attack. His other gadgets could trick her like the dummy or explosive hats. And when your opponent can freeze time, superior speed and power won't get you far. But we can clearly see Sly's effect on women here. As he just blew Rouge away.

The winner is Sly Cooper


	23. Espio VS Greninja

search?rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&biw=1366&bih=630&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=death+battle+espio+vs+greninja&oq=death+battle+espio+vs+greninja&gs_l=img.3...53581.56779.0.56..1825.4j12.16.0...0...1.1. ..2.6.735... 7o88fw&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=C7SugVwicriKrM:

Ninjas, one of the greatest warriors in history who use stealth and surprise to defeat their opponents. And these two animal ninjas are no exception. Espio, the ninja warrior of team chaotix. And Ash's greninja, the arguably most powerful pokemon on his 6th gen team. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win...a death battle.

Espio

Background:

Not too long ago, the nefarious Dr. Eggman attempted world conquest once again. By making a mysterious island and using it to fulfill his latest plan. For some reason Sonic wouldn't arrive at the scene so Knuckles went in instead. And when he arrived he meet with a detective who came in to investigate as well. And he was Espio the Chameleon. After Metal Sonic attempted to capture him, Knuckles saved Espio and the two quickly teamed up. And they soon meet with other people. Vector the crocodile, Charmy Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the flying squirrel, and Heavy and Bomb the rebel robots. After this adventure came to a close, Vector, Espio, and Charmy made a detective agency. Named team chaotix.

Powers and Abilities

They're not the perfect detective agents ever, but they still pack their own unique abilities. Espio in particular is probably the most useful of the bunch. As not only does he pack the most detective skills, but also kicks ass in combat. Espio is fast and nimble as most ninjas are. Give him the chance and he will move from one place to the next without you noticing. He possesses the strength to chop robots without breaking a sweat, and even shatter small obstacles. He can grind on rails, perform great acrobatics, and target specific enemies with the homing attack. But his greatest asset is his ability to turn invisible. Unlike real life chameleons, Espio's is so good that it appears completely invisible to the naked eye. He also carries kunais and grappling hooks for easy surprise attacks. Or he can use his tongue like a grappling hook. But if that doesn't work, he can climb on any surface without any trouble at all. His training also allows him to create small whirlwinds to give him a chance to vanish. He also has a keen sense of the surrounding area. As he was able to detect team dark without seeing them and even see into the Time Eater's soul. Combine this with his mastery of ninjutsu, and Espio is a tough opponent.

Feats:

Espio can battle Knuckles to a standstill, battle Shadow Man, run 215 MPH, and can sneak into some of the most high tech areas.

Weaknesses:

However he isn't perfect. His invisibility is directly connected to his concentration, so if he's hit with a light or something it will subside. He's also a bit of a hothead, making dumb mistakes when angered. Like the time he lost to Bean The Dynamite.

However he is still a must have for any detective agency.

Greninja

Background:

In the 6th generation there are many cool and creative pokemon. Even possessing some impressive new abilities, like Mega Evolution, the fairy type, and of course...starters. In this region there are three types as usual, Fennekin the fire type fox, Chespin the grass type spiny nut...I guess, and my personal favorite...Froakie, the water type frog. One of which in particular hatched in a random pond, and lived with the other froakies. However because of his neglectful attitude of the others, it was considered a threat and was beaten by the froakie. He then was rescued and brought to Professor Sycamore as a starter for new trainers. Unfortunately Froakie was so disobedient and hard to handle that he was always returned. Until he meet Ash Ketchum, a boy from Pallet town who just entered the Kalos region. And of course, they managed to get along pretty well. And through their journey Froakie evolved. And then he evolved again, into the powerful and badass pokemon, Greninja.

Powers and Abilities:

Ash's Greninja is a powerful and fast pokemon. Using speed and acrobatics to help get the jump on opponents. With moves like Aerial Ace, for swift strikes. Cut, a move which can slice down trees, and pound. Where he can just slam the opponent with a powerful strike. Water Pulse is blast of water which has a 20% chance of confusion. If it feels like it needs help avoiding attacks, it can use double team to get the jump on opponents with many copies of itself, though they can't harm other pokemon, it still is good for surprise attacks. Bubble allows him to fire a barrage of bubbles at his opponent. It can even use its own move that only two pokemon including it can learn, Water Shuriken. Where he creates shurikens out of water and can fire up to five times. Or charge it up for a more devastating attack. He can use substitute to make a dummy for its opponent to strike, a dive attack in the air, create water pulse strong enough to launch him in the air, and mat block to launch opponents in the air, followed by slashing them constantly.

Feats:

Greninja was skilled enough to beat an Onyx as a Froakie, match up to hawlucha, defeat Sceptile(who has a type advantage), blocked a dragon claws from Mega Charizard X, can slice Pikachu's electro ball in half, won a race despite a late start(and Pikachu was there), shrugged off thunderbolt like it was nothing, and is actually smart enough to see past Team Rocket's disguises. Finally, someone with a brain.

Weaknesses:

Although as awesome as this sounds, like most pokemon his strategy is based on his owner. And so without him he's as unpredictable and wild as that of an untrained Greninja. And as he is a water and dark type he is weak to electricity, fighting, grass, bug, and fairy types.

But with those being his only limitations, Greninja may be one of Ash's greatest pokemon since Charizard.

The Battle:

This battle will take place in the woods with no prep time or knowledge of each other. And with that said, it's time for a death battle.

In the dark woods at night, Espio is meditating when he suddenly senses someone's presence. He gets up and then suddenly dodges an attack which slices the trees behind him into pieces. He looks and sees Greninja sitting on the tree branch. It turns around and then vanishes into the trees after launching itself up with water pulse. He then senses Greninja's cut attack incoming.

FIGHT!

Espio immediately reacts and launches Greninja back. But Greninja gets up like nothing happened and dashes forward with double team to throw off Espio, but he then sees the real one with his good sense of the environment and throws some kunai at Greninja. Greninja avoids them and counters the others he threw with water shuriken. It then charges up the attack and fires it, but Espio is quick enough to avoid it. We then zoom out and see trees being knocked over, and when we return we see them battling on the tree branches. Greninja tries to get him off guard but Espio uses his tongue to get farther away from the battle, so he could throw shurikens at Greninja. But Espio gets the jump and manages to hit Greninja. Followed by striking him with the kunai on a rope and pulls him in. But when he backs away the Greninja vanishes and reveals itself as a substitute. Espio then sees the real one coming at him, but it was too late. Greninja got a good grip and slams him with water pulse. When Espio gets up he is confused and can't see straight. He throws an attack but hits a rock instead. Greninja fires bubble at him which smashes him through stone. Espio lands near a tree and is confused no more. Greninja tries Aerial Ace but Espio counter attacks and gets Greninja in a lock. Followed by some more combos and punching him up a tree. Greninja launches himself with water pulse and avoids Espio with double team. Espio finds himself surrounded by the fakes of Greninja and then makes a small whirlwind to blow them off. But Greninja had substitute active and gets him knocked back. Greninja begins charging up his water shuriken, but Espio gets up and avoids the huge attack. He then vanishes into the woods. Greninja gives chase but can't find him anywhere. Espio then walks behind him and gets him with a kunai. Greninja can't see him, but Espio still manages to beat him down. When Greninja gets up he is striked with a shuriken, and then is launched in the air by the whirlwind. Espio climbs up the trees and kicks him down. Followed by smashing a rock into his way. Greninja is crushed by the giant boulder and Espio walks away.

K.O.

Espio goes back to what he was doing as Greninja's remains stay under the boulder.

Reasoning:

While Greninja possessed more variety and destructive capabilities, Espio outclassed him with his own advantages. For starters Greninja isn't very smart in strategy, while Espio is a detective. So he is capable of thinking outside of the box. And he could also keep up with Greninja's impressive speed, and had the durability to take all of Greninja's punishment. There's also the fact that most of Greninja's impressive victories were due to his trainer's assistance or his Ash-Greninja form. Which speaking of which, you're probably wondering why that wasn't here. Well it's because it can only be used with Ash's assistance. And while this is hard to prove, as Greninja can call upon at will in his battles, it's not impossible. As there is this fact. It is officially proven that Ash could potentially pass out from the transformation. So it is proven that it is still directly connected to Ash, regardless of bond. And with Espio's impressive camouflage, there was not much Greninja could do to prevent the inevitable. *sigh*, you did good Greninja, but you croaked.

The winner is Espio the chameleon.


	24. Master Hand VS Polygon Man

search?rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&tbm=isch&q=death+battle+master+hand+vs+polygon+man&spell=1&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiY-46zlv3UAhWB8z4KHWpsA5kQvwUIIygA&biw=1366&bih=630&dpr=1&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=cJjOWLYWc116iM:

Final bosses, a deadly final challenge that awaits the player. All their skills should be used for this great challenge. Even when they look like Andross just separated his pieces. Master Hand, the supposed creator of Super Smash Bros.. And Polygon Man, the reality bender of Playstation All Stars. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Master Hand

Background:

The owner of the greatest trophy collection, creator of one of the best fighting series made, Master Hand is a supposed representation of the imagination of a child playing with his toys. And there is little to be said about after that. As his existence and purpose is unknown. Along with his goals. All that can be said is he enjoys battling any challengers who have defeated all their rivals. And he waits for this opponent in the final destination.

Powers and abilities:  
And while he's a hand, he has lots of tricks up his non existent sleeves. He can walk on his two fingers, poke enemies, sweep enemies for good damage, drill into them, slap, or slam into the ground. If he manages to punch you directly down, your put into a crater. And he can also fly. Which allows him to jet across the area at hypersonic speeds. He can also shoot bullets from his hands, fire rising cards, shoot energy projectiles, fire lasers from his hands, and cause enemies to become dazed by snapping his fingers. Leaving them open for another attack. With his fire balls he can squeeze them and make them scatter across the stage. And his motions are so fast, he can create icy wind with projectiles coming that can freeze you instantly. And the more you fight him, the angrier he gets, and this makes him more powerful/dangerous than before. But if you manage to drain his energy to zero, his body implodes, revealing a dark entity known as Master Core. And this form can transform into different looks. Altering his attacks and powers. As a giant human, he can scream to knock players back, create black holes, fire explosives from his head, break invincibility frames with his arms, and a slash that penetrates shields. The second Master Beast form can jump hundreds of feet in the air, chomp down on opponents, summon lightning bolts from the sky, and create spikes to uppercut opponents. The master edge is five swords, with hypersonic strikes, fire projectiles, and absorb things like Ness's PSI magnet. And with that, he has the master shadow. Which is a perfect replica of his opponents, which includes their custom moves. And if they still manage to beat that, he turns into a fortress where they must defeat 3 hearts to end the fight.

Feats:

The guy can do battle with some really tough opponents. Like Palutena(A goddess), Kirby(who split a planet in half),Rosalina(who has cosmic power at her side), and tanks these attacks without even flinching.

Weaknesses:  
But he can also lose to Olimar, Wii Fit Trainer, and Jigglypuff. And he's been one shot by Tabuu. Who was powerful enough to beat every smash character in a single strike.

But while he looks dumb, Master Hand is actually a tough opponent to beat.

Polygon Man

Background:

Back in the 1990s, Sony hit the video game market with their new toy, the playstation. The console itself was a major success. And its mascot was a giant floating head. This was Polygon Man. But unfortunately he would not be able to relish in the glory. As Playstation creator Ken Kutaragi rejected the idea in 1995 after showing it off at E3, true story. But this wasn't the best idea ever. You see, years of being left in the dark while the playstation lived on has made him an all powerful being. And when the sequel to the Playstation hit the market, the Playstation 2, he started making a new evil plan. He would take the Playstation mascots or iconic characters, like Sly Cooper, Ratchet and Clank, Jak and Daxter, Nathan Drake, and Kratos, and make them fight each other, until only one remained. And he would then personally wipe out this last contestant. But how could he do such a thing when he's only a head? Well he's got ways of taking the competition.

Powers and abilities:

He can create and fire lasers, create barriers to block attacks, and ram himself on the stage. And while he's floating in the background, he creates polygon versions of the fighters in Playstation all stars. And considering the roster, this is a pretty good ability. The list of fighters goes as follows. Colonel Radec(KillZone), Sly Cooper, Nathan Drake, Cole Mcgrath, Ratchet and Clank, Jak and Daxter, Big Daddy(Bioshock), Dante, Heihachi Mishima(Tekken), Narike(Heavenly Sword), Raiden(Metal Gear), Sackboy(Little BIg Planet), Sir Daniel(Medieval), Spike(Ape 2), Toro Inioue,Kat and Dusty(Gravity Rush), Emmett Graves(Starhawk), Zeus(God of War), Parappa(Parappa the Rapper), and Isaac Clarke(Dead Space). But Polygon Man can also transform his body into a few different creatures. Like the Hydra from God of War. It uses its size and strength to annihilate enemies. Or how about Hades, who uses great skill and strength, with the Claws of Hades to drag and slash enemies from afar. Dollface from Twisted Metal, who drives a machine gun mounted armored truck. Or the Krimzon Guard Tanks(Jak and Daxter), the Goliath Mech, Negativitron(Little Big Planet), The Satan(Resistance 3), and Patapons(patapon).

Feats:

He fight opponents like Sackboy and Kratos(A God Slayer), keep up with several fast opponents, come back from being scrapped, tank hits from all the heroes in his respective game, and was the one who brought the whole roster together. That's how good of a reality warper he is.

Weaknesses:  
Can lose to people like Fat Princess and Parappa the Rapper, lacks physical and projectile attacks, has a massive ego, not very smart, usually sits in the background while his copies do most of the fighting.

But with what fighter he has copied, and his transformations, a fighter should still be on guard when taking on the reality warping reject.

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle.

Mario and Luigi appear on the final destination, where Master Hand comes in in the usual manner. But before the fight could even begin, a laser comes down and wipes out both of the Mario Brothers. Master Hand looks around as echoing laughing is all over the place. The stage then is transported to a crystal like dimension. The Polygon Man forms into place and begins to taunt him.

"I consider this a role playing game, you will be playing the role of th…"

Master Hand blasts him with bullets.

"You dare assault me. Very well, I shall make an example of you. I am supreme."

FIGHT!

Master Hand leaps forward with immense speed, making the first strike and blasting him back with lasers. Polygon Man counter attacks with his shield and slams right into him. Then proceeding the blast him with lasers, and slams him into the ground.

"Your only hope for survival is surrender. Your destruction is assured. Surely you knew this day would come."

Master Hand a bit more angry now launches a card onto the stage, Polygon Man laughs it off as a miss. But it then rises, taking Polygon Man with it. This gives Master Hand the chance to pick up the Final Destination platform and slams the floating head with the bat sound effect from Super Smash Bros..

Polygon Man lands onto the moon and the follows with,"I will challenge every nerve in your body."

And then he proceeds to block the incoming attack, then launch him back with a laser. He then creates a clone of Ratchet and Clank and Kratos. Kratos pulls in Master Hand, with Ratchet and Clank blasting him with their different guns. Master Hand attempts to get some distance, but Clank's time manipulation ability slows him down, so Kratos could slam him to the ground.

"Can you be assured of anything but your doom?"

Master Hand flies away, with Polygon Man puzzled by this performance. Master Hand then comes back from above and meteor smashes him into the ground. Master Hand then grabs him, slams him into the ground some more, and punches him away. When Polygon Man tries to retaliate, Master Hand dazes Polygon Man and puts him back onto the moon.

"Ah, a glimmer of hope waiting to be extinguished."

Polygon Man calls in all of the clones, who assault Master Hand at once. While having a good fight, Master Hand is easily overwhelmed by these forces. And with a finishing slash, Master Hand collapses, and is impaled.

"Another for the dust bin of history."

Master Hand suddenly implodes with a dark matter leaking out. And within seconds, Master Core is released in its human form.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go get him."

The clones attempt an attack once more, but Master Core picks off the clones fairly simple. Even when they jump on him, he blasts them back with his shout. Polygon Man attempts escape, but Master Core pulls him in with a black hole. Then transforms into his beast form, chomping away at his opponent. And when he got too close, Master Core summons electricity on himself to greatly damage him. Polygon Man then fires another laser onto the beast, and then brings up more clones. The clones bring this form down. But there's one last form to go.

"I cannot lose."

Master Core uses the multiple swords to get good coverage over the army. Polygon Man then transforms into Hades, using this form to sword duel the master edge form. But he is inadvertently overwhelmed. Being impaled in three different places. But with one lucky shot, he blasts the swords down. The dark matter explodes everywhere, making Polygon Man believe it to be over.

"This is just the beginning."

But it then reforms into Polygon Man.

"Impossible."

They go at it for a bit. Summoning clones to do war with each other. But with some luck, Polygon Man gets the imposter onto the ground, being beaten by his clones.

"The original, and still the best."

But there's an explosion, where Master Core comes out. Polygon Man attempts to beat him, but Master Core turns into the Hydra, who beats him down. And then he bites a huge chunk out of him. Polygon Man then begins to fall to pieces, but before dieing he lets out one more sentence.

"How could this happen? None have beaten me, until now."

And with one last scream of agony, he vanishes. Master Core laughs with its new found power.

K.O.

Master Core goes off, as the playstation all stars are released back to their worlds.

Reasoning:

Polygon certainly had the advantage in having minions to back him up. And his abilities granted him easy access to an early hand advantage. But Master Hand had more options for actual offensive play, and he's certainly proven capable of using it. As he actually fights his opponents, rather than sit in the background while everyone else has the fun. Speaking of which, his ability to fly allowed him to attack P. Man at all times, even in the background. The power of Master Core as well gave him a longer life spam, so with P. Man's huge ego and limited fighting style, could easily be worn out. Another thing to note is that Master Hand has fought way more powerful opponents. At best, Polygon Man could battle Kratos and Dante, Demon and god slayers. When Master Hand has battled Rosalina(with the power of the cosmos), Kirby(who has split a planet in half), Sonic(who has gone at the speed of light), and Mewtwo(who has done battle with legendary Pokemon). These are just a few examples. With this in mind, Master Hand could easily gradually gain the advantage over Polygon Man as the battle played out. Polygon Man couldn't FACE up to challenge, but gotta give him a HAND for trying. Although he got too aHEAD of himself, so it wasn't exactly a JOINT effort. I'm clever and original.

The winner is the Master Hand.

Master Hand(Winner)

+Easily superior in CQC

+Has dealt with foes FAR above P. Man's powers

+FAR more offensive options

+Able to attack Polygon Man even if he's in the background

+Master Core is overkill

+Actual fights his opponent, rather than having minions do it for him

+Nowhere near as arrogant

-Would still have trouble with the Polygonal All-Stars early on

Polygon Man(Loser)

+Has summons at his beck and call

+His transformations easily help out

+Can give Master Hand trouble early on

-Hiding in the background is useless, as Master Hand can attack there as well

-Prefers having his minions take care of everything, so less actual fighting experience

-Arrogance easily leaves himself wide open

-Would stand zero chance against Master Core

-FAR less offensive options

-Easily destroyed in close quarters combat


	25. Sangheili Elite VS Predator

search?rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&biw=1366&bih=630&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=death+battle+sangheili+elite+vs+predator&oq=death+battle+sangheili+elite+vs+predator&gs_l=img.3...156007.165992.0.166..2792.21j8.29.0...0...1.1. ..0.5.497... &safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=VuEfjEp769vpzM:

In the vast depths of space, who knows what lies in the shadows. A creature seeking peace? Ones who care to expand? Or exist just to murder with their incredible skill? The Sangheili Elite, the most advanced alien race in all of Halo. And the Predator, the alien life form that is capable of killing all kinds of creatures. No matter the shape or size. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win, a death battle.

Sangheili Elite(ULTRA)

Background:

The universe of Halo has many skilled combatants and incredible tacticians. But of all them, one stands out. The Sangheili Elite. Named after their planet, people refer to these warriors as Elites as their skill in combat is on par with the basic military soldier. And keep in mind the setting of Halo and this is much more impressive than it seems. Their skill makes them the backbone of the covenant for as long as it existed.

Powers and Abilities:

When it comes to brains, these creatures don't fuck around. They have the physical performance required to give enemies the slip. As their fighting style allows them to always be moving. Their strategies are pretty complex and unpredictable. They can set up traps for opponents and give them the slip, make use of weaknesses, or just overpower them with their immense strength. These guys are aggressive and strategic at the same time. Making a deadly combination. They are capable of wielding weapons like a standard plasma rifle, the covenant carbine, the energy sword, concussion rifle, and fuel rod gun. And when it comes to defense, they're not out of luck. They have their own personal shield. Which like the MJOLNIR model, can take hits and recharge to protect against further attacks. Although enough damage can override the shield. But while a minor Sangheili can be killed with a head shot, ultras can shrug those off like no big deal. Physical weapons can even bounce off and hit the ceiling or wall instead. Even rockets can bounce off these shields.

Feats:

The Ultra Sangheili can win 3 to 1 battles, combat with some of the most extremely skilled warriors, think while also battling, and run fast enough to close in gaps between him and his enemies before any further actions could be activated.

Weaknesses:

However the kicker with this almost perfect race is that their shields are specifically vulnerable to plasma based weapons. As they can drain their shields like no one else. And ,like all shields, they must recharge before any further use can be made.

But with a handful of weapons, a genius brain, and a serious will to fight, there is a reason why they call this race the Elite.

The Predator

Background:

Hunting, a very respected, or hated, sport. But they mostly share one thing in common, the thrill. And no creature lives off this more than the Predator. An alien race who lives to hunt and kill. It's the one thing they live off of. But while most impressive hunters go for big animals like elephants, rhinos, lions, and more, the Predator hunts something much bigger and more dangerous. Humans, and other alien species. Now the humans thing may not sound so impressive, but they hunt more than your everyday neighbor. No, they take it up to people wielding weapons, and even military professionals. These guys have some serious balls. And to accomplish this they have a varied strategic based arsenal to help out.

Powers and Abilities:

Predators are incredibly resilient to physical damage. They can take bullets from a heavy gun with little or no medical attention. They can launch attacks strong enough to smash concrete and outmatch humans at peak physical condition. Combine this with their impressive climbing ability and watch them come on top of you in seconds. They're immune to basic diseases and radiation. Hell, even acid has a hard time killing them, as their blood can neutralize the acidity. The reason for their superiority over humans is their "superior genetic material". Which is why something like the predalien occurs. Because chestbursters take some genes from its victim. But back to badass hunter, their natural sight allows them to see infrared vision. And all of this is just their base self. They wouldn't be such a legendary race if they didn't have more. And that's where their gear comes in. Their helmet allows superior vision. Able to see any heat signatures. It can even let them see ultraviolet rays. Which allows them to see their prey with detail. Or use strategy with voice copiers and language translators. Their suits of armor provide heat control, for the coldest or warmest environments, armor plates for blocking attacks, metallic blades that can slice human flesh easily, retractable wrist-blades, and self-destruct explosives. If that wasn't enough, their helmet gives them a computerized eye for more accurate shots. They can carry primitive weapons like spears or knives, or be as advanced as plasma based weapons and camouflage technology. They have plasma pistols, a plasma cannon on the shoulder, nightsticks, netguns, shurikens, whips, a self guided smart disc, and mines.

Feats:

Rookie predators can take on fully trained high physical level soldiers, took point blank gatling gun fire with nothing but a small puncture, rip people's skulls out through the back, and single handedly take on multiple xenomorphs at once. When an elder, chief, or elite can take on a hive of Xenos, other Predators, and more.

Weaknesses:

However their sense of pride can really cost them the battle. As they sometimes limit themselves to no technology or weapons, for the better kill. And their gear is not particularly waterproof. As being wet can screw up their stealth mechanics. Plus a smart enough opponent can overpower them with their superior intellect.

But Predators are still one ugly motherfucker.

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle.

Out in space, there is space ship carrying some Sangheili soldiers. Just then the alarm blares off, with a Predator ship coming in and firing an emp blast. The Sangheili ship begins a crash course to earth. After blasting through the atmosphere and crashing through some buildings. People begin running out of the area as a sole surviving Sangheili crawls out of the rubble. A Predator then lands and walks out of its ride. With a slow pace, it walks to the Sangheili while killing some random civilians. The two creatures meet eye to eye, as the Sangheili pulls out its rifle and activates its shield.

FIGHT

The Sangheili begins firing out at this odd attacker. Reacting to the attack, the Predator jumps around it and begins tossing some metal blades at it, which are easily blocked. While open, the Predator launches forward and knocks the prey down. But is then quickly punched back. The Predator whips out its short range blades and begins attempting some slicing, but it does jack shit. As the blades are grabbed and then used to toss it around. Then shoving the alien invader into a wall. The Predator gets up and punches it numerous times, and then lifts its prey up, to throw it away. The Sangheili pulls out its concussion rifle to start blasting away its competition, with the Predator pulling out its spear. After shooting the netgun, giving it the opportunity to charge forward. The Sangheili activates the plasma sword to rip it to shreds and escape. It slices the Predator's spear in half and slashes it. But before any more moves could be made, a mine detonates. The Sangehili gets up, but the Predator is one step ahead and uses its whip to tie it up, and then followed with plasma pistols to land some more hits on it. The shield is struggling to stay up, while the Sangheili manages to escape the trick and power through the attack. Landing some more close range attacks. The fuel rod gun blasts the Predator and gets a good wound on it. But then with a cloaking device, it vanishes. The Predator grabs the weapon when close enough and slams it in the head. When the Sangheili gets up, it is smashed through a concrete wall. Then the Predator strikes it with its shoulder plasma gun. This blast is repeated several times, destroying the shield. Then with the self guided smart disc, the Sangheili is left badly wounded. The Predator then tosses it out of the room, through a window, soon following. The Predator slashes the Sangheili numerous times in blinding speed. After it had enough, the Predator turns its prey around, and then yanks its skull out. The body falls over as the Predator takes its kill with pride.

K.O.

The Predator puts the skull with the rest, as the Sangheili is then investigated by military officials.

Reasoning:

This was an extremely close match. As the Sangheili has the early hand advantage. With its more powerful guns, superior defences, and greater brain, it looks as it has this in the bag. But things got worse as the fight progressed. The Predator's superior variety made it prepared for anything, the cloaking device could not be countered by any equipment, it has more experience as a solo fighter, more strength, and was smart enough to not fall for any tricks. Even when things look safe. The only thing delaying its victory was the shield. However as this shield is weak to plasma weapons, the Predator could easily destroy it. With the speed with win a quick draw with someone who just needed to lift his gun a few inches(finger on trigger), and able to obliterate a person's arm and head perfectly, there was little doubt of this. The Sangheili Elite wasn't skilled enough to make the hunter become the hunted.

The winner is the Predator.


	26. Zero VS Metal Sonic

Prior to Death Battle's, so no...I did not rip off.

search?rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&biw=1366&bih=630&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=death+battle+zero+vs+metal+sonic&oq=death+battle+zero+vs+metal+sonic&gs_l=img.3...132661.137909.0.138..4390.0j10j8j3.21.0...0...1.1. ..12.14.2752.0.. 94&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=mr0W6mI0pVZKNM:

The great Dr. Wily and Robotnik are known for creating impressive robots that give the military a run for their money. But which or their best creations is better? Zero, the badass speedster reploid of Mega Man X. And Metal Sonic, Sonic's perfect copy. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Zero

Background:

In the far future, two scientists created the ultimate robots to do battle with each other. Dr Light and the famous Mega Man always put Wily's machines to shame. Even when he created Bass, it wasn't enough. So Wily took the mistakes he had made with them and designed the ultimate robot that would annihilate Mega Man and Bass. And he did. However it was too violent for anyone to control. Forcing Wily to put him in a capsule to be secure. Many years later, after Wily's death and Light gave Mega Man an upgrade to be revealed later, Zero was awoken by a group of Reploids. And he thanked them by destroying all of them. Wishing not to be disturbed. He was labeled as a Maverick, or threat to humanity, and was unbeatable. Until a group of Mavericks lead by Sigma came in and challenged him. Despite a good start, Zero was defeated by Sigma himself. Due to a W appearing on his crystal. Sigma shattered this crystal and took him back to Dr. Cain. Who fixed him up and made him a Reploid.

Powers and Abilities:

Zero became a part of the 17th Elite Unit and quickly rose to the top as an A rank Maverick Hunter. The highest rank possible at the time. And soon he meet with his buddy X, where the two became friends and worked together for further missions. While not as powerful as X, Zero is still no pushover. Zero is fast, and packs a punch. He possesses excellent long range and short range combat. His Z-Buster produces a charge shot and can be fired quickly. But everyone knows his most famous weapon, the Z-Saber is a short range lightsaber which can be used for swift slashes and just wrecking through enemy lines. It can be used in the air and ground for good combos. But it's not just a lightsaber he owns, he also has elemental weaponry. He can use a fire, ice, or thunder saber for the appropriate element. The double tooth blade has a high crit chance, the soul saber increases in power when he's low on health, Z Ichimonji is weak but destroys defenses, and the Z Rapier gives him a triple slash attack. And if he needs some real firepower, he can risk all of his energy into one powerful attack with the red lotus saber. But upon using it it does greatly harm his defense, so this cannot be used lightly. He also has a lance called the D-Glaive for an even longer reach. The V Hanger produces two short daggers which can shoot boomerang projectiles. The Σ Blade fires a legendary powerful strike. Though it can be used only once or twice. The B fan is a shield that can reflect shots back at an enemy, the T breaker is a giant hammer for slow hard hitting action, and the K-Knuckles allow him access to moves that people like Ryu from street fighter access. He's also got a chain whip, triple rod, a recoil rod, and the Zero knuckle which can rip off enemy attacks. He even has the copy system of X and Mega Man. Holy shit that's a lot of weapons.

Feats:

Zero was created to be better than classic mega man. Who was strong enough to lift a 60,000 ton tower, beat Elec Man who moves over 250,000 MPH, and run and jump like his normal self on Jupiter. He also tanked hits from Dr. Weil and Dark Elf wielders. Which puts him at star level. Has enough stamina to fight reploids for one whole year straight, can outrun black hole attacks, defeated Omega(putting him above star level) and can fight an army with ease. Hell, he even once survived being cut to the point of having nothing but a head, an arm, and a torso. And then just hid and repaired himself. How does that even happen? And even survived a blast on par with the one that killed the dinosaurs.

Weaknesses:

Don't get too starry eyed yet, Zero still relies on others in a fight at times, and it's mostly because of X that he's still alive. And mentioning Iris is a sore spot for him. Plus he's not invincible. Enough damage will force him to obtain maintenance.

But with those being his only setbacks, Zero will always give it his all in defeating the enemy. Almost no one is a match for the red reploid.

Metal Sonic

Background:

Dr. Eggman was on top of things for a while. The world was his and he had little to no worries. Except for one. Sonic the fucking Hedgehog. Tried as he might, his bots were no match for the blue blur. So he decided to come up with a plan so crazy, it just might work. He managed to scan Sonic's data and place it in a robot that could outmatch Sonic in every category. Making the metal series. Starting with Silver Sonic, Mecha Sonic, and then the success, Metal Sonic. But Metal Sonic wasn't too bright. Or Eggman, depending on how you look at things. As Eggman murdered his own creation. But he was so good, that he made upgrades to metal. And more, and more, and more. Until Metal was the perfect killing machine.

Powers and Abilities:

Metal Sonic is equipped with jet boosters, which allow him to keep up with Sonic's insane speeds. And considering that in Omega's words, Sonic has the potential of going FTL(Faster Than Light). That's pretty fast. On top of that, Metal Sonic can use a short range pulse attack, surround himself in a glowing aura that makes him untouchable, fire lasers out of his chest, fly, perform the spin attack, lock on targets with the homing attack, and scan enemies for their attacks and patterns. Once seeing them at least once, Metal Sonic can see it coming. He also has the black shield, which makes him immune to all projectiles. He can even ram into things without slowing down. Like spikes or walls. He even has telekinetic powers...ok. But his ultimate strength is when he acquires a chaos emerald. Because despite having no soul because he's a robot, he can use their tremendous power. Resulting in chaos control, which can slow time down or freeze it altogether. He's also a T-1000. He can change his appearances and mimic the voices of a specific person. Metal Sonic has so much power that he requires a supercomputer to run it. And as such, he can process things quite quickly. But his ultimate power comes from when he manages to transform into a giant titan of destruction. Like Metal Madness or Overlord, depending on what you want to say. This beautiful beats can fly, shoot freezing crystals, use chaos control, fire lasers, and homing missiles. And even if he fails, he has a self-destruct system within. As such, Metal Sonic is not one to be easily fooled. He can be quite independent.

Feats:

He's managed to best Sonic in combat, battle Knuckles the Echidna, survive a 3V1 against Super Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, overthrow Eggman, battle Shadow, survive point blank explosions, take on the freedom fighters, tank 14 hits from Knuckles, beat Metal Sonic 3.0, beat an Ifrit capable of world destruction, and reach escape velocity in a damaged state(or over 25,000 MPH).

Weaknesses:  
However as tough as he is, Metal Sonic still lives on programming. And can be easily hacked in result. Plus he has a tendency of dying, a lot.

But with the speed of Sonic and the power of the emeralds, there are few who dare to challenge the might of Metal Sonic. Attackers should beware.

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle.

All is silent throughout Eggman's base. Guards patrolling through the yards and Eggman going to bed. Just then, X and Zero teleport in and bust through some security. They then take their separate ways and go looking for something. Zero wanders around for a bit and then uncovers Eggman's secret room. Locating the computer with the data for the ultimate robot to wipe out Sonic and Mega Man. But upon doing so, the alarm blares off and two of the metal series robots charge at him with their spin attack. Zero just laughs and slices them in two with one fair slash. But before leaving Metal Sonic jumps at him and manages to par with him a few times. Zero and Metal take their stances to get ready for action.

FIGHT

Metal dashes forward and begins landing swift attacks, which Zero easily keeps up with. Metal tries to land some more hits, but ultimately fails. Metal begins firing lasers at Zero. Zero dashes by them along with blocking them back. Trying to keep Metal in a good spot away from him, he uses the Z-Buster to keep Metal busy. Utilizing the black shield, Metal takes the attacks and charges forward once more. This time with the upper hand, he grabs Zero and begins flying out of the base. Zer tries redirecting him, but with the glowing around him, Zero is instead knocked off and slammed into a cargo bay area. Zero gets up in time and counters Metal's next attempt at destroying him. Metal fires lasers which Zero uses his shield to knock back, followed by the laser chain to pull him in closer. Metal with the spin attack and homing attack gets in once more and strikes him with blinding speed. Zero tries the Z-Buster's charge shot, but the scene pauses to show Metal scanning the attack. He barely blocks it and is then beginning to be knocked around some more. Zero tries the charge shot once more, but since Metal recognizes it, it failed. Metal then uses a charge shot as well, catching Zero off guard. With the ice sword, Metal is frozen, to be melted with the fire sword and then short circuited with the electric sword. Metal knocks Zero's blade out of his hand and then they begin clashing with the K-Knuckles, Zero pretty well. In fact, he bests Metal in the hand to hand combat. Wrapping up his combo with a shoryuken. Metal gets up once more and blasts forward with a fully charged spin attack. Zero slams his fist on the ground and causes a short range explosion. With a combination of the Z Ichimonji, Z Rapier, D-Glaive, and Σ Blade, he breaks the black shield, strikes with fast combos, and ends the combo with a legendary powerful slash. Which blasts Metal Sonic through 11 walls, and buried in debris. Zero looks upon the rubble and smiles. But two red glowing eyes turn on, with a green glow as well. Zero turns around and sees Metal take a chaos emerald and transforms himself. Zero dashes forward, but is stopped by chaos control. Metal jumps forward and kicks Zero to the ground. With time restored, Zero zips by. Metal then takes the pieces of ¾ of the base to turn into Metal Overlord. Zero gets up to see this monstrosity. He takes out his Red Lotus Saber and begins warming up for a supreme attack. Zero dashes forward, with Metal Sonic firing the freezing crystals and homing missiles. Zero avoids them and begins riding one of the missiles. Metal then fires lasers at the incoming threat. But right before they collide, Zero jumps off. The resulting blast opened Metal's weak spot, and as such Zero jumps off of another missile and dashes forward, charging up his attack. Zero goes inside Metal and then with one fair slash, everything slows down. But then Metal is sliced in two and collapses to the destroyed base's remains. Zero lands safely and puts away his blade, walking away with a proud grin.

K.O.

Zero fires the boomerang lasers at Metal's remains and blasts them away. Then leaving with X as they have everything they need. As Eggman walks out of room to see the mess.

Reasoning:

Metal Sonic was indeed the superior in raw speed and could counter Zero's attacks. But he came second to Zero's superior intellect, damage dealt, agility, and overwhelming arsenal. Zero's been fighting Mavericks for over 100 years as well, so he clearly had the combat experience advantage. And Zero could keep up with Metal with his combat speed. While Metal could counter some of Zero's attacks, he just couldn't keep it up forever. With Zero's arsenal being both good for close and long range combat. Zero also has the Red Lotus Saber and Σ Blade, which are extremely powerful blades. And given that Zero is better than mega man in every way(including strength), this means he can do better than 60,000 tons. A striking force with these blades would definitely put a beast like Metal Overlord down. Sure Metal Overlord survived a battle with Super Sonic, but with someone constantly attacking you with that power, there's not much you can do. And plain Metal Sonic lost a battle to Sally and her plasma blades. Giving the similarities with weapons and Zero being superior physically to Sally, there was no reason to say Zero could come out fine. But ultimately, there wasn't anything Metal could do. As Zero could think more creatively due to having a more human like brain. While Metal relies on code. Looks like Zero made metal into nothing.

Zero(winner)

+could keep up with combat speed

+superior intellect

+close combat specialty worked well in his favor

+FAR better experience

+Metal Overlord is nothing new

+Statistically destroys Metal

=Power(at best)

=Agility

-travel speed is slower

-more of a team player

-Metal's copying system is potentially dangerous

Metal Sonic(loser)

+greater travel speed

+copying system helped a bit

+Chaos Control is hard to counter

=Power(at best)

=Agility

-Inferior intellect

-Speed advantage holds little effect

-Statistically outclassed

-Even transformations proved inneffective

The winner is Zero.


	27. Xenomorph VS Necromorph

search?rlz=1CAACAJ_enUS685US687&biw=1366&bih=630&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=death+battle+xenomorph+vs+necromorph&oq=death+battle+xenom&gs_l=img.1.1.0j0i24k1.92611.94207.0.95..719.1j5.6.0...0...1.1. ..0.6.714... 1KhXM&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=B1EC4leC5km1eM:

In space, who knows what we'll find eventually. New planets to colonize maybe? But maybe we're better off staying here if it means running into these two monsters. The Xenomorph, the alien lifeform from the Alien franchise. And the Necromorph, the NOT zombie of the Dead Space franchise. And since these creatures have many shapes, sizes, and unique abilities, this won't be a typical one on one. Instead, it will be a battle of a group. Plus as an added bonus, i will not use specific versions of these creatures who are too situation, or are only one or two of them. Like the Gorilla Xenomorph and Ubermorph. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Xenomorph

Background:

In the far future, where technology seems to love the 80s look, humanity went looking for ways to expand their civilization out of our dinky little planet. So colonization methods were activated, and we went out further. But through many covered up incidents, we ended up being tied into a new life. The alien species known as the Xenomorph. Not much is known about these creatures, but what we do know is that long ago beings known as Engineers created these beings as biological life forms. But as science would have it, they began mutating themselves into the bug like beings we know them as today. And they were found by the Predators as great sport. So they brought em over to our planet, where two shitty movies took place. And these incidents made the Weyland Yutani aware of their existence. So by sending over a trucker group from a harvesting mission to explore a distress signal, they ended up starting a great chain of events. And our first look at this perfect life form was revealed. And that was only one Xenomorph, there's actually entire colonies of them. So naturally they would have to be put in a situation where they need some home defense.

Powers and Abilities:  
Xenomorphs comes in many forms, all based on the life form their chestburster phase came out of. The casual drone is equipped with razor sharp claws, a tail blade which can easily pierce skin, can climb on walls, an exoskeleton which is tough enough to tank pistols, a bolt gun, and basic shotgun. And they can adapt to their current environment if need be. Though sudden changes can greatly damage them. The tail can be used like a whip and the claws can pierce almost anything they get their hands on. While they have a row of sharp teeth to chomp, they prefer to use their inner jaw for the finishing, flashy, blow. It can even penetrate Predator armor with ease. They're masters of stealth, and highly intelligent. They can use the environment to blend in, sneak up on people, and with their ferocious nature this is a very dangerous combo. In fact, sometimes you wouldn't even know it was there until it's too late. Their will to win is so great that they don't even care of their limbs are shot off. They can be completely impaled and still walk it off. Although complete decapitation or blowing their brains out is enough. They can also climb on walls and run with great agility. So going in the vents is a terrible idea. And with their tough nature, they can even survive in vacuums for extended periods of time. And heat vision is next to useless as their exoskeleton prevent heat from actually escaping them. So they can survive in Antarctica. And with their echo location they can see a threat a mile away, if it's right in front of their direction. And for added measures, they can place facehuggers onto its enemies. But worst of all, even if you manage to damage it, it's acid blood will get all over you, and make quick work of its target. If you think that's it, then sadly you're wrong. This is probably the worst time to say there are multiple types of these creatures. Each with their own specialties in combat. Some are better at swimming than other for instance. I was only describing the drone, the weakest of all the Xenomorphs. The Warriors are actually made for combat, and if they are tough enough they can become Praetorians(Royal Guards of the Queen Alien). Runners are fast and can easily sweep you away in seconds. Some can fly, Ravagers have scythe like claws, Razor Claws choose speed over power, Crushers are bulky and can crush foes with their crest, boilers explode acid upon death, and spitters shoot acid rather than just waiting for death. But the best one of all is the Queen alien. This beast stands from 15-100 feet tall, and are mostly responsible for the generation of facehuggers for their species survival. She's tanked a mech suit falling on top of her from 30 feet. She has extra limbs, a much longer tail, is far stronger, more intelligent, and can survive many stabbings, shots to the head, and is more durable as bullets don't seem to work.

Feats:

They've ripped steel, broken down shut metal doors, caused numerous near apocalypses, can throw a fully grown women dozens of feet into the air, reacted to shotgun blasts, avoided the Predator arm cannon, survived bullets, take plasma blasts and live, survive being impaled in the chest, survived attacks from a pRedator who was tough enough to tanks pulse rifle blasts, have bullets bounce off their heads, their acid can burn through a ship designed to withstand space cruisers easily, have gotten the jump on predators before, survived molten lead, leap several feet in air, and have won some battles with Predator's before.

Weaknesses:  
Although these creatures do benefit off of another's death, and can sacrifice themselves if needed for success. They also hate fire, while sometimes direct contact doesn't kill, they still hate sudden temperature changes. And they aren't invulnerable to melee weapons, though they usually are destroyed by their acid blood.

But with great intelligence, group work, and a hive full of them, Xenomorphs are definitely more than just simple bugs.

Necromorph

Background:

In the year 2508, the Earth was hit with a near extinction level event. This caused the planet to have a severe lack in resources. With little to no options left, humanity was forced to go explore other planets and gather their resources for a quick substitute. And with the company CEC, they engineered a ship called the UGS Ishimura. It was a masterpiece, designed for the action of planet cracking(gathering resources from other planets)for its rarest resources. And with this plan, humanity thrived once again. And then the UGS was going for its 35th perfect run in a row. However, this wasn't a simple mission it was used to. Before you know it a distress signal was sent and people responded. The Kellion was sent to see what had happened there, and its engineer named Isaac Clark went into another room. But then some grotesque humanoids come in and kill off most of the crew. And soon they found out that the cause of this was an organism that killed people, and then reanimated them into a disgusting creature called the Necromorphs. Who act like zombies and exist solely to spread their infestation. And they are pretty much perfect killing machines.

Powers and abilities:  
Necromorphs never seem to get tired, and have a will to keep going no matter what. It takes so many body shots to efficiently end this thing. And the most problematic part is how there are several types. Slashers are equipped with blades for, well, slashing enemies to bits. Leapers are fast and use the victim's intestines as a whip and leap far distances. Lurkers use tentacles to wipe out its prey and manipulate enemies. Infectors exist for the sole purpose of imfecting corpses with its virus. Pregnants carry infants who come out when their giant sack is damaged. Swarmers are tiny and attempt to overpower enemies with numbers. Brutes are powerful, and fast. However their obvious yellow weak spot is hard to miss, and removes their limbs. Though they can fire organic bombs when down. Guardians can produce smaller Necromorphs who attack with tentacles and can explode. Wheezers are useless outside of the fact that they produce a toxic gas. Exploders perform a kamikaze and decide to blow people up instead of trying to stay alive and kill the threat while doing so. Dividers are tall and lanky, although they can separate into tiny Necromorphs who are fast and attack with tentacles of course(though lack durability). Twitchers are a bigger, stronger version of the Slashers, who also have tentacles in their eyes. Pukers vomit a corrosive liquid, and use their sharp claws for short range combat. Tripods are strong and tough, and can only be killed when their limbs are removed. The pack is a group of Necromorphs made from children, who rarely attack alone, but are easily torn to shreds. Stalkers are the most intelligent Necromorphs, as they use their physical capabilities to hide, sneak behind, and outwit their targets. The Cysts are like little pods who fire explosive pods in the air which explode on contact. Crawlers are also infant made Necromorphs who can explode and crawl on the ground. Nest Necromorphs fire homing projectiles(which are actually little Necromorphs) on enemies. Corruptions don't attack at all, and are pretty slow. But they do create drastic changes in the oxygen. The hive mind is the one in charge of the whole operation, and fires pods and uses tentacles. With all of these creatures it is hard to beat this variety.

Feats:

They have caused near doomsday levels for humanity whenever given the chance, some can rip people's limbs off, travel in vents with ease, peak human combat speeds, possess building level durability with the Brute, gave Isaac Clark so much shit on the way, unlimited stamina, can retain limbs with other corpses, and their variety grants them an edge when facing a group of gunners.

Weaknesses:

Though they all have glowing yellow spots which indicate a weak spot. And most of them are killable by removing limbs or heads. Not to mention their simple minded nature, they aren't winning any brains competitions any time soon.

But if Isaac Clark hadn't come in and wipe out these creatures, the Earth would've surely been fucked.

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle.

Out in the middle of nowhere, we see an abandoned space station. After looking through some of its damaged hallways, we can see a group of people with a suitcase walk up to a door. After declaring their presence, they are let in with a group of space jockeys. They set the suitcase on the table, and when it opens we see that it contains a facehugger and container of the necromorph gas. But before the money could be given, a necromorph bursts through the door and begins walking towards. With some gunfire they blow its limbs away, alerting others of their whereabouts. More and more just come and the ones who didn't die in that room ran out for safety. Eventually the suitcase carrier is cornered by a Slasher Necromorph. But before the ending blow could be made, it is impaled from behind. After being lifted off the ground, the Xenomorph whose tail it was that impaled the creature, uses its tongue to penetrate its head. But despite this, it still is alive and so the Xenomorph tosses it aside. It then starts to approach the man carrying the suitcase, but is diverted when a man with a flare makes a break for it. After leaping and brutally killing that man, his flare rolls off into the dark hallway to show an entire army of Xenomorphs approaching. They walk out into the light, and five survivors make it into the elevator. The two armies of creatures approach each other and give a mighty screech.

FIGHT!

They go at each other, the front lines colliding, slashing, screeching, impalement, and screams of agony arise as many troops of both sides collapse. Blood flies everywhere, including the acid blood, which melts the Necromorphs down in seconds. Soon the Vomiter Necromorphs are called out into action, with the Spitter Xenomorphs following. The Vomiters blast out their corrosive substance, which provides little effect on the Xenomorphs. The spitters respond with several blasts of their acid, like cannon fire in the heat of battle. The Vomiters are struck down, with few left to walk away. The Xenomorphs push forward, but are quickly annihilated when Lurker Necromorphs use their tentacles to whack them around. And then Crawlers walk up and blast some of them to pieces. Dividers soon come in and go on top of the alien life forms. Even when they are torn, they just separate and overpower them. Exploders come in and blow the front lines away. A door opens up, where two humans are in a heavy truck with the cash, and they attempt to escape through the crowd. But the Xenos' acid blood takes out some tires and they just stand there waiting. But then a Xenomorph is launched in the air and crashes through the window, with its acid blood killing the drivers. Another Xenomorph launched in the air gets up from its injuries and walks into the shadows. Where it screeches at a dead looking Xenomorph. It then lights up and reveals it to be a Boiler Xenomorph, who charges out into battle and begins slashing their heads off. The Xenos then quickly see the weakness is their limbs, so they try that instead. When the boiler is overpowered by the pack, the pack is killed by acid blood, and then the boiler explodes. Further spreading the acid to the enemy forces. A group of slashers come in with a twitcher leading the group. The Xenos respond with their Ravager kind. A clash of blades is begun. The three other survivors are up on a bridge above the war, but their clean chances of escape are nullified when some Ravagers and Slashers climb up onto the bridge to battle. And with their scythelike weaponry they cut the wires, and the bridge collapses. One of the people falls to his death, and his corpse is used to fuel another Necromorph. The Xenos start to push forward when the Crusher comes it and starts slamming them out of the way, and smashing them to pieces. The Xenos start infiltrating the Necromorphs' hive and are soon meet with a Brute, Nests, and Cysts. The Nests' homing projectiles push back the invading forces, the Cysts blasts them apart. However the acid blood falls below the Brute and Crusher, who are trying to overpower the other. They soon collapse several floors and land into a Xenomorph hive. Their clashes break some eggs and crush Facehuggers. But with it spikes, and using metal bars, the Brute impales the Crush in several places, then rips its head off. The body then continues to fall several floors once more. The Brute takes its win and roars with victory, but is interrupted when it is suddenly impaled from behind the dark, then ripped into two pieces. A screech is then heard up above as the Xenomorphs back off. The Necromorphs start moving forward, but out of the hole created by the fallen Xenomorphs comes the Queen Alien, who rises up and begins tearing them to shreds. With her assistance they manage to pull through, lurkers and runners dash forward to clear the path. Even with the Stalkers, the Necromorphs are overpowered, and soon killed as fast as they entered the fight. The Queen and her Praetorians come across the hive mind who attempts to defend itself with its tentacles and other guards. But with the great difference in numbers, the hive is being torn to pieces, with the Queen ending it with three great strikes with her claws and tail. After a long fought battle, the hive mind is killed, and the Necromorphs begin to degrade in numbers, as Facehuggers arise from the hole and start taking their new hosts. The Queen gives one mighty screech to claim her victory.

K.O.

The Queen reestablishes her position as the two remaining humans discover Necromorphs being used as hosts, as a chestburster breaks out of one.

Reasoning:

The Necromorphs were able to put up a fight with their superior variety, stubborn lives, and unlimited stamina. But the Xenos' superior numbers, brains, strength, speed, groupwork, and arsenal were more than a match for them. Even if the other Necromorphs who can regenerate limbs and such were here, I see no reason to say the result would be any different. As the necros had no way around the Xenos' acid blood. Which, when pierced, would either kill them, eliminate limbs, or spread the blood to other Necromorphs to do the same. And if I included other Necromorphs like the hunter, then I would have to put in Xenos like the Raven to keep things fair. It also didn't help that Necromorphs are squishy meat bags, making the Xenos' deadlier melee combat more effective. Even when the necromorphs did get the advantage, their quick learning allowed the Xenomorphs to counteract any trouble they get. And with their superior brains, they could more effectively work as a unit versus the mostly simple minded Necromorphs. The only Necromorph on par with a Drone is the Stalker, who aren't nearly as many of. And even the Necromorphs' ability to change the air around them would be useless. As it doesn't qualify as a drastic weather change, and the Xenomorphs don't need to breath it in the first place. Why don't they need to breath it? Well they don't need oxygen to live. Proof of this can be found in Alien Isolation near the end of the game. As Amanda Ripley(a human who requires Oxygen to live)needed a space suit to go out onto the Sevastopol's outer area to activate the self destruct sequence. And the Xenomorphs were clearly not in need of a space suit to live out there. This is one acid trip the Necromorphs aren't coming back from.

Xenomorphs(Winner)

+Faster

+Stronger

+More intelligent

+More durable

+Better group work

+Greater numbers

+Fast Learners

+Acid Blood handles any piercing weapons and makes explosions counterproductive

=X factors

-Inferior variety

-Inferior stamina

-Some Necromorphs could give trouble at first

Necromorphs(Loser)

+Better Stamina

+More stubborn lives

+Greater variety

+Had better coverage

=X factors

-Slower

-Most Necros were weaker

-Even more Necros are more simple minded

-Inferior durability

-Group work, what's that?

-Not fast learners

-Could not effectively counter acid blood.

The winner are the Xenomorphs.


	28. RobotBoy VS Jenny Wakemen

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjTz9vY05HVAhXGbD4KHcmgAtYQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ARB_VS_ &psig=AFQjCNHY77V4Kv6s5M1RMryGQNh7Lw7uNg&ust=1500426832750242

Robots may be machine, but doesn't mean they can't live among us. And these two balance out lives as both citizens and crime fighters. Robotboy, the robot of multiple modes and emotions. And Jenny Wakeman, the teenage robot and final product. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win, a death battle.

Robotboy

Background:

Professor Moshimo was a great scientist, who began a project to create a robot designed to keep the world safe. Especially after the failure of his previous creation, Protoboy. However his arch enemy Dr. Kamikazi and his henchman Constantine would try and take it for world domination. So, not wanting this to become so, Moshimo gave this new invention into the hands and responsibility of a young boy named Tommy. And learn more about humanity. Though as a superpowered robot, he's not gonna live an easy life. He's gonna need to kick some ass every now and then.

Powers and Abilities:

With his body comes three different modes which can be used for different purposes. His deactive mode is tiny, and convenient for travel. Though can do jack shit. Although the fun begins when he's in active mode. He may look cute and cuddly, but looks can be deceiving. He's equipped with the ability to fly at hypersonic speeds, super strength, nearly indestructible, speed, and has a variety of cool weapons. Like his light vision, a freeze ray, freeze vision, the ability to shrink for quick escapes, wind breath to blow enemies away, a drill, microscopic vision, a forcefield, an EMP(which temporarily neutralizes electronics), can detect evil robots, and firing a rocket fist. He can also launch super sonic sounds. And f you think water can short circuit him, try again. Because he's proven to be waterproof. And if you knock his head off, then nothing happens. Because he can move and operate just fine without it. And if you somehow damage him, he's got regeneration. But when things get serious he can transform with his super activation mode. This beautiful mode not only makes him bigger, but also forfeits some of his previous powers. Although it is not only more powerful, it also adds lasers, automatic fire, the ability to fire a giant fist, a nuke, laser eyes, flamethrowers, acid that can break satellites, and missiles. Lots and lots of missiles. And of course, a record player.

Feats:

He's strong enough to launch people into helicopters, deflect lasers and flamethrowers, kicked a football so hard it caught on fire, made a hole in a sidewalk, destroyed a tornado with his breath, can carry a cruise ship and fly at high speeds, can fly out of the Earth's atmosphere(which puts him at a speed of around mach 33, 33 times the speed of sound), flew through a meteor, has survived lava, a building falling him, being only slightly bothered by his superior self(robotman)'s missile, learned to play dead to trick enemies, blew up an oil tanker, tossed bots to the sun, has dodged machine gun fire, and goes around the Earth 10 times in 23 seconds(which is like 10,826 mi/hour).

Weaknesses:

Although if his batteries die then he is as good as dead. And he has proven capable of ignoring orders and threats of breaking the laws of robotics.

Though this is one ass kicking, transforming robot. He may be small, but he has a lot of power.

Jenny

Background:

Nora Wakeman was a brilliant scientist who was very famous. She was shown on many magazine covers and such. And her specialty was robotics. And she formed the Skyway patrol. Although she soon left her post after the first intergalactic war. This war was caused by Nora's latest creation, the Armagedroid. Which was supposed to prevent alien invasions. Although, it instead started wiping out all Sky Patrol weapons, despite the war ending with Earth's victory. After it was sent to the center of Earth. Thinking it was destroyed she left and continued attempting a robot to protect the Earth. And after a few attempts, she did succeed. With XJ-9, but you can call her Jenny. Jenny was initially supposed to avoid the outside world, though stuff happened, and now she's a crime fighting teenage robot. Even if it's hard to balance out the two lives.

Powers and Abilities:

But the fun stuff is in her arsenal. As a crime fighter, she has a shitload of weapons and strength. With the strength of 1,000,070 men, she can fight basically anyone who invades the planet. Though her maximum strength is unknown. Though with this number, we can estimate an amount. The typical man can deadlift 155 pounds. Times that amount, and she can dead lift

155,010,850 lbs, or 77505.425 tons. Though she could still easily surpass this. And she also has speed with her. She can go faster than the human athlete, has superhuman reflexes, and agility. And is covered in a titanium alloid. Making her nearly invincible. Though her insides are easier to damage. With her EM vision, she can see different forms of EM vision. Some very useful like Ultraviolet vision, Infrared Vision, X-Ray vision, and the rest is either useless or pointless. Like Digital Vision, Rainbow Vision, Sausage Vision, and…"Heat" Vision…anyways. And she has rocket boosters. Making her capable of leaving Earth's atmosphere. But her ultimate power is her weaponry. Which can be pulled out randomly. As absurd as some are, they are perfect for the situation. She can fire energy beams from most parts of her body, stretchy arms, shapeshifting, multilingualism, and an anti-corrosion sorta thing. Where she cannot be penetrated by acids and such. But there's more. She has a magnet to pull in metallic objects, a grappling hook, medieval weaponry, a powerful scream, an explosive snowball launcher, hair razorangs, missile launcher, tank formation, buzzsaws, can drill underground, blade fingers, a combat cheese grater, DBZ attacks, freezing spray, and a giant golf club. I can't make this up. And with the defense, her laser proof shield protects her from laser firearms. And a very convincing blow up replica.

Feats:

She's gone faster than light, held up a collapsing building, held back a meteor, blew away a hail storm, threw a girl so high she doesn't come down, hit oil when spiking the ball, broke out of ice, annihilated the goal when kicking the soccer ball, flung a spaceship to the sun, carried a Pyramid into space, moves like a blur, once flew halfway around the world to save a man falling off a mountain, got a call and flew all the way back, and then flew back to save the guy, tanked atmospheric entry, has a relaxing soak in acid, splashed by lava, survived a warhead point blank, is hit with an explosion that launches her back into the planet(and is mildly bothered), has done battle with XJ-6 with nothing but a staff, can fight for days on end, and has fought blind.

Weaknesses:

Although keep her away from water or electricity. Because they mess her up. Or even worse, make her rust. And she's pretty hot headed. And can hurt others if she feels the need to.

But with this speed, skill, and power, not likely anything can stand a chance in direct combat.

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate, once and for all. It's time for a death battle.

Robot Boy is seen dashing off to the city when his evil robot detector goes off. But when we get to the location of this evil robot, we see Jenny doing battle with a giant bot. After failing to hit her, she blasts it with a laser, and then tossing it away, into the ocean. Robot Boy comes and stops her as she's just about to leave. She then attempts to explain this is a mistake and the threat is gone. He looks around at the damaged buildings, with no sign of other bots. Of course leaving him in disbelief. He then fires on the ground, creating smoke. Giving him the chance to fly forward.

FIGHT

Jenny is caught and carried away, with Robot Boy proceeding to drag her on the concrete roadway. Jenny retaliates by breaking free and continuing to pummel him, followed by launching a laser. Robot Boy gets back up and launches missiles to try to bring her down. Though with luck Jenny avoids all of them. Although it was a trick to get her in close. Robot Boy proceeds to throw some punches, ending with a rocket fist. This rocket fist takes her to the ground, where he soon follows. Upon collision smoke rises, but is then blown away by the shockwaves they create. Jenny jumps back and picks up a damaged car. When Robot Boy turns the corner he is greeted by a car to the face. Jenny then zooms forward and drags him across the Earth and into a mountain. When she attempts to take him down with a rock slide, Robot Boy's wind breath blows it back at her. Though she deflects them all with punches and kicks. But before any more moves could be made, super sonic sounds are launched, which push her back. When she tries a counterattack with flight and a punch, Robot Boy shrinks to avoid the collision, and get the jump on her. After a good beatdown, Jenny flies up on top of the mountain, and then karate chops it. Which makes the whole thing split in two. This makes Robot Boy lose a bit of his footing and giving a chance to attack once more. When he attempts escape she throws razorangs to slash him, and then stretchy arms bring him down. They then drill into the ground. Where they begin to do battle under it. And in their attempts of wiping each other out, they make the ground weaker, and the surface begins to collapse in. They eventually land in a cave where Jenny comes out on top. Smashing him with a golf club and onto the wall. With her lasers she brings the house down on top of him, which buries him. She then takes a breather, believing it to be over. But as soon as walks a few steps, the rubble is blasted away, revealing the super activated mode. It fires a massive fist at her as a diversion, when she takes the bait and dodges, he punches her with his other hand, and the one fired comes in slamming her. He then tosses her up into space and begins blasting her with flamethrowers. Followed with his laser eyes to blow her away, further and further. She attempts blasting him with her lasers, but he just blocks it with his hand and continues forward with his automatic fire. He force field only helps little as he gets her to drop it with physical force pushing her back. He then pushes Jenny's back against a meteor. She then fires lasers out of her eyes, pushing him back. She then grabs the massive meteor, and then throws it at him. He uses his boosters to stop it. Although to push it back Jenny begins to push it back with her boosters. It seems even, especially when they continually push themselves forward, making it harder to push. But Jenny pulls through and pushes it back. Following with a kick. Launching it all the way to Mars. Making a huge crater. Robot Boy gets up once again and sees Jenny coming forward at him. He then prepares by revealing a nuke. He fires at her, though she avoids colliding with the bomb and gets past it. Although when it explodes she is launched forward, along with Robot Boy being pushed down. As the risen dust begins to settle, Jenny gets up with a missing arm, and Robot Boy gets up unscathed. She moves so fast that she's a blur, and gets behind Robot Boy, and gets him with a bitch slap. Then continues to knock him around like a rag doll. Robot Boy's boosters are slightly damaged, and his face is cracked. They look at each other one last time as they push forward. Robot Boy aims towards the sun. When he begins charging his eye lasers, he continues to try harder. Jenny just focuses on fighting back. But before launching her, Robot Boy fires an EMP which paralyzes her. He then tosses her towards the sun. This attack leaves him drained, and he begins to drift off into space. Just then, Jenny comes back and grabs the drained bot, then slams it onto the surface of Mars. And with one punch, goes right through his chest, then pulling out his batteries.

K.O.

Jenny lands on Earth and goes back for repairs when Robot Boy is is just drifting off in the middle of nowhere.

Reasoning:  
This was an extremely hard to consider match. Their durability, strength, arsenal, skill, feats, and speed make it seem as this battle could go on forever. However there are little differences and details that put this in jenny's favor. For starters, Robot Boy is rather inexperienced and can be duked despite his skill. And while he did have the edge in durability, it could be worn down. And his regeneration has had its limits before. The speed and strength contest definitely goes to Jenny. While both can travel the globe in seconds, Robot Boy can go hypersonic when Jenny has gone faster than light. Both have thrown objects to the sun, but Robot Boy threw a big but not huge robot and a dragon who is clearly only 8-10 times his size. Jenny threw a spaceship which when compared to to her height appears way bigger than the dragon Robot Boy threw. And he needed his super activated mode for this feat. And his corrosive acid is useless since she has an anti corrosive defense, and has broken out of ice before so freezing her is useless. But the biggest reason why Jenny takes this is Robot Boy's battery. It is extremely inconsistent. At minimum he can fight for a few minutes. But at best he can go hours without refueling. When Jenny can go days without the need for refueling. So even if this fight goes on for hours, he will run out dry eventually. And with how tough Jenny is, he will have to put in a lot of effort to end it. Making this fight pretty straightforward. Robot Boy really needs to stop drifting off, or he could've won this.

Jenny Wakeman(Winner)

+Faster

+Slightly stronger

+Greater weapon variety

+More clever

+Technically more mature

=Self repair works well enough

=Have accomplished similar things

-More physical weaknesses

Robotboy(Loser)

+More durable

+Less weaknesses

+Better designed

=Self repair works well enough

=Have accomplished similar things

-Slightly weaker

-Slower

-Immature

-Battery life is a pain in the ass


	29. Darth Sidious VS Lord Voldemort

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjDhrKJ_ZXVAhVCQCYKHfF-DyUQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwiki%2FDarth_Sidious_vs._Lord_Voldemort&psig=AFQjCNH98WHjab1Z_XOGpXDvXf3ij_RiSw&ust=1500575383578127

Evil has many faces in its wide variety of foes. And these two are not only extremely powerful dark lords, but also have faces you wish you wouldn't see. Darth Sidious, the emperor of Star Wars. And Lord Voldemort, a wizard whose name was banned from being said. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win, a death battle.

Darth Sidious

Background:

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, no...a bit further...there ya go. There was a strong republic, it was a time of the jedi. After the long war against the Sith, the galaxy was finally at peace. That is until the separatists started causing trouble, and with the new group the senate led by Chancellor Palpatine. Who was an innocent looking old man. But looks can be deceiving, as Palatine was actually a sith lord known as Darth Sidious. Who was secretly working with the separatist. He came to this point as he meet the sith lord Darth Plagueis. Who manipulated Palpatine to killing his father and making him his apprentice. As such he managed to learn the ways of the force through the dark side. Then living a double life as the chancellor and dark lord. As an evil mastermind he was secretly working a plan to overthrow the republic, murder the jedi, and make himself emperor. Through his double life, clone army, order 66, and manipulation of a young Jedi named Anakin Skywalker, he managed to do just that. And a new age had begun, and the 25,000 year old republic was finished. He then had complete control over the galaxy and built a successful military power. And he left the remaining Jedi/rebels to Darth Vader. Though if he has to, he can get off his lazy ass and start kicking some of other people's.

Powers and abilities:

At a young age he was trained to perfection in the ways of the dark side, he's easily the most powerful sith lord in the history of the sith order. And that's not just personal opinion, that's been claimed by not only himself, but Luke and Vader. And his force skills exceed even Ulic Qel Droma, who almost destroyed the Jedi and was so powerful that he needed to be stripped of the force in order to fully stop. But first plan of business is the lightsaber. His lightsaber skills are incredibly impressive despite a frail appearance. He can duel with finest with ease and slaughter Jedi Masters in seconds. Only 3 people have walked away with their life against this guy. And only 1 of them won. And when a clone of him battled Luke, he was shown capable of changing his style of fighting on a whim. Keeping enemies unsure of what's next to come. His speed and attacks are so fast that when he assassinated the Grand Protectorate, it appeared a phantom killed them. Only two people have actually defeated him in a one on one saber duel, Luke and Windu. And what's better than one lightsaber? Two of course. He can wield both blades just as swiftly with ease if he carries a second one. Although you know this guy's a badass when he laughs off a lightsaber as a puny tool. The force is where he really shines. His connection to the dark side is so strong that it is not considered him as a possession of it, but a possession of him. His force powers allow him immunity to mind reading or attacking abilities, and the ability to murder opponents with only telekinesis. Like he did to his family. He can also elude himself entirely from the most skilled of Jedi. Making him practically invisible at long ranges. This is how he's managed to make no one figured out that Sidious and Palpatine were one. Though his most devastating attack is his force lightning. If put into full effect, he can make his charred husks in seconds. Once it lit up the surface of an entire planet. He can also add electricity onto objects he's moving with telekinesis, increasing their potency. Which is called the lightning grenade. And with force speed, he can up his speed to the point where his opponents have barely enough time to react. He can move distances with force flight, the force rage to further his power, and his most powerful attack, Force Storm. This beautiful move allows him to fire out a massive beam of force power to obliterate a starship. He can also see into the future, transfer his essence throughout other bodies, and sustain himself long enough to survive the most extreme conditions.

Feats:

This guy has obliterated Jedi, matched Yoda in combat(who's had over 800 years of experience), destroyed a fleet with the force alone, survived a run in with Starkiller, cleared a whole room of stormtroopers while leaving his royal guards untouched, knocks his master out cold, overpower Savage despite his upgrades from magic and double bladed lightsaber, and by the end of his reign was powerful enough to to rip space and time. No joking here. That's what the force storm does. It even allows time travel and teleportation.

Weaknesses:

Unfortunately with all this power he still can fuck up. His force powers sometimes fail on him ironically, and he is at the point where the dark side is his life source. Leaving him vulnerable if he goes too far with his powers. And when you're extremely cocky that is more likely to happen than you think.

Though with this much power in your two hands alone, not many live long enough to see that happen.

Lord Voldemort

Background:

Born on December 31, 1926, was Tom Riddle. A half blooded wizard who was gifted with extreme power. Though he was orphaned and put in a muggle orphanage. A muggle is a wizard's term for human or non magical being. This was his home for around 7 years as he also took part in classes at Hogwarts academy. And while there he managed to open the chambers of secrets and using its monsters to attack muggle born students and obtain immortality. He even created 7 horcruxes, one of which was Harry Potter. Seeing the potential in his power, he abandoned his muggle name and then moved on to a more proper name for a dark wizard. On that day, lord Voldemort was made. And he then spent the next few years gathering followers of witches and wizards to make the death eaters to begin destruction on the muggles. And it didn't stop there, he continued to grow in his skill with this power and proceeded to start the first wizarding war. However, at the height of his power, there was a prophecy of a person who would vanquish the dark lord. So he found this hero and attempted to kill him. But it didn't end well. With the mother of the chosen one sacrificing herself to protect her son, the killing curse he fired rebounded off him and obliterated him. His physical body and magical powers were gone, but his ghost lived on. And he planned on coming back from the dead. And when he did, the second wizarding war begun. And Voldemort was more ready than last time.

Powers and abilities:

Lord Voldemort is well renowned as the most powerful dark wizard of all time. And for good reason. Even at a young age he was more than capable of using magic without a wand. He can move objects with his mind, communicate and control animals with his mind, and easily inflict harm on those who bothered him. He was so good, that when he was in his adulthood he could battle with Elder Wand wielder Albus Dumbledore. And if was granted teaching, he would have taught students thing no wizard could ever give them. Even Dumbledore admitted his shielding spells would prove ineffective at Voldemort's full power. But of course the dark arts is where it's at for him. He can use the unforgivable curses with no effort, mainly loving the killing curse. And this was when he was underaged. He can cast jinxes, dark spells, charms, hexes, and powerful curses. And the best wizards could not lift the curses. He can also release shockwaves of energy which obliterate anything in its path. He's also invented potions which can be used to recover from damage and appear weak and scrawny. He can also hide himself from even himself and cast fire. Which can singe foes with a flick of his wand. Or create a maelstrom to chase after others. He can also teleport to avoid attacks, or more so like apparitions to trick the enemy. And he can do it at will. He can also penetrate/shield minds like his own to make them do his bidding. He can see their deepest thoughts, fears, or whatever. And it can torture the enemy leaving them open for another attack. He can transfigure objects to what he wants to do and fly with no supports or help. He can also possess others, causing them great pain, shortening their life, and making them not know what hit them. He's also disarmed wizards and push a dead giant out his way with a lazy wave of his hand. He's a master manipulator, with his great acting and leadership. He's also a great salesman. Top it off with being an intellectual genius.

Feats:

He's created objects out of thin air, shatters objects like gold statues with no effort, flew as fast as the smoke in the wind with no broomstick, can hold his own against three or more opponents, his soul survived despite the killing curse, can set you on fire with a single word, can control thousands of glass shards at once, successfully possessed Harry, and can duel with the best wizards with no trouble.

Weaknesses:  
And to top it off, barely any weaknesses. He's practically heartless, so he barely feels anything. Except fear. And he has feared Dumbledore, death, and has an inability to love. Which is how he lost to Harry.

But I'd like to see someone try to manipulate those when he has all this power.

The battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle.

Voldemort and his masked death eaters are invading a starship to take control of their weapons and such. When a trooper reports this to the emperor, Vader volunteers to rid of this menace. But Sidious turns it down and decides to go out himself. As it would be nice to stretch for a bit. The hangar is clear of troopers and more death eaters come through the portal that lead them here. But before any more progress could be made, two death eaters are choked to death. As they collapse, the hangar door opens, letting the scrawny looking emperor in. Voldemort laughs this off as a minor issue and decides to give him the chance to leave. Sidious just laughs and uses the force push to knock everyone in the room onto the ground. And then followed with force lightning which only Voldemort gets up to block in time. He then sees the potential in this battle and accepts this challenge. Sidious laughs as he starts to warm up with some electrical spheres being made in his hand.

FIGHT

Voldemort makes the first move with the Avada Kedavra, which the emperor easily jumps over and knocks Voldemort to the ground, but is then pushed back by a tie fighter which was tossed at him. Voldemort gets up and launches fire at the old warrior, which is effortlessly blocked by the force, then redirected at the dark lord. He transfigures the flame into a serpent which he commands to attack the emperor, but is easily fired by force lightning. The emperor sees how tricky this could be, so he pulls out his lightsaber. And with lightning speeds dashes forward and just barely misses due to Voldemort's teleportation. Voldemort tries firing spells at him to keep a good distance away. Though he just keeps going with fast blocks. Voldemort teleports away again and tries to mess with the emperor's mind, but fails. The emperor tries to do so as well, but also fails. Voldemort raises his wand once more but is disarmed when Sidious has the platform he's standing on collapse. Sidious grabs the wand and holds the blade to his throat. Voldemort pushes him back with telekinesis and begins firing spells without the use of his wand. Sidious does a good job staying on top of things, until Voldemort blasts the lightsaber away and then destroys it. Sidious tries the force push though Voldemort stays airborne before crashing into the wall. Though glass shatters and is then put into control of Voldemort. He fires all of them at once though they are deflected. Sidious jumps back onto a tie fighter and lifts them up. He launches them forward, as Voldemort blocks with a silver shield. Under desperation he releases a shockwave which destroys the vehicle the emperor is currently on. But through the smoke he dashes forward and knocks Voldemort out of the hangar and onto the outer railing. Fully that it wouldn't end there, he jumps down after him. Voldemort tries more spells though are also blocked by the force lightning. They then engage in a clash between spell and lightning. Though as it continues, Sidious is getting further blocked off and eventually an explosion knocks them back. Voldemort grabs the emperor with his telekinesis and begins knocking him around. Finishing with crushing him beneath some metal pillars. The emperor pushes them away and then tries to get up. Voldemort has his wand again and then attempts avada kedavra. Sidious, now really determined, uses force repulse to bust the area, and then dashes away so quick, he could not be tracked. Voldemort looks around desperately, but is too late as Sidious pins him down and then throws his lightsaber in the air. He proceeds to electrocute the dark lord, and when he stops, he turns around the lightsaber he threw up comes down and is pushed to impale Voldemort. Sidious turns around and pushes Voldemort off the edge, finishing it with the force storm. Voldemort is disintegrated and it is over.

K.O.

Sidious walks up the railings and back into the base.

Reasoning:

Both combatants have accomplished similar things. Manipulating and bending others to their will, smashing giant objects with ease, and taking on the best of the best. But Sidious's feats go two steps ahead of Voldemort's. Like for instance, for long term goals, Voldemort failed to accomplish his goal of wiping out the muggles, when Sidious successfully took over a galaxy. Voldemort could match up to Dumbledore and barely get away with it, Sidious slaughters Jedi Masters in seconds. Just for reference, of all the people who dueled Sidious, only 3 have survived him, and only two have successfully defeated him. Even against Luke, he still gave him one hell of a time. Mind tricks in this battle are useless for both sides. As Voldemort has a spell that makes him immune to them, and yet Sidious is naturally immune to mind attacks. So that's out of the picture. But one thing Sidious has is power. And with his overwhelming power, Voldemort's only hope was to catch him and end it quickly. But Sidious is so fast that he can clear a room of a person, and everyone else would've thought it was a phantom. And by slaughtering jedi masters is a testament of how fast he is. Keep in mind that they regularly react to blaster fire and other Sith Lords. And his force storm rips apart not only objects, but space and time. With that much speed with that much power, Sidious could easily avoid anything Voldemort threw at him, and give 10x more. Quick draw or not, Voldemort can't keep up with him. So it was only a matter of time before Sidious got the finishing blow. Sidious was truly a force to be reckoned with.

Darth Sidious(Winner)

+Force power annihilates magic in power department

+Far more experience

+FAR faster in travel, combat, and reaction speed

+Has lost only a few times by people in or above his league

=Similar feats

=Equally intelligent

=Mind tricks useless

-Vulnerable to magic attacks

-A bit more lazy

Lord Voldemort(Loser)

+Magic attacks would work on him

+Better defense options

=Equally Intelligent

=Mind Tricks Useless

=Similar feats

-Couldn't keep up

-Less experience

-Lost to Harry

-Weaker power

The winner is Darth Sidious.


	30. Bonus:Mewtwo VS Shadow, truth or shit?

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwimkNjk_ZXVAhXCOyYKHa6cAu4QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AS0E1_-_Mewtwo_vs_ &psig=AFQjCNESoDXVzxvHtVUxssLOuD8TO_WKlw&ust=1500575546077071

Some combatants are born for great things. Using their tremendous power they can shape the Earth. Others are just plain made for that. Like Mewtwo, the ultimate pokemon. And Shadow, the ultimate life form. It's a battle of pure edginess, who can come out on top. It's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see if Death Battle was right, or full of shit.

Mewtwo

Background:

Long ago, in a science lab located on Cinnabar Island, there was a research development for cloning. The purpose of this was to bring the man behind this's, Dr. Fuji, daughter back from the dead. And so, it worked out well enough. But for the sake of science, they also cloned four other pokemon to go with Amber. A Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and legendary pokemon Mew. The project went good enough, with the clever names of Charmandertwo, Squirtletwo, Bulbasaurtwo, Ambertwo, and Mewtwo. OK so Fuji wasn't the best namer, but this was a revolutionary project. Ambertwo though could communicate with Mewtwo through telepathy. She taught him all about the human world and emotions. All was going well, but, ⅘ of the clones suffered from some fatal flaws, and in result they perished. The one survivor was Mewtwo. With the death of his friends, he was stricken with grief and agony. Fearing this to be too much for the infant, Dr. Fuji and his scientists erased any memory of Ambertwo and the other clones. But this was a big mistake, as memories don't apply to emotions. So he was left with the same feeling, with no memories to back him up. So he escaped his prison and went away. As he wanted to find answers. Anyone who got in his way would be eliminated. But proceeded to work with Giovanni for a bit, and then break out as he is not a tool. And then he tried to kill all humanity. But then some kid no one cares about was turned to stone and then brought to life from tears. Don't question it. And so he saw the error of his ways and went on to make the world better. By staying in an isolated island, away from any humans. But if the world needs a hero, or some ass kicking, he rises up and starts kicking some ass. And good thing he was designed for combat.

Powers and abilities:

As a psychic type pokemon Mewtwo uses the power of his mind to annihilate his enemies from the competition. This leads him to being able to use moves like psychic, which can toss 500lb Onyxes and let him fly. Or psy-strike to slash enemies with high damage. He can also use shadow ball to blow holes in stadiums, harness the power of aura to perform aura sphere, Energy Ball, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, and Thunderbolt for good elemental coverage. With Thunder Wave he can paralyze enemies instantly, will-o-wisp can do the same only for a burn instead. Fire never miss stars with swift, or bring on future sight to catch an enemy off guard. Or Hyper Beam which can wipe out the most powerful of Pokemon in a single shot. But he's not all for offense, he can play a more defensive measure with energy barriers to block attacks. Protect saves him from any hazard, and he can teleport if he can't avoid the incoming attack. Even if you manage to harm him, Recover can heal around 50% of its max HP, no matter the situation. He can also harness his psychic energy into spoons for melee combat. Speaking of melee combat, he's used his psychic energy to enhance his physical attacks. But most importantly, his psychic energy can be used to read minds and wipe specific memories from opponents. Even his own to increase special attack and special defense. Or copy other's stat changes with psych up. And guard/power swap allow to trade in its stats with the enemy. Or even use disable to make certain attacks impossible to use. But if he can't cover it, he can use the power of Mega Evolution WITHOUT the need of a trainer. Mega Mewtwo X is an ultra powerful transformation that gives him a greater power on the physical side. He can tank more physical damage and give more. It also makes him a fighting type. This form can survive in space, and launch an attack so large, it spans a continent. Then Mega Mewtwo Y grants him more mental advantages. His psychic power is greatly increased, and while physically it's pathetic, it's psychic energy and special defense more than make up for it. This form has once flown into space from the ground level. Requiring at least 11.2 km/second. Or around mach 33. It even survived in the atmosphere. Combine this with a massive IQ of over 5000.

Feats:

Mewtwo is tough enough to fight on after being impaled in the shoulders, has battled deoxys, took hits from a Mega Charizard X, survived island level explosions, defeated the three legendary birds(who casually make hurricanes and fought Lugia), teleport a lake worth over 3,000,000 tons of water, wipe the memories of around 20 people at once, prevent the tree of life from falling into the sun with help, has went at hypersonic speeds, and his Mega Forms granted him the ability to battle Zygarde. A pokemon who gains energy from the planet itself.

Weaknesses:  
But even the best have limitations. He is weak to Bug, Ghost, and Dark type pokemon. Plus should an enemy be faster and/or more powerful than he can handle, he will lose. And hell, even with this amazing power, he's potentially lost to several pokemon as Shadow Mewtwo. Even if he has the elemental advantage.

But his powers and intellect make him far more capable than the average pokemon, or even legendary. Very few are brave enough to do battle with this monstrous beast.

Shadow

Background:  
50 years ago, aboard the Space Colony ARK, Professor Gerald Robotnik was meet with a serious problem. His granddaughter, Maria, was suffering from a fatal disease. With little options left, he attempted to make a cure. And he was apparently desperate, as he made a deal with these black aliens to make it. But I guess he decided to make it a two fer. As he not only used it to cure his daughter, but create life. Hence, project S.H.A.D.O.W. was a success. As it made the cure to all diseases, immortality, and a one man army in one package. This was Shadow the Hedgehog. With his new found power, Shadow did successfully prevent disasters from destroying the ARK, and was close friends with Maria. But before Shadow could be shared with the world, disaster struck. "Surprisingly", the military wasn't so cool with Gerald making a one man army with a deal from aliens. So they raided, and shut down the ARK. But not before shooting Maria right in front of Shadow. Shadow escaped for a bit, but was sealed up on Prison Island. Where 50 years, Dr. Eggman came in and freed him from his prison. But Gerald also somehow found time in prison to reprogram the ARK and erase Shadow's memories so he can carry out his revenge plot. But eventually Shadow remembered Maria's last words were basically don't be a dick and help out to make everyone happy. So on the side of good, Shadow made something with his life. And with a team up with Super Sonic, they prevented doomsday. At the cost of his memories of course. With no options left, Shadow went on to find his own answers, and anyone who got in his way would be eliminated. Why does that sound familiar? But with a bucket of Chaos Powers, Shadow can easily do so in this world full of destructive monsters and super powered 3 foot animals.

Powers and abilities:  
Shadow is highly athletic and possesses great strength, capable of matching Sonic easily. He can perform the spin attack to deflect lasers, rip through enemies, or reach top speeds easily. And with his rocket shoes, he can fly or keep up with Sonic's hypersonic speeds. But his physical body can also run pretty fast. As he was able to perform an in and out mission when taking an emerald. But his bread and butter is his connection to the chaos force. As he was made from Black Doom's DNA, who is also a strong chaos user. Basically this force grants him greater strength, speed, durability, stamina, healing over time, and of course, power. He can fire lasers in great numbers or charge it up for a greater blast. And if he harnesses the negative energy in him, he can release an explosion of energy to clear a room called chaos blast. Or he can use chaos blast into one focused laser beam. He can also combine these techniques to heal a bit(though has to stand still)or release a short range pulse of energy. But his signature move is chaos control. With it he can teleport, fly, transport matter, slow time down, or freeze time altogether. And he does this by obtaining energy from chaos emeralds. The more he has the stronger he becomes. But he can also upgrade his power by using his hero or dark forms. Which are activated by harnessing all the positive or negative energy in him. They both give him greater performance in chaos powers and is nearly invincible. In fact he has so much energy in him that it can be only contained with two inhibitor rings. If he needs to he can remove them for giant boosts in power. Turning him into Chaos Shadow. Chaos Shadow is nearly invulnerable, far stronger, faster, and his power is greatly enhanced. He can jump up to a fleet of spaceships from ground level. But his ultimate boost is when he obtains all seven chaos emeralds, and enters the form of super saiya*cough* *cough* Shadow. Yep, meant to say Shadow, Super Shadow. Super Shadow is completely invincible to regular attacks, can survive underwater, fly at faster than light speeds, has greater power than before, can combine this power boost with other previously mentioned ones, and combat with other super forms. Although Shadow still risks overdoing his performance, resulting in the form subsiding. But still life needs some risks.

Feats:

Shadow is strong enough to one shot mechs, sent busses over on their sides, is a master marksman, piloter of vehicles, has annihilated Sonic in combat(even when he had help from a war machine), kept up with Sonic's incredible speeds(Possibly Mach 1 to the Speed of Light), destroyed Black Doom in his ultimate form, traveled dimensions with Chaos Control, stood up to Enerjak(who is a dimension buster) as Chaos Shadow, defeated Solaris with the help of Super Sonic and Silver, beat Silver(who was previously established of destroying Sonic), teleported a comet that was worth over 9,000,000 tons in weight, defeated an army of clones of Mephiles(a time bender), survive an atmospheric fall, and destroyed a fleet of battleships belonging to the Metarex in a single blast.

Weaknesses:

Although Shadow is a bit cocky(though an IQ 200 kinda beats this away),and risks overloading his power which leaves him open for attacks. Plus Sonic has beaten him with the assistance of his friends. And even on his own on occasions.

But Shadow's power, experience, and skill lets him be ahead of the competition. Even the blue blur must fear the power of Shadow the Hedgehog.

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle.

A G.U.N. helicopter flies in onto an island, where Shadow steps out and walks off into the jungle. He comes across a cave where he senses a chaos emerald nearby. After a bit of walking Mewtwo senses his presence nearby and awaits him. Shadow comes across the relic room where the chaos emerald is located. Shadow grabs it and turns to the exit, where Mewtwo blocks it off.

"You are not welcome here, nor do you have the right to have that."

"Listen pal, I don't have time for this. Believe me, G.U.N. has more use for this than you do."

"Then prepare for battle."

(Looks like I have to fight this freak. Shouldn't be too hard, I mean who is more powerful than that cocky ass with yellow hair and laser beams who bested me last time?)

"You know I can hear you Shadow?"

"What?! You know me?"

"I know more than that. Now please, for the sake of your dead friend, don't make me do this."

"Well, you know too much for me to let you go like this."

"Very well, this should be fun."

FIGHT

Shadow makes the first move, thrusting forward with a powerful punch. Although Mewtwo prevents this attack with a force field and repels him with his psychic power. Shadow lands on a wall and jumps back while throwing chaos spears at Mewtwo. Mewtwo catches them and pushes them back. But with great skill and reflexes, Shadow avoids them and charges up a larger blast. This gives Mewtwo the chance to teleport away from danger and whack Shadow with a spoon as soon as he fires. Shadow ends up landing on his energy beam.

"This is just sad."

"I'll show you, chaos control!"

Time freezes, Shadow uses this to land several hits, while leaving some chaos spears behind for after effect. Mewtwo is knocked around when time is restored and blasted away. Mewtwo gets up again and fires a shadow ball. But this is easily countered by chaos control. As Shadow sends Mewtwo into his own blast by teleporting him in its direction. Mewtwo is struck down, which gives Shadow the chance to launch a fully charged chaos spear at Mewtwo. Shadow then lightens up a bit and lets Mewtwo get up.

"Can you stand after that?"

Mewtwo uses recover to bring his health back up.

"Oh, I guess you can."

Mewtwo takes a giant pillar with psychic and tosses it at Shadow. Shadow then grabs it begins to slow it down into a corner. Mewtwo uses aura sphere to try and blast him away. Shadow uses chaos control once more to escape. Mewtwo being tired of this catches Shadow when he tries to punch him, and the reads his mind to see his entire powers and abilities. Shadow then releases a chaos blast to break free and land some free shots once more.

"I'm tired of this, behold the true power of an ultimate life form."

Shadow gathers the seven chaos emeralds he collected and enters the form of Super Shadow.

"Alright freak, how can you counter something completely INVINCIBLE?"

"I'll show you who's the freak."

Mewtwo then uses the power of Mega Evolution to enter Mega Mewtwo X.

The two forms go at each other with some heavy punches that are so extreme that the whole room collapses in on them. But do to their great power they easily escape and take the fight to the skies. Huge impacts are heard and the land shakes. Mewtwo and Shadow trade blows with their long range attacks. Eventually Shadow instantly vanishes and appears behind Mewtwo X, teleporting him into space. Mewtwo then trades off into his Mega Mewtwo Y form.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you continue then I have no choice."

"I am not leaving this life, I still have a promise to keep. And no weird cat thing is going to mess that up."

"So you'll attempt the odds of fate for something many others are doing a better job at?"

"Enough, I will stop this."

Shadow takes off his inhibitor rings and begins glowing red with no pupils. He then begins having a massive aura around him, and then releases a massive energy beam. Mewtwo uses his psychic power to hold the attack and preventing it from touching him. It's a close match, with Mewtwo being knocked back. But he gets the chance to use power swap to gain Shadow's power and give Shadow his. Shadow attempts to bring him down, but the odds are too much against his favor. Mewtwo then uses his psychic power to bring Shadow to a crawl. And soon he erases any memory of what just happened. Mewtwo takes this chance to wait for the super form to subside. When it does so Mewtwo takes this chance to strike.

"I am sorry."

Mewtwo then beats Shadow down into the atmosphere. Shadow barely survives the attack, but Mewtwo then uses his X form once more to release a massive energy ball. Which wipes out Shadow for good.

K.O.

Mewtwo takes the emeralds back to his cave, where he begins to rebuild his room as Shadow's inhibitor rings fall to the ground.

Reasoning:  
Shadow was the faster, stronger, and more powerful opponent, but Mewtwo's ability to swap stats, copy stat changes, increase defences, raise his own power, and many other varied abilities gave him the edge. Shadow could potentially just speedblitz him, but Mewtwo could just catch him with his psychic power. As Shadow's battle with Silver proves he can be caught in it with no way of escape. Also Shadow's main fighting style revolves around always rising in power with his special abilities, which is pretty bad if your opponent can swap them out or copy them. And with his chaos powers, Mewtwo could just catch and repel them. But with the slight argument of Shadow beating Mewtwo's powers because of his battle with Silver is not a fair comparison. As Mewtwo is far more skilled, experienced, powerful, smarter, and varied than Silver. And even with chaos control landing some hits, Mewtwo could just use recover to bring him back up to snuff. And with his far superior brains he could easily outwit Shadow or find a way to outlive him. Which with mind reading he could easily find Shadow's strengths, weaknesses, and exploit them. Even with the power of Super Shadow, once Mewtwo has accomplished these stat raising abilities and such, it's all over. And to help add to that, Mewtwo can brainwash Shadow. Shadow may have broken out of Black Doom's mind control on his own, but in the comics two of his best successors were able to brainwash him with their combined power. As Mewtwo has more experience in his field and can wipe multiple memories at once, there is no reason to say he can't do the same. With Shadow's last trump card out of commision, all that was left to do was finish the job. Mewtwo overshadows him in where it counts.

Mewtwo(Winner)

+Smarter

+Could change tactics

+Copying/switching stats helped

+Reading mind gave him advantage

+Could counter speed and power with brains and psychic power

+Could reflect/avoid/recover from anything that could have killed him

=durability

=experience

-slower

-weaker power

-chaos control's a bitch

Shadow(Loser)

+chaos control turned the tides

+faster

+stronger

+more powerful

+Super Form conveniently invincible(physically)

=durability

=experience

-inferior brains

-couldn't stop stat switching

-could not predict attacks

-nothing stopping Mewtwo from getting in his head

-was unable to effectively handle his psychic power

The true winner is Mewtwo


	31. Dexter VS Jimmy

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjkj4nD66fVAhWITCYKHfAtAFIQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fart%2FDEATH-BATTLE-8-Dexter-Vs-Jimmy-Neutron-515191681&psig=AFQjCNEUpHWf90-6gSgEvudI9nDkyVk0Vg&ust=1501189094538820

Never underestimate anyone. As you never know where the greats can be. Even when they're still young enough to go to middle or elementary school. Like Dexter, the genius boy since birth. And Jimmy Neutron, the boy genius of Nick. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Dexter

Background:  
Great people come from many points of their life. Some are destined for it, or discover it at some point. But there are those lucky few who are born with it. As was the case with Dexter McPherson, who was born a described as a boy genius since birth. In fact doctors gave him glasses at birth just for his high IQ. Although when taken home, his sister Deedee, uuuuhhh...unintentionally tortured him, making a pretty bad early relationship. Although he just continued with his thing, making great inventions since birth. Eventually he found a secret compartment in his own house, and decided to use for his own secret lab. With his great IQ and great ideas, he was well respected at school. But there was going to be inevitable competition. And so he has to defend his title, planet, or in most cases lab with some weaponry.

Powers and abilities:  
Dexter has invented a variety of laser beams, which can be used for a variety of purposes. They can be used for great offense and defensive capabilities. As he carries a portable one for direct combat, and has turrets which can blast enemies out of the sky. But he's also badass with a wrench, capable of blocking laser fire with it. The heteroplasmic Inflation suit can allow the wearer to fly or hover for long amounts of time. He also made the silence potion, which makes you silent, which is useful for annoying sisters. But that won't be useful in a fight, but he can use the monster potion to turn Dexter into a monster(as it turned Deedee into one). Which provides Dexter a greater boost in physical abilities and such. The animal atomizer can turn anyone into any animal he wants them to be. Like a bunny,frog, pig, wildebeest, cow, you name it. He's invented a bike for fast travel, which, while totaled in its episode, could keep up with speeding cars. Which can reach speeds of 70mph. Or his satellite laser cannon, which has very precise accuracy. The time expansion helmet makes time go very slow for the user, as seconds turn to minutes. But things like taking showers take forever. The invisible force field helmet can block anything or anyone from getting an inch close to him. The Tripolar Frankenstein Electrodes put in so much electricity into an inanimate object that they come to life. And a time machine. However while all of this is nice, and there's plenty more to cover, Dexter's bread and butter in combat is his variety of robots and mechs. Like the Robo Dexo 2000, it has laser cannons and is a transformer, which can turn into a tank or gun. Robo Dexter 3000 was a far more superior model than the 2000 model, and was the pinnacle of all robots. There's also the cowboy robot, bird suit, Super Robot, and of course, the Dexo Transformer. This machine can go from backpack to a mech in with a push of a button. It has increased strength, agility, dodgeball launchers, TNT launcher, electric zapper, lasers, and a laser machine gun.

Feats:

His mechs were responsible for beating mutants who were powerful enough to beat Monkey(A superhero monkey with great speed and power), his intelligence has combatted with his arch rival, beat an axe wielding kaiju with his family's help, has an IQ of at least 145, beat armies of robots, battled a giant deedee, and has crazy durability for someone of his age. He's been whacked in the head while riding a roller coaster(A force of which would certainly decapitate a man) and laser fire from his satellite laser.

Weaknesses:

However he has a pretty big ego for someone of his brains. It's mostly what causes his problems if Deedee isn't involved. Which has lead the planet blowing up because he refused to share credit with his rival. And he can't stand the fact anyone is smarter than him. Like when he panicked when his IQ test declared him as average. And if he works too hard his great brain is gone.

But being the smartest kid in school has its upsides, and his army of mechs can annihilate most foes easily. Don't fuck with the Dexter.

Jimmy Neutron

Background:

Retroville is as basic of a town as you can get. A school with typical popular kids, typical hangout areas, and the typical loser gang. But unlike most loser gangs, this one has a genius with them. James Isaac Neutron is constantly made fun of though, despite his great ideas. Although admittedly, some of them are a little...buggy. But regardless, Jimmy still enjoys doing what he does best. Making inventions that wreck most other kids of his age and standards. And this certainly helps when you're a bit competitive. But when I said his inventions are buggy, I mean...really buggy. Most problems are either him not getting a good handle on things, or being too caught up with something else. But there are a great amount of inventions that do actually work. And they give him an edge in combat.

Powers and abilities:

He's made a hovercar, which can carry around 4-6 people at a time, and can travel across an ocean in one or two hours. At least faster than a documentary about mummies can finish. The Robo-Walker isn't that useful, but is fine for transportation, but I'd stick with the hovercar. He's managed to get his backpack to have a transformation into a jetpack with a press of a button. Though on occasions it has malfunctioned. But with its best potential it can get him places and avoid aerial attacks. The Hypercube can contain several objects into one. Like a doorway to another dimension. Though people could get out if they're trapped in there. One time he made a rocket army to travel through the galaxy out of amusement rides. But he did manage to create one for himself to use on his own accord. This rocket can escape the atmosphere(requiring at least mach 33) and be called remotely whenever he needs it. He's also got a cheese ray which can turn anything into cheese. Why would he invent this is beyond me but whatever. His shrink ray is like a portable phone, which can shrink or enlarge himself/others. One time it had the diameter of the whole town. The super bubble gum mobile is a portable bubble gum that when a bubble is blown, it is very bouncy and can travel as fast as a school bus. His burping soda can create more powerful shockwaves with every burp. And the rule is one sip=one burp. The Neutronic Air Gum allows anyone to breathe underwater. Whether it be human, or someone like Danny Phantom. He's also made a brain drain machine, which was used to turn him into an average kid. But it can turn one into an idiot, if made too powerful. On the other hand, it can be reversed to make it a brain gain machine. Making them far smarter than before, and gain mental powers. The hover hats are powered by gold, and turn it into ash for extended use, but can allow him to escape things like a bee hive. The duplicator is one of those machines that is actually more useful thanks to its flaw. It copies anything with additional settings or features, but the original dies. His freeze ray can freeze almost anything easily, and the hypno beam can make anyone do whatever they're told. And just for an added bonus, he also has the powers of the incredible hulk when drinking a potion which replicates super powers he and his friends got during some space accident. Basically it gives him strength, speed, and extra durability. But his best trump card is his brain blast. Which is where Jimmy uses his big head to absorb anything he has(as little as they may be) to come up with a full proof plan. It's never failed once. However if he's given nothing to work with then it is utterly useless.

Feats:  
Jimmy has outwit two other inventors, one was a spoiled brat and the other his evil clone. He also has an officially documented IQ of 210, which shows how smart he is. He's battled with aliens, bested his cousin who is a genius level baby, can survive in outer space, has gone on adventures with the rest of the Nick crew of the time, made a mech out of a variety of things at a science fair, survived countless rocket crashes, and a fall well over 10,000 feet onto solid concrete. And he was perfectly fine. But most impressively, he was declared as owning THE greatest lab in the Nick universe. Keep in mind this is the same universe with Nora Wakeman from "My Life as a Teenage Robot" and Sandy Cheeks from "Spongebob". And he has outdid Crocker from "Fairly Odd Parents" when he had total power from the fairy world.

Weaknesses:  
Although even geniuses are flawed, as Jimmy is pretty ill-tempered. This is mostly the cause of his troubles. And if he gets too caught up in competition, he can lose sight of what's important. Which actually happens a lot more than you think. Combine this with his usual problem of his machines malfunctioning, and he can get into serious trouble.

But he's not called the boy genius for nothing. Jimmy is a deadly adversary when he keeps his head straight.

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and its time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle.

Jimmy is attempting a new version of his rocket, and it seems to work out fine at first. But then its fuel cells dry out and it begins to fall. Meanwhile Dexter is creating a new invention in his lab, and after some final touches it is finished. But then Jimmy collapses into the lab and wrecks everything.

"What the heck dude?!" Dexter shouts.

"Oops, sorry about that kid." Jimmy replies,"Don't worry, I can fix this."

"Oh right, you can match my level of expertise in inventing. Right, when pigs fly." Dexter says as he laughs off Jimmy's offer.

"Actually I can. Jimmy Neutron, boy genius."

"B...b...boy genius?! Are you trying to steal my thunder?" Dexter snaps back with fury.

"Well, I am a genius, as I can make the greatest inventions in the known universe."

"Your inventions are certainly not the best. I can prove this here and now."

"Wha? I don't want a fight."

"Too bad," Dexter whacks Jimmy back with his wrench.

"OK I guess we're doing this."

FIGHT!

Dexter leaps forward using his wrench to block Jimmy's lasers back at him. But with some luck Jimmy is not hit with his own blasts, and he then avoids Dexter's next attack. With the hypno beam he makes Dexter hit himself, act like a chicken, and then has him slam himself into a wall. When the effects are taken off, Jimmy walks up to Dexter with a bit of a cocky attitude.

"Ya sure you want to continue this?"

Dexter gets up and whacks the hypno beam out of Jimmy's hand and smashes him back. Jimmy then pulls out the hypercube to pick out a laser pen. Dexter takes this time to use his force field generator to prevent any attacks from hurting him. Dexter dashes forward with the force field to knock Jimmy, and catch him into his charge. Jimmy is slammed into a wall several times, but breaks out of the chained attack with his hover hat.

"Oh come on, not again." Dexter says begrudgingly.

Jimmy effortlessly avoids the attacks, but the gold fuel runs out and he falls to the ground. Dexter gets him in a good spot with his laser gun. Jimmy grabs a nearby wrench to block the blast, and they soon begin to duel with their wrenches. Dexter then takes the monster potion to transform him into a hideous monster. Jimmy avoids its leap attack with his jetpack and soon they have an aerial battle. During this clash Jimmy calls in his rocket, but this distracts him so he gets grabbed and smashed around the lab. Jimmy pulls out his N-Men container, though is grabbed before he could drink it. Dexter leaps forward with claws out, and is whacked down by Jimmy's rocket which comes crashing in. Jimmy climbs in and leaves while Dexter returns to his normal form. Jimmy thinks he's in the clear, but Dexter activated his Dexo Transformer, and his laser turrets. With their combined firepower, Jimmy is forced to stay near the area. Dexter takes this opportunity to use his satellite laser to take Jimmy's rocket down, forcing him down. When the smoke from the crash clears, Dexter is in the Robo Dexter 2000.

"No more games Noobtron."

"That's a very lame pun, and I won't lose so easily." Jimmy pulls out his freeze and cheese ray to freeze the Robo Dexter's arm, and turn the other to cheese. But the robotic arm busts out of its ice and tosses Jimmy to the ground, into the wall, and punches him through several backyards. Jimmy is now badly hurt and is bleeding out in two different places.

"Come on Jimmy, gotta think…" with his brain blast he pulls together a plan with Dexter's ego and his equipment. Jimmy pulls out the brain gain from his hypercube as Dexter approaches.

"Ready to surrender?"

"Hah, too bad Dexter! I win, for with this brain gain, I will always be smarter and one step ahead of you."

"SMARTER THAN ME?!" Dexter in a fury slams Jimmy down and grabs the brain gain, and places it on his head.

"I win now. For a smart guy you are terrible at keeping plans to yourself. But this proves I am one step ahead of you."

Dexter straps it in and activates it.

"I admit defeat Dexter, awesome plan. But you didn't plan for one thing."

"What's that?"

"I just reversed its effects."

Dexter now with a sharp look of surprise and panic,"WHAT?!"

The Brain Drain then drains Dexter to lower than average intelligence.

"I'm loopy, I'm loopy...ooooo...look at all the buttons."

"Wait...hang on!"

The Robo Dexter explodes with Dexter in it, and knocks Jimmy several feet back. Dexter's glasses fall in front of Jimmy.

"Um, gotta blast."

K.O.

Dexter's house is surrounded by police cars and fire trucks.

Reasoning:

While Dexter's mechs were far more dangerous and capable than anything Jimmy's made...that's the one and only advantage he had. Jimmy beat him everywhere else. Jimmy could counter most of Dexter's gear with his own arsenal, like Dexter's mechs against his freeze ray and cheese ray. And Jimmy has survived just as must as Dexter has, so it was unlikely he was going down easily. But what gave Jimmy his best chances for success was his own brain. Sure, IQ wise there is no definitive answer. As Jimmy has an official IQ of 210, when Dexter has a minimum of 145. So Dexter could either be slightly below, above, or on par with him. But Jimmy's brain blast allowed him to come up with an ingenious strategy to defeat Dexter's far more powerful arsenal. And Dexter's ego wasn't helping anything a bit. Sure, both have had their cases of ego or competitive nature making trouble, but Dexter is far more egotistical and has been seen on several rages and mistakes. I mean this guy can't control his own sister. When Jimmy is mostly ill-tempered, but only during arguments and such. So he could keep a cool head throughout the fight. Dexter sure got a blast from this battle.

Jimmy(Winner)

+Cooler head

+Could counter Dexter's more offensive style

+Brain blast gave him an edge

+Arsenal was less predictable

=durability

=possibly brains

-less notable feats

-less offensive style

Dexter(Loser)

+More notable feats

+More options for offense

=durability

=possibly brains

-More unstable

-Had trouble countering Jimmy's manipulative arsenal

-Was not counting on brain blast(completely unaware of it)

-More straightforward approach


	32. Ghost Rider VS Spawn

99b5/i/2015/240/5/8/death_battle_ghost_rider_vs_spawn_by_g_

It's no secret that hell and its demons are pretty miserable places. And we should probably never get involved with their deals. But temptation can get the better of us, and so we end with a horrible fate. Like Ghost Rider, Marvel's flaming skulled biker. And Spawn, Image comic's demonic warrior who single handedly defeated the devil and god. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Ghost Rider

Background:

Johnny Blaze was born to a world of motorcycle stunters and crowds, as his parents were famous circus performers. However one day his mother left him and took his younger siblings, fearing her first born would suffer as she did growing up. And his father died soon after. This lead John Blaze to become adopted by Crash and Mona Simpson, with Crash being a famous motorcycle stunter. And things seemed to go well, as him and their daughter Rozanne got along great. Becoming inseparable friends, and fell in love growing up. But then one day Crash was diagnosed with cancer, and was going to die. Fearing of losing another dad, John was so desperate that he made a deal with the devil who would cure his father's sickness, but in return collect John's soul. And it did, but being completely oblivious to the miracle he had, his father attempted jumping over 22 cars. And unfortunately he died regardless. John felt cheated, but the deal was not off. However when he attempted to steal John's soul, Roxanne's proclaimed love for him drove the demon off. Naturally pissed off, the devil gave John a new friend, an ancient evil being. This in turn transformed him into a slave for the devil, to drag any people back to hell. But on the bright side, he now has one of the most badass designs for an anti hero ever. This is how Johnny became the continuation of the Ghost Rider.

Powers and abilities:

As a human, Ghost Rider has no powers at all, but when surrounded by sin or piss him off, the monster emerges. Or even if he feels like it, as now he has perfect control over it. Ghost Rider is equipped with superhuman strength, able to lift 25 tons with ease. And with the lack of fatigue toxins, he can fight on forever so long the form is active. He's got incredible durability, which has allowed him to tangle with the Hulk. Even if you do hurt him, his healing factor gives the ability to recover from any known injury possible from him. He can look straight into your soul to see if you're good or evil as well. Making it easy picking for his targets. Ya also see the flaming skull, that's not just for show. He can actually create and manipulate hellfire, which has hurt the Hulk. You know, the guy who has survived temperature hot enough to melt adamantium. Well this hellfire can be fire from his mouth, eyes, pee it out, and toss it with his hands. This can be used to make fire bullets as well. Making his weaponry far more deadly. It can form walls for protection and create explosions, or hurt the soul of other directly. Speaking of weaponry, Ghost Rider wields extending chains. These chains can grow with supposedly no limit, and cut through anything. He could also make his size greater, giving him superior stats than before. But his most dangerous ability is the penance stare. This gives him the ability to cause every bit of pain his target has caused to others for all eternity. Recently he's been shown doing this without even locking eyes. He's also rocking a shotgun for close quarters combat, pistols for medium range, and knives for impaling others. Combine this with his excellent hand to hand skills and he's a deadly force to be reckoned with. His speed is lacking though, but he can fix this with his ability to summon any vehicle hellfire upgrades. With his trademark being the Ghost Rider Motorcycle. This thing can not only release hellfire and go at great speeds, but also climb up vertical shafts as well, so no one is safe anywhere. He's also raised the dead, summoned locusts, create clones of himself,and manipulate weather patterns.

Feats:  
He's defeated Dr. Strange, harmed the Hulk, regenerated his skull, has battled the avengers, dodged, caught, and held Thor's hammer, battle with Thor, survived World War Hulk(who steamrolled the avengers), tossed a car with one hand, has regrown limbs, has his whole body destroyed but then came back soon, has done battle with demons, and has proclaimed himself as possessing godlike power.

Weaknesses:  
Although his human form does prevent him from reaching maximum power, and can be easily torn by holy weapons. Plus if the enemy doesn't have a soul, nor do they regret any sin they're made, the penance stare is useless. As people like Venom and Deadpool have avoided being killed by it because of this reason.

But you don't want to piss off the spirit of vengeance, Ghost Rider is more dangerous than he looks. And that's saying a lot.

Spawn

Background:

Albert Francis Simmons was born in Detroit, Michigan as the middle child. And he found a strange gift in guns and joined the United States Marine Corps. He was so good that he was put into the CIA and put under the leadership of Jason Wynn. He was perfect for the job, as he was really good at killing people. However he started butting heads with the director more so than he liked, and eventually was forced to a point where he wished to resign. Not liking this idea, Wynn set him up and had him killed by another mercenary named Chapel. Due to his crimes, Simmons was sent to hell, however he made a deal with the demon Malebolgia. He would see his wife on last time if he agreed to become a hellspawn, working to bring dark souls to hell and eradicate evil. However, this would naturally put him in a path where some angels and demons need a good ass kicking, so naturally he needs some magical and hellish abilities to take out his competition.

Powers and abilities:  
To accomplish his goals, Al was given a suit made of necroplasm named Leetha. This suit makes him way approximately 450 pounds, and gives him great strength, speed, and durability. And with his healing factor, it's really hard to finish this guy off for good. For some reason though he still has his internal organs, but he doesn't need them. During his life as a human, Spawn has gained peak level condition, and has over 13 martial arts, a great acrobat, just a powerful as an olympian athlete, and is a master of hand-to-hand combat. Combine this with his great swordsmanship and expert marksman abilities, he was a deadly assassin. He does carry over all of this into his new hellspawn form, only with a greater physical condition he does a hell of a lot better job. All over his body are spikes, chains, and skulls for flare. Even if he's unconscious the suit itself has a mind of its own. So it can protect with its chains. These chains are so fast and accurate, that not even rapid fire machine guns can lay a shot on him. And they can sever limbs and smash down concrete and metal. His suit runs necroplasma energy as said before, and he runs low on it it can be drawn from anywhere in the world. Spawn can shapeshift, fly, camouflage with the current environment, create armor plating, and transform his shroud into a battle axe. And with his magical powers he can get the jump on enemies. He can create a green fire, teleport, read minds, resurrect the dead, manipulate the elements, talk to animals, turn invisible, manipulate time, cure the sick, create portals to Heaven and Hell, feed off sins, and manipulate his enemy's soul. He is completely aware of anyone who is being murdered, attacked, or anything really. As he can sense misery and pain as another perk of his suit. Another thing about his Hellspawn form is how it contains well over 6,000 souls inside him. When they pass on he retains their knowledge, experience, and can disguise himself as one of them. Although after the Armageddon incident his number of souls dropped significantly from 6,000 to a mere dozen. But he can look straight into his enemy's eyes and have their sins tear their soul apart.

Feats:  
He's survived a gaping hole in his chest, killed a cop before he could fire, can fight so fast observers can't see what happened, has stolen shotgun right out of 11 cops' hands without any of the SWAT seeing it, has dodged bullets, has thrown a building, punched through the Redeemer's face, bent a steel bar, kicked down a brick wall, and has banned both God and Lucifer into their own pocket dimension to fight.

Weaknesses:  
Spawn is basically immortal, however he can only be killed by magic or holy weapons that behead him. And as said before he is significantly weaker than before.

Other than that, Spawn brings justice to an unforgiving world of pain, and he can give just as much.

The Battle:  
Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate, once and for all. It's time for a death battle.

In a warehouse a gang is meeting up, with their leader in a blind panic. Just then chains start flying through the walls and wrecking everyone. The leader remains hiding behind his desk, until his door is broken down and Spawn walks in. We transition outside the warehouse as screaming is heard. Spawn then walks down the steps, but then hears a vehicle incoming. Before you know it a motorcycle crashes in and Spawn avoids it with his teleportation. The rider is Ghost Rider, who gets off and senses where Spawn is. Spawn takes off his invisibility and Ghost Rider just stares at him.

"You lost kid? Halloween isn't for another few months. What do you want?

"You, back to hell."

FIGHT!

Ghost Rider dashes forward and attempts to land some punches, though Spawn's chains protect him good enough and knocks him back. Ghost Rider lands onto his motorcycle and dashes forward, with Spawn's chains flipping it over. This gives Ghost Rider the chance to get up close and try some close quarters combat, although Spawn outclasses him with his military training, pinning him to the ground. Ghost Rider spews out hellfire to attempt to scare Spawn off, but he passes it off and just slams him in the face several times. He then picks up Ghost Rider, tosses him away, and pulls out two machine guns. When Ghost Rider gets up Spawn has his guns pointed straight at him.

"Farewell,"

Spawn bombards Ghost Rider with bullets, but they mostly bounce off or go through him. Ghost Rider pulls out his shotgun and begins to walk closer. Spawn's guns run out of ammo, giving Ghost rider the chance to fire some fire covered bullets, just for them to be blocked by Spawn's chains once more. Spawn creates a sword which he then uses to teleport behind Ghost Rider and impale him. He then pulls out the sword and begins to slash him several times, and splitting his skull in two. Spawn kicks away what he thinks is his opponent's husk, but unfortunately, Ghost Rider gets up to regenerate his head, and pull out Spawn's sword, which he then uses to combat with Spawn's chains, they begin to sword fight, with Spawn pushing away Ghost Rider, and then unleashing his hell fire magic onto him. Ghost Rider just laughs it off and walks through it. Tired of this game, Ghost Rider brings out his chains and begins swinging them around. Ghost Rider uses them as a whip, destroying anything they touched, giving it all momentum it gains. Spawn dodges it a few times, and ends up grabbing the chain, with it not burning his hands off. Spawn pulls Ghost Rider in and slams him down, then continues to beat the ever living shit out of him. Ghost Rider grabs his arm and drags him down. But he couldn't impale Spawn with his knife as Spawn teleports away. Spawn reappears behind Ghost Rider and grabs him behind the back. Ghost Rider has trouble breaking free, though manages to break free by creating an explosion with his hellfire. Spawn appears outside the flames and sees Ghost Rider summon his motorcycle. Spawn flies off with Ghost Rider right on his tail. They chase throughout the city, and Spawn avoids all of Ghost Rider's attacks with his chains and teleports on top of a building. He laughs as Ghost Rider is about to go past it, but with his chain he turns around and begins driving vertically up the building. His bike jumps up and slams into Spawn. They begin to fall down it, with them trading punches back and forth. And when they land, a huge fiery explosion occurs. When the smoke clears Ghost Rider grows much larger and begins keeping up with Spawn, although he is eventually forced to shrink when Spawn knocks him back. Ghost rider gets back on his bike and revs up the engine as Spawn's hands glow green. Ghost Rider dashes forward and they collide, looking at each other in the eyes. Flames start to appear around them, and rise up as it grows more intense. But with time they combust into a giant pillar, which illuminates the city, and Spawn's screams can be heard. When everything quiets down, we can see Ghost Rider get onto his bike and gives one last look at the damage. He then drives off to continue his work.

K.O.

Reasoning:

This was a close match, and at first glance it seemed to be a tie. As while Spawn had more experience, powers, and greater stats, his abilities just couldn't kill Ghost Rider. But at the same time, Ghost Rider's abilities couldn't finish Spawn off. But there was one thing that decided whether this would be a draw or not, Ghost Rider's penance stare. As it can kill anyone, including hellspawns like Spawn. There were just two required things to say whether it would work. Them being if Spawn had a soul, and if he had regrets. The first question is easy, no matter what version of Spawn you look at, he contains at least one soul. Which Ghost Rider has proven is enough for him. But the second question is harder, but there is enough evidence. Spawn may not regret kills he's made as a hellspawn, but he was sent to Hell because of the innocent people he killed as a mercenary. He has also shown regret of these kills and his choice, so he fit both bills. All Ghost Rider needed was one opportunity to use it. And with their regular abilities being useless, it would be inevitable that Ghost Rider would get this opportunity. This was one HELL of a fight.

Ghost Rider(Winner)

+Penance stare could work on Spawn

+Has technically committed no sin, so Spawn's version couldn't kill him

+Ability to sense sin allowed him to sense where Spawn was always at

=durability

=healing factor

-less experience

-inferior fighting style

-less weapons

-could not kill Spawn with his own abilities

Spawn(Loser)

+Greater experience

+more weapons

+Leetha gave more versatility

+Accomplished greater feats

=durability

=healing factor

-could not counter Penance Stare

-could not feed off any sin

-could not hide

-was unable to kill Ghost Rider in general

The winner is Ghost Rider.


	33. Meta Knight VS Dark Pit

. /deathbattlefanon/images/3/38/MK_DP_ /revision/latest?cb=20160930051753

Anti heroes walk the earth with their own plan and goals in mind. And these two dark winged ones have proven to be some of the most proficient and powerful warriors in their franchise. Meta Knight, the extremely old and powerful warrior of the great war. And Dark Pit, Pit's evil duplicate from a cracked mirror. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Meta Knight

Background:

Meta Knight is definitely one who stands out like a sore thumb in the Kirby universe. I mean he's the only one who actually a bit cool and edgy in this world where everything is colorful and cute. But what is the story of this ancient warrior? Well, it isn't guaranteed…but there are possibilities that he is one of the surviving warriors in the ancient war where Star Warriors lost their life in. But like his personality, his backstory is pretty black and white. But hey, just adds to the coolness factor him. My idea of his goal is to make Kirby as strong as possible by making his journey a bit harder, but also keep the land safe. But he could also do shit like try to take over Dream Land because he's tired of their lazy ways. Kinda like Sportacus, only actually cool and edgy. Whenever he doesn't feel needed he'll often be alone reading a nice book. But if you threaten Dream Land or get on his bad side, Meta Knight is a whole new beast.

Powers and abilities:  
Meta Knight wears the Dimensional Cape, which allows him to manipulate space and time. This can allow him to teleport away from danger, or counter attack with its teleporting properties. It can also slow time down for anyone caught in its reach, giving him the chance to slice them with a strike so powerful, they have trouble coming back down. They can also transform for a nice pair of bat wings, which grant him flight of extreme speeds and glide safely. Or they could actually be a part of him, they're just concealed under his cape. Even if you separate him from his cape, he can summon it back and use it just as fluently as before. But that's not as cool as his signature weapon, Galaxia. Galaxia is a golden blade which gives Meta Knight the ability to sword duel with people as strong as Kirby. He can swing it at an impressive speed of mach 1. Making him hard to track efficiently track down and keep up. It can also fire energy projectiles, or absorb them for special abilities. This gives him the special powers of the mach tornado. A move which makes Meta Knight completely invincible, can be spammed to piss off Smash Bros. players, and blow enemies away with a giant tornado of fire. Speaking of fire, the sword can catch on fire or manipulate electricity for extra damage. And if you thought he was fast enough, then you'd be surprised to see Meta Quick, an ability which speeds up his movement and attacks. Even if you manage to damage him, he can heal himself completely, making all their hard work pointless. Or it can summon other knights to aid him in battle.

Feats:

He's been crowned "Greatest Warrior of the Galaxy" after defeating this guy who was feared for his power, defeated his evil counterpart, beat King Dedede in battle, battles Kirby on a regular basis, took on warship cannons directly and won, has gone faster than light, has blown a hole through a mighty battleship, and has survived immense falls.

Weakness:  
Although he has a serious sense of honor. Which makes him refuse to fight unarmed opponents. He also hates revealing his face, which looks exactly like Kirby. And with his age he's not getting any favors.

But Meta Knight still has set the standards for knights in gaming.

Dark Pit

Background:

In the world of Kid Icarus, Pit is the general of Palutena's army. And with his gifts he helps fight darkness off. However during one of his battles he made a mistake. He looked into a mythical object called the mirror of truth, which has the ability to duplicate anything that it reflects. But with the side effect of it making those clones automatically on the side of the underworld's army. However before the cloning process could be completed, Pit shatters the mirror. However this didn't stop the cloning process...just gave it new side effects. The owner of the mirror, Pandora, was happy at first as she wanted an angel servant for herself. However this clone refused to take orders from anyone. So he basically grabbed Pandora and stole some of her power to grant him unlimited flight. But he has much more than just unlimited flight to give him an advantage over enemies.

Powers and abilities:

He adopts Pit's fighting style, though is much more aggressive. He uses a variety of melees, dodges, and beams for a well rounded fight. To accomplish this he possesses a good arsenal that is exactly like Pit's. He can use the first blade to fire energy projectiles and slam enemies with incredible power. Launching them several feet or yards away. The EZ cannon is a powerful weapon which, while can fire one blast at a time, explodes on impact and has strong homing capabilities. Palms are like tattoos, which grant the wearer abilities. Dark Pit wields the violet palm, it has medium range though fires a barrage of homing shots onto enemies and is rapid fire. The Ogre Club is a powerful melee weapon which can fire extremely powerful charged shots, which Pit only avoided by using pillars. His staff can fire extremely fast at close range, but does minimal damage. But at long range it does far greater damage, and can be used to snipe enemies out of the sky. The electroshock arm can deflect projectiles and launch enemies at a diagonal pattern. They can also be used to inflict paralysis on enemies and expand when charged up. The Guardian Orbitars are a shield that can block any projectile or physical attack from both sides. He can also heal himself if he does somehow get damaged, fire a giant laser, can turn invisible, and dodge attacks automatically. But his favorite weapon is the silver bow. This weapon can be used as a close range sword, or two of them. It can fire homing arrows at enemies with far more powerful beams than Pit's bow. It can even pass through enemies. Though it lacks close range power.

Feats(considering how similar he is to Pit, I will some feats from Pit):  
He can move at blur speed, is highly agile, can fight just as agile and swift while carrying the heavy arm cannon, has fought Pit at least five times now, has dive bombed through a spaceship's hull, backhanded Pandora with one hand, can move giant rocks matched Pit's strength with a giant club, defeated the Gatekeeper with a dive kick, breaks a stone wall down, has survived the lightning chariot, reduces a boulder to dust with a single slice, and can launch to the sky in a flash.

Weaknesses:

Although he still has yet to actually defeat Pit, he can be stubborn and only think for himself.

But regardless Dark Pit may be a flawed clone, but he is certainly more than capable of dueling with gods.

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle.

Aboard the Halberd, Meta Knight's minions bring him Pit's staff which should grant him power above his own. Or at least give him more options for attacking. But then Dark Pit crashes the hull of the ship and easily destroys Meta Knight's minions. When he attempts to hurt Meta Knight, Meta dodges him with his teleportation and brings out Galaxia upon reappearing.

FIGHT!

The two dash forward with their blades out and begin to clash. Meta Knight wins the first clash with ease and begins to pummel Dark Pit into the ground. He then grabs him and tosses him away. Dark Pit easily recovers from this and activates his Guardian Orbiters to prevent Meta Knight's further attacks from damaging him. This gives him the chance to fight back with the electroshocks arms and blast him away. Meta Knight gets up and dodges any incoming arrow attacks from Dark Pit's bow. Dark Pit tries to slash him, but Meta's teleportation gives Dark Pit the slip, granting him a free shot. Dark Pit brings out the ogre club and begins to slam everything that gets in its attack range. Even when Meta gets a good distance Dark Pit fires a charged shot to blast a hole in the hull. They then fly out of the hole, with Dark Pit setting up a staff to try and snipe Meta Knight out of the sky. Meta Knight soars the sky with extreme efficiency and avoids the blasts with ease. He then teleports away and reappears behind Dark pit and knocks him away. Dark pit turns invisible to Meta Knight's surprise. Meta Knight begins flying upwards and looks around. Dark Pit uses his violet palm to fire a barrage of blasts that meta Knight avoids and sometimes blocks to push them back at him. Dark Pit dashes forward while using the Ogre Club to fire large blasts. Meta Knight counterattacks and pushes Dark pit away. With his staff he engages in close range combat once more and begins firing more arrows to try and give Meta Knight a harder time. Dark Pit does gain the upper hand and slams Meta Knight to the ground. This allows him to get close and charge up his giant laser to end the fight, but Meta avoids it and flies forward with great speed and grabs Dark Pit. Meta Knight kicks him away and uses the mach tornado to create a tornado to give Dark Pit a harder time flying. Dark Pit focuses on not getting sucked in, completely oblivious to the fact Meta Knight appears behind him and pushes him in regardless. Meta Knight goes back in the tornado, and slashing sounds can be heard. The tornado randomly dissipates and Dark Pit is slammed through the hull. Meta Knight uses his speed to knock Dark pit around a lot, and the interrupts one of his combos with his cape as it engulfs Dark pit in darkness. Meta Knight then slashes, splitting Dark Pit into two pieces. Meta Knight grabs Dark Pit's bow and claims it for his own, as Dark Pit's two halves fall to the ground.

K.O.

Meta Knight figures how to use the bow and fires an arrow at Dark Pit's hanging torso.

Reasoning:  
Dark pit's greater arsenal only helped for so long, as Meta Knight's greater speed, experience, and abilities were able to counter anything Dark Pit could attempt. For instance, any laser attacks are easily countered by Galaxia's ability to absorb lasers, Meta Knight's FTL speed, or teleportation. Sure, Dark Pit is strong, but Meta Knight can sword duel with Kirby. The same Kirby who has the strength to split a planet in two. Even with his healing and shields, Dark Pit could only last so long as Meta Knight had an easier time landing hits on Dark Pit than Dark Pit on Meta Knight. And with his dimension cape, Meta Knight could easily stop Dark Pit in his tracks, giving him a free shot. Even without this ability, it was only a matter of time before Meta Knight got the hit he needed. There was no honor to save Dark Pit.

Meta Knight(Winner)

+Faster

+Experience

+Strength

+Easily matched and surpassed Dark Pit's feats

-less weapons to combat with Dark Pit's massive arsenal

Dark Pit(Loser)

+Had greater weapons

-Was slower

-Weaker

-Less experience

-Feats meant nothing in comparison


	34. Han Solo VS Star Lord

026c/f/2017/168/1/8/han_solo_vs_star_lord_by_

When pulling off some extreme heists or exploring the vastness of space, one can be a little careless. And no one pulls off the carefree space jockey character better than these two. Han Solo, smuggler turned rebel general. And Peter Quill, Marvel's playboy of the 80's. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Han Solo

Background:

Born on the planet Corellia during the waning years of the Galactic Republic, Han Solo was orphaned at a young age. Forced to learn how to fend for himself and make money. As such he turned to a life of crime, and eventually meet/rescued a wookiee named Chewbacca, and they quickly became partners. Plus with his exceptional piloting skills, he acquired a badass new ship from fellow smuggler Lando Calrissian. And through some unfortunate events, he got himself involved with the crime leader of the Outer Rim named Jabba the Hutt. He became Jabba's prized smuggler, and life seemed to go accordingly for him. But unfortunately after dumping a ship full of an addictive spice, Solo was put in debt with the Hutt and he couldn't get the money. That is until a boy, old retired Jedi, and two droids were offering the money he needed to pay off his debt. But his adventure with them put him into a far larger situation. He ended up picking a side for the Galactic Civil War he spent so much time out of, and went from smuggler to rebel general. And the rebellion couldn't of gotten a better man to lead them in their war.

Powers and abilities:

And his ship of choice is the Millennium Falcon. This armored beast can tank laser fire, while also requiring three men to pilot at full potential. One to drive it, one to handle the shields and guns, and one to handle the turret at the bottom. But ground combat is where this fight will mostly be taken. Han Solo carries with him a beautiful heavy blaster called the DL-44. This blaster is on par with an anti tank blaster, and fires much faster. And this is helped by his natural quick draw. If that wasn't enough Han has two modifications that make it a far deadlier weapon. He can activate a sort of "fuck you" mode where his blaster ignores any threat of overheating and just melts people's faces. And with his lucky shot, he charges up a deadly blast that can bring down an AT-ST in just three shots. And it has slight homing properties with massive splash damage. Sometimes he has the balls to just charge up and slam enemies with enough force to kill them. But one of Han's main advantages is his ability to use any weapon he manages to get his hands on. He can carry the generic E-11, a well balanced blaster which gets the job done. He can handle explosives, a rocket launcher, and Chewbacca's Bowcaster. Even if he can't win the fight, he can talk his way out of bad situations.

Feats:  
Despite being a normal human being, he's managed to defeat Greedo with his great reaction speed, could outrun a giant slug monster thing(despite being an old man), has accidentally wrecked boba fett, avoided a group of stormtroopers attacking him, has the balls to confront sith lords, could survive a blizzard on Hoth, and has defeated/tricked many other smugglers who get in his way.

Weaknesses:  
However he can be pretty stubborn, doing things his way and clearly trying to keep a cool head. He's also not winning durability contests, as he can be killed by impalement or being blasted. He's also gotten in bad situations before.

But it takes a lot of effort to put down the famed rebel general, or smuggler.

Star Lord

Background:

Peter Quill is the result of the love between Meredith Quill and Spartoi Emperor of the time, J'son. However J'son left Earth before Peter could be born, leaving his son and wife behind. And through his life Peter has gained a love for sci-fi things, and loved space. However his life would change the day aliens actually came down for him. Their goal was to end the Spartoi bloodline, and thus killed his mother right in front of him. Peter didn't take it too kindly, so he grabbed a shotgun and blew them to hell. This put him in an orphanage, but his desire to go out into space stayed with him, and with his determination and help from an old friend of his mother, Quill went out into space and found himself with a group of space pirates. They raised him to become a proud warrior, and he became the space jockey "Star Lord". And eventually he formed a group with an alien warrior, extremely strong guy, not racoon with a rocket launcher, and an overgrown tree whose dictionary expands to three words. With this the "Guardians of the Galaxy" were made, and their leader was a wise ass with a heart of gold.

Powers and abilities:

Peter isn't just a regular human, his alien father gave him genes that gives him peak human durability, strength, agility, stamina, and mental processing. Star Lord is a master marksman, and can use just about anything he can get his hands on. Combine this with his exceptional piloting skills, tactician and strategist, and his mastery of martial arts makes him deadly in combat. He has a helmet with allows him to breathe in space and translate several languages so he can understand them. His jet boots give him flight for greater mobility. He has a link to his sentient ship called "ship", basically acting as a second mind to aid him. But his best attacking options are his sub machine guns, twin pistols, and element guns. His submachine guns provide various ammunition, which includes explosives. And his twin pistols allow him to fire a good rate of lasers to blast away the competition. But that doesn't compare to the power of his element gun, which gives him the ability to fire one of the elements. These include fire, water, earth, wind, and even lightning. But of course the most important tool is his radio. After all, who can fight without cheesy 80's music?

Feats:

He's bested the most well trained NASA men before he even gained his Star Lord abilities, can one shot many guards, top student graduate of NASA in the brains department, has beaten enemies wearing power armor, has dodged ships firing laser blasters at him while firing back, killed the Kraken with one hit from a harpoon, could melt down a metal door with ease, and could hold the infinity stone without burning up to a cripse.

Weaknesses:

However he is a bit hot headed, and can be questionable in his approach at times. Leaving him wide open for attacks. And his durability can only last for so long, enough damage can end him.

Even with that in mind, Star Lord can bring the house down in a good way with his skills. And he'll keep on rockin on.

The Battle:  
Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle.

At a hangar, we can see several dead guards with Star Lord pushing a hyperdrive he took from the Millennium Falcon and trying to install it onto his ship.

"Alright ship, let's get this thing on board and get the hell out of here."

"Peter, behind you."

Han Solo gets Star Lord at gunpoint to his head.

"Alright kid, step away from the cargo, and back away slowly."

Star Lord puts his hands behind his head and walks back slowly, reaching for his bag to pull out his twin blasters.

"Listen chump, I never back off. So take your sorry ass and carry it out the door."

Han slowly walks to the hyperdrive, but jumps out of the way when Star Lord attempts to shoot him with his blasters.

"I wish you didn't see it that way kid."

"I ain't no kid, you're talking to Star Lord."

"Who?"

"Are you fucking serious right now? Ya know what, fuck it. This is one battle you'll never forget"

Star Lord puts on his helmet and they point their blasters at each other.

FIGHT!

They begin firing their blasts at the other, with them dodging the other's blasts and trying to get a good shot. Star Lord attempts to get some distance with his jet boots and flies off while continually firing away. Han takes cover behind a steel wall, as his DL-44 cools down from repeated use. Star Lord pulls out his element gun and sets it to fire. He begins trying to melt down the wall, but just before it breaks Han's blaster cools down and jumps out with its anti cooling mode active. He just fires it repeatedly, giving Star Lord a bit of a harder time avoiding his shots. Star Lord swaps his fire element to electricity and starts firing it at pillars to travel through each other and aim for Han. Han jumps out of the way in time and charges up his lucky shot, Star Lord charges forward, but is brought down when the lucky shot collides with him and knocks him back to the wall, and he slides down. Han charges forward and slams Star Lord into the wall several times, then landing a few punches to the head. Star Lord grabs Han's fist and tosses him to the side and pulls out his twin pistols, which Han shoots out of his hands and gets back up. They try fighting with melee combat, with Star Lord coming out on top once more. Han gets his hands on a few crates of weapons, and pulls out an E-11. He uses its superior range to try and put Star Lord down once more, but Star Lord takes cover behind some other crates in front of him, and finds it to be full of thermal detonators. Han walks forward a bit, but Star Lord reacts by activating one, placing it in the box, and kicks the box to Han. Star Lord flies off and Han is smashed back by the explosion. When he gets back up, he notices Star Lord taking off in his ship.

"Woo hoo, now that was fun."

"Peter, looks like we have company."

Star Lord looks back to see a speeder coming at him faster than he has time to react. Han gets up on the seat and jumps onto the ship with a rocket launcher and DL-44 with him.

"Well shit, I'll be right back."

Star Lord gets out of the ship and climbs up to see Han trying to keep his balance while the ship is flying. They engage in combat once more, with Han blasting Star Lord off. Star Lord gets back up with his jet boots and activates his element gun to electricity once more. Han aims the rocket launcher at Star Lord and fires it. Star Lord flies around it and slams Han in the face. He then blasts Han with electricity, and kicks him off the ship. Han looks up with a bad leg injury, and sees the ship slowly go down. Star Lord reloads the rocket launcher and fires explosives out of his sub machine guns, then blasts them with the rocket. This creates an explosion visible from miles away.

"A moment of silence for a worthy opponent...eh, that was fun."

K.O.

The empire comes over to inspect the battlefield as Star Lord flies off.

Reasoning:

Han was able to hold an advantage with a cooler head, but he really was outclassed here. I don't think I have to explain why Star Lord destroys Han in physical capabilities. As Han is without a doubt just an average human in most cases. While Star Lord has bested extremely well trained and fit people BEFORE he became Star Lord. And this brings up another good point, Han doesn't have nearly as much direct combat experience as Star Lord has. Han mostly took a few shots and back up to help him. But Star Lord has gotten in direct fist to fist and shooting action most of his life. And with his greater equipment he could easily outmaneuver and overpower Han before he even knows what hit him. And with a lack of durability, Han could not hang in there long enough. Star Lord just soloed this battle.

Han Solo(Loser)

+Cooler head

-less actual combat experience

-less equipment

-could not counter Star Lord's ability

-physically destroyed

Star Lord(Winner)

+More combat experience

+More equipment

+Easily handles far tougher enemies in direct combat than Han

+Physically destroys Han

-A bit more a hothead


	35. Soldier VS Pharah

c78c/i/2017/317/2/d/soldier_vs_pharah_by_mr_

When making a team to accomplish a similar goal in combat, you just have at least one player with dignity, honor, training in the fields, and wield giant rocket launchers. The Soldier, TF2's crazed merc with the heart of America. And Pharah, daughter to the late Ana. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Soldier

Background:

WWII was a time of great need for America, it needed people willing to fight and give their lives for their country. However I guess sheer willpower wasn't enough. The Soldier wanted to desperately fight in the great worldwide war, but was rejected by every military branch. Though this didn't bring his spirits down, as he bought a ticket to Europe and decided to fight for his country regardless of what was said. After arriving in Poland, he taught himself how to handle firearms and other various weapons. With the required knowledge, he went on a Nazi killing spree and started showing what he could do. And thus, he was awarded with several medals of his own design. But his will to fight was so great that he ended fighting after the war was over. He stopped when informed how it ended several years ago; and by several I mean four, as he was informed of this in 1949. I guess his will to fight wasn't done though, as he accepted being hired in the raging war of mercenaries that was going down in a bunch of useless wasteland. And he carries a great fighting spirit into combat.

Powers and abilities:

The Soldier class is well known for its mobility and survivability in the heat of combat. He is the second toughest of all the TF2 classes, as he is second only to the Heavy. When it comes to weapons he carries a rocket launcher. And like all TF2 classes, he has multiple types. The base rocket launcher can hold four rockets at once and be used for good splash damage. This brings up a special ability the Soldier has. Despite his slow ground movement, he is known for good mobility. As he can fire a rocket straight down and launch into the air to reach places even the Scout's hyped up form from the Soda Popper can't reach. And while he takes damage from this ability, it is worth it for that extra mobility. Back onto rocket launchers, the Direct Hit does extra damage and flies faster, though has pitiful blast radius damage. The Black Box can heal around 20 damage upon hit, but has a smaller clip size. The Rocket Jumper has way more ammo, can rocket jump far better than any other Rocket Launcher, no self damage from launching yourself, but does no damage at all no matter what you do. The Liberty Launcher carries five rockets, faster rocket speed, and less blast damage from rocket jumping, but it does less damage. The Cow Mangler 5000 holds no ammunition(instead has ammo meter) and charge a shot that can cause afterburn and disables buildings for four seconds. But the base shots have no random crits and can't be crit boosted. Plus the reloading takes forever, and charge shot burns the entire ammo meter. The Beggar's Bazooka charges a shot that fires three rockets at once, but overloading it causes a misfire. There is also no real aiming with this weapon as it fires in random directions and a smaller blast radius. Then the Air Strike allows the Soldier to take less damage when rocket jumping and have a greater attack speed when airborne. But the explosion's radius and damage is decreased. As for secondary fire he can use a shotgun, reserve shooter, righteous bison(which like the Cow Mangler 5000 uses an ammo meter instead of ammo count), or panic attack(which performs better the lower health Soldier has). Or he can use a parachute to descend slowly, or wear boots like the Man Treads(which has less push from enemy attacks) and gun boots(which inflict less damage upon rocket jumping). He provides some melee weapons like a shovel, the disciplinary(which has less damage but boosts partner speeds for limited time), Market Gardener(which provides guaranteed critis in midair) and a pickaxe. And if he requires some needy damage now, he can just take the grenades on his suit and blow himself(along with everything else in the area) up. And with enough damage built up he can use a bugle to increase his attack, speed, and durability.

Feats:

He's capable of killing a man with a single swing of his shovel, survive point blank explosions from the Demoman and his own rockets, survive for a brief period of time under machine gun fire, can go on fighting without any fatigue shown, and takes cutting off his hand as meh.

Weaknesses:  
Though his love for destruction has made him truly insane and has lost any logical sense despite being a soldier. Like the time he teleported nothing but bread for three days when he has three days to live. And his rockets work best at short to medium range.

But if you don't like America, then you have to answer to this star spangled whack-a-mole.

 _I have personally killed 6,578 men in cold blood while looking them in the eye; jumped on 1,336 live grenades; and stuffed fourteen feet of my own intestine back into my stomach. If that doesn't scare you out of your frilly pink leotards, guess what: You are an idiot and you hate America._

Pharah

Backstory:

Overwatch has had many great heroes and stories. And among them was a hero named Ana Amari, a famed sniper who used her great skills and support by sneaking enemy lines and helping her teammates from afar. However, she lacked one thing. And that was a good relationship with her daughter Fareeha Amari. But her work did inspire Fareeha to make the world a better place and learn the ways of combat. But unfortunately when her training began Overwatch was disbanded, and her mother went K.I.A.. This didn't slow her down, as she joined the Helix Security International as a pilot of one of their flight suits. She accepted this and was given the codename "Pharah". But shit went down when in her group's assignment of defending an Anubis AI went horribly wrong. The Anubis AI managed to break the rules of its sealment, and took over their robot companions. The resulting battle had many casualties, including Pharah's leader Captain Khalil. But before he died he gave her a motivational speech, to always keep them protected and they will do the same for you. With his death, Pharah was promoted to captain of the squad, and it would appear Ana was not dead after all. With her duty and life ahead of her, Pharah continued her work as a soldier.

Powers and abilities:  
Pharah carries into combat the Raptora Mark IV Combat Suit. This gives her the ability to fly at a speed of 5.5 meters per second(or 12 miles per hour) for brief periods of time, but it does refuel itself rather quickly. With this suit she is very mobile and a flexible hero for most types of plays. As for her weapon of choice she wields a rocket launcher, which she can reload as if it's a revolver. It can do massive damage for direct hits, or knock enemies around with trash damage with its blast radius of three meters. These rockets work best when at long ranges, as it is much easier to land a hit while at a distance. But thankfully she has ways of keeping her distance. Outside of the flight and knockback from rockets, she can propel her thrusters to the max potential and blast away at a speed which gives her a fighting chance of coming back around. Even if enemies get too close, she can fire a wrist rocket(Concussive Blast) which, while doing no damage, propels her and her enemy away with a projectile speed of 28.5 meters per second. And with its 8 meter radius, it is unlikely her target will avoid this blast. And if her ultimate charges up, you'd better pray you have some reflective attack, person to blast her away, or shields when she has a good shot at you, or else you're fucked. As her Barrage attack gives her the ability to fire 30 rockets per second, at 28.5 meters per second, for three seconds. Given the damage is 40 per rocket, she can deal around 3,600 damage on an enemy.

Feats:

Her rockets can gravely damage tank heroes like Reinhardt and Winston, can battle with heroes like Tracer and Soldier 76, can withstand the weight of her armor and rocket launcher when flying, and is very intelligent as a captain of a squad.

Weaknesses:

Though Pharah, despite a powerful weapon, is a glass cannon. As a few good shots can bring her down. Plus she is vulnerable to those who can predict her movements and dodge her rockets.

But in the line of duty, Pharah is a worthy successor to the late Ana Amari.

 _I will protect the innocent._

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle.

Scout and Demoman are walking back from their misadventures with Tracer and Junkrat with the briefcase they just took back, when suddenly they are blasted away by a concussion blast from Pharah, who was watching them from above. She flies down, takes the briefcase, and jumps back up to the top of the canyon. But before she could get away Soldier rocket jumps up there and confronts her.

"Alright maggot, return that briefcase to us, and I'll let you walk away with your life."

"Get lost old timer, the containment of this briefcase is very important to my troops."

"Old timer, I'll show you what this old timer can do."

FIGHT!

Soldier begins firing his rockets at Pharah, and when he needs to reload Pharah returns fire with her rocket launcher and begins to fly up to get a good distance. Soldier rocket jumps up to her and tries get a good shot, but her thrusters give their max power and go higher than Soldier could reach. Pharah runs low on fuel and so lands on top of a building to take a breather. Soldier pulls out the Air Strike to fly up and begin attacking her with a barrage of rockets. The resulting damage blows away the roof she was resting on, so she begins firing back as her cover is gone. Soldier jumps onto the building and kicks her off. When she gets up she sees the Soldier wield the Direct Hit, as he points it at her.

"Hehehe, check."

Pharah fires the concussive blast to blast him off the roof. Soldier screams as he flies across the sky and crashes into an old shed. Pharah sees she dropped the briefcase over in the field, so she walks to grab it. But as she does so, the Soldier is walking in the shadows with a pickaxe he found in the shed. Pharah notices it too late as he successfully gets up close and puts the pickaxe into her shoulder. Pharah, now injured, is open to Soldier's rocket launchers, though she does dodge them long enough to get her fuel restored and begin to fly up. But this time Soldier grabs her legs and weighs her down a bit. Pharah grabs the pickaxe in her shoulder and tries to slam him down hard enough to get him to let go. Soldier is knocked down, but his parachute saves him from hitting the ground too hard. Pharah begins flying away, but the Soldier uses the Rocket Jumper to begin catching up, and all we see is Pharah flying away with Soldier popping up and down, getting gradually closer. With this rate, Soldier catches up and uses the shovel to damage her wings, getting them to malfunction and fall. Pharah gets up from the collision, with Soldier pulling out the Cow Mangler 5000 and begin to charge it up. Pharah uses the rocket launcher to rocket jump away, this drains Soldier's ammo meter down to zero, and his slow reloading speed gives Pharah the chance to blast him away, making him drop the weapon. Soldier finds the Liberty Launcher and dashes forward, with him firing several rockets at Pharah, trying to blow her away. Pharah, in a bad situation, observes her environment and comes up with a plan.

"Alright, if this case is that important to you, have it."

Pharah tosses the case behind Soldier, with him smiling and running towards it. Pharah then sees how he's not paying attention and begins climbing up the building to get a better shot.

"You know, it's so nice to see someone give some consideration for us. But because you've pissed me off enough, I can't let you live."

But when Soldier turns around Pharah is not in his plain view. Pharah fires a concussive blast to blow Soldier back, onto his back. She then unleashes her barrage, with Soldier going out with,"Well shit."

Pharah jumps down, with her jets working again. She grabs the case,"Where do these guys come from?" and then kicks his helmet away.

K.O.

Scout and Demoman see Soldier's helmet and remains with no briefcase in sight, as Pharah flies off.

Reasoning:

Soldier was able to hold up with his superior strength, durability, and weapon variation, but Pharah was able to best this with her own arsenal and skills. For starters, their rocket launchers worked differently. Pharah's worked best at distances when Soldier's does best and close to medium ranges. With Pharah's jet propelled flight she could easily keep a good shot and distance away. Sure, Soldier could rocketjump, but it actually damages him so he really is messing him up more trying to keep up. Even if he got too close, her concussive blast allowed her to keep the distance further. With this in mind, it was unlikely his melee and secondary weapons would help his case. Basically this was a battle between their rocket launchers. Pharah also had the perfect way of putting Soldier to an end, the barrage. All she needed was to manipulate him in a way that would give her the perfect shot. Which brings up another reason, their brains. Soldier has had more experience, but he's still insane with little to no common sense. Pharah on the other hand is a captain and has had actual training from a pro(when Soldier was mostly self taught). This means she could easily outwit the star spangled warrior any day. Meaning she could get a good shot and end this fight instantly. I guess we should bid "Pharah"well, to Soldier.

Soldier(Loser)

+Durability

+Experience

+Strength

+Weapon variation

=Attack power

-Less intelligent

-No defense against barrage ult.

-Mostly self taught

-Absolutely insane

-Difficult time beating Pharah's flight

Pharah(Winner)

+More intelligent

+Has had actual training

+Could manipulate Soldier's insanity

+Barrage ult. Is game winner

=Attack power

-Less durable

-Less experience

-Weaker physically

-Less weapon variation

The winner is Pharah Arisa.


	36. Darkseid VS Thanos

7190/i/2017/189/8/3/darkseid_vs_thanos_by_

Comic books are full of powerful warriors who can crush universes easily. And these are among the best. Darkseid, the rock creature straight from the hell of Apokolips. And Thanos, the wielder of the Infinity Gauntlet. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Darkseid

Background:  
Born on the planet Apokolips, Prince Uxas was planning to take complete control over his home planet. And in order to do this he would need a power boost to give him the power and skills to go into battle. But his brother, Drax, tried to take it first, and so Uxas killed him. This left the ultra powerful Omega Force his for the taking. But upon taking it, he was transformed into a rock like creature, and took the new name Darkseid. With his new found power he took down his mother and successfully held Apokolips in his grasp. This lead to a constant war against neighboring planet, new Genesis. But he wasn't perfect yet. He needed to complete the power of the anti-life equation, and he would be unstoppable. And his plan for conquest eventually lead him into a confrontation with the mighty man of steel, and many other superheroes. So naturally he's gonna need some insane power to accomplish that kind of goal.

Powers and abilities:  
Darkseid is full of godly power, and has far more abilities than anyone in his family. He is equipped with super strength that makes Superman blush, and even if you match his strength Darkseid has insane durability, surviving cosmic and many high level attacks. He's even got super speed. Though his main powers come from the omega force. With this he can unleash his most unique attack, the omega beams. These beams are fast, and unpredictable enough so that even Superman can't even dodge them. This force has also made him capable of telepathy, telekinesis, and mind control. With his telekinesis he can project barriers to block attacks or toss objects at enemies. He can also transmit matter at will, dissipate molecules, create avatars of people, negate superhuman abilities via possession, and control all forms of energy. And if he needs to get somewhere, he can just teleport to a location with ease. If he needs to be more intimidating, he can make himself grow in size to try and overpower an enemy easily. Even if you beat him into submission, Darkseid is immortal and as such physical force is rarely enough to bring him down. But his ultimate power comes from the Anti-Life Equation, which can allow him to have complete control of reality, trap people a living hell, and erase you from existance, making him that god he always wanted to be.

Feats:  
He's strong enough to backhand a young Superman and send him flying, match up to a more modern Superman, defeated a team of Dark Stars with nothing but strength(the equivalent of beating a team of Green Lanterns), battle the justice League, annihilated the new god Orion, and defeated Jimmy Olsen when he was infused with the souls of the new gods. Just for reference, when two new gods fuse their power increases by ten-fold. And Jimmy has obtained thousands of them. For a guy this big he's surprisingly fast, he's escaped Wonder Woman, caught pre-crisis Superman before he could even move, appeared behind Superman faster than he could see, flew across the universe in a few seconds, and reacted in a microsecond(1/1,000,000 of a second). He's survived an encounter with the legion of superheroes, being attacked by Superman and Supergirl at the same time, and being launched from orbit by Supergirl. He's also a master strategist and manipulator, finding ways around his opponents. With his intelligence he's bested people who are stronger than him, including the Source. And most of this was without the Anti-Life equation.

Weaknesses:  
As powerful as Darkseid is he has been beaten by Superman and Doomsday, who were so fast and unpredictable that he was outmatched in those scenarios. Showing that if someone were to match up to him, he can be beaten into submission. Plus being immortal does not make him immune to being erased from existence entirely. This is how the Anti-Equation was once use to erase him entirely.

Even with that darkseid is among the strongest of DC villains and should be regarded one of, if not THE most powerful villain in comic books.

 _People of Earth, I am Darkseid, Lord of Apokolips! Here is your savior, cowed and broken. I have crushed him as easily as I have crushed all who have dared to oppose me throughout the Cosmos. I am power unlike any you have ever known: absolute, infinite, and unrelenting. You have no choice but to prepare as a long dark future as my subjects and my slaves._

Thanos

Background:

Far away on Saturn's moon, Titan, was Thanos. Thanos was among the last sons of the original colonists from the Eternals, but was heavily misshapen and monstrous compared to the others. While he started off as a pacifist(believe it or not), he eventually became obsessed with the concept of death. More so than others, Thanos wanted further power than any of his brethren, until he was eventually exiled for being a living weapon. With nothing left, he traveled the universe until he meet the personified form of death. He tried to impress her by taking over and murdering several planets and their inhabitants. Though after being killed from some of Marvel's heroes, he was revived and made more powerful. This lead him to believe the universe was off balance of life and death, so he wanted to bring it into that balance. And thus he sought out the most powerful relic in the universe, the Infinity Gauntlet. In order for it to work to its max potential, he would need six infinity stones to give him the individual power over their category.

Powers and abilities:  
On his own Thanos is a powerful beast. He is highly intelligent and possesses great resistance to a wide range of attacks. He can manipulate all kinds of energy as well to use against his opponents. He's also got telepathy to read people's minds, and a great resistance to mind attacks. It took three masters of mind attacks in order to infiltrate his mind for even a little bit. And with his bionic and supernatural improvements, Thanos is the most dangerous of the Titanians. With his extreme strength he's tangled with some of Marvel's strongest beings in battles of brute force. He's also pretty fast for guy like him, being able to move faster than the regular human athlete and had the combat speed to beat Silver Surfer. And while his ban from the realm of death was lifted, he is still a nigh unstoppable being. He can power through many attacks like they're nothing and is immune to most diseases. Even if you damage him, he has a healing factor which allows him to stay alive in the fight longer. He's also got laser eyes or generate shields powerful enough to temporarily block Galactus' attacks from his energy manipulation ability, and the ability to place some curses, like when he banned Deadpool from death. He can also fly places he wants to go, or he could just teleport there instantly. But when he collects all six Infinity Stones, he can bring down just about any hero. The time stone gives him control over the time or age of a person, space stone allows him to control space, soulstone to control other's souls, reality stone warps reality, power stone allows him to manipulate all kinds of power, and a mind stone to control the minds of people.

Feats:

He's knocked out Ronan the Accuser, punch Hulk through an entire village, cause planets to shatter with the impact of his punches, one shot the Silver Surfer(who destroys planets with his power), and fight two Thors at once. He's survived Silver Surfer's cosmic attacks, survived an enraged Thor powered up by the Infinity Stone of power, an assault from Odin, and a black hole. He's outwit the Silver Surfer's Cosmic Senses, hack into alien technology, and hacked the Hulk's intelligence(a guy who regular avoids mind attacks), mind controlled Hulk, and stopped Drax with his telepathy. He's blasted away the Avengers, Morg, and can even kill himself with his outrageous power. He's changed Drax's soul, annihilated half the universe with ease, and has defeated universal level beings.

Weaknesses:  
Though without the Infinity Gauntlet Thanos has had a hard time putting down people like the Avengers. And he doesn't compare to the likes of Galactus and such without it. Even with it he has been outwitted and out done before despite the stones' individual advantages.

But despite this Thanos is one of the few villains to become omnipotent, and even less have compared to the full power of the Infinity Gauntlet.

 _The only matter I do not take seriously, boy, is you. Your politics bore me. Your demeanor is that of a pouty child. And apparently, you alienated my favorite daughter, Gamora. I shall honor our agreement, Kree, if you bring me the Orb. But return to me again empty handed... And I will bathe the starways in your blood."_

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle.

Earth is crumbling down, as Thanos brings cities and the military down with no effort at all. He observes the destruction he has created, and laughs. Though he is interrupted by a portal opening, with an army lead by a rock like man coming out. Darkseid looks around in a displeased manner, and asks if Thanos is the one who did this.

"Of course, I am the most powerful being in the known universe. And the power of the infinity stones are with me, I shall be unstoppable."

"It saddens me when I see one who relies on a worthless tool to accomplish his goals."

"I suppose you can do better?"

"Of course, I am Darkseid, and I will be the last face you ever see."

"And I am Thanos, I will crush you in an instant."

FIGHT!

The two of them dash forward with their speed and begin slamming their fists into each other. Their collisions make huge shockwaves which levels nearby buildings, and the Earth shakes. Darkseid manages to get a good grip on Thanos and tosses him away. Thanos recovers and teleports behind Darkseid. Though, with his microsecond reaction speed, Darkseid turns around and blocks the incoming attack. Darkseid slides backwards from the collision, and chucks Thanos into a mountain. Thanos breaks the mountain's base and throws it at Darkseid. Though Darkseid just smirks and fires an Omega Beam to blow the mountain to pieces. He then punches the remaining rubble at Thanos, with Thanos slamming them into the sky. Darkseid reappears behind Thanos and punches him into the ground, the impact cracks the continent into several pieces. Thanos jumps forward and uses his eye lasers to try and hurt Darkseid, but the attack proves futile as Darkseid just blocks it casually with his hand.

"You call that a laser? This is how it's done," Darkseid fires another Omega Beam at Thanos, but it goes the long way round and travels around Earth and hits him in the back. Thanos, staggered, leaves Darkseid time to dash forward and knock Thanos around like he's nothing.

"I've had enough of this," Thanos shouts as he teleports away into a prison. He smashes through the walls and finds the Infinity Gauntlet heavily protected. He breaks it out with his strength and puts it on his hand. The individual stones glow as Thanos smiles. Thanos reappears in front of Darkseid and uses his increased strength to easily smash Darkseid into the ground. Darkseid actually begins to bleed a little bit, to his surprise. Darkseid stands up again, which Thanos responds with the power stone to give him an energy attack which Blows Darkseid several million miles out into the galaxy. And with the space stone Thanos makes planets collide right onto Darkseid. When that doesn't seem to do it he snaps his fingers to make that part of the galaxy explode. Darkseid still manages to survive this and begins to solve the Anti-Life Equation. Thanos teleports near Darkseid and the two throw some punches at the other some more. And when Darkseid finishes the equation, he interrupts the clash of fists and sends Thanos back.

"This is true power. Take a look, beautiful isn't it?" Darkseid says to taunt Thanos. The two begins altering reality to throw whatever they can conjure up at the other. Thanos fires an energy ball at Darkseid, which isn't much of an issue as his energy manipulation allows him to toss back at Thanos. But then Thanos tosses it back, and this goes on for a bit until thanos uses the power stone throw in some more energy attacks into the mix. Darkseid decides to take the hits and use his speed to get out of there before Thanos even realizes it. Thanos creates a portal which puts Darkseid back to him, and then seals him in a shield.

"You've had your fun, but now it's time to end this." Thanos tells him. He makes the soul stone glow to try and destroy Darkseid's soul. But this doesn't do too much. Thanos follows with the time stone to try and age Darkseid to dust. But since he's immortal it doesn't work. He tries the mind stone, but not only was it hard to control Darkseid but even then he couldn't make him kill himself. He tries the reality stone to try and break Darkseid down. But with his reality warping resilience he survives yet again. Thanos, now desperate, uses all of the stones at once to try and annihilate Darkseid. Eventually through all the explosions and ash flying everywhere two red eyes glow. Darkseid catches Thanos' energy attacks and throws them back at him. Thanos uses a shield to keep them from hurting him, but Darkseid uses his Omega Beams to constantly bombard the shield. Thanos eventually can't hold it on much longer, and thus the beams go through and impale Thanos. Darkseid smiles again and uses his speed to beat the ever living shit out of Thanos. He then slams him into a planet, causing it to crack into several pieces. Darkseid appears before Thanos, whom attempts to smash Darkseid into the ground. But Darkseid grabs his hand and pushes him back. When Thanos gets up he finds the Infinity Gauntlet removed from his hand and instead with Darkseid. Darkseid then smashes it into several pieces, and then relentlessly attacks Thanos. Thanos is missing pupils and bleeding out in several places. Darkseid cracks his knuckles and punches right into Thanos' chest, then splits him into two pieces. Darkseid wipes off his hands and flies off.

K.O.

Darkseid uses his Omega Beams to blast Thanos to more pieces.

Reasoning:  
It was impossible to say who held the edge in pure brute strength, as neither combatants provided a feat that completely outdid the other. But it was clear who held the edge in speed, durability, brains, and power. Thanos struggles to escape a black hole when darkseid can fly across a galaxy in a matter of moments and react within a microsecond. Thanos could at best fight two Thors at once before when Darkseid could survive an encounter with several kryptonian level fighters. And Thanos has been duked before, when Darkseid is as smart as someone like Brainiac and has manipulated people more powerful than him. But this fight was not going down with just their base powers, eventually Thanos was gonna have to fight with the Infinity Gauntlet and Darkseid with the Anti-Life Equation. And it was at this point where the fight was almost stale-mate. The Infinity Gauntlet gave Thanos a massive power boost and could easily keep up with Darkseid, but none of the Infinity Stones were really useful against him(Time as Darkseid is immortal, Soul as it doesn't really kill Darkseid, Mind as he is hard to control and can't kill himself if more powerful people can't do it, Space and Power as Darkseid can survive anything they can do, and Reality as Darkseid is still faster and has great reality warping resistance). But at the same time the Anti-Life Equation was ineffective against Thanos' power boost and natural resistances. So neither one really could finish the other with their new powers. And their new power levels were on par with each other as they both have fought and defeated the embodiment of the universe. But too bad for Thanos, he has proven he can kill himself once. So he's just hard to kill when Darkseid is impossible to kill. And with darkseid's superior speed he can still flank Thanos, and with his brains he can find ways to manipulate him and find a way to remove the Infinity Gauntlet. Without any way to quickly kill Darkseid, Thanos has only so long before Darkseid pulls this off. And even if he didn't, Thanos has been killed with the Gauntlet on by his own hands. As they are on par in power Darkseid could potentially finish Thanos off with his own extreme power. Thanos was on the dark side of this fight.

Darkseid(Winner)  
+Faster

+Smarter

+Naturally has Infinity Gauntlet's abilities

+More durable

+Immortal

+Omega Effect grants him great resistance to reality warping attacks

+Anti Life could not be removed easily

=Strength

=Power when Anti Life and Gauntlet added in

-Could not finish off Thanos quickly due to Gauntlet making it appear stalemate

Thanos(Loser)  
+Gauntlet made fight appear to be stalemate

=Strength

=Power when Anti Life and Gauntlet added in

-Slower

-Less smart

-Needs Infinity Gauntlet to stand a chance

-Infinity Gauntlet could easily be removed

-Less durable

-Immortality was removed in past

The winner is Darkseid.


	37. AVGN VS Nostalgia Critic

MZlSP0Mep_CT0TZcTxP3QKQ-ecU=/fit-in/300x900/filters:no_upscale():origin()/pre00/4dce/th/pre/f/2017/296/b/c/angry_video_game_nerd_vs_nostalgia_critic_2_by_

Being a critic is possibly one of the best jobs in the world, being paid to give opinions on a game or movie is fantastic. Though these two prove that it isn't always easy. The Angry Video Game Nerd, the angriest gamer you've ever heard. And the Nostalgia Critic, the guy with the glasses. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

AVGN

Background:

You see him everywhere, video games, T-Shirts, Conventions, the critics he's inspired, and of course on his channel Cinemassacre. The Angry Video Game Nerd is one of the world's biggest internet celebrities. He grew up like any kid in the 80s, playing video games, and he loved Nintendo in particular. But one day he discovered that there were piles of shitty games on the beloved consoles Nintendo created. He decided to warn the world of their crap value. But then he eventually moved on to other consoles to warn the world of the shitfest that exists in the world of video games, whether they were made in the old days, remade, or modern games that related to something of that time period, he will take it on. Throughout his adventures exploring the pool of games he has come across some enemies and weird situations. Thankfully his collection of video game add ons and accessories give him the power he needs. The Nintendo Power…. Yeah that was kinda lame.

Powers and abilities:

His main weapon of choice is the NES Zapper. This gun of light technology fires light particles that can kill enemies and cancel out bullets. If one mealy pea shooter isn't enough he can upgrade to the Super Scope of the SNES to fire even more powerful shots. He can see invisible blocks with the Laser Scope, float temporarily and jump on walls with the Power Pad, gain a power and strength boost with the Power Glove, and Charge Shots with the NES Max. The Roll-in-Rocker allows for a nice transportation of a max speed of maybe 2 miles per hour. And for swordplay he has a katana to allow him to slice apart his foes and shitty movies. Should he find himself low on health a nice drink of Rollin' Rock beer will put him in better condition. Though with his cartoon physics he can enhance his physical abilities and give him a few extra. With this he can fly, jump great distances, perform Sonic Booms or Hadoukens, and launch out literal F Bombs.

Feats:

He's able to survive the vastness of space, flew from the earth to sun in seconds, defeated the Joker and Nostalgia Critic(when he was limited to his gun only), bested Jason, Michael Myers, Freddy with nothing but his Nintendo Zapper and power glove, fought with the devil himself, battled Bugs Bunny to a stalemate, survived being in a spaceship crashing into a planet, defeated Death Mwauthzyx(who could destroy existence), survived one of the hardest games ever, and equaled Super Mecha Death Christ and ROB the robot(in ROB's final form).

Weaknesses:  
While he is tough enough to go on even when on the brink of death, his mental focus is not nearly as stable. He's gone on numerous rampages, gave up on games before finishing them, and has even quit on occasions. While he has fought with them, the Devil, Jason, Michael, and Freddy were able to show being fully capable of killing him. And the fact that he was scared of them at first proves he's not invincible. Plus LGN is his most hated video game company ever.

Even with his setbacks, he has been able to get his shit together and return from his retirement again and again. Very few can stop him from doing what he does best, showing the world shitty games.

 _...not this "Madden" shit. Just plain-ass, normal, everyday, no question about it, no NFL, no year, not named after a player, not named after a coach, not named after the referee's pet goldfish, no quarterback, dimeback, Nickelback, simple, ordinary, unembellished, unmistakable, crystal clear, as frank as Frankenstein, as blunt as an atom_ _ **BOMB**_ _, one compound word, it's_ _ **motherfucking, goddamn, sons-of-bitching, fuck, fuck, FUCKING FOOTBALL!**_

Nostalgia Critic

Background:

Living his days as a kid on the side, being tortured for his name, and just shoved away, Doug Walker struggled. But when the AVGN made a scene it showed how popular you could be by just getting pissed off at a game. And he did happen to know some stinkers. But when game reviewing didn't work as his game reviews were just...miserable, boring, and unfunny. So he moved onto another option that wasn't touched upon, the horrors of movies. So with an ambition to show the world these stinkers, as well as getting some attention, he became the Nostalgia Critic. And over the years of reviewing films he's had some foes and gained some abilities to handle them.

Powers and abilities:

His trademark weapon is his standard pistol, which acts as a regular pistol, but can also attack virtual objects on screen. And apparently it has explosive power to obliterate heads off of characters. And when this gun doesn't work he has cartoon logic to enhance his physical abilities greatly. He can jump over a hundred feet in the air with no effort, and that's only the start. He can summon the Burger King to give him aid in combat and use electrical powers to shock his enemies to death. He even has the ability to create random explosions at will to catch his opponents off guard. He's had a portal to hell in his ass and temporary frago kinesis. His running gags give him tools to use at will during his life. He's even shown skill in utilizing swordplay to duel his enemies. And when things get tough his rage gives him the strength he needs to overcome the dangers in front of him by enhancing his power. And he's even shown an ability of cunning to outwit his opponents for when he chooses to avoid conflicts.

Feats:

He's outwit mad geniuses like M. Night Shyamalan and Agent Schmuck, beat Casper the Friendly Ghost, Killed his own Guardian Angel, stopped many disastrous events caused by just movies alone, and once was able to create the apocalypse from his sheer love of christmas alone. Making around 100,000,000 Megatons of force to accomplish this. Though he can also casually create nukes from his anger alone at full power. He's survived near death experiences and has revived from death itself numerous times in the past. So he's quite tolerable of pain.

Weaknesses:  
Even with his perseverance to go on some films have given him severe mental scars. Like Garbage Pail Kids, Foodfight, and Batman and Robin. And mentioning them will definitely put him in a bad mood. He's even shown more physical vulnerability in his videos, as he's been restrained before so he doesn't have any huge strength.

Still, no matter what the review must go on.

 _Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to._

The Battle:  
Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle!

The Nerd is sitting on his couch playing shitty games, when suddenly he gets an email from the NC. It reads,

 _Hey asshole, prepare to get fucked ya asshat._

Then suddenly the computer starts glowing, with lightning coming out of it. The Nerd walks back to his couch as the screen begins to crack. Then suddenly it explodes with the Critic flying out of it with his gun ready. The Nerd then reaches for his NES Zapper.

FIGHT!

Critic begins firing his gun with the Nerd blasting the bullets out of the air and putting out a few of his own shots in there. Critic runs out of bullets and needs to reload behind a shelf of NES games. The Nerd grabs the power glove and uses it to smash down the shelf, to knock out the Critic. He ends up in a corner where he grabs a katana and begins reflecting the light shots. The Nerd reaches for the nearest lamp and fires in it to land 100% of his shots. The Critic, now a bit more pissed off, runs forward and slices the Zapper into two pieces. He then slices the Nerd with enough force to launch him into his box of game accessories. The Critic slowly approaches, and then the Nerd jumps out and begins shooting him with the Super Scope and blowing his room to pieces. The Critic then uses his electrical powers to shock the Nerd, temporarily paralyzing him. He uses this opportunity to stab the Nerd and push him into the wall. The Critic then uses his full out rage to create a nuclear explosion. The town is leveled, and the Nerd has been scattered with his games, consoles, and accessories. The Critic looks around the debris, and notices the Nerd miles away. The Nerd then summons the six accessory pieces(Laser Scope, Super Scope, Power Pad, NES Max, Power Glove, and Roll n Rocker) to grant him his ultimate power. The Critic readies himself, as the Nerd fires a Sonic Boom to get Critic in the air, and then uses his flight and added strength to smash Critic into the ground, making him stuck. Nerd then charges his gun to unleash a powerful attack, where the Critic just gets unstuck to see the blast last second. He is then blown to pieces. The Nerd smashes the Critic's glasses and gives the finger.

K.O.

The Nerd goes back to playing shitty games as the Critic's hat collects dust.

Reasoning:

While at first glance this seemed to be an even fight, as their base equipment and weakest form were relatively similar. But the Nerd had better gear and the statistical difference was very clear. The Critic has never shown any real substantial feats of great power, the best he could do casually was smash through a roof, create nuclear explosions, and occasionally defeat any real foes. Speaking of which most of Critic's enemies were defeated through some sort of situational thing, outsmarting them, or outside help actually took care of it. The Nerd on the other hand has had to battle it out with his foes on his own. The Nerd's gear provided him with more options to take on whatever he was faced with, when Critic had more differentiating abilities that could never match the power or utility that the Nerd has. But both were still human so they weren't unkillable. The difference being Nerd's use of cartoony effects gave him the edge in power and speed. He could travel from the Earth to the Sun in seconds, and has the reaction speed to deal with bullets. While Critic's max power of apocalypse maker is impressive, not only has the Nerd beat this feat by being capable of destroying galaxies, but this world ruining feat was only possible through his love of christmas. And his Nuclear feat required him to reach his maximum rage, and clearly had warm up explosions prior. Or ya know, the Nerd could outfly the explosion as he's gone far faster than mach 5, the speed of typical explosions. With the Nerd's superior speed, power, gear, and actual experience, the Critic's temporary cunning advantage wasn't gonna give him the win. I don't think the Critic will be remembering anything for a while.

The AVGN(winner)

+Better power

+Faster

+Greater physical pain Tolerance

+Better gear

+More actual experience

-Mentally inferior

-Less tolerance

The Nostalgia Critic(loser)

+Mentally superior

+Has never really quit, even on the worst of movies

-Inferior power

-Slower

-Gear and abilities weren't quite as varied or affective

-Less real combat experience

The winner is the AVGN.


	38. Dr Fate VS Dr Strange

. /deathbattle/images/2/24/Doctor_Fate_VS_Doctor_Strange_.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170304041505

Magic, a very powerful tool that can break the laws of physics. And few in comics have manipulated it better than these two. Dr Fate, the very lord of fate itself. And Dr Strange, the Supreme Sorcerer. And It's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Dr Fate

Background:

Kent Nelson was an archaeologist who was tasked to uncover the secrets of the pyramids of Egypt alongside his father. Though on the expedition Kent wandered into one of the pyramids and released a powerful being who was held there in suspended animation for years. This was Nabu who had come to Earth in ancient times. This was amazing news for Kent, until he realized his father died from a poison gas trap set by the Egyptians. Feeling pity for the boy, Nabu had raised and taught Kent in the ways of science that were so advanced that it crossed into the realms of magic. And with this knowledge he gained a snazzy new suit. However this suit was actually possessed by a being called Dr Fate. And turns out Nabu was one of the lords of order, and when the training was complete Kent released the godlike spirit from its mortal host and merged with Kent. So now when he puts on that golden helmet, he is no longer Kent Nelson, but Dr. Fate.

 _You don't have the tools to defeat me…_

 _Dr Fate:But I do._

Powers and abilities:

Dr Fate's magical abilities have turned him into one of DC's most varied and powerful beings. He can sense the presence of other magic in the area, has complete awareness of the future, possesses Astral Projection, Chronokinesis(the ability to manipulate time), and can travel through dimensions. His magic allows him all kinds of fun offensive attacks, such as the ability to conjure up fire, create matter from energy similar to that of a green lantern(mostly to construct an ankh for physical damage or impaling), a flame spell, magnetic manipulation, and the ability to alter matter with molecular reconstruction. He also holds the power to resurrect spirits and the deceased, communicate with people via telepathy, put people to sleep with Hypnosis, turn himself invisible, cast illusions upon enemies, generate force fields to save himself, phase through objects and attacks entirely, teleportation, and healing for when he does get damaged. Plus with his telekinesis he can fly himself and enhance his strength as well as carry other objects. He holds has complete control over reality as well as has the ability to neutralize spells from other magical beings altogether. And if he needs another spell, he can simply look it up in a spellbook of some kind, which he can carry around with him wherever he goes. And if his current power isn't enough, he can temporarily empower himself with the real name of Ra. This allows him to gain some of his divine powers for his magic. All of these abilities and magical protection makes him invulnerable to all physical attacks and never ages.

Feats:  
He's tough enough to take hits from the likes of superman, getting thrown through infinite dimensions from Spectre, created a shield which withstood attacks from aquarius through a whole week, can travel miles within a split second, broke the mind control of powers of Darkseid over Superman and Martian Manhunter, tanks magic lightning like it's nothing, is unaffected by a death field, auto shields a hit from Ultraman, sent a ship's crew back 400 years before their time, literally blasted a demon back to Hell, destroyed world sized globes with a magical gun he conjured up, made chains which Superman used to pull continents, and once fired miniature suns at people.

Weaknesses:

Though Fate has no emotion when fighting, so what he does is completely up to the Lord of Order, forcing him to do drastic actions. And without his helmet he is drastically weakened. Though what's weird is how he is not granted any particular resistances to gases, and using up his more powerful magic makes it so he needs to recharge his supply.

But as far as a magical god goes, Dr. Fate will not give up so easily, sometimes even giving up his helm for the better.

 _FEAR NOT! Fate has intervened!_

Dr Strange

Background:

Stephen Strange was the eldest son of the Strange family, and was apparently destined to become the world's most powerful sorcerer. But before any of that happened he found a love for the medical career after saving his Sister, Donna. Though his life was pretty shit after his high school years. He went swimming with his sister, who got a cramp and drowned. Followed by his mother dieing near the end of his residency. And then he became pretty cold, only interested in high fees. This bit him in the ass when he fell in love with a woman who left him after a materialist personality began growing within him. And then his father died two years after his mother's death. Not wanting to face the grief of his father's death, he did not go to his death bed. Then his brother scolded him for not having any heart, who then got ran over by a car when he left Strange's apartment. Jeez this guy has shit luck, what did he even do to have this happen? But things got worse as he got in a car accident which destroyed his surgery career forever. He could only perform shady medical treatments that barely paid off his bar tabs from that moment on. But then he heard of a mythical Ancient One who lived on the East who could solve his problem. Spending the last of his belongings he went over to get this miracle man to fix him. Though while at first this sorcerer turned him down, Strange acted unselfishly for the first time in years, and vowed to learn Magic to counter the forces of the Ancient One's evil apprentice, Mordo, after he tried to kill his master. So the ancient trained Strange in the art of magic and sorcery, and in the end became the powerful sorcerer, Dr Strange. Well at least he was a doctor at some point so the name makes sense.

Powers and abilities:

As a master sorcerer, Strange can use magic to strike and defend from enemy attacks. These are invoked by many spells, allowing him abilities like being able to fire bolts of electricity, slash people from a distance, bind them up, and conjure up shields. He's also got the ability to manipulate matter and other energies at will, control the elements, opening and sealing portals to other realms, teleport through dimensions, and warp reality. He can also cast illusions upon his enemies(as well as see through them), turn invisible or intangible through astral projection, use telepathy and telekinesis, talk to the dead, seeing into the future or past, manipulate dreams and spirits, and summon supernatural beings. He can cast his spells to a near infinite ability, and on rare occasions utilized "black magic". And if all that weren't enough, he can increase the power of his spells with magical and non magical beings known as principalities. These include the Eye of Agamotto(extends his psychic abilities, inner dimensional travel, and emitting light that pierces all deception and protects him from evil), the Cloak of Levitation allows him to fly and entangle his opponents, Orb of Agamotto allows detection of all magical beings whether they're on the planet or other realm, and other powerful objects include the Book of Vishanti, the Darkhold tome, and Wand of Watoomb. But most impressively, Dr Strange is stated to be as powerful as the god he invokes, which grants him basically godlike power. And this definitely shows through his feats.

Feats:  
He's fast enough to fly through through the plane of infinity at speeds incomprehensible to human(while shattering all dimensional barriers in his way), has defeated Mordo on multiple occasions, sent Cleopatra back in time, his shields can save him from attacks that were tearing through the void of Eternity, mind control others while incapacitated, has tanked magical lightning like it was nothing, created an anti matter shield, beheld the second beginning of the universe up close and personal, and has reached planetary level power before. He's even survived encounters with ridiculously powerful opponents like the Incredible Hulk.

Weaknesses:

This guy sounds awesome, what could possibly overcome him? Death, yes he is still perfectly killable as he is not a god, he just has the powers of one. So anything that can kill a human can kill him.

But his versatility, powers, skills, and experience often makes him a tough guy to beat. He will never give up in a fight.

 _Who are you?_

 _I'm Dr. Strange, Sorcerer Supreme!_

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle!

In the snowy mountains, a mansion rests as the snow falls down gently across the blanket on the ground and roof. Inside a warm fire is burning as Dr Strange is reading through the books of spells he has. Though the fire starts to flicker and the room begin to shake, as lightning is coming down with a portal opening. Dr Fate appears through the magical doorway and slowly lowers himself onto the ground.

"Dr Strange, your magical powers are quite impressive, however they do show threat to the Lords of Order. You will retire yourself, or I must put you down myself."

"Hmm, I don't think I can do that. I feel very confident in my ability to control myself and show no threat to any lords."

"Very well then, you've chosen this Fate."

FIGHT!

Dr Fate throws fire at Strange, who controls it to throw it back at the Lord of Order. Fate tanks the attack like its nothing and creates an ankh to throw at the Sorcerer, which is countered by a shield. Strange teleports away from further ankh attacks and then follows up with his own energy projectiles to try and wipe Dr Fate out. However this attack proves useless as Fate disables the spell altogether and uses his matter manipulation and telekinesis to throw a huge blade made from the stone pillars around him at Strange. With his magic abilities he slashes the blade into multiple pieces to use as he pleases. He chucks the hundreds of pieces at Fate, who blasts each and every one of the rocks away with his energy blasts. Strange uses this opportunity to teleport behind him and fire balls of electricity at Fate. Fate tanks the hits and engages Strange in direct combat, with them going into a clash like in Injustice.

"You are a formidable opponent Strange."

"I am the Sorcerer Supreme after all."

"Not for long."

The two end up tying and knocks each other several feet away, with them slowing down as their feet drag. Fate then fires a massive energy blast at Strange, which is deflected by one of his shields and then returns the fire with his bolts of electricity at Fate. The Lord of Order then teleports closer to Strange to avoid the attack and smashes him with an ankh he created, and throws several tiny ones out at Strange.

"Don't bother resisting Strange, Fate always wins."

Strange decides to take some of the hits and use a shield to block out all of the tiny ones as he charges forward. Fate tries firing a mini sun at Strange, though with a quick move this is countered and the roof explodes. The two hover above the building where they continue to fire energy projectiles out at the other, with them being blocked, continuing with this being an even match. Fate has had enough and upgrades his power to make his attacks more potent. Strange responds by upgrading his own power as well and this just goes back to being evenly matched. Strange does manage to get a free shot on Fate as he avoids one of Fate's energy projectiles and launches him into the side of the mountain. Strange then charges up a powerful blast of energy to unleash into one powerful bolt. The mountain is blown to ground level, and Fate's helmet falls down with some scratches in it. Strange turns his back on the damage, but Fate walks out of the rubble and puts his helmet back on, and creates a shield which blocks out any of Strange's attacks, as well as heal him up from any damages. After this process is done Fate uses his telekinesis to pull Strange down to the icy lake. Strange attempts mind control, but Fate breaks it easily and uses hypnosis on Strange.

"Fate has triumphed,"

He then creates a large Ankh which he sends flying down. It impales Dr Strange, but also has enough force to smash him through the ice and sink to the bottom.

K.O.

Strange rests at the bottom of the icy lake as Fate teleports away.

Reasoning:  
I guess Strange's fate was sealed, but not without this being an extremely close battle. As both Strange and Fate held similar powers, abilities, and defenses. Even statistically they were about on par with each other. However with closer look into them, we can see a path for Fate's victory. For starters he was fast enough to react and move out of the way from Superman and Martian ManHunter's attacks. Keep in mind Superman could fly from Vega to Earth(putting him above 1,000,000,000 MPH) and MMH is on par with Superman, making this a very impressive feat. And Fate could just cancel out any spells he wanted to, making Strange's only tool useless, when Strange could only cancel out evil magic(which Fate clearly doesn't possess). But ultimately this could be summed up as what happens when you put a human with godlike power against a guy who is a god. It's pretty clear who wins this scenario. While Fate could could only be killed by removing the helmet and killing the host or gases, Strange is a human with human vulnerabilities. It was unlikely he would figure out how to kill Fate when Fate could easily kill Strange. And just to add to that, only Fate had a healing option. And with these advantages in Fate's favor, Strange could not prolong the fight to make Fate waste all his power, especially when Fate has fought highly powerful magical beings like Strange and himself. In the end, Strange was finished with a FATEality.

Dr Fate(Winner)  
+Faster attack/combat speed

+Had Healing

+More resistances

+Could not be killed as easily

+Could cancel out spells

=strength

=travel speed

=magical abilities were on par with each other

=very similar abilities

=shields were equally powerful

Dr Strange(Loser)

=strength

=travel speed

=magical abilities were on par with each other

=very similar abilities

=shields were equally powerful

-Slower attack/combat speed

-Didn't have healing

-Less resistances

-Was easily killable

-Spells could be canceled out

The winner is Dr Fate.


	39. Reptile VS Riptor

. /deathbattle/images/2/2c/Death_Battle_-_Reptile_VS_ /revision/latest?cb=20160516172603

There are plenty of ways combatants come in. Though the ones who show no mercy are the best when you want a warrior. And who would've guessed that the best cold blooded killers are...cold blooded. Reptile, Mortal Kombat's deadly saurian ninja. And Riptor, Ultra Tech's deadly biological weapon. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Reptile

Backstory:

Outworld holds many kinds of civilizations with its varied population. Demons, monsters, and god-like beings everywhere. One of these races are the Saurians, reptilian creatures with unique abilities. Though one day they went mostly extinct, leaving behind two survivors. Kameleon and of course...Reptile. These two sought to bring their race back and would do anything to do so. Reptile got himself a bit of a reputation and grabbed the attention of the warlord Shao Khan. Shao Khan promised him that if he would represent him in the Mortal Konbat tournament, he would revive his race. Completely unaware Shao Khan is who killed them in the first place. And I'd say he got a good deal as Reptile harnesses his abilities for a stealth and surprise based combat style.

Powers and Abilities:

Reptile has great speed, agility, and acrobatics to keep up with some of the faster opponents, and seems to possess great weapon mastery. As not only can he use things like axes and swords, but also mastered Scorpion's spear, which could take years of practice. Despite this he prefers his own natural abilities above all. He has a power slide like Sub Zero, and can create a homing ball of energy which can blow enemies away with sound waves. His saliva also appears to be composed of a corrosive liquid that can burn right through steel with ease. And he can also compose this corrosive liquid into an acid ball to knock them out of the sky. And with his claws he can tear through flesh and climb on walls. Plus he can manipulate his scales to turn him completely invisible to the human eye. And it's not limited to himself, he can also turn others invisible, so he could possibly make weapons appear invisible as well. And his body can exhale a deadly toxic gas that can slowly harm his opponents. He can turn up the amount he exhales as well to make it more deadly. And to finish a foe Reptile performs a fatality. He can burn a person to the ground with his acid, make them explode with his acid ball, devour their faces, or snap them half instantly. This would require maybe at least 1,200 lbs of force. Or he can remove his mask to reveal his reptilian like face, and then uses a long tongue to tear their head right off.

Feats:

He's survived being kicked through a wall by Kitana, effortlessly busts through ice, dodges Baraka's blades, survived Scorpion's spear and punch combo, snuck up on Kai(a guy who can sense chi), can pick up the smell of blood from afar, destroy a ribcage, can tag Takeda multiple times while invisible, avoid a grenade, melt bullets with his toxic gas, can sense Kotal Khan from behind him, and has survived being impaled and bitten from Mileena.

Weaknesses:

Although while all of this is intimidating, Reptile himself isn't. His win to loss record is awful, as he has had his ass kicked a lot. This is probably due to the fact that Reptile's direct fighting isn't very good and those who can counter his stealth have him boned. In fact it got to a point where Shao Khan sent an assassin to kill him for his past failures. Though this assassin let him live despite the victory. And this would pay off as this assassin was Kotal Khan, who would be the next ruler of Outworld.

So now Reptile works with Kotal Khan as one of his generals, participating in many or fights to come.

Riptor

Backstory:

In the future of Earth the evil company known as Ultra Tech basically ruled the world due to their highly advanced tech and innovations. One of these successes was the Fulgore unit, who was pretty cool and could fight well in the annual killer Instinct tournament. So I guess they were feeling pretty good about themselves, as they tried something else. With their tech they would create a biological weapon to join Fulgore in the tournaments, and of course they chose a dinosaur. The reason for this design choice was that they felt Fulgore's more mechanical nature created limitations to environments and free thinking. And a biological lifeform could adapt to situations and thus save on time and money. With some tech advancements, Raptor DNA, and Human DNA, they created the murder machine Riptor.

Powers and Abilities:  
Riptor has a very basic moveset, using its teeth and claws to tear apart its prey with ease. And as a Raptor, it is likely it holds the same different design for its vocal cords. This allows Riptor to continues fighting or running for hours without tiring. And with its muscle strength with its body design, it is likely Riptor can move faster than a typical Raptor. And just for reference Raptors could reach speeds of around 60 MPH with ease. It also has heightened senses so it can track its prey from miles away. Or it can react in seconds to oncoming danger. And just for flare it could shoot acid as well to melt its opponent's faces off. Just to add to the danger, Riptor is highly intelligent and can take advantage of its opponent's weaknesses to get the best results. This Riptor was a success, although died of age pretty fast, so they tried again with a longer living, more animal like monster. And so with the next Riptor, it holds fire breathing and mechanical limbs for further strength or reach in the tail's case. The spines on its back can also conduct electricity. The tail is also seen with impaling capabilities to great damage. And this Riptor can also take/give orders rather well for coordinated group combat. And if you piss off Riptor, it can activate Instinct Mode. In this state Riptor loses any clever tactics in exchange for more lethal attacks and being more aggressive.

Feats:  
Riptor can fight on par with Glacius, survive hits from other powerful Killer Instinct players, can fight against the Fulgore units, can melt people to nothing with its acid, and has gotten Ultra Tech to accidentally destroy humanity by making a world of Dinosaurs.

Weaknesses:  
Though Riptor is constantly at war with its human thoughts and animal instincts, which can make Riptor slowly lose effective thinking throughout a battle and make him weaker. This especially a problem as Riptor has limited range in its combat.

Though Riptor will do whatever it takes to survive, and probably feels at home with the world of Dinosaurs.

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle.

Reptile sneaks into Ultratech with his invisibility, but is picked up by their heat vision cams. In response the guards release Fulgore units to kill him, but Reptile's acid takes quick work of them. With desperation, they release Riptor out of its cage. Reptile watches as the dino slowly walks out with its mechanical parts buzzing, its teeth grinding, and growling.

"I will rip you to shreds," Reptile claims as Riptor gives a roar, and then dashes to its prey.

FIGHT

Reptile blocks the first leap attack and avoids the incoming claws and teeth. Reptile follows up by kicking Riptor into the air and smashing him to the ground. The two get close once again and use their claws to try and tear the other apart, though they end in a clash. Riptor interrupts the clash by using its tail to impale Reptile and bite him in the shoulder. With a good grip, Riptor sends Reptile into the air and into a wall. Riptor approaches, as its prey is cornered, and then lunges forward. Reptile expected this and avoids it with his invisibility. Riptor tries to see where its opponent ended up, not seeing the sword and kunai being lifted up behind him, before disappearing. Riptor's enhanced senses allows it to turn around just as Reptile swings a sword down onto Riptor, and slashes his torso, then placing it into Riptor's chest. Reptile knocks the dino back and uses Scorpion's spear move to pull Riptor in close enough to land some punches and flip him away. Reptile creates an acid ball and launches it at Riptor, though misses and dissolves the security door instead. The two escape out into the hallway where the security alerts that their weapon is loose. Rapid fire turrets are activated and begin firing at Reptile. Reptile dissolves all the bullets by using his toxic gas, but this gives Riptor the chance to jump at him and begin using its mechanical parts to conduct electricity and shock Reptile. Riptor pins him down and gets a good whiff of his scent, though it is so bad that Riptor has to get up and wipe its nose. Reptile uses this opportunity to grab Riptor and smash it into the console that makes the whole area go berserk. Riptor uses its fire to try and singe Reptile, who avoids the flames. In the process of attacking with the fire, the place is set until eventually fire detectors activate and the place is drenched. Riptor sees Reptile is invisible as the water bounces off him and smashes him through the window. Reptile is badly injured and makes sure all the water is off before going invisible once more. However Riptor smells him and manages to impale him with its tail, and then begins to mercilessly claw him down into the ground. Riptor pins Reptile and gets a good bite on his head, then rips it right off. Riptor roars as security comes in to put it back in its cage.

K.O.

Riptor returns with a meal for its pack.

Reasoning:

Reptile's combat speed and superior experience allowed him to keep up with Riptor's close range combat, but Riptor held such a massive advantage in the other categories that it was overall meaningless. First of all Reptile's stealth and surprise tactics were countered by Riptor's sense of smell. It's basically impossible for Riptor to miss something like that as it is a running joke that Reptile smells horrible. The best counter Reptile had to this is his exhaled toxins, but they could not kill opponents fast enough to make it a big difference, so how could Riptor be special? And with Riptor's speed and agility it could catch up to Reptile with ease and get the right situation. Though both had the perfect way to kill the other, as neither one is immune to the acidic substances they can produce. But Riptor's aggressive nature and speed made it unlikely that Reptile would get a chance let alone hit with his acid. Plus Reptile has lossed to several people who use brute force or have the edge in it in the past, like Johnny Cage and Jacqui Briggs, so Riptor had pretty clear potential to win this. So at best Reptile could only delay the inevitable with all of this in mind. Reptile was "Ript" and got "tor" to pieces.

Reptile(Loser)

+More options in combat

+Could match combat speed

+More experience and training

=acid could kill either one

-slower overall

-didn't have the strength needed to outmatch Riptor

-stealth tactics were practically useless

Riptor(Winner)

+Overall faster

+Held an edge in raw strength

+Could counter reptile's stealth tactics with ease

=acid could kill either one

-less options in combat

-Reptile could match combat speed

-less experience and training

The winner is Riptor.


	40. Alex Mercer VS Cole Mcgrath

067f/f/2017/230/9/b/death_battle_alex_mercer_vs_cole_macgrath_by_

Good, evil, these two polar opposites working like ying and yang and choosing a side can tear people apart. Alex Mercer, the living virus of Prototype. And Cole Macgrath, the electric warrior of Infamous. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Alex Mercer

Background:

Growing up with a rough childhood due to poverty, Alexander J Mercer was left with only his sister to take care of him. But later down the road he managed to obtain a doctorate degree and was hired for a new project run by Gentek, called Blacklight. Sounds friendly right? But Alex was very proficient in his skill of altering genes, and soon enough a weaponized virus was created. But the government wasn't cool with that idea, and decided to investigate to see this for themselves. Should they find this project, it would surely be the end of Gentek. So they decided to cover everything up, including its workers, mostly ending with a bullet to the head. And when Alex discovered this he took a sample of the virus and ran. Though he was too slow for he ended up being cornered at a train station in an attempt to escape. In rage he smashed the vial on the floor and was shot. They decided to take his dead body back, but little did they know Alex was actually infected with the virus, which built his body back up little by little. And it was this transformation that turned him into the biological weapon feared as Alex Mercer, and he had amnesia. And with this in mind Alex made a goal to find out what happened to him. Plus along the way slaughter anyone who gets in his way.

Powers and abilities:  
And the slaughtering part he can do, for his new body allows for some interesting powers, such as shapeshifting to conjure up deadly sharp blades and other creative weapons. Like his whip arms to swing around and smash with deadly force and blades, increased muscle mass for added melee strength, or hammer fist to grant him extra strength and area attacks. These abilities allow for gliding and wall running techniques for added mobility. He's not just about offense though, as he can create shields and armor to protect him. And should he be damaged he can absorb matter to heal him up, or take their form with their memories. This body also gave him superhuman strength, speed, agility, and endurance, plus a healing factor to repair body parts. And he can locate heat signatures as well as the location of other viruses or even adapt to any changes in environment that take place. And if he feels he needs it, Alex can push his body to beyond its limits and as such greater performance, combined with his high intelligence.

Feats:  
He's strong enough to lift and throw 35 ton tanks, toss humans across several blocks away, can destroy two tanks with an elbow drop, survive diving into a building so hard it explodes, survive an explosion that killed everyone around him(despite taking it head on), can dodge missiles and bullet fire from a helicopter, air dash to a point where he creates a sonic boom(or short burst of at least 765 MPH and can still go WAY faster), regenerate from a puddle of biomass, and has battled other biomass beings such as Heller.

Weaknesses:  
However for all his insane power and healing, Alex really can't afford to get wet. But more importantly Alex himself is specifically vulnerable to electricity, as it causes him to lose control and muscle spasm.

Though Alex Mercer is one of the most powerful and underrated Video Game characters ever.

 _"My name is Alex Mercer. I'm the reason for all of this. They call me a killer, a monster, a terrorist... I am all of these things."_

Cole Macgrath

Background:

Before the day of the blast, Cole Macgrath was just a face in the crowd, delivering packages and exploring the urban parts of Empire City, as well as travelling around via sewage systems. However his delivery job had led him to one fateful day where he was to deliver a package to the Historic District of Empire City, but when he got there he was told it was the wrong package. Then he got a phone call to open the package, which he refused until the offer of $500 was put up. And inside the package was the Ray Sphere, which immediately activated ad exploded. This created a massive crater, blackout, and death of thousands. Though while Cole was severely weakened by the blast, he found himself with new electrokinesis powers after recovering from his coma. And this was at a time where Empire City was falling apart. So he took his parkour skills and new powers to start a journey of life in this city.

Powers and abilities:  
With his new electric powers Cole can fire bolts of electricity without wasting power, but also manipulate lightning to create devastating weaponry. Like his shock grenades to blow some enemies to pieces(and can stick onto humans), a chain hook thing to bring enemies or him closer, fire an even bigger projectile with bigger explosion with his megawatt hammer, or create sAnd if he needs some serious firepower, he can absorb the static electricity from the air to create an electrical projectile which branches out to other enemies. Or he can construct tesla missiles to fly through the air to blow up. He can wrap a certain amount of energy into his arms to form plasma blade melee weapons. His electrical powers also allow for a few weird abilities, such as telekinesis to move objects around, or use his electricity to heal him or other beings, but requires a living being to even pull off the healing process. Or how about the ability to cause enemies to stick to the ground. He also uses it to fly or increase his running speed, but how? It even allows for distinction of nearby electrical sources and who is friend or foe. His most devastating lightning based attacks involve creating tornados of lightning or firing continuous lightning bolts in front of him. But don't worry, this guy isn't just about electrical based attacks though, as he can also utilize ice and fire into his arsenal of explosive and ranged attacks. Even if you try to outspeed him, he can slow things down and react appropriately to fast objects, opponents, or attacks. And when one of his karma meters is filled up, he gains access to an unlimited supply of corresponding abilities. Good karma provides the less destructive and more caring abilities, but evil karma provides a lot of deadly abilities with little care. And with his superhuman strength and durability, plus a healing factor, Cole can do a lot.

Feats:

He's been able to survive being hit point blank by a rocket unphased, has had a building land on him before, the Ray Sphere Blast which wiped out 6 city blocks, has been hit by a truck(before he had his powers), has unlimited stamina, has dodged four miniguns at once, has caused multiple cars and vehicles to explode by overloading them, destroyed a bridge, has been crushed by multiple massive mutants, has fought with vampires, and defeated the beast, a massive powerful titan who had the potential to destroy the entire city. And he was able to damage this thing, while holding back. And then tanked its full power like it was nothing.

Weaknesses:  
Though no one's perfect, and in Cole's case he can't be submerged under water(because he can still drown), and he can't touch anything explosive or mechanical(gunpowder, or guns in general, or ride in cars). But his biggest weakness is that he is limited in how much of his electrical powers he can use, for he's kinda like a battery and needs to recharge. This is why it's so important for him to find convenient energy sources soon.

Still, this electrical warrior can achieve whatever he wants, so you better pray he stays on his good side.

" _I don't know if you've ever let someone down, got your ass kicked or straight up failed, but those are the moments that define us. They push you further than you've ever thought possible, and force you to make choices... No matter what the cost."_

The Battle:  
Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle!

Empire City is in havoc, as flames rise, an infection spreads, and the military falling to pieces. Everyone runs away, terrified of the menace that has now reached their city. Among the invaders is Alex Mercer, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, watching as the virus goes to different hosts. But suddenly, a truck explodes with electricity, which blasts the infected humans a few feet away, and Cole Macgrath jumps down with an electrical shock wave causing them to explode upon hitting the ground. And they are stuck in pieces as they have no resistance to electricity. Cole looks around for any more enemies, when suddenly Alex is elbowing down. Cole barely dodges the attack and gets ready for battle, as Alex creates whip arms.

FIGHT

Alex begins to attack Cole with rapid movement and flying arms, as Cole avoids and blocks them with his electrical powers. When having an open chance he fires bolts of electricity out of his hands which Alex jumps away from and dashes forward with a sonic boom, getting close with his blade arms to clash with Cole's plasma blades. They're blades clash as they begin to attack at extreme speeds, ending with Cole slicing through Alex's blades and splitting him in half, giving him the chance to chop his head off. Alex's body flops onto the ground, as Cole begins to walk away. But he turns around to see some military advance, and Alex's body gone. He looks around, and uses his sonar to locate Alex and blast him with electricity. This causes Alex to drop his disguise and increase his muscle mass to get close and smash Cole into a building. Alex uses this chance to start smashing Cole with several powerful punches, and send him through all the walls and supports, bringing the structure down. Cole gets up and freezes Alex as he dashes forward. Cole begins to glow with flames, forming wings, and then lunging forward in a fiery dash, exploding upon contact. Alex is sent flying through the air, which he recovers by dashing toward the ground and causing a shockwave to send Cole off his feet, and onto the sidewalk. Alex grabs a tank and then bats Cole into another wall, with the tank exploding on contact with Cole. Cole is on his knees as Alex approaches, but before Alex could slice him good Cole triggers his good karma overload mode and uses a shockwave to keep Alex back. Cole creates an electrical missile and launches it at Alex, who is unable to block it with his armor, causing him to stagger. This allows Cole to fire a megawatt hammer which creates a crater. Alex is buried as Cole walks slowly forward to finish the fight, as Alex pushes his body to its limits and beyond, giving him 3x performance in everything. Alex uses his enhanced speed to start beating the shit out of Cole, with his blade arms and everything. When Cole gets up from being launched several meters away, he starts experiencing time faster to get a better shot at Alex. This gives him time to counterattack with his plasma blades, splitting Alex in half. Alex pulls himself together, but Cole uses an electrical whip to grab Alex and start smashing him around the street and into the air. He then creates an electrical tornado to pick Alex up, shocking him until he starts spazzing out. Cole throws Alex into the water where he then fires a powerful bolt of electricity to start blasting Alex, getting past his healing factor and causing him to split into pieces, permanently.

K.O.

The water has short little electrical bolts running through it as the city starts to clear up.

Reasoning:  
Alex was quite the powerhouse in his own right, as he was able to defeat armies with little trouble, but believe it or not he was outclassed in almost every way. For starters, Alex mostly relied on close quarters combat, but Cole has methods to keep the distance and plenty of moves to wear him down while Alex is still trying to get a single hit. And Alex's strategy of ambushing his enemies wasn't gonna help, as Cole could literally sense where he is at all times, no matter what form he takes, so Alex wasn't gonna fool him. Also Alex was also used to having a significant advantage in all categories while enemies couldn't do shit to him due to his durability and healing factor. However, Cole had him beat in almost everything. For speed, Alex could move at supersonic speeds, while reacting at hypersonic speeds by being able to react to M-60 Grenade Launcher and Dodge Tank Shells. That's cute, Cole is capable of reacting to his own lightning bolts, when his future self Kessler dodged them. And Cole's lightning is very similar to actual lightning in its properties and how it acts. So this puts his reaction speeds at massively hypersonic. And his lightning could catch Alex easily, making them hard to avoid. Or how about the time he moved fast enough to cross an entire island before a rocket could hit a guy's face. While Alex could survive things as tough as a nuke, it did always turn him to goop. When Cole has survived buildings falling on him, an explosion that destroyed an island(before he got his powers), being crushed by the beast(who threw a 1,000 ton statue across a city), and outmatch the Beast's direct blasts. And these blasts could level entire cities at once and even destroy the moon. Plus add the fact Cole uses electricity and it's over. Not only has Cole used electricity to defeat enemies similar to Alex, electricity could annihilate anything the virus has taken over. Like when a hunter was destroyed by around 29,000 bolts of electricity. Or the time a normal human fought a fair battle against Alex with a shock baton. The only thing Alex did have going for him was his physical strength, but even that can only get you so far when Cole can do better than that with magnetism. Overall, Alex's physical strength wasn't enough when Cole was faster, more durable, more destructive, experienced, versatile, and prepared. The only way Alex was surviving this was if he got MERCy, but shockingly, he got none.

Alex Mercer(Loser)  
+was physically stronger

+better at close range combat

-has never fought someone like Cole before

-was slower in every way

-too cocky

-healing factor didn't help him in the slightest

-less destructive

-wasn't as durable

-was counterable easily

-long range combat countered Alex's short range combat

Cole Macgrath(Winner)

+long range combat countered Alex's short range combat

+could counter Alex easily

+was more durable

+had more destructive power

+could get past Alex's armor and healing factor

+was more level headed

+was faster

+has fought someone like Alex before

+was better at long range combat

-was physically weaker

The winner is Cole Macgrath.


	41. Pokemon Kalos Starter Battle Royale

. /deathbattle/images/7/7a/Kalos_Starters_Battle_ /revision/latest?cb=20160826104610

The journey of every trainer begins with a choice, a hard one at that. Which one do you choose? And in this case it's the Kalos trio, Greninja, Delphox, and Chesnaught. To come up with the most accurate and unbiased result the bare minimum will be used with each of these. No EV's, IV's, alternate forms, etc.. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Greninja

Background:

Evolved from Froakie, to Frogadier, and finally into Greninja, this water starter pokemon is a water/dark duel type, usually relying on its speed and ninja like grace to get around its enemies.

HP: 254  
Attack: 175

Sp. Atk: 189

Defense: 125

Sp. Def: 132

Speed: 224

Powers and abilities:

It can possess the torrent ability, which increases its attack and special attack by 50% when a water move is used. And Protean allows it to change its type to whatever move it uses every time it moves, creating new resistances and weaknesses. It can slash its enemies with Night Slash, create a temporary dummy with Substitute, sneak attack enemies or get them from the back with Shadow Sneak, create the illusion of multiple clones with Double Team(increasing its evasiveness), almost always move first thanks to Quick Attack, copy an enemy's move perfectly with Role Play, and blow its enemies away with it's most powerful naturally learned water type move, Hydro Pump. Hydro Pump possesses insane power, though has a chance to miss, and is also useful for mobility as Greninja can use it to launch itself through the air or push enemies away. But Greninja's signature move is Water Shuriken, a deadly blade which he conjures up and throws at his enemies at amazing speed. He can even charge it up to deal massive damage, and it is officially stated as being strong enough split metal in two when fully charged. He can use this water conjuring abilities as well to be able to create short ranged dagger-like weapons for defense, or take the shuriken itself as a shield.

Feats:  
Greninjas are strong against Ground, Fire, Psychic, Ghost, and Rock type pokemon and accel in the Speed and Special Attack department.

Weaknesses:  
But Greninjas are weak to Electric, Grass, Fighting, Bug, and Fairy type pokemon. Plus their physical defense is on the low end of defense when it comes to Pokemon, and only possesses standard Health, Physical Attack, and sp. Defense.

But as a badass ninja Pokemon, Greninja often outpaces its enemies with little trouble at all. Should it keep it up, Greninja will be able to wear down its enemies.

 _Greninja, the ninja pokemon, and the evolved form of Frogadier. Greninja's swift movement confound its opponents, and it can compress water into sharp edged throwing stars._

Delphox

Background:

Evolved from Fennekin, to Braixen, and into Delphox, this fully evolved pokemon is a Fire/Psychic duel type, using its psychic powers and stick as like a witch's magic wand and magic.

HP:260  
Attack:128

Sp Attack:209  
Defense:134

Sp. Defense:184

Speed:191

Powers and abilities:  
And its abilities are blaze, which increases the firepower it has when low on health. And Magician steals the opponent's item when hit. Delphox is capable of using its psychic powers to see into the future, which can be used for moves like Future Sight, which releases a delayed bolt of psychic energy to strike its enemy right where they're gonna be. It can also create balls of ghost energy with Shadow Ball, strike its enemies with a beam of psychic energy with psybeam, copy moves with Role Play, create a shield from special attacks with Light Screen, hit for physical damage with Psyshock, and the all powerful Psychic, which can lift and throw massive enemies, requiring no physical strength. Though as a fire type it can use its wand to manipulate fire. It can unleash a powerful flame energy called Fire Blast, increase speed with Flame Charge, burn enemies with Will-o-Wisp, singe its enemies with Flamethrower, and trap them in a vortex of flames with Fire Spin. The fire created by Fire Spin can reach insane temperatures of 5,400 degrees Fahrenheit. Just for reference, Magmar is a fire type Pokemon whose body measures an insane 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit, this makes it able to casually enjoy a nice dip in lava unscathed. And if that wasn't enough, it can increase its fire's attack power while lowering water moves with Sunny Day. Then there's its signature move, Mystical Fire. This move can not only hit the enemy with flames, but also lower their Special Attack stat by one stage. It can even be charged up to a large stream of fire to blast its enemies away.

Feats:  
Delphox is great against Grass, Bug, Steel, Ice, Poison, and Fighting type Pokemon. They have great Special Attack and Defense, and are known to possess great speed.

Weaknesses:  
Though a Delphox is weak to Ground, Ghost, Dark, Rock, and Water type Pokemon. Plus its physical body is pretty weak when compared to its special side, as its HP and Defense are pretty moderate, and its physical attack stat is lackluster.

But when you need a tricky manipulative Pokemon, Delphox is the way to go.

 _Delphox, the fox pokemon, and the final evolved form of Fennekin. When Delphox stares into the flame of the tip of its branch to achieve a focused state, it creates a white house spiral of fire with its psychic power._

Chesnaught

Background:

The last of the three Kalos starters is Chesnaught, the fully evolved form of Chespin. This pokemon is known for its spiky defensive shell. It is a Grass/Fighting duel type Pokemon and mostly relies on its bulk to power through attacks and smash down its enemies with great force.

HP:286  
Attack:197

Sp Atk.:137

Defense:224

Sp Def.:139

Speed:119

Powers and abilities:

It possesses the abilities Overgrow, which have the same effect as Torrent but for Grass moves instead, and its hidden ability Bulletproof, which makes it immune to any cannon and ball moves, like Flash Cannon or Shadow Ball. It can throw a powerful punch with needles at the end with Needle Arm, smash its enemies to bits with Hammer Arm or Wood Hammer, slam into enemies with Roll Out, Body Slam, Giga Impact, or Take Down, whack them with Vine Whip, slowly suck up health like a jungle vampire with Leech Seed, fire a barrage of needles with Pin Missile, and unleash a barrage of explosives with Seed Bomb. If it needs more power than it already has, it can raise its defense and attack stat by a stage, or it can shave half its health to put its attack at its maximum potential. Although it's not likely he'll even need such a boost as on its own its strength is ridiculous. Just to give an idea of how strong this thing is, Tackle, the weakest physical move it can learn, is powerful enough to overcome a 50 ton tank. And then there's its signature move, Spiky Shield. This move is where Chesnaught creates a shield with its spiky exterior, and makes it completely immune to any damage from attacks that hit it, and if the move was physical they take damage. Chesnaught's arms are so impressive that it can block explosions from bombs. And that's not even his full coverage. Combine all that force with the spikes that in its Chespin form could stop a speeding truck with ease and Chesnaught is a devastating fighter.

Feats:  
Chesnaught is strong against Water, Rock, Ground, Dark, Steel, Ice, and Normal Type Pokemon, and it's physical attack and defense are insane.

Weaknesses:

However it is weak to Bug, Fire, Ice, Psychic, Poison, Fairy, and worst of all Flying types(with a 4x weakness). Plus its HP and Specials are moderate while its speed is abysmal.

But as far as a powerhouse goes, Chesnaught has that down as he can easily power through most attacks and finish things off quickly should he get up close.

 _Chesnaught, the spiny armor pokemon, and the final form of Chespin. It's tackle is so powerful, it can overturn a 50 ton tank._

The Battle:  
Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle!

In the middle of the forest, a Chesnaught is smashing down trees to grab some berries to eat, as a Greninja is balancing on top of one, and Delphox is walking by. And, just as expected, Chesnaught smashes the tree which Greninja was standing on, and that tree nearly flattens Delphox. Greninja uses its high mobility to avoid any damage, and Delphox blasts the tree to pieces with its psybeam, which pieces of it land onto Chesnaught, though his high durability makes the tree piece snap without any damage done to him. Greninja turns around to see the two other starter Pokemon, and Delphox pulls out its wand to ready up.

FIGHT

Greninja uses its speed to make the first move onto Chesnaught, utilizing its night slash to get some good hits on it, as Chesnaught tries desperately to land a hit, but Greninja keeps avoiding the attacks. Delphox charges up a fire blast with its wand beginning to light up, and when Greninja sees the incoming attack it jumps out of the way and launches Chesnaught onto its back. With the juggernaut down, Greninja dashes for Delphox with two water blades in hand. Delphox creates a shield, which blocks all of Greninja's swift strikes. Greninja jumps back and fires multiple water shurikens, which are all blocked by Delphox's psychic and launched back. Greninja avoids them by jumping into the air, but this gives Delphox the chance to increase its speed with a hit from flame charge. Greninja manages to get on its feet, where Chesnaught tries to smash him with hammer arm, but shadow sneak allows Greninja to reappear behind him and smash Chesnaught in the face. Delphox then begins waving its wand to lift some trees in the air with psychic and throw them at the two other starters, Greninja's charged water shuriken to chop through all of them, and light screen blocks the projectile. Greninja then jumps back some meters away, and uses double team to confuse the grass brute into trying to find the right opponent, but he can't tell the difference and Greninja gets some good hits in and blasts them two away with hydro pump. With its force it launches at Delphox with great speed and gets in close. With its water blades, Greninja does great damage to Delphox, who uses psychic to push Greninja back and then fire spin to keep him busy. And with sunny day Greninja's water moves are weakened, and Delphox's fire moves are stronger. When Delphox turns around it uses light screen to block the incoming attack of needle cannon from Chesnaught. Chesnaught then uses rollout to start powering through all of Delphox's flamethrower attacks. Delphox then charges up a mystical fire to combat with the powerful rock move. But in the middle of the clash Greninja breaks out of fire spin and gets close enough to knock Delphox down. This gives room for Chesnaught's rollout to start making its way through to successfully collide with Delphox, and then Delphox is slammed through several trees and into a boulder. Chesnaught gets out of his curled form, and then turns to Greninja to use giga impact Greninja avoids this again, following by using a fully charged water shuriken to chop through the trees, boulders, and into Chesnaught, who just barely blocks thanks to spiky shield. But then Greninja uses hydro pump to attack the defensive Chesnaught and blast him off the edge of the cliff. Greninja lands safely and barely avoids the fire blast from Delphox. The two of them start making their way toward each other with their speed, and with Greninja's skill and Delphox's psychic/fire powers the two are a close match. And a collision with Water Shuriken and Fire Blast creates an explosion which launches them both off the cliff. They both manage to get up and engage in a close duel once more, with them being near the wall of the cliff. However they hear loud footsteps, which is Chesnaught charging at them. The two starters panic and start using their special attacks together to try and stop the heavy hitter, however with spiky shield Chesnaught begins to get close, and when he's close enough he launches seed bomb to blast them off the ground, and then with needle arm punch them into the cliff, impaling them both. Chesnaught takes his hand out of the cliff and leaves.

K.O.

Chesnaught goes to eat its berries as Greninja and Delphox's corpse lay at the foot of the mountain.

Reasoning:

This was probably the closest battle royale of pokemon starters, as not only did their duel typings perfectly counter each other, but they excelled at different categories with their own fighting techniques, stats, and strategies. But when it comes down to it Chesnaught was the best prepared to deal with the situation, as his high attack allowed him to effortlessly take down the other two starters with their low and moderate physical defense. And with his natural durability plus Spiky shield, Chesnaught could power through just about anything and get some health back thanks to Leech Seed. And on top of that he was the only one who could counter his weakness not only with his defenses, but with Rollout(a rock type move) and normal type moves such as Giga Impact or Take Down. While Delphox could do nothing to Greninja due to his resistance to fire and immunity to psychic, and Greninja doesn't naturally learn any flying or damaging ice type moves(well there is bounce but it is a two turn move that is easily counterable and can be hit by Spiky Shield). This was going great for everyone, until Chesnaught outfoxed them in the end and caused them to croak, especially since he got the point of this battle.

Greninja(Loser)  
+the fastest of the bunch

+was immune to psychic moves

+resistant to fire

-couldn't learn any flying or damaging ice moves naturally(except a two turn flying move)

-held the weakest defense, working in favor of Chesnaught

-Protean switches types regardless of whether Greninja wants to or not, so use one move through the whole thing or try to switch it up enough to be effective and could even eliminate his immunity to psychic

Delphox(Loser)

+held the highest specials

+could keep a fair battle against Chesnaught

-moves were almost useless against Greninja

-Chesnaught had moves and techniques to counter or survive its attacks

-Blaze only kicks in when in serious trouble

-physically was the weakest

Chesnaught(Winner)

+the strongest

+the toughest

+held the most durability

+had normal type moves to do damage to Delphox

+could destroy Greninja with resistance and bulk

+the only one with a slight healing ability

+Spiky Shield provided great protection

-the slowest

The winner is Chesnaught


	42. Pit VS Sora

. /deathbattle/images/1/13/Death_battle_Thumbnail_Version_3_-_Pit_VS_ /revision/latest?cb=20170224075911

Darkness is very patient, and devastating force that can make worlds crumble. But luckily these two kids are the morning sun that scares away the night. Pit, the angelic angel of Skyworld. And Sora, the legendary keyblade warrior and defender of hearts. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Pit

Background:

Long ago, the legendary magical realm called Skyworld was under the threat of the goddess of darkness, known as Medusa. And when she did manage to takeover the realm she trapped the goddess of light, Palutena, in her own temple, as she believed that no one would stand up to her in this condition. Though darkness started to consume the world, she had managed to reach out and give the powers of light to a young angel boy named Pit. And to battle these evil beings Pit was given a mythical bow that could rid the darkness. With it in his hands Pit managed to eliminate dark beings of all kinds and eventually defeat Medusa herself, saving Skyworld. From that day on Pit became the captain of Palutena's army and would fight on against Medusa's forces. Good things too, since the Centurions were really bad. After some proper training he went on the battlefield to show what he can do.

Powers and Abilities:  
Pit is a very versatile fighter and has mastered several weapons in his years defending Skyworld. The weapons range from bows, blades, claws, staffs, clubs, cannons, palms, and arms. They can also split into different weapons for different effects. But he does seem to have a set of preferred weapons to go into battle. His go to weapon of choice is Palutena's bow. This mythical weapon makes for good range and melee weapons, as they can split into two blades to slash his enemies to pieces or fire laser arrows that have slight homing capabilities and do more damage the farther they travel. The first blade is just his most balanced weapon as its range, and attack strength is just right. The tiger claws grant Pit a speed boost but are very short ranged, and the insight staff is a great sniping tool that travels well over a hundred feet away. His upperdash arms give him a dash attack and the strength to send enemies skyward. His defensive option lies in the Orbitars that only work good at long range, but provide barriers that block attacks and reflect Ore Club drastically slows him down, but are immensely powerful melee weapons with charge shots that send out tornadoes that reach farther than the insight staff. He's even got a tattoo that attacks, the Violet Palm draws power from Pit's vitality to fire shots with bad range, but great power and homing capabilities. And then there's the EZ cannon that fires slow, not very strong attacks that can bounce off the ground, walls, and home in on enemies. He can even upgrade his bow with the Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Sacred Long arrows that increase its power with each stage. But his deadliest and most useful weapons of all are the three sacred treasures. The Arrows of Light have immense power, homing abilities, and can cause several large arrows to rain from the sky. The Mirror Shield gives him a shield that reflects projectiles as a faster speed and have more power behind them. Now unfortunately for this 13 year old angel, he can't naturally fly, and needs Palutena to grant him that ability under a time limit. But not when he wears the Wings of Pegasus, as these shoes give him unlimited and superior flight than that of Palutena's blessing. And add a helmet that boosts his defenses by 50% and Pit's a beast. But that's not all, he can also carry defensive and healing powers in a fight, making up for damage he takes. He can even make himself briefly invincible.

Feats:

He's fast enough to dodge laser fire from the moon, pilot the hypersonic lightning chariot, flew out of the Solar system in seconds, has fought with his evil duplicate named Dark Pit, survive blows from Hades, who can create mountain sized craters by jumping, barely be fazed after falling hundreds of feet, and being shot into space. He's even flown through a pirate ship face first at hypersonic speeds without injury.

Weaknesses:  
But he is not without his downsides, as he still needs some help and guidance from Palutena to get through tough situations. He's also very lacking in physical strength for the most part, and for some reason can't breathe underwater.

Extras:

None

Pit regardless is not one to joke about. He's been defending Skyworld for a while now, battling all kinds of gods, demons, partaking in chariot races, and Hades dubbed him the most powerful nintendo character. (I doubt that)

 _Listen well, all you demons of the Underworld! In the name of the goddess Palutena, the defender of all that is good! Those who hide in the darkness, will be made to face the light!_

Sora

Background:

The destiny islands were a nice quiet place where everyone can relax without a worry. However three kids who lived in these little islands were named Riku, Kairi, and Sora wanted to see what was out there beyond the horizon. So they built a raft and were ready to go, that is until some creatures called heartless just showed up and darkness consumed the island. Kairi had her heart locked, Riku was lost to the darkness, and Sora was barely saved by the light of a mythical weapon called the keyblade. So I guess Sora got his wish to go and see what was out there, as the keyblade chose him as its wielder, and he would use to traverse the disney multiverse and bring down the darkness. To join him on his quest was Donald and Goofy, who went looking for king Mickey who left suddenly. The three of them were an unstoppable trio and have been through plenty tough adventures, but Sora's the man of the group. And with his abilities he can power through almost anything.

Powers and Abilities:

His weapon of choice, or the weapon made him its person of choice?, is the legendary Keyblade. This may look like just an ordinary key that was supersized, but believe it or not this fucker can slash and even impale enemies with relative ease. Even if it is separated from Sora it can be called back by him at will. Man that's very convenient if you lost your keys you could just say "Return to me" and then they suddenly teleport to you. That would save me so much time. Anyways, this blade also holds magical properties that give Sora a massive amount of attacks and options for combat. And he has an unlimited supply of magic, but spells do have recharge times before usage. He can fire giant homing fireballs with Firaga, freeze enemies with Blizzaga, fire bolts of lightning with thundaga, and heal with Curaga. Other magical properties the Keyblade possesses includes the Strike Raid technique where he throws the weapon as a boomerang, Sonic Blade lets him rush and attack enemies at high speeds, and Ragnarok fires a multitude of laser beams from the Keyblade's tip. He's got other equipment too to help him out if needed, like the Buster Band increases Sora's defenses by 20%. His magic also allows him gliding, double jumps, and dodge rolls for added mobility in combat or on the go. And with Flowmotion he can parkour his way by jumping from wall to wall, or swing from poles and use attacks like the kick dive, sliding dive, and shock dive. If he's in trouble Sora can switch out the the Ultima Weapon, which is twice as long and four times more powerful than the keyblade. All this magic makes him a swift and powerful fighter.

Feats:  
He's taken hits from Disney's Hercules, defeated Cloud AND Sephiroth from Final Fantasy, defeated heartless's of many sizes, took on members of Organization XIII(highly skilled warriors who also use magic and regularly fight heartless), and he had enough will to keep a conscious mind after losing his heart. He's even chopped skyscrapers to pieces and defeated a wielder of the most powerful energy from Kingdom Hearts with assistance from a superpowered Riku.

Weaknesses:  
Unfortunately this kid has had no combat training of any sort, so his fighting style is completely his own and learned on the job. He's very naive, not really a thinker, and his magic recharge times can be difficult to manage.

Extras:

He does hold extra forms, but requires outside help in order to use them in the first place.

Sora is one powerful keyblade warrior, and will never rest until the darkness is cleared.

(PS:Please put star wars in KH3 :3)

 _I know the Keyblade didn't choose me, and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part of something bigger. The people it did choose. My friends, they are my power!_

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle!

Sora walks straight inside a temple as he finds Palutena's bow, believing it to be the target of the Heartless since it is claimed to a destroyer of darkness. This poses a threat to the heartless and Medusa's forces, which have combined on a powerful alliance bringing Sora into the mix. Pit dashes towards the room and sees Sora about to take the weapon. Not willing to take any chances of losing it he fires a basic shot to get Sora to move back. Pit leaps down and grabs Palutena's bow, then drawing it back as Sora brings out the keyblade.

FIGHT

Sora manages to deflect Pit's arrows and fire lasers from the tip of the keyblade. Pit manages to avoid all of them, and Sora moves in closer with a dash attack, and the two duel with their weapons at close range. Palutena's bow does allow Pit to keep up with Sora's swift strikes, and the addition of two blades helps keep Sora on his toes. After a triple slash Pit puts the two blades together again and he launches a spinning attack that does connect with Sora's keyblade, causing sparks to fly. Sora tries to land a power attack, btu Pit manages to get out of the way by using flight to reach higher areas. With the high ground being his, Pit uses this aerial advantage to fire plasma arrows. Sora surrounds himself in a pink aura and then begins to jump from pillar to pillar and swinging from poles to get to Pit' height, and bring him back down. Sora throws the keyblade like a boomerang to knock the bow out of Pit's hand several meters away.

"Well, now you have no weapon. Whatcha gonna do?"

Pit's taunt is immediately taken back when Sora summons the keyblade back to his hand.

"Well I got more tricks up my sleeve than just the bow."

Sora dashes forward, but Pit utilizes a shield to block all of his strikes and push him back. Pit then fres fast, homing energy projectiles to keep Sora at a distance, and then pulls out a staff to start sniping. Sora gets a good shot and fires Firaga to counter the projectiles, thundaga to get pit's attention away from his for a second, and then blizzaga to freeze the center of the staff. Sora leaps high and shatters the staff in half, but Pit retaliates by using claws to keep a good pace in melee combat. Pit also brings out the Upperdash arms to start pummeling Sora with brute force, and then sending him skyward. Then, with the ore club, he smashes Sora across the air and a tornado soon follows, carrying Sora within. Sora breaks out by using his speed and agility to jump off of the debris and then slash away through anything Pit throws back at him. With incredible speed, and strong attacks, Sora manages to get good shots at Pit and then slam him through the wall into the next room. Pit emerges from the rubble and then uses a healing technique to get back in fighting condition, and brings the three sacred treasures to give him his full power. With these three on him, Pit now flies freely and starts unloading powerful arrows at Sora. When they don't quite work he fires arrows into the sky, which come crashing down as massive bolts that destroy the roof of the temple. Sora is knocked off balanced and Pit uses this chance to start striking with powerful strikes and impaling Sora multiple times. Sora falls to the ground, and when he tries to block Pit's attacks his blade is broken in half, and beaten down once more. Though the fight is far from over as Sora activates healing magic to bring himself back in the fight, and summons the ultima blade for better range and power. Pit fires plasma arrows once more, but these ultimately fail as Sora manages to deflect and dodge them all, allowing him to get in close rather easily. The two start throwing fast strikes that make sparks fly and the sound of metal clanging echoes through the remaining halls. Sora then manages to outperform Pit in strength and strike him down to the ground. Pit's shields try and fail to withstand the powerful blows, resulting him being knocked back farther into a wall.

"C'mon, that all you got?" Sora shouts as he readies for further combat.

Pit's bow glows as he winds up his most power attacks, while Sora keeps calm. They dash forward at blur speed, and in a sudden instant a blood spurt flies across the floor. Pit staggers a bit, as the remaining half of Sora's keyblade was placed in his chest. With the angelic boy dazed, the keymaster flies forward and unloads all the energy he's got in his most powerful attacks with his fastest moves. And with a swift move, and clean slice, Sora manages to cut right through Pit's torso, cutting him clean in half.

K.O.

Pit's body sits on the ground rotting as Sora joins Donald and Goofy to intercept the forces of Medusa and Heartless waiting outside.

Reasoning:

Pit was perfectly capable of putting up a good fight as he holds actual combat training and a far more varied arsenal. But really, that's the only edge he has. Yeah, Sora had him beat everywhere else. Sora was far stronger as he can easily slice through skyscrapers, was far more durable as he's taken blows from godlike beings and was up like nothing happened when Pit can die pretty fast if he's not careful, and was way more powerful. Sora's strikes could match up to people like Disney's Hercules, who once was able to throw multiple titans into the stars so fast that they eventually exploded. Sure, with the sacred treasures Pit could keep up, but his massively faster than light speeds in this phase are no different from Sora's, as Sora's outperformed beings who have traveled between universes, and even manage to deflect thousands of lasers at once, so Pit had no chance of simply overpowering him with his great variety of weaponry. And on top of that, Sora's has fought against a far greater amount of opponents, and even those who were on par or stronger than him. Even when or if Pit managed to get a good hit it wouldn't matter much as Sora's healing abilities were far more plentiful. Pit basically had nothing on this guy in the end. It's quite PITiful, but I guess Sora held the KEY to victory the whole time.

Pit(Loser)

+Greater variety

+More combat training

=Speed

-striking strength falls short

-durability was nowhere even close to matching what Sora's survived

-healing abilities were limited when Sora's aren't

-no way of overpowering Sora when both are at their best

Sora(Winner)

+Could easily handle the variety of things coming at him

+Healing abilities only had a cooldown

+Was easily capable of overpowering with his speed and power

+Was far more durable, and as such could survive Pit's strikes

=Speed

-Less combat training in total and is pretty naive

-Arsenal was far less varied

The winner is Sora.


	43. Elsword VS Roy(Fire Emblem)

. /deathbattlefanon/images/4/48/Elsword_VS_ /revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/300?cb=20170511222430

It is commonly taught and believed that one should not play with fire. The hazards of it are quite easy to catch, but some have managed to manipulate it into their arsenals for devastating results. And these two swordsmen are quite proficient with it. Elsword, the red knight. And Roy, the young lion. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Elsword

Background:

Elsword grew up as a hotheaded and very ambitious young boy. His one goal in life was to become far stronger than anyone, including his sister Elesis. But one day Elesis had left for some important mission without saying a word, leaving him behind. She had never returned, and so what's left to do in this situation, why go out on a quest to find her. So off Elsword went, while rocking some impressive skills to help him in this journey.

Powers and Abilities:  
Elsword is the leader of the Red Knights and his training with Elesis makes him a very formidable opponent in swordplay. He is capable of slicing through his opponents with relative ease, while taking serious damage and moving as fast as possible to keep his ground. And with his further training, he got rid of his hot headed attitude, making him far more competent than before. If needed he can boost his powers by going into Lord Knight mode, making stronger melee hits and holds the best speeds among the classes. To make all this work Elsword wields the Great Sword to utilize his pyrokinesis abilities into his sword fighting. He can use a volcanic attack with Volcanic Geyser, beat his foes down mercilessly with Assault Blade and Unlimited Blade, or make an even bigger volcanic attack with Triple Geyser. He can counterattack, call down a giant blade, and make quick work of opponents with gigantic slash.

Feats:  
His combo game makes him capable of singling out hoards of enemies in no time flat, beaten a giant tree(a tree that can indeed fight on its own), destroy giant robots, slay dragons(like the ancient bone dragon) the size of buildings and castles, and slain the king of Nasods(who are an ancient robotic humans). And that Kind Nasod guy is capable of leveling entire towns and destroy armies while barely taking any damage.

Weaknesses:  
Though he is stuck at short range, and does not have any resistance to magical based attacks.

Didn't seem to stop him from accomplishing his goal of being one of, or the greatest swordsmen in history.

 _Elsword is seen using Gigantic Slash against a Tree Knight_

Roy

Background:

In a kingdom, there was a prodigy son born with his father being a great commander. He was naturally taught in ways of combat and such as he grew up, but was called from his studies one day to help defend his home kingdom from an invading force of the Bern kingdom. The situation was looking pretty bad to start, and with his father's ill state, this boy named Roy was trusted to lead the army to victory. And they honestly couldn't afford a better warrior on such short notice, for Roy is a beast in combat.

Powers and abilities:  
He's trained to be a master tactician and can tank or give a ton of punishment in his battles. He's equipped with some magic and techniques to improve his combat capabilities. Aegis halves the damage from arrows and magic, heal when landing a strike from Sol, and ignite his sword into flames for explosive and powerful strikes thanks to Blazer. And that blade of his is the Binding Blade, which he pulled out after acquiring its location. It is a great short ranged tool that can do more damage the closer his opponent's are to him. But who would want to get close to this guy when his critical hit involves him igniting his sword and slamming it down in a glorious explosive strike. He can also raise his power levels whenever needed in a dire situation. But if he's wielding the sword of seals things get more interesting. This elemental blade is said to have been able to end the winters, more powerful than the other elemental weapons, and he can recover from his wounds quite quickly thanks to its regeneration value. It also has the ability to create nuclear winters if he wanted. He's fast, agile, tough, and a pro with the blade. He's not all brawn though, as he's shown time and time again to be capable of cunning strategies to outmatch his opponents in combat, especially with tricky techniques like counter attacks.

Feats:  
He's capable of dodging lightning bolt spells at point blank range, taken hits and fought on par with people who have shaken continents, and has even shook a continent once before. Such as king Zephiel and the dark dragon Idenn. Even when he lacked experience, he was quite the skilled general as well, leading his troops into battle and successfully defeating far better equipped and skilled soldiers of the Bern kingdom. He's fought on and against multiple soldiers with a strong will to fight on, leading through massive wars and not losing a single man.

Weaknesses:  
Unfortunately he is lacking in any form of long range combat, and is vulnerable to things like magic(which is why he ways to reduce their damage in the first place). He's also quite naive and prefers to avoid bloodshed whenever it isn't required.

Still, given Roy's incredible skill, he's quite impressive for a guy who's only 15, and you can guarantee he will return from the battlefront.

 _For those I must protect, I cannot lose._

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle!

A forest is burning in a great blaze as Roy slashes through tree knights who attempt to overpower him, but prove to be far too weak. And when Roy is surrounded, he charges up his blade slams it on the ground, causing an explosion that blasts the tree knights to pieces. Elsword arrives on the scene as flames rise higher and higher, but manages to see a silhouette of Roy, as his blade's flames die down. The sound of twigs snapping makes Roy snap around himself in time to block a few strikes from Elsword's assault blade technique. The two then slide back and dash forward with their blades clashing.

FIGHT

The two's blades swing faster than the eye can see, and when they clash once more Roy starts to make Elsword back up a bit as he overpowers the Red Knight. Elsword does manage to break free with a gigantic slash and used assault blade to dash attack and give Roy unrelenting strikes. Though Roy uses a counterattack to immediately gain the upper hand once more. The Young Lion charges up his blade with fire and releases an explosive slash that decimates all of the trees in its path, but is barely dodged by Elsword. The Red Knight climbs on a tree and starts hopping to multiple ones as Roy slices each one down, and with time Elsword finishes charging up and then jumps down to release a volcanic geyser on the ground. Roy survives the attack and is then caught in a devastating combo that launches him out of the forest and into a town. Roy gets up, and then counterattacks the gigantic slash while engulfing his sword in flames. The two swing their blades with explosive results and go into an armory, where their swings break supports and start causing the building to collapse. They then go into corners and charge up their blades, making a huge spiral surround their swords and when they collide the whole building explodes in a glorious blaze. Stones fly, fire soars and ignites the town, smoke eats away the blue sky, and the two blazing redheads strike blades at impressive speeds, with metal clanging and ashes flying. Elsword works to end this fast so no more damage is caused, and he winds up for a mighty swing with the gigantic slash, but ultimately fails as Roy counters once again and makes Elsword draw first blood. He then engulfs his blade into flames, circles it around, and slam with all his strength for a critical hit, causing the ground to shake and Elsword to explode into bloody pieces.

K.O.

Reasoning:  
Roy and Elsword were on par when it came to secondary stats, as they have been fighting for around the same time, trained at similar lengths, and have partaken in their fair share of battles and wars. But Roy's primary stats were just too much for Elsword to handle. Elsword is a skilled warrior, don't get me wrong, but Roy has been able to defeat people powerful enough to shake continents, and take their hits. That's probably stronger than any castle sized dragon and giant robots Elsword has fought. In fact the most powerful enemies in Elsword could destroy towns with ease, but the continental strength of Roy's foes prove to be far superior and tougher to deal with. Roy was smarter too, as he's a genius tactician and has lead armies into massive wars, without losing a single guy. Even when the odds are stacked against him, Roy could outthink and counterattack appropriately to get the better of his opponents. Plus, the Sword of Seals was way more powerful than the Great Sword, I mean, can the great sword end winters or create nuclear ones? And it even gave Roy a slight healing capability which kept him in the fight. Roy sure SEALed the deal on this one, as Elsword just couldn't take the heat.

Elsword(Loser)

=Experience

=Training

=Raw speeds seem similar

-Not as clever

-Was WAY weaker

-Could not overpower Roy as Roy can react to lightning bolts point blank(making him possess massively hypersonic reactions)

-Didn't match up to his level of durability

-Lacked healing options

Roy(Winner)

+Had healing options

+Was way more durable

+His massively hypersonic reaction speed made it impossible for him to be overwhelmed

+Was WAY more powerful

+Far more clever

=Experience

=Training

=Raw speeds seem similar

The Winner is Roy.


	44. Darkrai(Pokemon) VS Reala(Nights)

. /revision/latest?cb=20171026181032

Nightmares, a term that defines a frightening or unpleasant dream that can torture a person for days or even years to come. And these two know how to give a person quite the scare. Darkrai, the legendary master of nightmares. And Reala, the masquerade nightmaren from Nights. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Darkrai

Background:

Legends speak of a mythical pokemon, who remains on its solitary island, but when it decides to roam it fills pokemon and humans alike with horrible dreams, while also causing physical pain from them somehow. And he appears like a ghost, sneaking around in the night or shadows, waiting to pounce. This pokemon is known as Darkrai, and he's actually a bit misunderstood. Darkrai has been given a bad rep from this description, and while he can give bad dreams and cause pain from them, he doesn't always do it solely for any evil misdeeds. In fact he sometimes warns people of a horrible event to come, and how else would you represent that in a dream than a nightmare? But while he mostly spends his time alone, he is fully capable of some crazy power as he is a legendary.

Powers and Abilities:

Stats

HP: 70

Attack: 90

Defense: 90

Special Attack: 135

Special Defense: 90

Speed: 125

Darkrai possesses a fairly well balanced stat distribution, and while he is ok in most areas, his speed and insane special attack make him a dangerous opponent for one to face. And with a devastating movepool he can solo entire teams with little effort. With moves like Ominous Wind that releases ghost energy that has a 10% chance to raise all of his stats by one stage. Double Team is a good move to confuse the opponent and make them lose focus, and if he needs to escape or surprise attack he can turn into a shadow and move freely that way(very similar to Shadow Sneak). Feint Attack is a dark move that never misses, and with his dark energy he can release a nasty bit of it out in Dark Pulse, and this move can flinch the target. And if he needs a power boost Darkrai has the ability to use nasty plot, which sharply raises his already insane special attack. Even if someone has a troublesome move, disable can temporarily make that move useless. But Darkrai's main methods of attack require him to put his enemies to sleep with his signature move, Dark Void. That's quite the terrifying name, and so is its description. Darkrai pulls his victims into a pool of darkness that forces his enemies to sleep. And once this happens a number of interesting things can happen. With Nightmare he chops away ¼ of his enemy's max HP every time, that's totally fair in battle btw :(. And with Dream Eater he eats the dream of his opponents which also refills his health. And to wrap it up his Bad Dreams ability makes his opponents slowly suffer as they dream on.

Feats:

He's moved at blur speeds while dodging pikachu's thunderbolt attack, tanked hits from the three Sinnoh starters and barely even being phased by the explosion, then proceeded to wreck those three with Dark Pulse. He's strong enough to throw the 300lb+ Lickilicki over a building without breaking a sweat. And he's even fought Mewtwo evenly in a one on one before. But what's most impressive of all was the time he stood up to Palkia and Dialga, the Pokemon who can create and destroy universes with their power combined. He took their hits too, like Dialga's Draco Meteor and Roar of Time, blocked Palkia's Aura Sphere and survived Spacial Rend, and even a Hyper Beam and Aura Sphere combo. He even managed to restrain these two as well as the explosions from Roar of Time and Spacial Rend with his Dark Void, which were powerful enough to destroy the space they were in.

Weaknesses:

Though Darkrai is weak to Bug, Fighting, and Fairy type Pokemon as he is a Dark type. And while he had survived some serious shit in his battle with Palkia and Dialga, he still died in that battle, so he doesn't have any god tier durability or whatever.

Extras:  
™ moves but I will not count those

Darkrai is a capable legendary nonetheless and those who challenge it will most likely regret it.

Reala

Background:

After a long hard day in the real world, one can relax in peace and tranquility as when they sleep they can enter a magical dream realm. With all kinds of creatures and interesting sights. All of this was created by the powerful and main antagonist of the story, Wizeman. Though as powerful as he may be, Wizeman can't do everything. And so to make sure this dream world stays under control, he created two level 1 Nightmarens(sort of henchmen for the guy). And these two were known as Nights, a protector of this world and its visitors, and Nights' technical brother named Reala. But Reala is actually loyal to Wizeman, so when Nights betrayed their creator they became enemies from that point on. Reala will do whatever it takes to please his master, and has caught itself in many duels.(I call him "it" because all Nightmarens are technically genderless.)

Powers and abilities:

As it was created the same time and way as his sibling, Reala and Nights hold many similarities in their powers and capabilities. This means they can accomplish the same things, and Reala has constantly fought on par with Nights on multiple occasions. These powers include being able to fly freely in the air, while being able to perform all kinds of acrobatic tricks as well. But the most powerful aerial technique is known as the Drill Dash, where they spin like a drill to strike their enemies or speed up when falling behind. On top of that he can fly in a circle to create a vortex. But it is also possible to be able to transform into different objects, like a bobsled, car, boat, roller coaster, you name it. And with his paraloops he can teleport himself or other objects to some other place in the dream realm. And if he needs help, he can summon Mare Balloons to help him in the heat of combat. And also given his many similarities to Nights, it is possible he can perform Nights' energy attacks. Like purple bolts of energy projectiles, and the Blue Crystal which fires blue energy attacks. And a typical finisher is Night Mode, where Nights could bring the opponent into the night sky, and then fire projectiles followed by a moonblast.

Feats:  
Reala has matched up and defeated Nights on occasions. And Nights is capable of flying fast enough to keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog, and strong enough to defeat Nightmarens well over 3 or 4 times his size. And most impressively, Nights was able to defeat his own creator, Wizeman himself(twice). But he's got other feats to help back him up as well, like the time he fought off multiple of Sigma's mavericks without much trouble, and topples over every other Nightmaren that isn't Nights.

Weaknesses:

Reala is a very cunning and cruel opponent, so is willing to go the distance required to complete his goals. However he is very arrogant in his own abilities, and this can lead to him underestimating his opponents.

But with a strong will, and plenty of tricks up his sleeve, Reala holds quite the proficient prowess in the field of combat.

 _I'll deliver your heads to Master Wizeman myself_

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all, it's time for a death battle.

Someone is ruining Darkrai's dream abilities as some people can never dream. Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Darkrai goes into a deep sleep and enters the dream world. He looks around and sees several Nightmarens surround him and try to bring him down.

"Go AWAY!" Darkrai shouts as he uses Dark Pulse to blast every one of them away. The Nightmarens are suddenly teleported away as Darkrai hears a deep laugh. A silhouette appears on top of a tower, and it flies down to reveal its Reala.

"Wizeman wishes to have no more visitors. Leave now."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Fine then, I'll take your head to Wizeman once we're done."

FIGHT

The two dash forward and collide with a loud thud, and the two fly across the night sky at hypersonic speeds, landing several strikes against each other. Reala uses a Drill Dash to speed up and try to land a devastating attack on darkrai. However, the Pitch Black Pokemon transforms into a shadow and slips by Reala completely. Reala is baffled by this move, as Darkrai reappears behind him and releases a Dark Pulse that blasts the buildings in the area, and makes them collapse. Dust rises, though they start to spin as a tornado begins and picks up all of the debris, and yanks trees out of the ground. Darkrai manages to keep a good pace as he outspeeds the wind, though several blue crystal are summoned down and open fire upon the Legendary Pokemon. Darkrai does a good job avoiding the attacks until Reala flies in and lands a Drill Dash perfectly, forcing Darkrai into the tornado. While inside, he is pummeled by all the debris picked up by it, and Reala laughs at his feebleness. But he stops laughing soon, as the Tornado starts to turn black and reverse. Soon enough, it completely disappears and all of the wreckage inside hangs in the air briefly, as Darkrai fires them out at Reala and completely counter any energy projectiles being fired back. And when Reala gets around all of these attacks Darkrai uses Quick Attack and Double Team to confound Reala and get close enough to him while pummeling the Nightmaren with Faint Attack. And with Nasty Plot, Darkrai raises his special attack sharply, while following up with Ominous Wind. Reala lands on the ground badly hurt, as Darkrai slowly descends.

"This ends here,"

Though Reala has lost his cool, and then opens a portal to take Darkrai into a starry night area. Reala appears there soon enough and blasts several energy beams at Darkrai. The Pitch Black Pokemon manages to stay one step ahead, but is overwhelmed soon. And with one move, the moon blasts a laser beam attack directly at Darkrai.( _It's Super Effective)_

Darkrai begins to fall, but opens his eye part way down, and opens a Dark Void. Suddenly the environment turns pitch black, and everything begins to be sucked into the void. Reala does his best to speed up, and he uses multiple Drill Dashes; but is intercepted by Darkrai as he disables Drill Dash and slashes Reala into the sleeping move. Reala collapses onto the ground fast asleep, allowing Darkrai to recover with Dream Eater. He then torments Reala with Nightmare and his Bad Dreams ability. He then grabs Reala by the face and crushes his skull. Reala drops dead as Darkrai disappears without a trace.

K.O.

Darkrai's shadow hangs around the area, until he wakes up and vanishes without a trace.

Reasoning:  
Reala could match Darkrai in physical strength and arguably speed, and both were very tricky combatants with their versatility and unpredictability factor. However Darkrai outmatched Reala in his sheer power and durability. While Reala has fought on par and defeated Nights before, he's still had his fair share of losses so he doesn't blow Nights out of the water. And he's never demonstrated being capable of the same kind of power as someone like Wizeman. But even Wizeman doesn't compare to the abilities and strength of Palkia and Dialga. Remember, Dialga and Palkia can destroy and create universes their power, and has been confirmed capable of erasing things as large as cities from existence with no effort. And yet Darkrai managed to stay in the fight quite a while, despite taking more hits than giving. And he never had an opportunity to heal with moves like Dream Eater either. This even brings up the biggest downfall of Reala. There was nothing Reala could do about Darkrai's more tricky and punishing moves. I mean, Darkrai could disable any annoying moves Reala has, put him to sleep with Dark Void, and then recover very quickly with Dream Eater. He could also avoid anything with his incredible speed or ability to turn into a shadow. This left Reala with nothing really much he could do, and ultimately outmatched. Reala could run but simply couldn't hide, and given time he would've blacked out. In the end it was sweet, or bad dreams for Reala.

Darkrai(Winner)

+More options in his arsenal

+Greater durability

+Raw power was superior

+Had counters for pretty much everything Reala had

=strength

=speed arguably

Reala(Loser)

-Held less options in his arsenal

-Could not finish Darkrai quickly due to his greater durability

-Could not match the raw power of Darkrai

-Everything he had could've been easily countered

=strength

=speed arguably

The winner is Darkrai


	45. Ahsoka(Star Wars) VS Psylocke(X-Men)

0470/i/2017/078/a/6/ahsoka_tano_vs_psylocke_by_

Individually, the skill and finesse of the sword and brains and raw power of psychic provide the user with many options and ways to fight an opponent. These two however, managed to mix the two. Ahsoka Tano, Jedi warrior and apprentice of Anakin Skywalker. And Psylocke, the psychic ninja of the X-Men. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Ahsoka Tano

Background:

Anakin Skywalker was growing more powerful and skilled as time went on, and after defeating the Night Sister known as Ventress, he rose to the rank of Jedi Knight and became a major general in the Republic army. However, a clone war soon broke out and Anakin got himself a reputation for being quite reckless. So the Jedi Council decided to fix two problems at once by assigning Anakin a padawan to train. This would make another powerful jedi in their army and make Anakin a better leader. And the one he got stuck with was a young Togruta named Ahsoka Tano. Found by Jedi Master Plo Koon on the planet Shili, Ahsoka was always ready for battle and would take any opportunity to prove herself. While at first they didn't get along, they found mutual ground and were great assets to the Republican army. And much like Anakin, Ahsoka became much more powerful and her skills as a jedi heightened.

Powers and Abilities:

Ahsoka has found a mentor from multiple sources throughout the years, and the two which made her out to be a fine warrior were obviously Anakin and Captain Rex, leader of the 501st legion. And with her lightsaber she can cut through almost anything. These weapons also make for a good defensive tool as they can deflect blaster shots and cut through physical projectiles with no trouble at all. And she's quite proficient with a lightsaber no matter what hand she holds it in or how. Of the seven recognized and popular forms of saber combat she utilizes form five the most. This style turns the heavily defensive style of form three into offense as she can accurately reflect blaster shots back at sender. This form can also be used in lightsaber to lightsaber combat by using powerful counterattacks and ripostes to follow up parries and blocks. There's also the Ataru style for acrobatic attacks and Shi-Cho for basic combat. Though her skills didn't end there as later down the road in the Clone Wars she began to learn Jar'Kai, a two saber combat style. So she carries a second shoto saber for this style. And of course as a Jedi Ahsoka holds a strong connection to the Force. With it she can sense the environment, enhance her physical body for greater jumps, short bursts of speed, and more powerful strikes, perform mind control on the simple minded, and use a form of telekinesis to control objects or push her enemies away. She can use the force mid-combat too with the Niman style, pulling enemies into attacks and such.

Feats:

During her time in the Clone Wars, Ahsoka has fought many more experienced and powerful fighters and lived to tell the tale. This list includes the Night Sister Asajj Ventress, Jedi hunter General Grievous, and even her own master Anakin Skywalker. And this skill made her into the youngest Jedi Knight recorded in the history of the jedi. And with her force powers she could pull down a massive wall that likely weighs several tons and push a guy through blast doors. She can also leap several feet throughout the air with relative ease and match the strength of Grievous' four arms at once(which regularly overpower Jedi).

Extras:

However, after a trial Ahsoka left the Jedi Council as she lost faith in it and went on her own path. This makes her able to easily survive order 66 as no clones were with her. With this time she helped form the Rebel Alliance and became far more powerful. She can now match up to Vader(who can lift around 40 tons without the force enhancing his strength), shatter the base of a lightsaber with one hit, has more evidence of hand to hand combat, wreck two dual blade wielding inquisitors in combat, take on Darth Maul(who has enhanced physical characteristics and training from the Emperor), and had fought Darth Vader in a drawn out battle. And unlike the battle between Luke and Vader in episode 5, Vader was not holding back as he clearly stated that he intended on killing her. And in one final moment, we see Vader limping out of the battle with a brief view of Ahsoka standing in the doorway of the Sith Temple.

Weakness:

 _None really notable as of Rebels_

Whatever happened to her, we will have to wait and see.

Vader: Anakin Skywalker was weak i killed him.

Ahsoka: Then i'll avenge his death.

Vader: Revenge is not the jedi way.

Ahsoka: I'm no jedi.

Psylocke

Background:

The second born of Sir James Braddock, Betsy Burdock grew up with a strong connection to her twin brother who was an excellent aviator. Though on one trip to bring her brother home, a villain named Dr. Sin caused her to experience weird dreams. Naturally being a pretty good distraction, she ended up crashing the plane in result. And from then on her psychic powers started to show more often, though didn't take up in any fighting anytime soon as she became a fashion model. Though it turns out her brother was actually a superhero named Captain Britain. Unfortunately, he had given up his superhero duties and moved on, leaving Betsy to be urged on to take up his role. And she got her first test against a super villain, who ended up blinding her and beating the shit out her. Though her brother came back a little too late and barely saved her. Later that same year she ended up taking the name Psylocke after being captured by a powerful being named lord Mojo, who restored her sight. After escaping she became a student at Charles Xavier's School for Mutants, and after a battle against Sabretooth she proved herself and became a full fledged X-Men. Though after some convoluted events she ends up with amnesia and placed in the body of an ancient ninja warrior. Though after Wolverine jogs her memory, she returns as Psylocke, with a new and better body.

Powers and Abilities:

Originally, her mental prowess was her greatest strength, as with it she can manipulate the minds of others to mind control, telepathically speak with them, subdue and tap into others powers, project mental illusions, and fire out psy-bolts that can stun, injure, and even kill. She could use her projection abilities to make an astral projection of herself to distract her enemies. Her mental powers reach quite far, as she was able to "shout" to her teammates who were in Australia all the way from Washington DC. The psi-bolts are childs play though as she can just blast her enemies with a focused beam to incapacitate or kill people instantly if hit. And after the body switching incident, she gained a great physical prowess to go along with her ranged options. She's a proficient martial artist and can use melee weapons effectively. However, unlike other ninjas she doesn't carry a katana with her to unsheathe in combat, rather she makes her own. With her mental powers creating a blade comes easy and it can cut through metal with relative ease when these blades are given their full power. Though direct impact with these blades leaves the victim stunned or unconscious and easy to finish when at its lowest power. She's also skilled enough to use two blades in combat at once. And soon after she sacrificed her ability of telepathy in favor of something more useful, telekinesis. Her telekinetic pushes are powerful enough to blast an enemy through a brick wall and can reshape objects.(like the time she reshaped a pistol to a small projectile) And with her psychic powers her physical body is greatly enhanced, and even allows her to levitate herself and others. And after her resurrection she became completely immune to mental attacks, unaffected by reality manipulation attacks by more powerful beings, and a slight resistance to magic based manipulation. Though traditional ways of killing work fine(EX. Stabbed or shot) And eventually she even got her telepathy back.

Feats:

She can swing around 90 lb ball with one hand, kicked the 380 lb Sabretooth hard enough to launch him off the ground, fast enough to deflect lasers and foil surprise attacks, could spar with impressive Wolverine when in his bloodlusted/feral state, and defeated other highly skilled ninjas without the use of telepathy. To go with that her powers can read the minds of entire towns in seconds, phase through the Juggernaut's supposedly telepathically impenetrable helmet(in an attempt to deal with his weakness), and has enough skill to mind-wipe people or create protective shields to block energy and physical projectiles. And at her best entire buildings collapse with her raw power, survive building explosions, and completely ignore the physical durability of anything really. And to make it better, she's considered an omega level telepath. (A fancy way of saying she has no conceivable limits to her telepathy based attacks)

Extras:

 _none_

Weaknesses:

The only downside to having this many powers is that she can only focus on one type at a time. For example, if she is using telekinesis then her telepathic powers are severely weakened and limited. And this could potentially leave her vulnerable if she is in a situation where one power is clearly better suited for that and leaves her no time to switch. And as said before regular means of harm work great against her despite having a lot of resistance to energy or manipulation attacks.

However, of the psychic warriors in fiction not many have the impressive skill of both physical and mental attacks like Psylocke.

Psylocke:Look, I don't know who you people are or how you know me or what you want...but I'm outta here.

The Battle:

Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle!

Ahsoka is being chased down by imperial forces in space, only managing to stay one step ahead of them. They begin charging their biggest and most powerful cannons; resulting in Ahsoka activating the hyper drive and go to lightspeed after selecting Earth as a destination. She manages to give them the slip just in time, and the commander on deck is horrified as,"Vader's not gonna like this."

Ahsoka comes into a crash course into the planet and crashes in the middle of a forest area surrounding Charles Xavier's School for Mutants. The collision attracts Psylocke to the area as she can sense the new life form's presence immediately. Psylocke wonders if it is friendly or not, but decides that it ain't as Ahsoka senses Psylocke's presence behind her and throws a lightsaber out in the direction. Burdock jumps out of the way and conjures up her katana as Ahsoka catches her lightsaber.

FIGHT

The two leap in the air, and their two blades collide as they continue back onto the ground. They snap around and begin to use their skills in close range combat, with Ahsoka staying a bit ahead by using her defensive style to keep Psylocke from landing any major hits. And after a few more missed hits Ahsoka uses a force push to knock Psylocke back. Though, now with the range advantage, Burdock fires energy blasts tp space Ahsoka out and stay on top of the situation. Each blast is deflected perfectly by Ahsoka, who manages to launch some back at their sender and give her the opening to get in close. Getting the idea that this battle won't end soon with saber combat alone, Ahsoka starts to use the force more often and pushes Psylocke around in the heat of battle, making it harder to keep up. After getting some distance, Psylocke dodges a giant boulder launched by Ahsoka and hovers in the air while launching energy attacks. The Jedi avoids these yet again and launches smaller rocks at her psychic opponent. However, Ahsoka finds they are both skill in telekinesis as Psylocke redirects the attack back at her. Slicing through each boulder with a quick lightsaber strike, Ahsoka approaches and manages to pull Psylocke down to the ground. The Jedi dashes forward and does a leaping slash through what she finds is an astral projection. The real Psylocke got some distance and pushes Ahsoka to the ground, and pinning her down with fallen trees from their clashes. This does not hold long though, as Ahsoka blasts them all to pieces and gets back up. Now more determined to win, Ahsoka pulls out her second lightsaber. Psylocke conjures up a second katana to respond to this motion, and the two stand still as they give one last look at each other. And in a moment they dash forward and their blades clash. The sounds of their collision echoes throughout the forest, as lights fly around in circles, sparks fly, trees fall, and the two never show any sign of tiring out. In the midst of combat Ahsoka manages to get a free shot and slices Psylocke's waist with her two blades. Psylocke is pushed into a corner, and has only one Katana in hand now as her other hand is used to keep blood from getting out. Ashoka leaps into the air and comes down, just to barely miss. And with the opportunity at hand, Psylocke places her hand on Ahsoka's forehead, and a flash of light emerges from it. With that one move, Ahsoka's experience and training are removed. This leaves her defenseless, and Psylocke impales Ahsoka and then runs the blade right up through her chest and head. The upper part of Ahsoka's body is sliced in two, and Psylocke walks away the victor.

K.O.

The Reasoning:

They were very well matched, however, Psylocke just had more options and ways to deal with Ahsoka in the end. Though Ahsoka wasn't completely outclassed at all, both had similar speed and mastery over their telekinetic powers, and Ahsoka even had the edge in experience and could clash with physically stronger opponents. Though it's not like Psylocke relied on strength anyways, and she had the speed to keep up and still likely clash well with Ashoka as she has never demonstrated the ability to give as good as she takes. And between the two weapons, Psylocke's katanas were superior due to their ability to pierce anything. And they could also possibly go right through the plasma blades and immediately cut through Ahsoka. With her defensive style, this would most likely mean the end for Ahsoka. Finally, the cherry on the sundae was that Psylocke could just erase some if not all of Ahsoka's memories and get a good clean shot at winning. Ahsoka has no defense against this given Psylocke's seemingly unlimited potential with her telepathic powers, psychic powers and the force are different(so the force couldn't protect her the way Psylocke's body is safe from mental attacks), and situations proving Ahsoka can be mind controlled. In the end, Betsy had this battle Psy"locked" down.

Ahsoka(Loser)

+More experience

+Has clashed blades with physically stronger opponents

=Speed

=Brains

=Their mastery of telekinetic powers were similar

-Less options in combat

-No defense against mental attacks

-Her own mental attacks were useless

-Lightsaber could potentially not stop the katanas

-Has fought overall less powerful beings

Psylocke(Winner)

+Possessed more options in combat

+Her mental attacks are quite effective

+Was perfectly safe from all of Ahsoka's mental attacks

Katanas could potentially go through lightsabers

+Has fought overall more powerful opponents

=Speed

=Brains

=Their mastery over telekinetic powers were similar

-Less experience

-Ahsoka has clashed blades with physically strong opponents

The winner is Psylocke


	46. Predator VS Prophet(Crysis)

. /deathbattlefanon/images/3/3f/DEATH_BATTLE%21_Prophet_VS_ /revision/latest?cb=20170531230637

They come from the shadows and strike without warning, and now they're facing off against each other. The Predator, the greatest hunter in the universe. And Prophet, the master of the Nanosuit. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Predator

Background:  
Hunting, a type of sport that tests the physical prowess and skill of a person. By going after the most dangerous of beasts they prove their worth. But no creature in the universe prizes hunting more than the alien species known as the Yautja, or better known as the Predator. This alien species loves hunting so much that they made their entire culture and society about it. If you can't hunt, then what are you worth? Throughout the thousands of years of their existence, they have been developing their skills in martial arts to teach to the new generations. And all of this knowledge is passed on a new Predator from a relatively young age. For this match-up I will look at the Predator's maximum potential, meaning the chiefs or big leaders of clans.

Powers and abilities:

Predators are masters in martial arts, weapon handling, and stealth or assassination. With their plethora of gadgets a Predator is well equipped to take on just about any kind of prey big or small. And while young Predators tend to work in groups the best of the best can operate alone and come out without injury. They all come equipped with a badass battle armor that provides some form of protection and prove their alignment to a certain tribe based on the design of body armor and mask. Their body armor is tough, an the best Predators have armor that can survive the most corrosive substances in the universe, like Xenomorph blood. Their mask provides the Predator with some multiple vision settings, including facehugger vision(not entirely sure how this one works but does wonders on finding the little bastards), Predator vision(useful for finding other Predators and countering locate any technology like weapons and armor), neuro vision(which identifies the target's current emotional state), thermal vision to locate heat signatures, and most useful of all EM vision. It can identify any electric signals given off to locate those who do not give off thermal energy and maybe is capable of seeing other forms of energy listed on the electromagnetic spectrum.(Though I think something like seeing cosmic rays for them is a stretch). And they can use a voice mimicker to fool the enemy by recording sounds to be replayed later on. They have wrist gauntlets that come equipped with weapons such as Wrist Blades, short ranged energy blasters, a power punch glove to enhance punches(these enhanced punches can punch holes in concrete), self destructive explosives, and a computerized controller of the Predator's systems. One very crucial system is the armor's cloaking capabilities that allow it to perfectly camouflaged into any environment. And for ranged combat they come with plasma-based energy guns that blow holes in whatever poor soul is hit by them. Even concrete can be blown to pieces by this technology. They're masters of any kind of weaponry, and possess a good variety of tools to deal with their targets. Like energy pistols, spear guns, regular spears, smart discs(home in on a target, come back like a boomerang, and can cut through almost anything), mines, a bullwhip(can slice a target in half with a hard enough swing), netgun(pins target to wall and then constricts to slowly but surely kill as it pierces the skin, can cut through a Xenomorph's hide that can tank shotgun blasts), and the most commonly seen, scimitar and plasma caster. The scimitar is a large blade locate on the forearm that provides a good melee weapon to slice or pierce opponents. And the Plasmacaster is a shoulder-mounted energy gun that is aimed at the bio-mask and fires massive bolts of plasma energy. Given its aim via sight it is a very accurate weapon for combat. Though if the prey proves to be worthy enough and the Predator winning, they will drop their weaponry and battle them in an honorable one on one with their physical capabilities. Though it's not like it makes it that much easier given the Predator's insane physical capabilities excluding enhancements. They're naturally tough and can power through most fatal attacks. On top of that they're super strong, and are able to jump 3 times their height and land safely on their feet after falling 10 times their height. Their thick hide also grants them a good amount of cold resistance. Even if you harm them they have medical options that allow them to keep going.

Feats:

They can punch through concrete with any enhancements, tear humans apart with their bare hands, pull out a human skull and spine(requiring 102 tons of force), rookies can murder the very best in the military, outmatch Xenomorphs who are strong enough to break through layers titanium and carbon fiber in Colonial Marine armor, crumpled steel like nothing, pry an armored tank apart, power through multiple gunshot wounds, survive the Arctic temperatures for several hours, live through radiation that can kill any other living being, and the plasma caster could potentially fire as soon as a target is in sight, and with its aiming being based on sight it could fire perfectly in 1/220th of a second(or 0.0045 seconds=4.5 milliseconds). Lightning, implements, and explosions never slow these guys down and are fast enough to dodge bullets. But most impressively, it has been recorded as going so fast that a human eye couldn't even track it…

" _One of the creatures ran after him, moving inhumanly fast,_ _ **so fast Buyanov could not properly follow the motion.**_ _As Dmitri's hand reached for the alarm handle, the thing's hand slammed down on the top of the Russian's head."_

 _-Predator: Cold War Novel(based off of the 4 issue comic)_

This requires one to move over 9,000 MPH. They even have enough combat prowess to fight...Batman? Man, first he fights Xenomorphs and now this...Batman is more hardcore than I remember.

Extras:

Should they be defeated, Predators will activate a self-destruct sequence that annihilates the surrounding area in a powerful explosion. Some explosions wipe out a good chunk of Xenomorph armies. Their cloak has been bested before if one can sense movement or heat, and any direct damage to a Predator in cloak will negate it.

Weaknesses:

The Predators aren't invincible, however, and one smart enough can overpower it, like good old Arnold Schwarzenegger. And bullets have pierced it in the past, and enough damage can put em down good. On top of that their natural vision is infrared, sure they can see heat signatures but if you do something as simple as covering yourself in mud then you are invisible.

Regardless, this is one alien species you do not want to mess with.

Harrigan: You are one...ugly mother…

*Predator grabs his throat*

Predator: Motherfucker

Prophet

Background:

Millions of years ago, the alien race known as the Ceph set their sights on Earth. And to try and conquer this planet a powerful invasion was sent in, only to have it accidentally remain dormant for many millennia. Fast forward to present day and humanity had woke them up with their activities. And now that they were awake they proceeded with their world-conquering plan. In humanity's darkest hour, one soldier found the will and power to be able to match up and surpass the Ceph. A seasoned veteran of Operation Desert Storm and Operation Enduring Freedom during the War on Terror, Major Laurence Barnes more than earned a reputation as the best of the best. Then, one tragic day, a CIA-backed drug raid went horribly wrong when innocent civilians were killed in the crossfire. Being pissed off at the death of innocents, he took his anger out on his officers, superiors, and basically anyone who made him mad. And when he's through with you you'd be lucky to just make it to the hospital. And this resulted in him being locked away in a high-security prison, supposedly for the rest of his life. Then he was visited by Jacob Hargreave, founder of the Crynet Systems. Jacob offered Laurence a deal, he would be released from prison if he would become the leader in the high tech and top secret super soldier team called Raptor Team. Barnes accepted it and was given the most powerful piece of technology the US military has to offer, the Nanosuit. Though it wouldn't last on him forever as he was forced to pass his nanosuit completely to a dying soldier named Alcatraz. However, Barnes didn't leave the suit for good as his consciousness remained within it. And within that moment the suit assimilated Alcatraz's body, and from it came part human, part Ceph cyborg, and a mind that was once human. He wasn't Alcatraz, he wasn't Barnes, he was...Prophet.

Powers and abilities:

The nanosuit acts sorta like a symbiote from Spider-Man, fusing with the wearer and significantly enhancing their physical capabilities. It also comes with a few modes to help in the heat of combat. Each one comes with their own uses, such as longer duration of the cloak, greater speed, armor to add defenses, or enhanced strength. It comes equipped with radar to sense his surroundings, a cloaking device to hide from the enemy that can match the temperature of its surroundings, and a vision mode called nano-vision, which is basically the jack of all trades. It allows him to see across the electromagnetic spectrum from infrared to night vision, which combines well with the tactical visor and radar to specifically locate an enemy's location. He can even know when someone has spotted him thanks to his visor. Can't forget his ability to "tag" objects for future reference and engagement, a processor to hack into most pieces of technology or disrupt communications, and a rebreather in case Oxygen is limited. The Hydro Thrusters enhance his movement and give him the ability to maneuver well in zero-gravity environments. The suit itself makes the wearer naturally stronger than any regular human thanks to its artificial muscles. In our modern day society, the strongest artificial muscles are 1000 times stronger than regular muscles, and this is the future so the possibilities of the strength increase are much higher. He didn't become the legendary super soldier he's known as today by just punching a lot of alien scum, no sir he comes equipped with some tools for the job. He's a master in almost any weapon he can get his hands on, but his favorites seem to be a variety of pistols, submachine guns, assault rifles, shotguns, and sniper rifles. Then there are grenade launchers, a gauss rifle, electric pellet guns that work well even with EMP protection, microwave gun, and a bow and arrow. Now that might sound lame, but in reality, the Predator Bow is the perfect silent killing machine. It has no effect on his cloak, and the carbon tipped arrows have enough kinetic energy to kill a rhino. He took notes from Hawkeye and Green Arrow as well, as he has multiple kinds of arrows. Like explosive, electric shock, and frag grenade. And with the average draw weight of a regular bow being around 45 pounds, we can add the 1000x multiplier(45,000 pounds) to find this bow could have a draw weight of 22.5 tons. He can carry at a max of 2-3 firearms, 5 grenades, 3 explosives, Predator Bow, and Ceph weapon at the same time.

Feats:  
He can break down metal supports, smash a rock flying at him to pieces, throw a Cell commander through bulletproof glass, jump over 15 meters, react and dodge bullets coming from a trained soldier, and took hits from Ceph Devastators(which can throw around cars weighing 2000 kg or 2 tons). The Nanosuit 2.0 was even able to survive ⅗ strikes from a 20-kiloton warhead, meaning he theoretically has a 60% chance to survive a nuclear explosion. He can also push around a tanker weighing around 100 tons. He can also react to .50 cal bullets, capable of speeds of around 954-1,908 MPH. If that's not good enough reaction speed then there's also the fact that the suit can react in 0.08 milliseconds. He's also badass enough to destroy a Ceph warship, survive atmospheric reentry, and killed the Alpha-Ceph.

Extras:

none

Weaknesses:

And yet despite having all of this technology and power at hand, Prophet is anything but a perfect soldier. His suit does run a battery supply that can run dry after repeated use. And using multiple modes and features simultaneously eats away his energy insanely fast. He also has limits to his EMP resistance and relies heavily on ballistic weaponry as any other soldier would.

Though, none of that seems to slow down this half human, half cyborg, and all badass soldier from saving humanity time and time again.

Prophet: My name is Laurence Barnes. They call me Prophet.

The Battle: **  
**Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all, it's time for a death battle!

Prophet boards a ship and cloaks after taking a look around. And after some exploring, he finds a squad of soldiers lying dead on the ground.

"Prophet here, are you sure there are any life signs on this ship?"

And an officer guiding his mission replies,"Yes, we got readings showing there were thousands, and then the life count starting dropping drastically. However, we find there is one life sign inside somewhere."

Unbeknownst to Prophet, a Predator is cloaked behind him above a doorway, making the iconic clicking sound and preparing for the kill.

"Well whatever is here did a bang up job; who knows, this might actually be a fair fight."

And just after saying this, Prophet notices for a split second a red laser pointer travel by him. He snaps around and manages to dodge a laser blast coming right at him. After landing on the ground he sees another coming and ducks for cover. Predator jumps off and grabs onto a metal support beam and prepares to assault, while Prophet gets a submachine gun at hand and ready. Predator dives down and takes Prophet to the ground and send his gun flying away; Laurence manages to kick Predator away and the two get on their feet. The two look up and engage.

FIGHT

Prophet makes the first hit and uses his kicks to keep Predator in hitstun; the Yautja grabs his leg and flips him over and land some punches to his face after Barnes gets up. Prophet stumbles back for a bit and charges forward with an arm raised. Predator brings out his scimitars on both arms and stabs Prophet's right forearm as it comes down, and impales his chest. The alien then releases the arm and uses his free scimitar to slash Laurence three times and send him flying into a wall. The Predator roars and charges forward with blades ready.

"Armor mode activate," Prophet manages to do before any slashes could be done. And with the stab and slash attack, the scimitars shatter upon hitting the nano-suit. Prophet grabs Predator's shoulders and headbutts, then follows up punches to the chest. Predator throws one of its own punches, only to be caught in prophet's hand while in power mode. The Yautja is sent in the air and with the thrusters, Prophet flies up and kicks Predator into a vehicle. Predator enhances its strength with its glove and chucks the vehicle at Prophet as a distraction. Then within a second smart disc are thrown; they pierce the small space shuttle and miss Prophet barely, only to come back and get him on the return trip. Predator leaps forward and pulls out a bullwhip to strike Prophet to the ground. Laurence sees his gun nearby and reaches for it; although he is yanked back by the whip(which is wrapped around his leg) and is pummeled into the ground. Prophet gets a chance to move after using armor mode to push forward and get Predator off his back. Laurence grabs the gun and is pinned to the wall by a net gun. Predator pulls out a small blade and dashes forward faster than the eye can see. However, it wasn't fast enough, as Prophet uses power mode to break out kick the Yautja into the air and unload all his ammunition on it. Predator dashes to a pillar while Prophet is reloading and vanishes into thin air.

"Thermal vision activate," Prophet then looks around and sees Predator in the ceiling; Barnes wastes no time and unloads on it. Predator falls to the ground and is given a beating into the ground. After his ammo runs dry, Barnes pulls out the Predator Bow and fires three arrows one by one into its chest. And after maneuvering around it three arrows fire at once into its back. Predator has enough and throws a mine to get Prophet to stop his attack. Predator uses this chance to get close and snap the bow in half. Prophet then presses a button and causes the arrows on the Yautja chest to explode, leaving it dazed long enough to send into some railing. Prophet flips it over and the Predator crashes into a cargo ship.

"Farewell," Prophet bids as he drops an explosive into the vehicle, and it explodes in a great blaze. However, Prophet still senses some form of movement and hears laughter. He couldn't believe it, the alien walks out and drops it mask on the ground, and pulls out a duel bladed weapon. The Predator looks back up at the nanosuit warrior and roars.

Sick is the only thing in Prophet's head as he jumps down with a pistol in hand, and the two engage in one final conflict. Laurence manages to snap the bladed weapon in two and give him one as well, allowing the two to clash blades. Just to make it even, the Predator pulls out an energy pistol and in result the sounds of guns blazing and blades clashing echo throughout the ship. Though no matter how many shots collide with the other, the energy blasts dissipate with no damage and the bullets bounce off of the Predator's thick hide. And when they're caught in the deadlock, the Predator's plasma caster activates and starts to aim for Prophet's head. In one quick motion from speed mode, Barnes breaks the draw and slices the weapon into two. The Predator lands on top of Barnes, however, and puts a small blade on his shoulder just before being kicked off. When the two swing their share of the bladed weapon they both shatter into pieces from their strength. The Yautja starts bleeding a bit, though ignores it and keeps going. With its new found rage Laurence is sent to the side punched down to the hangar entrance through the floor. Predator looks down, only for a grenade left behind to explode and send it down with Prophet.

"This is over, power mode," Predator throws a smart disc in desperation, only to be dodged and give Prophet to chance to move forward. Prophet starts beating the shit outta Predator while saying,"Just give up and die, you ugly motherfucker!" Predator is sent near the door and activates its last resort. It then looks up, laughs, and throws a knife-like weapon, which Laurence catches. With it, Prophet slices Predator's arm off and jumps out of the way for its smart disc to slice the Yautja's head and stick it to the door. Prophet notices the beeping explosive on its arm and then opens the airlock to let it fall out into space and explode.

The doorway closes, and Prophet requests to be picked up as the problem is solved.

K.O.

Reasoning:

The Predator's experience, speed, and versatility weren't enough as Prophet could hold his own pretty well. While the two held similar strength and combat and reaction speed the durability difference was very clear. Predators could be harmed by high caliber weaponry and powerful explosives and still keep going. However, Prophet trumped this with his ability to survive nuclear explosions and even crashing into the planet itself. And on top of that, Prophet was the only one with a natural self-healing ability and could switch up strategies thanks to his multiple armor modes. That's not all though, as their cloaks were completely useless in this fight thanks to Prophet's thermal vision and Predator's EM vision. However, between the two of them, Predator would suffer more as the species prefers hunting via stealth and assassination. Sure they can fight directly pretty well, but Prophet is more used to direct combat and trumped them in that category. And with his firearms and other weaponry, Prophet's arsenal was much more consistent, faster working, and held the high damage to give him a greater damage output and outmatch the Predator in range. All in all, the Predator just became the prey as Prophet ended this fight in a nanosecond.

Predator(Loser)

+Superior experience

+More versatility

+Raw speed was superior

=Strength

=Reaction and Combat Speed

=Cloaks were useless

-Was way less durable

-Couldn't adapt to the multiple armor modes switching frequently

-Held less range

-Prophet handles super soldier aliens all the time

-Lacked a healing ability

Prophet(Winner)

+Way more durable

+Multiple armor modes allowed quick strategy switching throughout the fight

+He handles super soldier aliens all the time

+Held more range and consistent damage

+Actually had a healing ability

=Strength

=Reaction and combat speed

=Cloaks were useless

-Had less versatility

-Less experience

-Raw speed was slower

The winner is Prophet


	47. Shao Kahn VS Akuma(MK VS Street Fighter)

To some, the only thing that matters in life is to be the most powerful thing in the universe. Shao Kahn, conqueror of worlds. And Akuma, Master of the Fist. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Shao Kahn

Background:

Thousands of years ago the elder gods had assigned different protectors for their variety of realms, like Raiden for Earthrealm and the mighty Shao Kahn to Outworld. However, it turns out Outworld didn't need a defender as this realm is home to some of the most brutal and violent creatures and races in the universe. Shao Kahn's lust for power had led him to come up with a way to begin a conquest of all realms and leave him as the most powerful fighter in the realms. So he teamed up with the dragon king, Onaga, and together began a quest for power. But Shao Kahn wasn't one for sharing so he poisoned the king and took the throne for himself. With his empire spreading the elder gods had restricted Shao Kahn to be only able to take over realms by having his champions of Outworld defeat the defenders of a realm in a tournament known as Mortal Kombat. And he was doing well until Earthrealm came by and put a stop to it. But by changing the rules the tournament was moved to Outworld, allowing Shao Kahn himself to fight in the tournament.

Powers and Abilities:

And god have mercy on the soul who has to fight this guy, as Shao Kahn is a powerful and tough conqueror who never lets up in combat. He can summon the Wrath Hammer from thin air and use it for two purposes, a bludgeon weapon that can smash humans to pieces with ease and a throwing object that hits with ridiculous power. And with his sorcery he can conjure up other weapons from thin air, like a spear which can ram through his opponents and send them in the air. On top of that he can teleport, brainwash, manipulate souls, and has minor telekinesis. His fighting style relies on a powerful defensive game, sacrificing speed for raw power and sheer durability. This fighting style is reflected in his moves as he can charge forward or in the air with his spiked shoulders out first and fire fireballs from his mouth and laser beams from his eyes. And he can reflect energy projectiles back at sender with the emperor's shield. Shao Kahn's pretty darn tough too as his body even shows some form of healing that allows him to survive normally fatal injuries. Can't say the same for his opponents, however.

FATALITY

And if he needs a power boost he can just eat souls to refuel him for combat. Plus given his age and time conquering worlds he has likely devoured about 60 billion souls over the years. And with that time alive he's developed interesting uses of his magic, like creating soulnados to absorb souls and even creating a perfect clone of himself.

Feats:

Shao Kahn is tough enough to survive having a hole punched through his chest, tank lightning strikes from Raiden like they were nothing, and even laughed off the power from the Elder Gods once he collected a bunch of souls.(the creators of the universe) His leadership and experience have led him to conquer multiple realms, including the realm of Edenia. And as trophies of this victory, he had taken the queen and princess as his own wife and daughter. But most impressively, he had defeated the powerful combatant known as Blaze. This guy had already possessed the power to annihilate every single warrior in Mortal Kombat, but after having his"programming" altered by Onaga's holy men he had gained the power to destroy all realms. And then he killed Blaze and took his power for himself, effectively beginning Armageddon. But then Raiden reversed the timeline cause he's a sore loser.

Extras:

Some minor things like a sword in a crappy TV show and the awful MK Annihilation film showing he has the ability to use an animality.

Weaknesses:

But Shao Kahn's greatest flaw is his arrogance and ego. He's often underestimated his enemies enough to lose and even taunts mid-fight.

But if his ego is kept in check than Shao Kahn would be nigh unstoppable.

Shao Kahn: My venom spreads. It is the end of all things. Armageddon.

Akuma

Background:

In all of Street Fighter, few match the fighting tenacity and skill that is the monstrous man Akuma. But before he was the way he is today he was the younger brother of Gouken. Together they were trained in martial arts by Goutetsu. Their fighting style involved Karate, Judo, and Kempo. It was designed to dish out fatal damage fast to their opponents. But Gouken opposed this idea and left to start up his own dojo, leaving his brother behind to finish his training. Given time Akuma embraced it and became a lethal fighter who showed no mercy. And when that happened he removed all compassion and sympathy for human life and had only one goal, to grow stronger. And as his first proof of his change, he killed his master in a fight to the death after Gotetsu wanted him to be enlightened. He took his beads and wore them around his neck since then, becoming the master of the fist and roamed the world to find worthy opponents.

Powers and Abilities:  
He may sound like a villain but he still has some form of honor and will stop fights if his opponent has something wrong with them. But when that's not the case Akuma is a highly aggressive and powerful opponent who does his best to stay in control of his opponents with fast and strong attacks. The Tatsumaki Zankukyaku allows him to strike his foes in the air and fly, his teleport can allow him to move safely past projectile and attacks forward and backward, and the Hyakkishu leap allows for some follow-up options, like a flying kick, downward chop, or using his projectile attack, the gohadouken. He can fire in rapid fire or charge it up for a devastating blast. And once he uses his ultimate techniques Akuma will make short work of his opponents. Like the Tenshou Kaireki Jin(demon Armageddon) allows him to fly through the air as a human helicopter to send his opponents flying. The Kongo Kokuretsu Zan is where he punches the ground and makes things explode around him. And with its variant the Misogi he grapples his opponent's head and slams them into the ground, bursting in flames. And his greatest move of all, which literally translates to Instant Hell Murder. By turning the sins of the target against them Akuma eradicate them, soul and everything. And since he teleports to grab his opponents it's unlikely he'll be interrupted before actually using it. And the worst part of all is that all of this is when he's holding back as to not prematurely kill his opponents. Once they prove to be more of a match than his base form, he activates Shin Akuma. This form greatly enhances his strength, speed, and raw power, and even allows for some more variants of his base form moves.

Feats:

He's held his own against the old hermit Oro, bested Ken Masters easily, destroyed a submarine with a spin kick while underwater, and split an island in half by punching it. He's even bested his older brother and the cheap as hell M. Bison and Gill. He's also kept up with Ryu, who can react to bullets.

Extras:

 _none_

Weaknesses:

But for all his power Akuma himself does have some drawbacks. While not frail he is not invincible, and he has lost once to his brother. On top of that, the Raging Demon has not killed all of its victims. Gen, Gouken, and M. Bison have protected their soul from it and Gill just simply...resurrected from it.

But he did make up for the single loss and showed how he can finger paint pretty soon after. With an astounding record and skills almost unmatched, Akuma is one of the most deadly Street Fighters in the world.

Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain.

The Battle:

Alright, the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle!

Shao Kahn rests at his throne room as another round of Mortal Kombat ends in the street fighter universe. Before Reptile could finish the fight against Dan in a fatality Akuma slams Shang Tsung's corpse through the door and walks in, demanding a stronger opponent. Shao Kahn orders Goro to kill Akuma, but he fails miserably as Akuma teleports behind him uses the Raging Demon to kill him immediately. Shao Kahn laughs and gets off of his throne and climbs onto the platform.

He then taunts Akuma, by saying,"I am Shao Kahn, conqueror of worlds. You will taste no victory."

Akuma laughs it off and replies,"I am Akuma, Master of the Fist, and prepare for now...I bring chaos!"

FIGHT

Akuma makes the first move and uses his superior speed to start attacking. But with Shao Kahn's defensive fighting style and his own strength, he can hold Akuma off. After a flip kick into the air, Shao Kahn shoulder charges into Akuma multiple times in the air and sends him through a pillar with a hammer swing. Akuma gets up from the attack and teleports forward to the taunting Shao Kahn, then giving him swift kicks and sending him in the air to be comboed by his Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. Shao Kahn cannot fight back while stuck in the air like he is and allows Akuma to send him flying with a powered up gohadouken. Shao Kahn gets up and laughs while asking," Is that your best?" Akuma fires a barrage of gohadoukens which are reflected back at him with the Emperor's Shield. Akuma manages to dodge all of them, but his landing land allows Shao Kahn time to close in and use his brute strength to do some good damage on Akuma. And once he sends Akuma back he throws an energy spear to pierce his shoulder, fires laser beams from his eyes to stagger him a bit more, and fires a fireball to finish the attack. Akuma gasps for air as he kneels on the ground. But when Shao Kahn taunts again he slams the ground in fury and uses his speed and mobility advantage again to get the best of him. He leaps in the air to fire two gohadoukens which distract Kahn enough to land some shots to the knees, chest, and then is sumo thrown backward to a corner. Now in it, Akuma teleports forward to avoid all projectile attacks and lays the beatdown on Shao Kahn, leading up to an incredibly powerful punch that causes the whole wall to and supports to explode and sends Shao Kahn tumbling down a mountain. Akuma goes down to see Shao Kahn still alive and leaves himself open for a spear attack to cause him to stumble and allow Shao Kahn to shoulder charge in and send him through all kinds of stone pillars, burying Akuma.

"Flawless victory," Shao Kahn states as he looks over it. But then Akuma gives out a battle cry and the stones explode away to show him in his Shin Akuma state.

*Shao Kahn's Coliseum*

The added speed and power bonus allows Akuma to strike faster and harder than before and soon has Shao Kahn on the ropes. He uses his Tenshou Kaireki Jin to fly through the air and strike Kahn multiple times, ending with a mighty kick through the chest that causes him to cough blood. But when he lands Shao Kahn counterattacks another assault and uses his hammer to beat Akuma without holding back. Once Akuma is on the ground soaked in his own blood and back to his base form, Shao Kahn tells him,"Fool, you can't beat me. I am invincible. Your power is weak." He raises his hammer in the air, but Akuma uses the chance to send him flying back with a powerful kick and beats him senselessly. Shao Kahn staggers a bit after sliding back and witnesses Akuma charge up. He fires all projectiles he has on him, but the teleport allows him to pass by safely and get in close for his Instant Hell Murder. The screen goes black as tons of hits collide, and when it returns to normal Shao Kahn is losing control of his body, and soon begins to crack. In an instant, he explodes, and Akuma smashes his helmet. From his remains, the souls of the people he took from thousands of years are freed.

Akuma leaves the remains of Shao Kahn, satisfied with his victory. And due to the dark lord's defeat, the sky begins to clear.

Reasoning:

Akuma may have held the advantage in his speed, strength, even had enough raw power to best Shao Kahn's strongest attacks. But that alone wouldn't have won him this fight as raw power alone has failed to kill Shao Kahn time and time again. Hell, Liu Kang has beat him many times but has never landed a fatal blow. And with his greater versatility Shao Kahn could've played a safe and effective defense until Akuma would be left open for a fatal strike. But unfortunately the Raging Demon was on Akuma's side. While it is true that Shao Kahn has existed for over 10,000 years and might have created some defense for his soul, the Raging Demon does not just target the soul. It also turns the sins of the victim against them and uses that to destroy them. And with over 10,000 years of conquering worlds, slaughtering victims, and stealing their souls...Shao Kahn would most likely be a victim of this. With no defense against it and lacking the speed needed to avoid it, the emperor simply KAHN't do it.

Shao Kahnloser)

+Held the durability edge

+Healing allowed him to survive any physical or energy based attacks

+More weaponry

+Defensive style helped him keep up

+Has fought and beaten beings more powerful than Akuma

+Thousands of years of experience

-Slower

-Less raw power

-Had no way of surviving the Raging Demon

-Could not kill Akuma fast enough

-Lacked the mobility needed to keep up

-Weaker ranged options

-Held little in terms of surprises once he used up his moveset

Akuma(winner)

+Was faster

+Had more raw power

+Raging Demon was instant win

+Could survive Shao Kahn long enough to pull off a Raging Demon

+Stronger ranged options

+Once he saw all of Shao Kahn's arsenal and moves there wasn't any way of surprising him given their slower speed

-Was less durable overall

-Shao Kahn's healing ability allowed him to survive just about anything Akuma threw at him.

-Held fewer weapons than Shao Kahn

-Shao Kahn's defensive style allowed him to evenly match Akuma

-He is overall weaker than some beings Shao Kahn has fought

-Held way less experience

The winner is Akuma.

confidence in result: 90% sure

Personal Preference:

Not really sure, it's kind of even. I like Mortal Kombat more than Street Fighter but I like Akuma more than Shao Kahn. So I guess Akuma is my preferred character here.


	48. Hanzo VS Sha Lin(Overwatch VS Paladins)

The bow and arrow is a classic weapon that has shown many's skill. And even though they're medieval some have managed to make it last even with the update in weaponry. Hanzo Shimada, the spiritual dragon assassin. And Sha Lin, the Desert Wind of Paladins. And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, strengths, and skills to see who would win a death battle.

Hanzo

Background:

The Shimada Clan was formed centuries ago and were well known for their incredible assassination skills. This lead them to building a vast criminal empire that profited from illegal smuggling of arms and strange substances. And the eldest current heir to their name was Hanzo Shimada. Ever since he was a child Hanzo was trained in the art of assassination and understanding the importance of strategy. And with his mastery in martial arts, sword-play, and archery he became a successful heir. Upon the death of his father, Hanzo was instructed to straighten the act of his more carefree brother Genji. When Genji refused Hanzo was forced to kill him and was left with a broken heart. In result, Hanzo rejected the clan he had worked hard to get and left out into the world to bring honor to his name and leave the ghosts of his past behind. But surprise turns out Genji wasn't dead, and after a visit from his brother Hanzo was released of his burden and sought to make the world a better place.

Powers and Abilities:

Physical Abilities or Traits

Peak Human Strength

Peak Human Reaction and Combat Speed

Wall Climb

Lunge

Hanzo is one of the few characters in Overwatch to not use any tech boosted ability, but instead relies on his own physique and powers. And this surprisingly works out very well as he's at peak human levels and is a pro at parkour, allowing him to leap great distances horizontally and climb up walls.

Arsenal

Storm Bow

Several Arrows

Scatter Arrows

Sonic Arrows

Storm Arrows

Dragonstrike

But he wouldn't be anywhere without his trusty bow and arrow, and some spiritual enhancements don't hurt. He can fire his arrows accurately from long distances at a speed of around 86 meters per second, and headshots do massive damage. He's got several types of arrows as well; like his sonic arrows which can reveal an enemy's location through soundwaves and the scatter arrows which explode on impact into a frenzy of other arrows that do massive damage if they all hit. If he's up close and personal never fear for he can use that bow as a melee weapon that can block strikes from Genji's sword. The same sword that can easily slice through cars. And he replaced his standard scatter arrows with storm arrows. While under this phase Hanzo increases his draw speed and strength to allow him to rapid-fire multiple arrows which have speed and power comparable to a single fully charged shot. But if he needs to finish things off quickly he can summon titanic spirit dragons from an arrow that pass through walls and devour any enemies who touch them.

Feats:

Skilled enough to curve arrows shot

Took out an entire group of thugs single-handedly

Matched up to the cybernetically enhanced Genji in a one on one

Can block a sword strike from Genji

Arrows out-speed Pharah's rockets

Rumored to have destroyed an entire village

Survived his own spirit dragon turned on him

Extras:

 _none_

Weaknesses:

Has a strict code of honor

Needs at least one arrow to fire the dragonstrike

Arrows appear limited in numbers

Dragonstrike can only go in one direction once fired

Sha Lin

Background:

Many stories have been told of the deat-defying Sha Lin and his adventures across the realm. With his confident attitude and bow and arrows combo he has successfully battled evil and achieved many heroic exploits during his short lifetime. But even he finds himself in the middle of the conflict between the corrupted magistrate and resistance where he stands up against the evil warlords on behalf of the common folk.

Powers and Abilities:

Physical Abilities or Traits

Peak human combat and reaction speed

Peak human strength

Withdraw

With his peak human physicality, Sha Lin can easily make his way around the battlefield while also able to land good shots. And if he finds himself in need of a quick retreat he can withdraw by leaping a great horizontal distance away, remain in a stealth mode, and leave an afterimage in his original spot to fool his enemies.

Arsenal

Longbow

Impaler Arrow

Talents

Recurve

Explosive Arrows

Desert Shadow

Powers

Planter

Ultimate: Heat Haze

With his reliable bow and arrow he can snipe enemies from far away that takes around 1.5 seconds to fully charge. And for his trick arrows Sha Lin has the impaler arrow that can send enemies flying back and briefly stick them to a wall. If he's in a good position he can plant his feet on the ground and increase his draw time by 200%, allowing him to rapid fire arrows that count as fully charged. To improve his other abilities Sha Lin can have what are known as talents. Recurve gives him a 15% faster draw speed, Explosive Arrow lets Impaler explode on impact at the cost of no stunning, and Desert Shadow increases the stealth duration of withdraw and makes the first shot to break stealth deal more damage. Once he gets his ultimate no enemies can track him effectively for the Heat Haze ability makes Sha Lin move faster, shoot faster, and leaves a mirage of himself that lasts 2 seconds each time he fires an arrow.

Feats:

Toppled warlords alone

Recovered many lost artifacts

Betrayed the famous Thousand Hands guild and its leader, Zhin

Is known as one of the most powerful champions in the game

Extras:

Boosts from Cards

Daring Escape

Temporary increase in movement speed after implanted ends

Grounded

Regeneration of health during planted

Oasis

Heal health after withdraw

Run Like the Wind

Temporary movement speed bonus after withdraw

Run Them Down

Temporary movement speed bonus after hitting impaler arrow

Skewer

Impaler arrow reveals enemies

Strike True

Heal after hit with impaler arrow

Swagger

Increase in maximum health

Wanderlust

Small Movement speed bonus

Windwall

Damage reduction during implanted

Weaknesses:

 _none_

The Battle:

Alright, the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle!

Hanzo makes his way through the city under the cover of night with Sha Lin following. Hanzo uses his skills in archery to take out some guards that are surrounding an artifact, finishing with his Dragonstrike and making him out to be a threat to Sha Lin. Shimada makes his way down without a sound. Sha Lin sneaks around and readies a shot from the shadows.

Hanzo opens his eyes and speaks,"You must have a death wish if you believe you can sneak up on a Shimada!"

He then grabs his bow, turns around, and shoots just in time to intercept the arrow from Sha Lin.

FIGHT

The two exchange arrow shots as when one starts firing the other takes cover. Sha Lin makes his way to the left of the platform he is standing on to get out of the clear area. The Desert Wind then leaps a great horizontal distance to get higher ground on a pillar and activates his Planter ability and starts to rapid fire shots that Hanzo manages to avoid and leap out of the way. Hanzo takes out a scatter arrow and fires it behind Sha Lin to explode and land some arrows in Lin's shoulder, causing him to stagger and fall down. Hanzo draws back and Lin quickly gets up to a corner. Hanzo fires his arrow at Lin's head, only for it to go right through it as it was nothing more than an astral projection that vanishes shortly after. The candles start to go out and the room gets darker. Hanzo takes a deep breath and fires a Sonic Arrow that releases sound waves. Sha Lin walks past them and Hanzo gets a clear sight. His scatter arrow is released, but too late as Lin avoids it and fires an impaler arrow that sticks Hanzo to the wall. Sha Lin pulls out his explosive arrow and draws back, to which Hanzo narrowly avoids in time. The wall behind the two of them opens up from the explosion and allows the fight to be taken outside where there's more light and room. Their great agility and accuracy is put to the test as Hanzo escalates up walls and the building to take the high ground as Sha Lin's withdraw lets him make the long jumps and stay alive. Eventually the two get face to face where the Storm Arrow and Planter ability get put against each other. With their similar firing speed, neither one can get a good shot in as their arrows just bounce off each other or redirect certain shots. But once the abilities conclude Hanzo fires two arrows, one which is straight at Lin and the other curves to throw him off. This results in Sha Lin being hit and taking a 3 story fall. Hanzo jumps down to finish the fight, but Sha LIn starks to spark and his eyes glow red as he activates Heat Haze and starts to dodge all of Hanzo's shots and get hits in. Hanzo runs out of arrows and acts quickly to grab one out of the ground and use it to stun Sha Lin and change his aim. Hanzo catches Lin's arrow and activates his Dragonstrike. Sha Lin fires one more arrow, and the two collide. But it wasn't enough to disrupt Hanzo's shot, and thus the dragons come out regardless and tear Sha Lin to pieces as they go right through him. His torn corpse flops onto the ground and Hanzo wipes his shoulder off.

Reasoning:

Both archers were accurate, fast, mobile, and powerful, but Hanzo had more abilities and could handle anything Sha Lin threw at him. With his Storm Arrows, he could match Lin's planter ability, and his lunge allowed Hanzo to keep up with Lin's great agility, and the Sonic Arrows allowed Hanzo to see where Lin was at any time he walked by the arrow, making his better stealth useless. Lin may have been faster but Hanzo has dealt with foes who possessed better speed than his own, like Genji [who can deflect machine gun fire and travel 15 meters in 0.4 seconds]. And really all Hanzo needed to win was one good shot with the dragonstrike arrow, and with his better qualities, actual training, and skill with the bow he could easily get that shot. Hanzo was gonna make sure that his opponent **SHA** ll not **LIN**.

Hanzo(Winner)

+More abilities

+Had actual training

+Could easily handle Lin's superior stealth and speed

+Had slightly better mobility

=accuracy

-Slower speed

-Sha Lin's stealth and after images made him tricky to track

-Lin had many possible buffs he could take into battle

Sha Lin(Loser)

+Had better stealth

+Was faster

+Had plenty of options in buffs to his arsenal and abilities

=Accuracy

-Fewer abilities

-Never had any confirmed training or close quarters combat

-Stealth and speed were no problem for Hanzo

The winner is Hanzo Shimada

Confidence in Result:

90%

Personal Preference:

Hanzo, never played Paladins but love Overwatch.

Research Credit:

Hanzo: Me

Sha Lin: Friend of mine who has played Paladins


End file.
